Just A Friend
by dshell99
Summary: They grew up together and were just friends. But behind closed doors they were more. So much more. Over 20 years, as their relationship and friendship changes, through two unlikely people, they discover that being a friend can mean so many things and nothing at all. I don't own EEE. Just my OCs/plot. Rave:KiraKuryArt. Nat:C2nd1c2d. Sy:Sybrann. R!KevEdd:Asphyxion. Dr Shara:Aunt Shar
1. The Beginning Of the End

_Surprised blue met pensive green._

The ravenette took a breath and blinked in disbelief. The redhead just shrugged.

"May I?"

The other nodded.

The redhead couldn't shake the thoughts that had been consuming his head since senior year of high school.

 _How did they get here?_

 _Weren't they friends?_

Kevin sighed and sat down next to the one person who should of been his _everything_. Well, _he was_ his everything. Kevin just had fucked up way of showing it.

"Hey, Edd."

"Hello, Kevin."

"Long time no see."

Edd gave a small, bitter laugh.

 _"Indeed."_

 _It all started some 20 years ago..._

* * *

Edd rolled his hips as he gripped Kevin's. His finger tips tingled as his hands slid down from Kevin's hips to grasp the best ass in Peach Creek. Kevin was holding on tight to him as he moaned.

 _"Oh, Edd."_

And Edd's heart _broke._

 _"Tell me you love me,"_ he thought as he ground his hips down to meet Kevin's _heavenly_ thrusts.

But Kevin didn't. And Edd knew he wouldn't. Edd dug his nails into Kevin's ass for what he hoped would be _the last time_. And Kevin moaned louder as he thrust harder and Edd arched his back and called out to God. It was prayer from his heart that _the pain_ of being in this torrid affair would cease. But Kevin seemed to have a few more licks to get in.

 _"Fuck, Edd, you feel so damned good. Jesus!"_

And Edd wanted to die. Maybe if he was laying _naked and dead_ in Kevin's bed, the redheaded jock would _finally_ acknowledge who Edd _really_ was to him. Not _just a friend,_ not even just a _lover_. But _the one person_ who was _everything_ to him. His heart and soul, his greatest cheerleader and critic, his comforter and ass kicker. _The Fucking One_.

Sure, they were only 17, but love and timing aren't logical. Kevin loved Edd and Edd loved Kevin, but they could never be more than _just friends_ outside of their respective bedrooms. It wasn't that Peach Creek was all that conservative, or that their family and friends would disown them, or that the idiots at school would make life difficult. Double D was given a harder time being An Ed, than he did for being gay or even a nerd. It was simply just the _fact_ that Kevin would rather they _not_ be known in public as _anything more_ than friends. And Edd could never figure out why.

But at the moment, he didn't fucking care. Their senior year started in two weeks, and he was _done_ with being Kevin's secret. He'd spent the last calendar year secretly dating and then falling in love with his former bully and neighbor and he had had it. There was so many other people he could have been spending time with who didn't mind holding his hand in public, posting pictures of them doing things _together_ on Facebook or just acknowledging that he _existed_ everyday.

But now, _NOW_ , Edd was gonna give Kevin the time of his life. And then he was going to _go_.

"Feels good, doesn't it?," he panted.

"Oh, _hell yeah,"_ Kevin growled into the crook of his neck.

Willing his will power to _hold on_ , he drove on.

"Well, I'm about to make you feel fucking great," he growled as he wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist and flipped them over.

 _Score one for the swim and track teams and Double D!_

"Whoa! Whooooooa," Kevin said as the sudden change in position not only shifted their positions, but how Edd took him in deeper.

Edd could ride him like _no one_ else. Grabbing Kevin's hands and putting them on his ass, he started jerking himself off as he rode Kevin, himself and their relationship into _fucking oblivion_. The ensuing orgasm was fantastic as always, but Edd wasn't crying from how the sheer ecstasy of _release_ made him feel, he was shedding _his last tears_ for the boy who showed him how good that release was in the first place.

And Kevin was none the wiser.

Their post sex cuddle was short lived. On Edd's part anyway. Kevin was asleep in 10 minutes. Edd's anger at their whole situation and how _used_ he felt and how upset he was _with himself_ over allowing it all to happen kept him awake. He snuck away as soon as Kevin started to snore. And he _hated_ how he was going to miss that snore most of all.

It took everything in him not to leave a PostIt note on Kevin's head telling him they were _done_. But that would have been _rude_ and so cliched. He was gay, not cliche! So he grabbed a piece of paper from the pile of notebook paper he told Kevin to get _last year_ for school. How the athlete managed to have a B+ average with what looked like little to _zero_ effort was beyond Edd as he never helped him with his homework. Didn't want people getting _ideas_.

Well, Edd's _idea_ for his final goodbye had been in his head for a week. And laying it out shook him, but set him free. He was done. And so were they.

Two hours later, Kevin woke up _alone_ and found the letter on his nightstand.

 _Kevin,_

 _It's over. I cannot and I will not be your secret anymore. Yes, this was my idea as much as it was yours, but I cannot continue to live like this. I deserve better. I still expect the best out of you. We are seniors this year and our futures are on the line. I do not want to see you toss it away because of me or anyone else. Not even yourself. Especially not yourself. Take care of yourself._

 _Your friend,_

 _Double D_

 _"Happy fucking anniversary,_ " Kevin muttered as he balled the letter up and tossed it at the trash can.

But he missed.

 _Naturally._

* * *

The next time they laid eyes on each other, Double D was flanked by Ed and Eddy, and The Eds were _surrounded_ by The SisterWives Club and being led by a _princess_ and an _experience_ into their final year of high school.

 _Sad blue met hurt green._

And for Kevin and Edd, the beginning of the end was set into motion.


	2. Dance, Puppets! Dance!

Two months after school started was Homecoming. Kevin was up for Homecoming King. But one of the many things that had Double D on edge at the moment, was that Nazz and Angela were up for Homecoming Queen. Two of his closest friends were in a tight race for a cheap crown and they were both on edge. They were friends, too, and didn't like the idea of competing. Nazz was on the cheer squad for the football and basketball teams and played lacrosse and tennis in the spring. Angela was on the dance team and played soccer in the spring. They were peers academically, only being outranked by Edd. And in a few subjects, _Kevin_.

Speaking of...

Ang walks up to Kevin's table and wraps him up in a _from behind hug_.

"We need to have a chat," she whispers in his ear.

Kevin sighs as his head drops and he shoves what's left of his lunch at Rolf, who picks at it curiously. American food is still a bit of an enigma to the farmer.

"Let's go," he says and she leads the way to the courtyard just outside of the cafeteria.

From across the lunch room, Edd watched them pensively. Sy grabbed his hand.

"It's gonna be ok, E," she said gently.

He looks Big Blondie in the eye and her heart _aches_. It's been weeks since he called Ang in tears asking for help, advice, _anything_ to help take the pain away. Sy was there when she got the call and they raced to Edd's house on Sy's motorcycle. They talked for hours, drank copious amounts of tea and held Edd as he fell apart. Ang's prescription for his broken heart had been working; spend as much time with his other Ed friends as their lives allowed. Call up herself or Sy when he couldn't get with them. And when school started, Ang alerted The SisterWives to the situation. And like the mother hens they were known for being to _anyone_ who needed a helping hand, listening ear or sandwich, they swooped in and surrounded Double D like he was the last piece of pie at Thanksgiving. Only Sy, Ang, and the other Eds were allowed access.

But as Homecoming kicked into high gear, he was being harassed for not falling into line with the rest of the swim team for committing his vote for Homecoming King to Jessi Anne's boyfriend, Lance, instead of Kevin. The cul-de-sac's votes were split over the Homecoming Queen's vote as it was.

So Ang and Kevin were gonna have a _chat_ about how to get people to lay off Edd. Edd was afraid Kevin would react terribly at the idea, especially since he knew that Ang was the one who was leading the efforts to keep them away from each other. Kevin spent a good two months trying to get back in with Edd, but between Edd's own stubbornness, Sy, Ang, The SisterWives and the other Eds, he didn't stand a chance. At this point, though, their _friendship_ was crashing as well. Kevin wanted to apologize, but Edd knew that he also wanted them to stay _quiet_ and he couldn't do _that_ anymore. As far as he was concerned, putting them back in the same _acquaintance_ space they were in before their fight with Eddy's brother was better than trying to be _friends_.

"What's up?," Kevin said coolly as they sat on a picnic table in the middle of the courtyard.

"You need to tell your boys to back off."

"They're on _his_ team!"

"And they're _your friends, Kev!_ He's only a general member of the squad. He's not a captain like we are. He can't pull strings and make moves. _We can._ And _you will_."

"Fiiiiine," Kevin sighed.

"Good talk," Ang said as she stood to walk away.

"H-How's he doing?," Kevin asked quietly.

Ang sighed, sat back down, and put her face in her hands.

"You'll ruin your makeup doing that," Kevin said with a weak snicker.

She shot him a look.

"He's doing better, if you must know. And you're an _idiot_. What's your fucking deal, man?! You've spent the last _year_ keeping him to yourself. That ain't right."

Kevin just set his mouth in a thin, firm line and shook his head.

"I...I dunno, man."

"Well, figure it out. He deserves that much. And so do you."

And with that, she sashayed her way back into the cafeteria. Lance won Homecoming King and Nazz won Homecoming Queen. Edd was the deciding vote.

* * *

At the dance, Edd actually came with Marie. In previous years, he either didn't go or found another date. But for prosperity's sake, he participated in an Ed/Kanker triple date with a limo, dinner at Peach Creek's nicest steakhouse and a formal picture.

Krissy, Emily, Jessie and Amber came together in their own limo, with Jessi Anne coming with Lance in his dad's Corvette. Sy and Ang came on Sy's motorcycle, with Nazz and Kevin coming on his. Entrances were made, pictures taken and dances spun. And by some miracle, fate, or karma, Kevin managed to corner Edd in the bathroom.

"Hey," Kevin said as he leaned on the sink opposite the stall that Edd was coming out of.

Edd jumped and gave a squeak.

"You know I _hate_ when you do _that,_ Kevin," Edd said as he took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Sorry! It's just...I...How are you?," Kevin asked nervously as he ran his hand through his hair and scratched at the back of his neck.

Edd shrugged as he went to the sink and washed his hands.

"I'm alright."

"I'm sorry, Edd."

 _"Are you?"_

Kevin rolled his eyes and sighed. He deserved every bit of what Edd was dishing out and would ever dish out. Still didn't mean it didn't hurt.

 _"Yeah, I am._ I guess I just got selfish."

"You _guess?"_

Kevin swallowed hard.

"I _did_ get selfish."

Edd gave a small snicker as he dried his hands off.

 _"Much_ better."

"Look, can I apologize without all this _attitude?!"_

"Nope."

 _"Edd."_

"Kevin, the day you can come out of the closet you're hiding in for no _goddamn reason_ , is the day that I _may_ be able to forgive you. Maybe. Until then, I don't see any reason to accept _anything_ from you."

And with that, Edd turned on his heel and started to walk away. But hurt people, hurt people.

"You're not _perfect_ , either, Edd!," Kevin called after him.

Edd turned and flashed his grin that Kevin _loved_ at him.

"I may not be 'perfect,' as you say, but you _know_ that I'm perfect for _you_. But since _you perfectly_ screwed _this_ up for _us_ , you can watch me take my _perfection_ else where."

And with that, he left. And they didn't speak to each other for the rest of the year.


	3. Hello, New Friend!

It was over Christmas break that Edd met the young man that would a _huge_ part of the many changes he'd experience in life. He worked at the Brookstone store in the mall. Edd and his mother went there to find a few gifts for his father and the young man that worked there that helped them was so nice and knowledgeable about nearly everything in the store. But Edd's heart and mind were having a fit.

His name was Kevin. Kevin Anderson. He went to Peach City High after spending his life in Lemon Brook. His dad's job transferred them to the biggest city in the area and he seemed to be enjoying the transition from small, suburban life to life in the big city. Said that he could use the change.

On the one hand, Edd was happy for him, otherwise, they'd never met. Kid as easy on the eyes. He was about Edd's height (who was only 5'9), red hair, tan skin, freckles, piercing green eyes and a sweet smile. Color Edd exasperated for having a _type._ Edd's mother, Francis, said he was like the antithesis of their own Kevin. Edd countered that Kevin was probably just as smart as this guy, but they both had to agree that their Kevin wasn't nearly as sweet. And suddenly Double D is trying to figure out excuses to go to the mall. Maybe it was because he had all the good looks, charm and charisma of _his_ Kevin, but not nearly as much as _the devil may care, but dammit if I do_ attitude. This kid didn't seem to be as wrapped up in his own image as his Kevin was. He had a thing for motorcycles, though. And while Edd was glad that Kevin never invited him to ride with him, he was kind of upset that after a year together, he didn't offer. Shouldn't his _boyFRIEND_ , had offered him a ride?! Double D was the _only one_ in the cul-de-sac to _never_ receive one. Everyone said it was because Kevin wanted to spare himself the safety lecture and Edd the heart attack. Edd just wanted to be able to say no _because_ Kevin offered, not because he didn't.

On the other hand, his name was _Kevin_ , he looked like a slightly younger (even though they were all the same age) version of Kevin. Like, _adorably cute,_ where _his_ Kevin was downright _handsome_. Edd didn't want to get too caught up in this _enigma_ of his former love. But he couldn't help it.

On a shopping trip with Ang, they stopped by Brookstone to get Sy a Valentine's Day present. Kevin was working and as always was willing and able to help. Ang was so taken in by him, it took Sy calling to remind her that _looking_ was ok, but _flirting_ was not.

"I may have a thing for blue eyes, Edd, but Lord, if he doesn't have the sweetest set of _green_ eyes I've ever seen," she told him over lunch in the food court.

"I have _blue_ eyes, Angie," Edd deadpanned.

She snickered.

"And you're adorable, but you can't do what Sy can do, but I bet _this_ Kevin can do all those things you _love_ to do _to you._ And _with you."_

Edd went _red_. She just gave a wide gapped tooth grin of her own and munched on another French fry.

"He told me to tell you that the new neck massager you were looking for wasn't in, too. What do you need a neck massager for?"

Edd went pink as he fiddled with his phone. _His_ Kevin was messaging him on Facebook again and he was still ignoring him.

"Didn't you get Kevin one last Valentine's Day? He said that his _person_ thought he needed it for when they weren't around. And you had an _admirer_ this time last year, too... _Wait! You aren't...?!"_

 _"No, I'm not,"_ Edd sighed. "Would you believe me that I only said that so I could go see him without looking like a stalker?"

Princess _squeaked_ and Edd hid his head in an arm fort.

"You _like_ him!"

 _"Princess, please!"_

"Heh. Heh. Heh. I'm telling Amber. We're getting you with this guy."

Edd bit his lip as he pouted and blushed, but his eyes sparkled. Then a thought occurred to him and his pout deepened as the light slowly went out of his eyes.

"But what if he isn't _interested_ in _people_ like _me?"_

The look in his eyes said it all. When he came out sophomore year, he was teased a bit for being the only guy in school with no chance in hell at getting a date. Nat and Rave had been together since about a month after both boys stepped on campus freshman year. Sure, Nat was pan and Rave was gay, but the peacock and the actor had _something_ that no one could deny. Edd didn't stand a chance. Especially since neither was his type. So finding a date was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

His affair with Kevin sprouted out of apparent curiosity on Kevin's part (but let's be honest, it was harder for him to _not_ crush on Edd. the adorable genius was his kind of guy), and a crush on Edd's. Which is why Edd didn't mind them being quiet about who they were, but a boy can only take so much.

"Never know til you ask, Edd," Angela said as she sent a few texts out. "And you _know_ how to ask. It's high time you moved on."

* * *

That following weekend, Edd, Sy, Ang, Amber and Jessie took Ang's Lincoln Navigator to the mall for a shopping spree and to get Edd Kevin's number. Amber had a plan. Get something expensive and if Edd needed help with it, he'd _have_ to call Kevin which meant that he'd _need_ Kevin's number. But this Kevin was just as smart as _his_ Kevin, if not smarter. Probably smarter.

"Hey," he said as he came to stand next to Edd in front of a wall of Bluetooth speakers.

Edd gave a small jump but waved off his apology with a grin.

 _"I'm fine._ What do you know about these speakers?"

"I prefer the one I got off Amazon myself. But you'll have to come to my house to see it."

Edd went _pink_ as he grinned.

"I'd like that, actually," he said quietly.

 _"Choice,"_ Kevin grinned and Edd's heart skipped _all the beats_ at the sight. "Here's my number. Just give me a ring and we'll hook up, or whatever."

Edd nodded as he took the business card that Kevin handed to him, that had _this_ Kevin's number on the back.

"Kevin, do we have anymore of those heated foot massagers in the back?," a manager called out into the store.

"I gotta...," Kevin said as he pointed to the back of the store.

"It's OK. I'll call you," Edd said with a small smile and Kevin's face lit up as he nodded and walked away.

Seeing the direction the Employee of the Century came from, Ang and the girls hightailed it to the corner to see Edd putting a number that was written on the back of the Brookstone business card into his phone.

"What am I?! Useless PC number 7?!," Amber sighed as she threw he arms in the air exasperatedly.

 _"One_ D &D game and she's _still_ mad," Jessie giggled.

"No sandwiches for you!," Amber said as she waved a finger at Jessie while she walked towards the heated blankets.

"What?! Those blankets aren't gonna do nothing for you because you have no soul!," Jessie called after her.

"I'm surrounded by weirdos," Ang sighed.

Sy took the moment to bury her face in her chest.

And Edd sent a new text to his new friend.

SweetDD: It's Edd, from Peach Creek. Are you free next weekend? I'd like to see that speaker you like so much. And you, too.

MyCityGuy: I'm all yours.

* * *

Across from the Brookstone store was the Hot Topic store. A tall, pale, scowling young man with ice cold blue eyes was standing outside of it, leaning on the wall and watching the Brookstone store like a hawk. Marie nearly bumped into him as she was texting May to meet her at the Hot Topic once she was done getting their snacks from Mrs Fields.

"Oh, sorry!"

And bright violet met chilly blue.

"It's alright, mon cherie," he drawled in a slight French accent. "But do be careful. Don't want to mess up that pretty little face of yours...?," he said as he cocked his head curiously at her.

"Marie," she smiled brightly.

"Eddward. Eddward Rockwell. Two D's."

She looked a bit shocked and blinked as she grinned.

"So, like, _Double D?"_

"No," he sighed crossly as he kicked back against the wall again and gave a hard stare at the giggling group of teens coming out of the store across the way, his eyes ripping the boy in the middle limb from limb. "Just Eddward. Or Edd if you prefer. But _not Double D,"_ he said firmly, eyes back on the redhead inside the store across the way.


	4. Valentine's Day

It was the week of the Sadie Hawkin's dance that Edd's world got flipped up and around and upside down and he loved nearly every second of it. He had been on a few dates with his _new_ Kevin. They always met up at an agreed upon location and would spend time together before going home separately. Edd had yet to see his Bluetooth speakers from Amazon, but it was just as well. Kevin was obviously not ready to take him home and Edd wasn't ready to go there with him just yet. But Kevin held his hand, would pay for _everything,_ drag him in for a million selfies and tag him in them all.

Now Edd was never friends with _his_ Kevin on Facebook or Instagram, so he waved everything that everyone was saying about Double D dating off as sheer rumors. Edd had been ignoring his messages since he left him on their anniversary. It was easy to do. If you aren't friends with the person messaging you, the message can go to rot in some obscure spam folder. Both boys knew it and Edd was abusing the fuck out of that privilege as far as Kevin was concerned.

But he knew that there was _one_ way Edd couldn't ignore him. So he left him a note in his locker _everyday_ the week of Valentine's Day. The Sadie Hawkin's dance was Saturday. He had planned to ask him out to the movies that night so they could skip the dance together. But then on Wednesday, which was Valentine's Day, Edd came up to Ang's locker with the news that his _new_ Kevin was going to the dance with him, but what greeted them both in the small space set Ang on _fire_.

"GODDAMNIT! SYLINA!"

Edd just stared into Ang's locker.

It was _filled to the brim_ with honeysuckle and lilac flowers and Ang's allergies kicked in _hard_.

"I'm gonna kill her," she said as she wheezed and sneezed.

"No, you're not," Edd said as he dug his pack of tissues out of his bag and handed them all to Ang. "And your make up still looks good!"

"I hate you! ACHOO! SYLINA!"

Amber and Jessie Anne walked up and took deep breaths.

"It smells good in here!," Jessi Anne said. "Why are you sneezing?"

"Allergies," Edd replied as he started to pull the flowers out of the locker.

"Wouldn't your girlfriend _know_ not to give you flowers if you're allergic," Amber asked as she munched on a sandwich.

"It's not _that_ , it's just that there is so many and I'm gonna die. ACHOO! GODDAMNIT!"

"Ms Jackson, I'd appreciate it if you stopped swearing," Vice Principal Chambers said as he walked by. "And Ms Davis, the hallway isn't your lunchroom."

"I'd appreciate _not dying."_

"I'd appreciate my metabolism not trying to starve me to death."

The VP rolled his eyes and walked on.

About five seconds later, Ang, Edd and Amber heard laughter at the other end of the hall. In particular, Sy and Kevin's.

"SYLINA WILLIAMS!," Angela _roared_ as she stalked down the hall towards her girlfriend.

Kevin gave a _squeal_ and jumped behind his shorter blond friend who wanted to hide herself. But she was frozen to the spot. _Princess_ always had that affect on her.

She decided to wear a red cowl neck sweater dress that hugged _all_ of her curves. The scoop on the neck of the dress put her breasts on glorious display and every boy and lesbian in the place thanked God for her Victoria Secret's credit card. Paired with a pair of black platform stilettos, her regular twist out Afro, full makeup and the _Princess_ was a _bombshell_. Who happened to have bloodshot eyes and a runny nose.

"What the fuck did you do?!," Kevin whispered.

"Flowers. I gave her flowers," Sy whispered back.

"Enough to _kill me!_ And now I'm gonna kill you! C'mere!"

With that, Ang grabbed Sy by the collar of her blue button down and drug her to one of the three unisex bathrooms in the school. Rave came out as soon as they opened the door and smirked.

"I'll watch the door for you," he said with a sly grin as Ang shoved Sy into the bathroom, slammed the door and _locked it_.

"Baby, I'm sorry!," Sy said with a nervous giggle.

"Sy, _Sylina, Sweetie, I CAN'T FUCKING BREATHE!"_

"I love you."

 _"Sy."_

"Ok, ok. Bad move. Sorry! Maybe Edd can help clean it all out or something."

"He better," Ang said as she sneezed again.

"Bless you."

Ang cocked her head as she wiped her nose. Grabbing a paper towel and dabbing at her eyes as she checked her makeup in the mirror and thanking God that MAC's setting spray was worth the expense, a thought occurred to her.

Backing Sy into the wall, she said, "If you _ever_ want to be _blessed_ by _me ever_ again, you make sure that I don't _die_ because you want to drop a flower store on my head!"

"Look, Baby, I'll take _all_ your blessings, but do you know how hard it is to date the richest girl in town and still have to give her a gift for Valentine's Day!?"

Angela sighed and wrapped her girlfriend in a hug.

"What have I told you about me and gifts?"

"Just my _presence_ is enough."

 _"Exactly_. Just stay with me. And don't try to kill me with flowers. They always suspect the spouse you know."

Sy's blue eyes lit up.

"Spouse?"

Ang gave her a grin.

 _"Spouse._ Just go easy on the plant life, alright?"

"Alright."

"Good girl," Ang murmured right before kissing her _hard_ as she ground up against her on the wall.

Then the bell rang.

"Time for lunch!," Ang said brightly as she skipped into the hall with a _huge_ satisfied grin on her face.

Sy came out a split second later, red faced and barely breathing, but you couldn't wipe the smug grin off her face. Kevin made a face of his own and then he heard a sound he hadn't heard since the day they broke up.

Edd _laughing_.

And he wanted to kick himself for not being the one that got that sound out of him.

"Is Sy gonna behave herself now?," he asked his friend as the blond started to clean the flowers out of the locker and toss them in the trash can Edd had managed to wrangle off a janitor.

"She better."

 _"I will!,"_ Sy scoffed.

"Leave me a few sprigs, will ya, Edd?," Ang asked.

Edd nodded. He knew she appreciated the gift, just not _that much_ of it.

They cleaned and wiped down the locker in record time and headed to lunch.

"So what is that you were so excited to tell me about before _this one_ tried to kill me?," Ang asked, gesturing towards a still remorseful Sy as they made their way into the lunch room.

"I have a date to the dance on Saturday," Edd replied as they passed Kevin's table.

The redhead choked on his burger. Lance gave him a couple of hard swats on the back and Jessi Ann giggled. Kevin shot her a dirty look and she stuck her tongue out at him.

 _"Hey,"_ Lance said warningly to them _both_.

He knew what had happened with Kevin and Edd from what Jessi Anne had told him, but didn't think it was a great idea for them to antagonize each other about it, even though he thought Kevin was an _idiot_.

"I'll be good," Jessi Anne said sweetly as she got up to leave. "Over there," she finished as she walked past Kevin and thwapped him upside the head with her notebook.

Kevin rubbed the back of his head and frowned.

"Hey, Captain Dumbass," Rave said as he and Nat sat down. "Get anything nice from your _person_ this year?"

"I hate you," Kevin said as he got up from the table.

"Hate you more," Rave grinned as Kevin walked away.

He hated Rave at the moment and Nat for telling him all about his break up with Edd. Some best friend. Guy can't keep his mouth shut. But his appetite was gone. Time to go run some laps. Dumping his lunch he headed out of the cafeteria but not before taking one last glance at Edd and The Vagina Squad enjoying their lunch and Edd's new found relationship status.

Edd was gone and he was gone for good.

Yep, he was an _idiot_.

As he ran laps, he decided not to go to the dance. Wasn't worth it to see Edd all over some new guy and he was still sadly alone. It was his own fault. After he and Nazz called it quits freshman year, he spent sophomore year trying to recover and figure out _why_ he even bothered dating the girl. He knew he didn't have a thing for her. It was all so _forced_. After their fight with Eddy's brother, Kevin had not only seen The Eds in a whole new light, but Double D in particular. The weakest, dorkiest and nerdiest of The Eds stood up for Eddy to the biggest bully _all of them_ had _ever_ seen. So cool. Such a turn on. Didn't take long to develop a crush. And after Edd came out, it didn't take him long to _act_ on that crush.

Things started slow, but soon he was in love. Not that he'd ever say it. He just couldn't. Admitting emotions like that was _weak_. At least that's what his dad said. He was a man of _action_. He never heard his dad tell his mom that he loved her. He sure showed her, though. The typical wining and dining. But sweet presents like flowers because it was Tuesday, or a chocolate bar in her lunch just because he knew she'd like it. It was his idea for Sy to stuff Ang's locker with flowers. Honeysuckle and lilac were cheap because they're basically weeds. He didn't expect her to have an _allergy attack_ from it, though. But the sentiment was there and that was what mattered.

He tried that with Edd. Notes in his locker, random things off his Amazon wishlist just because, making sure someone could give him his favorite blueberry muffins to him in class without it being known that _he_ did it. Nat was always good for it thankfully, but even he said Edd wouldn't hold out for him for long. And the peacock had the _nerve_ to be _right._

As the bell rang, Kevin noticed another flower delivery truck headed to the school and it was being trailed by an red Harley Softtail Deluxe. He gave a low whistle because he knew a beautiful Harley when he saw one and this one was a _beaut!_ He had a red Harley Street 750 and Sy had a Harley Low Rider in Purple Fire. Ang picked out the color because it reminded her of a blend of her two favorite colors; purple and pink. But neither he nor Sy rode their bikes today, it was just too cold. Whoever this was, was either brave, desperate for a ride or just using the only mode of transportation they had. Ang drove Sy around when it got too cold to ride and Kevin would borrow his dad's car if he worked night shift or hitch a ride with Nazz or Rolf.

"At least he's smart enough to bundle up," Kevin thought to himself as he couldn't see who was on the bike due to their red helmet, black leather jacket, dark jeans, cowl scarf and gloves.

And the strangest sight at Peach Creek High School this Valentine's Day was Eddward Vincent and Marie Kanker walking side by side through the school, happy grins on their faces, chatting excitedly, with Valentine presents in their hands from two people that _most_ of their fellow classmates had never seen.

Edd kept _all_ of Kevin's letters.


	5. Dance Your Cares Away

The night of the Sadie Hawkin's dance, Edd actually met Kevin at his home in the city. But not without some heartbreak and shenanigans from his ex.

Edd received a car for his birthday the previous October. When his parents would go out of town for work, they'd usually take his dad's car as they preferred to get to and from the airport at their own speed, which was usually fast going _to_ the airport and the speed limit _coming home_ , as Edd's mother was usually about 15 minutes late to _everything_ so speed was of the essence getting _to_ the airport and moderate relaxation on the way home _._ So Edd would park his car in the garage when his parents were away. They were spending this Valentine's Day week at home and were having their own _date night in_ this particular Saturday night as Edd was going _out_. Which meant his car was in the driveway.

And Kevin was feeling selfish. So _very, very_ selfish. Seeing the ravenette all dressed up and with an actual place to _go_ , he hightailed it out of his house as if he had his own places to be, but not without stopping off for a _word_ with Edd.

Kevin and Edd talking before either left if they saw each other outside was nothing new. So no one in the cul-de-sac who saw them as they left for the dance themselves thought anything of it as Kevin strolled his way into Edd's driveway.

"'Sup?"

Edd gave a small jump and rolled his eyes as he unlocked his car.

"Nothing much, Kevin," he murmured before opening his door to get in. "Have a good evening."

"A _date_ , huh?," Kevin said as he grabbed the car door before Edd could close it, which only caused the ravenette to nearly topple _out_ of the car.

Kevin gently placed him back inside as Edd sighed and rolled his eyes again, the hurt in Kevin's eyes only serving to aggravate him more.

 _"Yes, Kevin._ A _date_. A _real_ one. With a real human being who doesn't mind being seen in public with me," Edd retorted, his voice dripping with his trademark sass.

Kevin sighed as he got down into a squat next to Edd's open car door.

 _"Look,_ just..."

"Just _what, Kevin? Be careful? Seriously,_ you must think me _a fool."_

"Never that, D," Kevin said quietly as he shook his head. "I just..."

 _Don't want you to move on..._

Edd stared at him as he waited for an answer he knew would never come, even if he knew what it was.

"I'll be fine, Kevin," Edd said flatly as he started the car.

 _"That's the problem,_ " Kevin thought as he stood to close the car door.

And old habits die hard.

As he always did before Edd left in his car, Kevin quickly stooped down to give him a quick, gentle kiss to his ear and whispered these words before closing the car door: _I'll see you when you get back._

But this time, they both knew he wouldn't see him when he got back. There'd be purposeful setting of his car alarm _three_ times. No secret messages sent to meet at back doors. No Kevin climbing the tree in front of Edd's window to be let in for kisses and a sleepover.

 _Nothing_.

But if Kevin's red hair is any indication of his personality, the bangs he has had since they were kids were his calling card for his stubbornness. Edd saw them flop in the breeze as he pulled off and his fingers tingled as his subconscious _ached_ in anticipation for actions that would never come; to run his fingers through those thick strands. To grip them as he held on to what was left of his willpower as Kevin's mouth inched ever lower on his torso. To shove them out of the way as he kissed Kevin's forehead during an _afterglow_ cuddle. To play in them while they talked about nothing and everything while Kevin laid his head on his lap and Netflix played unwatched in the background.

Edd swallowed thickly as he reached the stop sign before exiting the cul-de-sac. He clinched his hands into tight fights and steadied his breath. Looking in the rearview mirror, he saw Kevin kick at something, probably a rock or pebble, most likely a pebble knowing how well Edd kept his _entire_ property, as he _slowly_ walked out of the driveway.

Then their eyes met as Kevin looked up the street to see Edd still idlying at the stop sign.

And old habits once again made their claims on their lives. And this time, broke their hearts.

Kevin would usually give him a small wave before he pulled out of their street. But this time, he mouthed two words that Edd had been waiting a _year_ to see him say and his ears _ached_ for a good 20 minutes after _seeing_ him say it, but not getting to _hear_ it.

 _Love you._

Edd took a breath as his eyes widen a bit but blinked closed to get the tears out of the way. And his heart took over his head _and his mouth_.

 _Love you, too._

* * *

Kevin _Anderson's_ parents had bought a simple townhouse near the River Market area of Peach City. They were a good 15 minute walk to anything the downtown and midtown areas of the city had to offer. Edd would spend lots of time walking the River Walk, going to the Farmer's Market, seeing plays and musicals before spending the night back in Kevin's basement suite over the next few years. It was a nice, quiet place to live. To raise a family. And Kevin was _thriving_ in it.

He made the introductions when Edd arrived and they were _stunned_ to see how _this Double D_ was so nice and kind and _downright pleasant_ to be around. As compared to _who,_ Edd would come to find out later. And he and many more would agree with them.

He _finally_ got to see Kevin's bluetooth speakers and he was impressed by their simplicity. Not a lot of bells and whistles. And they were compatible with every recent phone on the market with a simple switch of the USB cord. Edd had an Iphone, but Kevin had a Samsung Note 4. The budding robotics engineer loved the Note for all it's abilities to keep him connected, but also keep all his ideas and plans in one place. While the _phablet_ wasn't Edd's cup of tea, he was impressed by the piece of technology, but still held tight to his Apple product.

They had dinner at a near by sushi bar and were nearly late to the dance because they were so wrapped up in their conversation they lost track of time. Kevin was introduced as Edd's _friend and date_ and the student populace that came to the shindig spread the news like wildfire. Eddward Vincent had a man! It didn't matter that they hadn't confirmed it, just seeing them together was enough.

Emily had one question as she snuck a slow dance with her friend.

"So you're _good_ now? I don't have to knock _our Kev_ upside his head do I? _Because I will!"_

Edd just laughed.

"I'm fine. _Really,_ I am. Violence isn't the answer, Em."

"Neither is _silence_ ," Amber quipped as she and Sy spun by them.

"I'm fine!," Edd nearly shouted over the din of the music.

"You better be," Ang said as she cut in and spun Amber off to Krissy.

"I _swear_ I'm _fine!"_

"Aww, you swore!"

Edd shot the _princess_ a look.

"But, if you're ok, _we_ can be ok," she said as she cocked her head to their motley crew of girlfriends.

 _"For now,"_ Amber said with narrowed eyes.

 _"For forever,"_ Edd said with a knowing grin.

As he and Kevin took their own spin on the dance floor, he willed his conscious to convince his subconscious to do just that.

To be _fine_ , for _forever._

* * *

Across town Marie was at the planetarium on her own date with _Edd_. _This_ Edd was just as smart as _her_ Edd, but something about his tough exterior and badass attitude had the goth punk princess being drawn in like a moth to a flame. And it was just as well. She had told him about her own _Double D_ , and it seemed that _this_ Double D was becoming a little too acquainted with his _Pumpkin_. He needed her because he _needed_ to get his _Pumpkin_ _back_.Lemon Brook was only 10 minutes east of Peach Creek. Both towns were 30 minutes away from the city that took his _Pumpkin_ away. It made no sense for the redhead to cut him off like he had. They could still be _together_. And they would be. _Marie_ was the key that unlocked the new peachy door keeping him away from his precious, spicy little fireball.

As they left, they spotted Kevin _Barr_ headed into the movie theater next door with Rolf and Jonny. Rolf spotted Marie and gave a wave that she returned, the exchange catching the attention of their companions.

 _Piercing green met icy blue_.

The blue eyed one _grinned_ and Kevin's _reeling._

He made a mental note to ask Marie who this _Second Coming of Double D_ was. Because that's what this guy was. He was tall as Kevin (who stood a good 6'3), pale and lanky as _his_ Double D, with an ass that _begged_ to be tapped and a _badass grin_.

Kevin's _fucked._ And Marie is gonna help him get _un_ fucked. Or at least _fucked_. Because _this_ guy...

"Who's that tall young man, Marie?," Eddward asked gently, not wanting to arouse her suspicions as to what his _heart_ was telling him.

 _He had a type. And redhead was it. And then some._

"Rolf? We go to school together, he has a farm near where I live."

"That _redhead_ is a farmer? Such hair color lends itself to be sensitive against working such long hours in the sun."

"Wha!? HA! NO! That's _Kevin_. I don't think I've ever seen him with a sunburn, though. He can tan pretty well for someone with such red hair."

"I _suppose_ that's possible," Edd said contemplatively. "Where would you like to go for dinner?," he asked as he tightly gripped her waist to steady his own nerves.

 _Kevin_. _His name was Kevin._

 _"Do wonders never cease, Eddward?,"_ he thought to himself as he eased car to the tasteless restaurant she had chosen for their meal.

He'd get his _Pumpkin_ back. Eventually. For now, it wouldn't hurt to _play_ in Peach Creek a while longer.


	6. I Still Dream About Us

_A bite to his collarbone. He hears a moan and blushes when he realizes that it's his own._

 _"Do be careful, Kevin. Mother and Father will hear."_

 _Those green eyes glint like the emerald stones that share their shade._

 _"They're not here, D. It's just me and you, Baby."_

 _He called him, 'Baby.'_

 _A love bite to his chest and a desperate whine fills the air along with a dark chuckle._

 _"Please."_

 _Dear Lord, he sounded_ _ **desperate**_ **.** _But the redhead in his bed seemed to be the only one who filled him with_ _ **desperate desire**_ _and the only one who could quench his need for relief._

 _"Whatever you want."_

 _"I want you."_

 _A hard kiss and strong, calloused hands roamed his sides and pulled him close. And then quick as lighting, he's pantsless and Kevin's hand is on his cock._

 _"Please, Kevin. I need more._ _ **I need you."**_

 _A growl and then he's filled to the brim. His hips rock in time with those of the boy who's staring with_ _ **hard,**_ _green orbs into his soul._

 _"Please, please, please, Kevin."_

 _"Hold on to me," is whispered in his ear in that low baritone that makes him weak in the knees, his vision hazy and his mind fuzzy._

 _He's in his lap and being held tight to his chest._

 _"Oh, Edd."_

 _And the pain in his soul decides to sit on his chest for a while._

 _Oh God, why?!_

 _"Kevin, please."_

 _Stoic green meets desperate blue._

 _"Tell me you love me."_

 _And Kevin shakes his head as his softly says the one word that could possibly_ _ **kill**_ _Edd._

 _"No."_

Double D bolts upright in the bed as he tries to catch his breath and tears fall down his face like a waterfall.

It's been three weeks since the Sadie Hawkins dance, Kevin's barely spoken to him and he's had the same dream for the fourth night in a row. Soaked in sweat, cum and tears he collapses back onto his pillow and slowly counts to ten. Regaining some of his footing, he looks at the clock.

 _324AM_

Then his phone lights up.

 _"Irony thy name is Kevin Anthony Barr,"_ he thinks to himself as he checks to see who in the world is up at this ungodly hour on a _school night_.

And it _is_ Kevin with another message just like all the others he's sent.

 _I'm sorry. Sleep well._

 _Sleep well._ How could he!? Kevin consumed his every thought at night! His _new_ Kevin would be a presence during the day, with simple, but sweet texts and phone calls, and the occasional date, but when the sun went down, _Kevin Barr_ came calling. Well, _messaging_.

He remembered many a night he'd had a dream about Kevin, wet or dry, and he'd roll over to message the redhead about it. Kevin's rule was that Edd text him whenever he wanted. He wanted him to feel safe reaching out to him, even if all that reaching out was done in the dark. The irony of _most_ of it happening after the sun went down wasn't lost on Edd.

And about 7 times out of 10, Kevin would message back. And less than 5 minutes later, they'd be tangled up in the sheets. So many kisses and cuddles were had during those twilight hours between bedtime and when the alarms sounded to welcome another day. Only on the weekends and mostly at Edd's would they have the sex their bodies craved. And apparently, Edd's _body_ wasn't over Kevin's.

"SERIOUSLY!?," he screamed into the darkness that was his room.

He didn't care whether or not his parents were home or if he'd wake the neighbors. One neighbor was keeping _him_ awake, so it was fine by him if _everybody_ suffered because of it.

Kicking off the covers and getting out of now _very dirty_ bed, he stripped his pajamas off and then the bed. Putting on his house coat, he went downstairs to put the soiled bed linens into the washing machine and ran back upstairs to take a shower. When that was done, he put the linens in the dryer and went back upstairs to the linen closet to get fresh linen and remake his bed. Once he got under the fresh covers, he checked the clock again.

 _430AM_

He'd get an hour and a half of sleep if he fell asleep now, but he knew that wouldn't happen. Looking at the picture on his nightstand of he and Kevin his mother took of them at his last birthday party, the tears flowed again. That picture was all he had left. _Or so he thought._ Half of his current Amazon wish list was scattered around his room. He called Amazon a half a dozen times to ask where the things were coming from as neither he, his parents, immediate, extended family he regularly spoke to, friends or mere acquaintances had bought him anything off of the list outside of his birthday and Christmas. Considering the near two months between both special days, he had _no clue_ where everything was coming from. Amazon couldn't... _wouldn't_ say.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Kid," one customer service rep told him

As he scanned the room and tried to rest his mind, he slowly started to piece it all together.

 _Everything was from Kevin_.

Bits and pieces of conversations and passing comments came flooding back. He would often accuse Kevin of never paying attention, but seeing the expansion kits for his chemistry set fill up two bookshelves, the biographies for Freud, Mark Twain as well as _a brand new microscope_ , that he got the week of Valentine's Day on another made the reality of the redhead's _actions_ hit him like a ton of bricks.

And it _pissed. him. off._

Actions were nice, but Edd needed to _hear_ those three little words. And he needed to know that other people had heard him say it, too. Seeing Kevin mouth two of them nearly a month ago set him on _fire_. But it was still _too little, too late._

 _Or was it?_

Getting up, he went to his laptop, started up the device, and opened his Chrome browser. Going to Amazon's website, he quickly made his wishlist private and prayed Kevin didn't have the most recent one printed out. Then Chrome alerted him to another message from his neighbor.

 _Go 2 bed. U need ur rest._

Quickly closing his laptop and turning out the light on his nightstand, he went downstairs to make a cup of tea, and set up the Kurieg for the morning. Out of habit he brought his phone with him.

Another message.

 _I know ur up. Get the chamomile._

Cursing his need to use the kitchen light to see, he quickly made a cup of tea in the microwave and took it back to his room.

Another message.

 _No candy crush_

Edd doesn't know why he did what he did, but at _that_ moment, he felt it needed to be done.

 _Then what would YOU suggest?_

Kevin bolted up right and looked out his window again. Edd's house was dark, but he had messaged him back just the same. And a _gazillion "suggestions"_ flashed in his mind, but he knew better than to go there. This was not the time and Edd wasn't his anymore. Edd and apparently his new _boyfriend_ (if Jessi Anne's pictures from the Sadie Hawkin's dance and Facebook updates with tags of Edd with a _Kevin Anderson_ from Peach City were correct and the way The SisterWives were acting, _they were)_ made that _very clear._

 _U know what to do_

Edd rolled his eyes and sent a quick message back.

 _I'm not doing THAT, Kevin._

Kevin chuckled, but he still had to keep his cool. And get Edd back to sleep, otherwise, he'd be a monster tomorrow. And _Monster Edd_ wasn't the Edd he'd ever want to deal with. And even though Edd wasn't his anymore, he still didn't want _society_ having to deal with _Monster Edd,_ either. So he made a suggestion that had worked a million times before because _everyone_ knew that it was the best way to chill Edd the fuck out.

 _Not THAT u perv! Ur breathing exercises_

Edd took a deep breath and he just _yearned_ to feel Kevin's strong arms around him. Tears springing into his eyes again, he sent another message.

 _It's not working._

 _On my way_


	7. Goodbye, Love

Kevin was in Edd's room 90 seconds from when he sent his message that he was on his way. Dressed only in a tshirt, his letterman jacket, tear-away pants and untied shoes, Edd could tell he _hurried_. For _what_ , was still up for debate. On the one hand, Edd wanted to tell him to stop messaging him, to stop staring at him when they had a class together or when they were in the halls. Lunch was _the worst_. No matter who Edd had lunch with, he could _feel_ that _intense_ green gaze staring right into his soul. He wanted to ask him to stop ghosting his Amazon wishlist. To stop dropping notes in his locker.

 _But he couldn't. Because he really didn't want him to stop. To stop would be the true end of THEM._

Edd was sitting on the bed, steaming mug of tea in hand wrapped up in a quilt his grandmother made for him after he came out. It was blue, with a huge rainbow ribbon in the middle made from old Rainbow Brite material she had laying around and the edges were made from patches of a rainbow flag she had cut up and stitched to the edge of the quilt. She told him when she gave it to him on his birthday after he came out on National Coming Out Day sophomore year, that she wanted him to know that no matter what, Granny loved her Lil Edd not matter _who_ he loved, she wanted him to always be warm and that he had to adopt her a cute little great grandchild someday. He promised he would.

Despite the warmth of the quilt, he was shaking. His nerves were on fire. The dream, the reaching out to Kevin, Kevin coming over, all of it had him on edge. He just wanted off this emotional roller coaster.

Kevin stood looking down at him, arms crossed across his chest, concern in his emerald eyes.

"Talk to me."

Edd swallowed thickly as tears sprang into his eyes. Kevin quickly squatted in front of him. Edd looked down at him with sad, misty blue eyes.

"I just want to sleep," he said softly.

Kevin shrugged off his letterman jacket, and hung it on the back of Edd's desk chair over Edd's own letterman jacket. It was an old habit. Edd said that Kevin's scent on his coat was like being wrapped up in one of Kevin's hugs. Only he was wrapped up _all day_. Kevin couldn't help but drape their jackets together now. When he came back to the bed, he ripped off his tear-away pants and Edd tried to swallow a small squeak and hide his blush as he sipped his tea. Kevin shook his head, a small smile dancing across his face. And he was _super_ grateful that his mom hadn't done his laundry otherwise, he'd be in a pair of the boxers Edd had gotten him and not the pair he was wearing that he had gotten himself. He wanted to _help_ Edd tonight. Not remind Edd or himself of a thousand things they were both trying to forget.

Pulling Edd into his lap he asked, "Honey or sugar?"

He knew that despite the calming affects of chamomile tea, sugar would just make his anxiety worst because it wasn't like Edd to be up with tea in the middle of the night. Honey, being a natural sweetener, would help sweeten the tea made to settle his nerves, but not spike his already high anxiety levels.

"Agave nectar."

Kevin shrugged.

50/50. He could deal with this. He's dealt with worst.

"Sip up."

Edd sipped up and slowly started calm down. Once the tea was gone, Kevin gently took the mug from his hand and put it on the nightstand. He pulled the quilt off Edd and patted the bed. Edd wearily crawled underneath the covers as Kevin turned off the light. But instead of getting _under_ the covers with Edd, he crawled on top of the bed, wrapped himself up in Edd's quilt and then wrapped his arms around Edd.

And Edd burst into tears.

Noisy sobs, heaving shoulders, snotty face, _the works_.

"I just want to sleep," he kept repeating.

Kevin held him close and put his face in his hair to hide his own tears. Those curly, messy ebony locks smelled like a blueberry lilac heaven and felt like silk. Kevin swallowed hard, but he had to say it.

"I'm sorry, Edd. I'm so sorry."

And Edd _wailed_.

"Do you know how **hard** this is?! I've found _someone else_ and I _still_. _Keep_. _Dreaming_ about YOU!"

And Kevin's heart broke.

The rumors, the pictures, all true. But somehow, Edd was still holding on as much as Kevin was.

"Trust me, I know," he said softly into the crown of Edd's head.

 _"HOW?!"_

"The Vagina Squad has made it their mission to let me know what a fuck up I am about this. Rave _and Nat_ call me an _idiot_ every damn fucking day. And there's nothing I can do about it."

"Yes, there is and you know it."

"Are you sure you want that _now_ , Edd?"

And Edd froze. He had been pushing Kevin for most of last summer to come _out_. And then he had _enough_. He shook himself as free from Kevin as he could considering they still went to school together _and were neighbors_ for crying out loud. And then he moved on. Sorta. His _new_ Kevin was the perfect gentleman. They'd hold hands and hug and he was always kissing his cheeks or forehead, but nothing more. They were very cuddly friends at this point, even though they both wanted more. And Kevin _Barr_ and Edd both knew that Edd and Kevin _Anderson_ were well on their way to being a _thing_. A real, live, walking, talking, breathing _thing_.

Edd had told Kevin in his letter that he deserved better. And Kevin knew it. This new guy would give Edd better than Kevin ever could.

 _Or so they both thought._

Kevin wanted to give Edd that chance. Because Kevin knew he wasn't ready to come out and face the world. He didn't know if he ever would be. But he did know that Edd deserved better than a boyfriend who was too ashamed of _himself_ to do _right_ by _them._

Kevin looked down at Edd who had downcast eyes, and by the street lamp beaming a soft yellow light into the room, Kevin's heart ached to see that the spark in them had all but gone out.

"You said you deserved better and you _do_. Go be with your better."

Edd sighed and swallowed hard as he sniffled. He could feel the final chains to Kevin breaking away.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely.

Edd snuggled close as a fresh batch of tears fell out of his eyes.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome"

Edd buried his face in Kevin's chest as he spoke his final words of love to the redhead.

 _For the moment, anyways._

"I love you."

Kevin kissed the top of his head as a tear fell out of his eye.

"Love you, too."

An hour and 15 minutes later Edd's alarm went off and he woke up _alone,_ his quilt wrapped tightly around him. But his travel mug had a _fresh_ cup of coffee in it. And the notes in his locker stopped. But his last non private Amazon wishlist he'd have for at least the next few years had a gift purchased off of it nearly every month for the next two years. And he stopped looking a gift horse in the mouth. Especially since fate had a sweet, twisted way of still getting Amazon to send stuff to him over the next 20 years, _for free._


	8. Starting Over, Sorta

That morning was a hazy one for Edd. His heart was broken, but he felt _free_. But old habits still refused to die.

It was a bright spring morning, so he decided to wear the light blue polo Kevin had gotten him the previous spring. The redhead just wanted to be able to spot him in the hall. The hat wasn't enough. Especially since Edd was so much shorter than him and usually walked around with his head down. But he'd be able to spot the shirt because it had this weird way of making Edd's blue eyes even _bluer_. And while so many would decry blue as a moody color, for Kevin it reminded him of bright skies and happy smiles.

And speaking of bright skies, Edd also decided to wear the blue aviators Kevin got him the summer before, too. Kevin could see his reflection in them, but if he looked into them hard enough, he'd see those bright blue eyes that stole his heart.

Looking down at his messenger bag as he walked to his car, he caught sight of the TARDIS pin that Kevin got him, "just because." His bag was covered in pins, most from Hot Topic and most expressed his _friends_ interests. A Little Mermaid pin from Amber, a Stitch pin from Sy, a Walking Dead pin from Ed. But the TARDIS one was the only one that said _anything_ about Edd. He wanted to take it off, but just couldn't. He and Kevin may have been over, but that didn't stop Edd from being who _he_ was. A nerdy, gay boy who loved his friends and his friends loved him.

Kevin was still a friend.

 _Right_?

When he got to school, he realized he forgot to pack a lunch. Knowing Amber had Home Ec before lunch, he sent her a text explaining the situation, cursing his forgetfulness and pleading for a sandwich. She sent a quick reply back.

SandwichQueen: xtra mayo?

DoubleDude: And Dijon?

SandwichQueen: wld u lke sum grey pupon?

DoubleDude: Do NOT tempt me, woman!

SandwichQueen: I GOT U! CU4lunch! :P:P:P

Satisfied that lunch was taken care of, he sipped his coffee and cursed missing breakfast in his haze. He looked down at his outfit and wondered what the hell was he thinking.

"Could be the lack of decent nutrients, Eddward," he thought to himself as he sighed.

"No sad faces today," a voice behind him said.

He turned, slightly startled to see who could know him so well.

 _Nat_

"Good morning, Nathan," Edd said, trying to manage a small smile.

For some reason, he felt like he was going to come apart again and he'd be damned if he did it in front of _Kevin's_ best friend.

"Hey, brought you a muffin," Nat replied, pulling a small box out of his backpack. "This one is from _me_. Kev told me what happened. He's gonna try, Dude. But, I couldn't let you go hungry."

"How...?"

"I've been there. You try being pan at 13."

Edd nodded and accepted the muffin as tears welled in his eyes. Nat quickly drew him in for a hug.

"Move it, Goldburg," a haughty voice said from behind Nat.

Edd looked up and through his tears, he thought he saw Rave. And when the actor pulled him in for a hug, he _knew_ it was him. Rave wasn't one for hugs, or touching or acknowledgement unless he acknowledged you first. But Edd knew that for his _friends_ , he'd do _anything._

 _"Please don't_ _kill him_ , James," Edd murmured into his shoulder.

Rave sighed.

"For _you,_ I won't. But I swear to the Goddess Herself, Edd..."

"I know. _I know_."

"Good talk," Rave said as he let him go. "Me and you are gonna do brunch Saturday, ok?"

Edd nodded.

"Ok."

Rave patted Edd on the shoulder before grabbing Nat's hand and walked away.

Edd took his breakfast to his first class and finally started to come back to life. And then he mentally kicked himself as the bell rang and remembered who he had his first class with.

 _Kevin_

And _Kevin_ thought that _he_ was going to die.

 _Sad blue met hurt green. Again. Naturally._

Why did he have to wear _that_ shirt? Why did he have to hang his sunglasses on his collar the way he did? Why did he have to be the most beautiful creature on the planet? And why did Kevin have to go and screw it up?

So many questions, so few answers.

* * *

At lunch, after Emily handed him a large Capri Sun and Jesse gave him some chips as they had Home Ec with Amber and heard about Edd's request from her, Amber teasingly dangled a turkey on rye with fresh spinach, tomatoes and extra Dijon and mayo in front of Edd's face. The sassy boy went after it like fish go after a piece of bait on the line. And Kevin hormones _screamed_ at him as he watched the whole thing go down. Seeing the flash of the gap in Edd's teeth and his impish grin as he grabbed onto his prize reminded the redhead of many a Saturday night movie date going south because Edd decided that _he_ needed to go south on Kevin.

Faceplanting into the table, he eagerly nodded when Lance suggested a run on the outdoor track since the weather was decent.

"What, no teasing about how _his people_ can't handle a little cold, Kev?," Jessi Anne asked, her tone full of all kinds of sass.

Kevin regularly teased his African American friend about how _his people_ couldn't handle a little cold because their entire continent was one giant desert. Lance would counter with being glad to be able to take a little heat as his teammates collapsed on the field during summer football practices. And ever the dutiful and supportive girlfriend, Jessi Anne was there with a quip, side eye or slap up side the head in his defense.

"Not today, Jess," Kevin replied as he came out of his arm fort, face red, but eyes so sad.

 _"Talk,"_ she said sternly as Nat and Rave walked up.

Kevin explained the night before to his tablemates and _Lance_ gave him a few comforting pats on the back as he tried talking through it without crying. Rolf was stunned.

"So, for how long were you and the Smart Ed Boy more than friends?," the farmer asked.

"A year," Kevin said bitterly.

"Casanova Kevin, you are a _stupid_ one for letting him get away."

"I know," Kevin sighed. Then a thought occurred to him. "Wait, you're not mad that I'm..."

"No," Rolf said as he shook his head. "I'm more angry that you hurt _our_ friend so much."

"Rolf, I'm gonna need what Kevin said here _not leave here_ ," Nat said.

Rolf nodded.

"Understood. I do hope he forgives you, Kevin. But he deserves better."

Kevin looked over to the table where Double D was sitting and seemingly thoroughly enjoying his lunch with his motley crew of girlfriends and the other Eds.

"Don't I know it. And he better get it."


	9. A Night To Remember

A couple of weeks later, Edd was at the Peach City High Prom. He had as much fun as he had at his own school dances. He met Kevin's classmates and a few acquaintances. He didn't have many friends as he was a new transfer student and they were all seniors. Most kids were kind, the rest were apathetic as friendships had been forged at this point and a new kid would have a hell of a time getting in.

They went out for dinner at Kevin's favorite tapas restaurant and after the dance they went to Edd's favorite frozen custard stand in the city. Kevin had never tried it and Edd actually shook off a bit of his mysophobia for the moment and fed him some of his, relishing Kevin's _red_ face at the gesture. But the look in the redhead's eyes fired all kinds of feelings in Edd. He'd seen a look like that some many times on so many nights _in (in, in, always in!)_ with another redhead. But for once, he could act on them _in public_. A gentle kiss on quiet corner about a block away from Kevin's house was had. And the redhead was on _edge._

"Think you can stay the night?," Kevin asked.

Edd sighed and wanted to kick himself.

 _"I can't._ I told my parents I'd be home by 1230 and it's Midnight now. It's going to take me at least 20 minutes to make it back to Peach Creek and _at least_ another ten to make it back to my house."

Kevin nodded. He was as much a planner as Edd was so he knew that such a spur of the moment request probably wasn't going to end as well as he had hoped.

"But my dance is in a week, maybe we can get a night then?"

Kevin knew his blush had to be as red as his hair, but Edd's looked so damned cute under the street light they were standing under that he had to kiss him again.

So he did.

When he broke the kiss away, Edd giggled and Kevin thought the same thing another Kevin had thought for _a year_. Edd's giggle was like angels singing and he couldn't wait to make him giggle again.

"C'mon," Edd said as he grabbed his hand. "Let me walk you home."

And _for once_ , Kevin was _glad_ to have _Edd_ walk him home.

* * *

Only a few feet away, on the other side of the street, a tall, pale young man gave a sigh of relief. He knew how the night could of ended. And it _killed_ him to know that next time his _Pumpkin_ went dancing, the night would end like so many teenagers thought it _should_. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

He had been invited to the Peach Creek Prom, but had to decline because his last swim tournament was out of town that weekend and he couldn't be in two places at once.

But he couldn't shake the feeling that it was going to look like he could be.

"For that other boy's sake, this had better be worth it, _Pumpkin,"_ he said to himself as Eddward _Vincent_ walked _his Kevin **home.**_

* * *

In Peach Creek, Marie and Kevin were having a _funny seeing you here_ dinner. It was late on a warm spring Saturday night and teenagers appetites come calling at the oddest hours. Frank's Diner was one the few places still open after Midnight that served _everyone._

"So, who's the lucky gal that _Kevin Barr_ is taking to _Senior Prom?,"_ Marie asked of burgers and shakes. They split a tray of fries between them.

"No clue."

"WHAT?!"

Kevin snickered.

 _"I know, right?"_

Marie shrugged.

"I get it. I might not go, either."

"Why not?"

Kevin knew she was seeing Edd's doppelganger because she talked about him all the time to her sisters, who gossiped to their friends and boyfriends. Word had gotten around. Even Edd knew, but brushed it off. But something in his eyes told Kevin that things couldn't be all that _strange_.

"So, you know I'm seeing somebody, right?"

Kevin nodded.

"Turns out, he has a swim tournament out of town that weekend. He can't come."

Kevin cocked his head.

"Come with me."

"WHAT?!"

But her blush gave her away.

"Aww, c'mon, Marie! It'll be fun! Something you can brag about at the reunion in 20 years when we're all fat and old and shit."

She just stared at him.

"I'm dead serious, Marie."

"And I'm gonna _die!_ Do you know how this looks!?"

"Amazingly awesome?"

She went redder and hid her face in her hands.

"C'mon!"

She pursed her lips and Kevin thought she was going to explode because between the pursed lips and red face, whatever she was holding in _needed_ to come out.

"Alright, FINE! But we're going _just as friends!_ "

"Sounds good to me. I don't have time to kick your boyfriend's ass anyways."

 _"No matter how sweet it looks,"_ Kevin thought to himself with a grin.

Marie misinterpreted that grin which was a good thing because the heartbreak she was going to receive at the sweet assed young man's hand would be more than enough. Knowing Kevin was just as gay as he was in that moment would have broke her. Three hot guys in her life and not nary a _real_ chance with any of them would have the girl in therapy for years. But she'd survive. And thrive.

 _Trust us, Marie. It's not you. It's them. Really._

* * *

Peach Creek's Prom was...interesting. _Epically so_.

Sy and Ang came on Sy's motorcycle, while Kevin and Marie came on Kevin's. Then _Kevin Anderson_ pulled up with Edd.

Sy shot Kevin a look and he bit the inside of his cheek to reign his temper in.

"Nice bike, man," Kevin said as _cheerfully_ as possible.

Marie thought he was being _big, bad Kev_ , considering he was probably the only one who hadn't met Edd's new boyfriend yet. Most everyone knew who he was, and a few people would purposely make trips to the mall to see him. It became such a _thing_ , that Edd finally made the Eds and the rest of the cul-de-sac, _sans Kevin_ , along with Marie and her sisters come out with them for a movie date after one of Kevin's Saturday shifts. He was accepted with open arms.

"Th-Thanks," Kevin said sheepishly, while Edd himself shot Kevin _Barr_ a knowing look.

"Kevin, meet _Kevin,"_ Edd said in some disbelief as to what was actually happening.

"Yep, it's as weird as it sounds," Ang said.

"Hi, Kevin Anderson," Kevin _Anderson_ said as he reached out his hand to Kevin _Barr_.

"Barr."

"Well, let's get inside, shall we?," Edd said nervously as he drug his _new Kevin_ away.

"Tonight is gonna be weird, isn't it?," Sy asked.

"My lawyer is on speed dial, Babe," Ang replied as she took her and and they made their way inside.

"He's a good guy, Kev," Marie said as she took Kevin's arm and he escorted them both inside.

"He better be."

* * *

About halfway through the dance, Edd excused himself to use the rest room. He found Ed and Eddy in the hall by the Ladies rest room door. Shooting his friends a quizzical look, Eddy explained they were just waiting on their girlfriends to get doing doing whatever it was girls did in the rest room.

"Probably the same thing _we_ do in the rest room, Eddy," Edd said with slight chuckle.

"It doesn't take us _this_ long to do it! We've been waiting 20 minutes!"

"Come now, Eddy. It can't have been that long."

"It's been four songs, Double D," Ed said as he shifted from one foot to the other.

 _"Wow._ I guess that _is_ about 20 minutes," the genius replied.

"What's about 20 minutes?"

Edd turned to see his _ex Kevin_ standing behind him.

"They've been waiting on May and Lee to get out of the ladies room for about 20 minutes," he replied as he gestured to his two friends who gave a wave.

Eddy looked exasperated and Ed looked nervous.

Kevin snickered.

"They're probably enjoying the space. My mom tells me nice hotels like this have really nice bathrooms."

 _"Joy,_ " Eddy said sarcastically as he leaned on the wall. Turning to Edd he asked, "What are you doing out here, Sockhead? I thought you and your _boyfriend_ would be stuck on each other all night."

Edd blushed.

"I have my own rest room activities to deal with, Eddy."

Eddy cocked a brow.

"I'm human, too, you know! I bleed! I feel pain! I have to pee!"

"Alright, alright! Go already, you big baby!," Eddy said as he waved him off.

"Hey, now! He's no baby!"

All four young men turned to see _Kevin Anderson_ stalking up to them and he looked so puffed up with irritation, that it was _adorable_. To Double D anyways.

"Look, I know he's your friend, Eddy, but don't be calling _my man_ a _baby,_ " Kevin said as he jabbed his finger in Eddy's chest.

"Alright, alright! _Damn, D!_ Get _your man_ off of me!"

Edd giggled and Kevin's irritation fled as quickly as it came and Kevin's heart _cracked_ as he watched Double D step between his best friend and _his man_.

"It's alright, Kevin. He's just teasing. But he's kinda right. I can be a bit of mush."

Kevin _Anderson_ looked up at Edd with confusion in his bright green eyes and Kevin _Barr_ shook his head as he remembered watching holiday movies with Edd and the ravenette falling apart over Christmas wishes being fulfilled, broke hearts restored and forgiveness given to the most unforgivable. He didn't want to think about what their break up did to him, even if it was done by Edd's hand.

"Do NOT watch It's A Wonderful Life with him unless you have stock in Kleenex," May said as she came to stand next to Ed.

Lee came out right behind her sister and laughed.

"Every time a bell rings...," she began before being interrupted by all three Eds which made her laugh harder.

"Shut up, Lee."

"Yeah, yeah. Y'all headed out to the creek for the afterparty?," she asked as she came to stand next to Eddy and propped her elbow on his head.

"I am _not_ your armrest, Woman!," he said in frustration as he tried to wiggle away, but her strong arm around his waist held him _rightnextto_ her.

"N-No," Double D said as his whole face went _pink_. "We...we...uh...have _plans."_

 _"WHAT?!,"_ Kevin all but _yelled_.

The six teens standing next to him looked at him with wide eyes and slightly dropped jaws.

The tension was _thick_ for a few seconds before Edd excused himself to the bathroom as Eddy told Kevin that Double D was entitled to a sex life, because God only knew how much of one _he_ had and the other Kevin just shrank away and tried to hide himself in the wall.

Not less than 90 seconds later, Kevin _Barr_ was in the rest room and calling for Edd.

"WHAT, Kevin!?," Edd said as he came out of the stall and went to wash his hands.

 _"Plans, Edd?!_ _PLANS?!"_

 _"YES, PLANS, KEV!"_

 _He called him 'Kev.'_

"Edd, _please..."_

"Says the man on a _friend date_ with _my ex-girlfriend!"_

 _"Stop it, Edd._ You two dated for what? A month?"

 _"Two,"_ Edd replied as he rinsed and dried off his hands.

"And it was a disaster!"

Edd sighed and threw his paper towel away as he tried not to remember the first half of freshman year as hormonal confusion tore through him and he _tried_ to date _Marie,_ of all people. The whole thing was a farce and _nothing_ seemed to go right. People who had been betting on them getting together all through middle school suddenly had better bets going on when they broke up. When he came out, Marie said that so many things made sense, but never elaborated. But that's because _Kevin_ knew what she meant. She just never had what he _needed_ out of a relationship.

"You know she's gonna lose it whenever you come out. Because you will. I won't out you. The girls won't out you. Nat and Rave and Lance won't out you. But someday, you will be outed. Don't be an ass to her, too."

Kevin sighed.

"We're only here as _friends_ because her boyfriend _couldn't_ come. Something about a swim tournament. I figured, why not? Gay or not, Edd, she's my friend and I'm just helping her out."

Edd rolled his eyes but he couldn't deny that when Kevin really wanted to, he could be down right _nice, friendly even._ Still, he knew Marie wouldn't take it well when Kevin was exposed for who he was.

 _She didn't._ Something about, "Why are all the good ones gay?!," was heard ringing across the trailer park as a few things were heard being smashed the night she found out.

"Alright, say I _do_ believe you, you reacting like you did in the hallway there isn't a good look for _either_ of us."

"Excuse me for being a bit upset that my ex is _planning_ on going off to have _sex_ tonight."

"Miss me?," Edd smirked.

"Not cool, Edd," Kevin scowled.

"Wasn't trying to be _cool,_ Kevin. Eddy's right and you know it. You told me to go find my better. So _excuse me_ if I go and do just that!"

"Fine, but he won't be better than me," Kevin said as he walked out the bathroom.

It would take Edd _years_ to admit that _Kevin Barr_ was _right_. Better is _never_ better than _best._

* * *

Edd and Kevin spent the night in one of the rooms at the hotel that Prom was being held in. It wasn't like any night he had with his ex. It was gentle but _awkward._ Kevin couldn't believe he was getting the chance to not only spend a night with Edd, but that Edd was all but begging him to _take him_. For someone who claimed _not_ to be a virgin, Edd thought he was so inexperienced, but cut him some slack and took the reins.

Right up to the moment that Kevin somehow _got it_. Flipping Edd on his back, he grabbed the headboard for leverage, ran a hand through Edd's mop of hair and held on. And then Edd started screaming.

"Are you alright?," Kevin asked as he slowed his movements, but didn't stop thrusting.

 _"Oh, yes."_

Kevin grinned as he leaned over Edd and held him close.

"Good. Hold on to me, Baby."

Edd held on, but it wasn't for long.

"Kevin, _please,"_ he _whined_ as he directed one of Kevin's hands to his cock.

And he gasped with delight as a surge of confidence flashed in Kevin's eyes.

"Come for me, Eddward."

And Edd. _Fell. Apart._

The low tone, his _name_ being spoken with such authority, but pleadingly, too. The fierce gaze in Kevin's eyes. The gentle hand grasping at him, but the cock was driving him apart. _Never_ had he felt like _this_. Oh this was good. So very, very good. He could get used to this.

But for Kevin, his mind couldn't help but to flash another Edd across his conscious. And in the moment, he felt validated. _Finally,_ someone put him in control and let themselves go under his grasp. An equal outside the bedroom, but the dominate one behind closed doors. Kevin could get used to this. Kevin could get _very_ used to this.


	10. Shenanigans!

_Finals Week_.

And Amber is _DONE!_

She somehow makes it to school, a breakfast panini and coffee in hand. When she steps out of her car, she wonders why she can _feel_ how hard the concrete is under her feet.

 _"No wonder Edd went on a tangent about getting the student lot repaved,"_ she thought to herself as she stepped out of the car, although she's a little more light on her feet than she was initially.

For one, she's still wearing her Little Mermaid house boots she got from Hot Topic. And two, the lot is a _disaster._ It's mostly gravel at this point. Her _parents_ were students at Peach Creek Jr High when the lot was laid. 20 plus years later and even her 10 year old rust bucket can't handle all the potholes. And according to Edd, _it shouldn't_. But the boys basketball team was going to state this year and needed the money for all of their road trips as their booster club didn't raise enough for them. Because they _knew_ the school would cover it for them. _Classic._

Making her way into the school she hear's Pink's _Raise Your Glass,_ seesPrincess _twerking_ with Jessi Anne in the middle of the math and science hallway, phone in hand and singing along at the top of her lungs, Kevin _and_ Edd looking on at the two girls in _awe_ and sheer _amazement,_ Sy smirking against the lockers as she recorded the whole thing on her cell phone and Lance protesting against his girlfriend's actions.

"What, Babe?! You surprised a _white girl_ can _twerk!?,"_ Jessi Anne giggled.

 _"NO!_ Just...SERIOUSLY!?"

"You bust the curve in AP Biology and you'd be twerking, too!," she yelled as she _dropped it down low_.

"What's _your_ malfunction, Jackson?" Lance asked, resigning himself to not getting his girlfriend to stop shaking her groove thang.

"TRIG CURVE DESTROYED!"

Edd _groaned_.

"I am never tutoring you people again!," he yelled as he threw his head back in frustration.

Kevin snickered and Edd shot him a dark look, but straightened up as he saw himself reflected in Kevin's _green_ aviators. He had bought them for the red head last summer. Why did he have to wear them today? Between that, his green hoodie and his emerald eyes, Edd's _screwed_. He couldn't wait to get out of high school to accept this torture. Then he bowed his head in _hurt_ as he remembered that they were all going to be going to Peach State in the fall.

As smart as he was, he was one of _thousands_ of "smart" students across the country struggling to get into Big and Little Ivies. Once he settled on a major, he found that Peach State was _better_ than a few of the Ivies _and_ he was a _legacy_. They wanted, no, _needed_ him. All the scholarships and grants he had gotten over the course of the school year proved it. So the future biochemist was stuck going to school with _all_ his high school friends... _and his ex_.

Kevin had his own legacy to live up to, but he was game for it. He was only going to play football, but a full ride is a full ride.

Sure, Edd's _new_ Kevin would be there, too. Peach State's robotics program was one of the best in the country. So he could still pursue his relationship like he had been. It was the silver lining in the dark cloud that was going to be his college career.

 _Or so he thought._

"You _will_ tutor us! You can't escape us!," Princess sang as she twerked _on him._

 _"Sylina!"_

Sy snorted.

"This is beautiful," she grinned.

"Like dat ass."

They all snapped their heads up and Amber groaned as she facepalmed her sandwich.

 _Nat_ was standing at the end of the hall, shit eating on his face and Rave's most _resigned_ scowl on his face.

"Fucking eh, Goldburg! We don't have to do this," Amber said as she stalked to the peacock.

 _"Oh, but we do."_

"Do what?" Kevin asked.

"Freshman year, our Sandwich Queen here bet me that _Angela_ here wouldn't bow down to my on special brand of wit and charm. I told her that she wouldn't have to. I just want a booty grab. And according to Ms Davis here, 'She'll have to bust some crazy math curve Edd set before that happens.' And here we are," Nat said as he waved his phone around.

He had a way of getting everyone's grades before they did. No one really questioned it. It helped, though, because after midterms freshman year, Edd devised study plans for everyone that would have them acing their tests and if he sweet talked the teachers, they could take their tests _early,_ retake them if need be and then get out of the madness that was midterm and finals week before everyone else. He would use his extra time off to get ahead, but knew his friends would like the break. And they did.

It was Wednesday and so far, all his friends had passed. Graduation was _Saturday._ He'd be done with his high school career _today_. As far as he knew, only Kevin, Big Ed and Amber had tests tomorrow. But Amber was going turn in her history project after first period, take her AP English final, then go home and sleep til graduation. She was _so_ done.

"Not a chance, Goldburg," Sy said as she pocketed her phone and stalked over to where Ang was standing and put herself between the peacock and the princess.

"It's either _now_ or at the reunion in 20 years."

"You're gonna try then anyways," Ang said as she crossed her arms. Turning to Amber she asked, "And if I didn't bust the curve?"

"I'd have to convince Sy to ask you out," Amber sighed as she slid to the floor and leaned against a locker and tried not to _die._

Ang turned to her girlfriend and grinned as Sy went _red_. Sy didn't need convincing. When she first laid eyes on Ang on the first day of school four years ago, she made a beeline to her and started talking a mile a minute about helping her get around because she knew where everything was. Turns out that Sy had to _repeat_ her freshman year because she missed so much school taking care of her mom and brother. Her dad was a piece of shit who went to work, the bar and would come home drunk and railing against his sick wife and children. When Mrs Williams passed away from ovarian cancer at the start of the spring semester, Sy dropped out. It was all to much. She had to take care of her brother, Miles, and somehow _herself_. She took her portion of her mother's life insurance, bought her motorcycle, paid for the house, her mom's medical bills, her brother's daycare for a year and went to work at McDonald's. She had to be the youngest assistant manager in her store's franchise history.

Ang was taken in by her blue eyes and friendly demeanor. They were inseparable by Halloween. When the spring semester rolled around with the baseball season along with it, Ang's interest in _Big Blondie_ was _piqued_. Baseball pants did it for her mom when she met her dad in college. It was doing it for her in _high school._ Being the only girl on the team was not without some issues, but Kevin and Nat were there for support. Ang only added to it and by the Spring Fling, their _ship_ sailed.

"But how was _Amber_ going to get _Angela_ to get _you_ to touch _her derriere,_ Nathan?," Edd asked.

"Good question!," Sy said with her hands on her hips and head cocked at the grinning peacock.

"My dear lady," Nat _drawled_ as he waved his _jazz hands_ in a _seething_ Sy's face, "I am but a mere man who's only vice is the butt. Who can resist me?"

"You _really_ want the answer to that question?," Rave asked with a cocked brow.

Nat rolled his eyes.

"I got you."

Rave _stormed_ away muttering obscenities.

But Ang had a sly grin on her face.

"Alright, Goldburg. I guess it's time I paid up," she said.

 ** _"WHAT?!,"_** Sy _screamed_.

"Don't worry, Babe," she grinned. "He just may _die_ and _never_ bother us again."

"Challenge accepted!," Nat _squealed_ as he shoved Sy out of the way and shoved his hands down _into_ Ang's pants.

Then he _froze._

His face went _crimson_. He was barely breathing as his head _fell_ into Ang's shoulder.

She just patted him on the back.

"Was it as good for you as you _think_ it was for me?," she asked.

He just _whined_.

"Good. Now get your damn hands out of my pants."

"Y-Yes, M-Ma'am," he stuttered as he _slowly_ pulled his hands out of Ang's pants. "I am _never_ washing my hands again."

Edd made a face. Kevin cocked a brow as he looked over his glasses at his two friends and Edd's heart skipped _all_ the beats at the sight.

 _Damn him._

Nat turned to Sy and said, _"Marry her._ An ass that soft and juicy needs to be _contained_. You let her loose on the world and we're _all gonna die."_

"Touch my girlfriend again and _you'll_ be the only one dying," Sy said with a _murderous_ look on her face.

"Yes, ma'am," Nat said quietly as he walked away, staring at his hands in _awe._

"You're not wearing underpants again, are you?," Sy asked Ang with a cocked brow and knowing smirk.

"AGAIN!?," Kevin _and_ Edd chimed together.

"Who's my favorite pantie chaser?," Ang grinned.

"I am," Sy said shyly.

"What's going on here?"

The kids whipped their heads around to see Mrs Jackson standing in the middle of the hall with a box of doughnuts in her hand.

"Thank God!," Amber said as she slowly got up off the floor. _"Real_ sustenance!"

"I wouldn't call _doughnuts_ 'real sustenance,' Amber," Edd said.

"Got you two blueberry cake doughnuts, Double D," Mrs Jackson said with a smile as she opened the box.

"Well, since you went through so much trouble," Edd grinned as he sped walked to the box and taking out his two treats and taking a bite out of each.

Kevin snickered and Edd went _pink._

"I busted the trig curve, Momma," Ang said as she skipped to her mother, gave her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed a glazed doughnut.

"And Nat got to touch her butt," Kevin said as he snatched a bear claw out of Amber's hand.

"Long story," Sy sighed in response to Momma Jackson's cocked brow.

"I guess I'll hear all about it at dinner," she replied as she balanced the large box with one hand and pulled napkins out of bag on her arm with the other.

"I gotta work, Momma J," Sy said between bites of her bacon and raspberry glazed treat.

"I'll get Miles after school then and we'll stop by for dinner," the doughnut savior replied.

"Thanks, Momma," Ang said with kiss.

"Anytime. What's the plan for the day?"

"You know there's protocol for this, Mel," an authoritative voice from behind Mrs Jackson said.

Without even turning around and continuing to pass out doughnuts as the rest of the Vagina Squad, Kankers, Eds, and the cul-de-sac arrived, Momma J said, "Kimberly, these kids will be out of here _before_ Friday. And as the PTSA _president,_ I'll be dog on if I let a _principal_ tell me that the students that I _work for,_ can't have a treat."

Melanie Jackson and Kimberly Roberts hated each other. Ang's mom was the best PTSA president that Peach Creek High _ever_ had. She was the one that made sure Sy could drop out and come back without any black marks on her record, she established the anti bullying rules that made it easy for Edd to come out at school and _not_ be harrased, she fought for the student lot to be paved to no avail. She also had the hottest fashion boutique in town. But she was a fashion mogul so that went without saying. And Principal Kimberly Roberts _hated_ her for it. It didn't help that _Mr_ Jackson broke up with her _for Mrs_ Jackson in college. Something about Kimberly being overly anal retentive being too much for him. Not that Melanie was _carefree_ , but she was wasn't _Kimberly Roberts._

Amber eyed the exchange with suspicion, Principal Roberts, was _Auntie Kim_ outside of school. Her dad's older sister was a Queen Bee, but she was _still family_. And today, Amber did _not_ need drama. She needed a damn nap.

"Be that as it may..." Principal Roberts began.

Then _Edd_ interrupted her.

"As the _senior class president,_ I'd like to thank Mrs Jackson for the treat and advise Principal Roberts that there is _no real protocol_ for _President_ Jackson's actions as the bell hasn't rung for the school day to begin and _won't_ ring for _at least_ another 20 minutes."

Principal Roberts went _pink_ as she scowled.

"What are you _children_ doing here this early anyways?," she asked.

"Trying to get the hell out of this dump as soon as possible," Eddy replied.

The rest of the kids nodded their agreement.

Melanie turned to face Kimberly for the first time.

"Cut them some slack, Kim. They'll all be gone in less than 72 hours and you're gonna miss them when they leave."

"Just be sure you clean up after yourselves," Principal Roberts said as she went back to her office, _seething_ the whole way.

"I'll call your mom, Amber," Mrs Jackson said as she turned to Amber and gave her a reassuring smile.

Amber snorted.

"My _mom_ hates her, too."

"All the better for me to call her," Mrs Jackson said with a wink.

She then kissed her daughter and Sy goodbye and waved to the rest of the kids and throwing he well wishes to them over her shoulder.

Amber checked the clock.

 _705AM_

She looked down at her hands and realized that her food and drink were gone.

Lunch couldn't come soon enough.


	11. Lunch

_*BRRRRIIIIIING*_

 _1230PM_

 _"Thank God,"_ Amber thought as she left the library and headed to the cafeteria.

She had third lunch period with her friends and was looking forward to their last lunch together as high school students. She was looking forward to her post lunch nap more, though.

When she caught sight of Double D, though, her heart sank. She and Kevin had AP English together and he had gotten done with their final before her and left his sunglasses in the classroom. She grabbed them before she left because she knew he'd want them back. He treated them with the same care he treated his ballcap. Mrs Gaines hated it that he wore his ballcap inside, especially since there wasn't a rule against it, but she wasn't going to let him get away with not looking her in the eye. So the sunglasses had to come off.

Amber had suspected that Edd gave him the sunglasses last summer when Edd picked them up on a Target run with her and Jessie. Tuesday Edd had the glasses. Kevin was riding his bike with them with a sly as smirk on his face by Sunday morning. She had also had seen the hurt and yearning look in his eye when they were in the hall before school started and he caught Kevin's cocked brow at his friends acting like idiots in the hall. But, _everyone_ is entitled to a moment of _stupid_ when they bust _Edd's_ curve setting grades.

She knew there wasn't a chance she'd see Kevin after today except at graduation. She _really_ was going home to sleep for the next three days. So she had to give them to Edd because she _knew_ he'd make sure Kevin would get them back. But if it wasn't for their breakup, she'd be more willing to hand the shining specs over. Now, _not so much_. Still, she had a sandwich to eat and a nap to take so Edd had to get the glasses.

"Hey, Double D! Can you make sure Kevin gets these?," she asked pensively when she saw him approach their table in the middle of the lunch room.

He _pouted_ when he saw what she had in her hands.

"I guess."

"I'm sorry, E."

He waved her off.

"It's ok. I'll make sure he gets them," he said as he put the sunglasses in his messenger bag and opened his blueberries.

Amber made a face. If he was eating his blueberries _first_ , he was stressed.

"I'm real-"

He waved her off again and looked her in the eye.

"I'm _fine_."

His blue eyes said otherwise, but she nodded.

Soon they were surrounded by their friends and everyone was having a good time. Summer plans were made and _everyone_ had an invite to Sy and Ang's joint graduation party at Ang's Sunday afternoon.

They _thought_ the biggest surprise of the day was Lance and Jessi Anne announcing their engagement. Their _very long_ engagement if Jessi Anne's Momma had anything to say about it, but the young couple wasn't going to let that bring them down. They were in it for the long haul.

Sy _did_ whine, though. She'd been _proposing_ to Ang since Valentine's Day. When she crawled on her knees and _begged_ her to marry her in front of her parents, her _mother_ had gotten in on it. Ever since they started dating, the Jackson parents considered Sy their kid, too. They never questioned Angela's sexuality, but told her to be safe. When Sy's dad all but threw her out of the house after she came out as trans, it took _everything_ in David Jackson to not go pound the man's head in. Sy moved in with Edd for about a month while DFS investigated. They got _family counseling_ , and Sy made a plan to make sure her brother stayed in school and stayed safe. The Kankers, Eds and the rest of the cul-de-sac was added to Miles' emergency contacts as well as Ang's parents. Ang went from being an only child to a girlfriend with a kid brother between St Patrick's Day and Memorial Day. And she _loved_ it. _Still_ , she wanted to wait til they graduated from _college_ to get married. After she said yes when Sy asked her out, Sy was on Cloud 9 for a week. She flunked three tests and was so out of it at baseball practice it took Kevin _shaking_ her to get her head back in the game. Ang took notice. She couldn't risk Sy losing her focus over _her of all people,_ and lose her future because she was a lovesick puppy. Together or not, Sy deserved her own bright future, but _she_ had to get it for _herself_. Ang would make sure she did.

"But you _do_ like her ring, right, Babe?"

Ang smirked.

"I've seen your designs, Sy."

Sy bit her lip and blushed.

"Dude, I saw this _huge_ _Princess_ cut diamond on Tiffany's website the other day. So gorge!," Eddy _squealed._

Sy just whined some more. Ang threw wadded up napkin at his head.

"I hate you."

"You love me!"

"LEE!"

"Be nice, Sampson."

"Or what?!"

Lee shot Eddy a look. He snapped his mouth shut and grumbled as he went pink. Edd snickered and Kevin heaved a huge sigh. And Edd's demeanor _changed._ Then the warning bell rang. They all looked at the clock.

 _1250PM_

Edd sighed as he stood and went to throw his trash away. Amber still had half a sandwich to get through, but she never got to finish it.

When Edd came back, he walked up to Kevin as he pulled his sunglasses out of his bag and said, "I believe that _these_ belong to _you."_

The lunch tables at Peach Creek high weren't long bench picnic style. They had individual seats that spun around so you could easily sit and get up and still converse with your neighbor without being _rightnextto_ them.

When Kevin looked up, what happened next became a defining moment in Kevin and Edd's friendship _and_ relationship.

Edd spun Kevin towards him, straddled himself in Kevin's lap, put the glasses on his face, and said, "There, much better."

Kevin smirked and Edd kissed it away when he drew him into a _long, hard_ kiss that had the redhead _swooning, Princess screaming,_ Nat _squealing,_ and _Amber. dropped. her. sandwich._

The lunchroom as a whole was _stunned into dead silence._

Edd ran his fingers through his hair as he tossed Kevin's precious ballcap across the room and groaned slightly as the sound of a Harley Softail motorcycle was heard in the distance. As the sound of the motorcycle grew louder, he rolled his eyes said, "Fuck, I gotta go."

But he said it so casually, Kevin distantly wondered if what just happened could happen again, even though he knew it wouldn't.

Edd stood and threw up the peace sound with his right hand as he sashayed out of the cafeteria. When he made it to the main doors, he cast a look over his shoulder and snickered at the looks on the faces of the people he was leaving behind. Some for the moment, some for forever.

"Later, bitches."


	12. Graduation

Edd and his new boyfriend went back to Edd's house at Kevin's insistence. Kevin Anderson had heard about Peach Creek's newest and by far weirdest tradition as a sophomore when he was still attending Lemon Brook High. And he wasn't about to let Kevin _Barr_ stake his claim on Edd.

See, it went a little like _this._

When Kevin was freshman, he quickly joined the _hot guy_ ranks. On the last day of school for the seniors, the class valedictorian walked up to him in the cafeteria and laid a smooch on him that had him _reeling_ in _all_ the _right_ ways. Not to be outdone by her predecessor, the same thing happened when he was a sophomore. His junior year, he had to _go_ to graduation because the class' top student was so shy that she couldn't bring herself to do it _before_ her last day. Her dad sent Kevin a Facebook message through her page that if he _did not continue the tradition, there'd be hell to pay._ Kevin's dad was so tickled by this _tradition,_ he made sure that Principal Roberts had spare tickets for the Barr family so Kevin could _continue the tradition as a good Barr man should._ After the shy girl's rousing speech to her class, he walked up to the stage, cupped her pretty little face in his hands and gave her the gentlest kiss.

She _fainted._

Edd couldn't blame her. At that point in their friendship, it was becoming apparent that they were going to have a relationship as he'd already kissed Kevin a couple of times. _Netflix and chill, indeed._ Those gentle kisses of his always warmed Edd's soul. It was a warmth he'd carry with him _for the rest of his life._

When it became apparent that Edd was going to be their class' top smart kid, some suggested that the second best student take the kiss from the fiery redhead. Ang bowed out as soon as she started dating Sy. That left Sy herself. She and Kevin both couldn't even _subconsciously_ imagine kissing each other. Rave was student number four, Nat number five. Kevin's protests at finding out that his _best friend_ and that friend's _boyfriend_ were the next in line to get a kiss went down as _legendary._

Nazz brought up the fact that Kevin was the sixth student in their class and he couldn't kiss himself. So he had a decision to make. And Edd made it for him. But their friends never expected him to actually go through with it. Edd nearly bowed out, but the sunglasses and Kevin's near heartbreaking sigh over their friends happy love lives just strengthened his resolved.

Kevin could hide, but Edd knew he couldn't hide for forever. And he wanted to let the redhead know _just one last time_ what he was missing out on by living in the light. A light they _both_ knew should of been _with Edd_.

But Edd was moving on.

 _Still,_ Kevin _Anderson_ , had had Edd's kisses and didn't trust Kevin to not try to make a move and take Edd away from him. Edd was _adorable,_ sweet, kind, loving, smart as hell, witty, just his type of physically strong; litheness wrapped up in just the right amount of boyish strength one wouldn't expect from him based on looks alone.

He was _perfect_.

So they went back to Edd's. If Kevin _Barr_ saw Kevin _Anderson's_ Harley in Edd's driveway, he'd _know_ to back off. Edd was _his_.

Edd found his slight insecurity a bit endearing, but he wanted to get the hell out of Peach Creek at the moment. That kiss had _him_ reeling. To kiss _Kevin_ in _public,_ in front of their friends and at least a third of the Peach Creek High student body was _exhilarating._ But the way Kevin kissed him back let him know the redhead missed him, that he was genuinely sorry, and he was _ready_ for _something_. What, Edd didn't want to know, but had a good feeling he'd find out soon enough. So Edd made sure they stayed long enough that Kevin would know they were at his house and then leave at least 20 minutes later as so to not be overly suspicious. Or something.

Kevin _did_ notice the Harley Softtail in Edd's driveway. Kinda hard not to as it was the same color as his own, and that kind of _red_ is meant to be eye catching. But he shook his head in amusement. He knew one thing and one thing well.

 _He'd get Edd back._

It may take him a while, but he'd get him back.

* * *

Graduation was Saturday afternoon and went off without much of a hitch. Sy's brother was the loudest one cheering for his new family members as they got their diplomas. When Ang got her's, he _screamed, "MARRY MY SISTER ALREADY!"_ They had to redo her picture with the district superintendent because she threw her head back and let loose an _undignified_ sound of frustration at being proposed to _again,_ even if it was by proxy.

That night, the friends scattered to the wind with their families. They'd all meet up at Ang's for she and Sy's joint party, and over the course of the rest of May, there was a weekend party for _someone_. Knowing this, their parents demanded that dinner on graduation night was family time and the kids were fell into line.

Sy and Ang's family, along with a _very brief_ appearance from her father to pick up Miles for some father-son time, even though Miles would be _sleeping_ for _most_ of it, went to their girls favorite Japanese steakhouse, Nazz and her family went to her dad's mom's, the Kankers hit up their favorite diner, Rolf and his family had a traditional meal at home with Jonny and his family, The Eds, Jimmy and Sarah included and _Kevin Barr's_ family went to the nicest steakhouse in _Peach City_. Edd thought he'd be safe from his classmates prying eyes and Kevin's regret filled ones.

But he thought wrong.

Thankfully, the Hills were running late, so Double D, Eddy and Kevin Anderson's families waited in the parking lot for them to arrive. That meant the Barr's were seated by the time The Eds and their families came inside. Mr Anderson got them a private room, that was right in Kevin _Barr's_ line of sight.

Let the torture begin and let it be _well done!_

* * *

The door to the private room was kept closed for the most part, the only exception was when anyone needed to leave for the restroom or the waitstaff came in. But the look on Kevin's face gave him away when he saw that Edd's new boyfriend had given him a gift that lit up Edd's face. God, how he missed having _that_ _look_ for himself. Kevin had to run out to the car to get the gift so he was standing when he gave it to Edd. Edd jumped up to hug him and laid one his own sweet kisses on his lips. And Kevin _Barr's_ heart _sank_. He didn't even have to look at Kevin to know what his reaction would be.

 _Knees weak, grasping onto Edd for purchase, losing all ability to think, breathe or function._

But he was glad to see that he didn't have his hand in Edd's hair. He'd _died_ if he saw that. Running his fingers through Edd's silky hair was heavenly. It was like a calming therapy for them both. The only reason why the genius wore his hat was because of large birthmark on the left side of his head that made his bangs grow in _stark white_ in comparison to his inky black locks. Kevin thought it looked cool. But Edd still couldn't get over being teased in preschool about it, so he never took the hat off. It took Kevin the better part of four months to trust him that he wouldn't look at Edd any differently because of it. It took Ed and Eddy years to stop teasing him about how it made him look like some comic book mad man or B level scifi movie mutant. And he still _very rarely_ took it off around them. When Sy called him Rouge whenever he'd get upset about something Kevin knew then that Edd trusted his Diva Squad with his secret. Plus, he did come off a bit like the strong fighter from Marvel's The XMen when his Darkside flared.

But this _new_ Kevin had his hand on the back of Edd's _neck._ Nowhere near the boy's locks.

 _Thank God._

But now Kevin's parents are staring at _him_ as he _stares_ at Edd and his _new_ Kevin.

"Anything on your mind, son?," his father asked teasingly as he hadn't gotten anything out of his son about the kiss except Kevin's red face, heavy groaning and begging off the topic or changing the subject entirely.

Kevin bit his lip and looked into green eyes not that much unlike his own. His had his father's eye shape, but would sparkle and gleam like his mother's. He had his daddy's build, but his momma's heart. And he just prayed to God he wouldn't break it.

"Uhh, yeah. There is."

His parents stared at him in anticipation, apprehension heavy in both their eyes and a touch of fear on their hearts.

Kevin cleared his throat.

"Ma, Dad, I'm gay."


	13. Party Hardy!

Kevin Anthony Barr is 18 years old, 6'3 and about 180lbs. _At the moment,_ he feels like he did when he was _six_ and broke the vase his dad got his mom as _just because_ present because he was kicking his soccer ball around the living room and _knew_ he shouldn't have.

His mother has her face in her left hand and his dad his left hand pinching his nose.

"Does this have anything to do with _the kiss?,"_ Emily Barr asked.

Kevin shook his head.

"No," he said quietly.

His tone got his mother's attention.

 _"Talk, Anthony._ "

She only called him by his middle name when she was worried.

Kevin sighed and put his face in his hands.

"What did you _do_ , Son?," Jack Barr asked.

The look on Kevin's face was the same look he wore when his parents found out that he and Nazz broke up and it was because he had gotten caught kissing another girl. His dad told him _then_ that it was better to just call it quits before you hurt someone. But Kevin was hurting, too. He was mad at himself for kissing that girl and hurting his best gal pal's feelings. He didn't want to. But she was flirting and he figured that that was what he was _supposed_ to do. The guys in the locker room said that's what you did, so he did it. He figured it was better than trying to have another awkward conversation with Double D. And he soooooo did not need to get caught scoping guys with Nat at the mall.

It took him _months_ to figure himself out. And when he did, he was _terrified._ His parents weren't all that _open_. Their only _real_ experience with anyone who wasn't straight was Nat and Double D. Then Rave came along and things just got _weird_. Kid was moody as fuck, but when it came to Nat, he was _putty_. Sweet, sweet _putty_. And then Edd was just a Super Nerd. Jack always looked like he expected the genius to break out into show tunes. Only _Nat_ would, though.

So he stayed quiet and fell harder and harder for Double D. They went from just being friends who hung out, occasionally studied together, and played video games to having regular _date nights_. Kevin was hanging out with Double D more than Nat and Rolf, even _Nazz_ (she did forgive him for breaking her heart. she cherished their _friendship_ too much to shove him out of her life completely. and for that he will forever be grateful) and she lived just a house away, before the summer before junior year was over.

Edd had been out since sophomore year. He had had a few dates and, as Angela said, _knew_ when a guy was into him. So color him surprised when Netflix and pizza with Kevin, became Netflix and pizza and _cuddles_ with Kevin. And that first kiss? Yeah, _fucking fireworks_. But still, Kevin was _scared._ He was a top dog at school and in town. To carry the label of _who he was_ , was a bit too much. Edd was fine with it. But apparently, he didn't want to wait on Kevin anymore. And since Kevin was now being honest with himself, he knew that what he did to Edd for 365 and 1/4 days, was _not fair_.

So here he was dropping life changing bombs on his parents as they celebration his first step into adulthood.

"Well, Edd and I dated for a year and he broke up with me because I wouldn't come out."

 _"A year!?,"_ his mother said in a hissed out whisper.

"That's _low_ , Kev. We raised you better," his father said as their waiter stopped by with their desserts and cleaned their dinner plates away.

Kevin had never been more happy to see a blondie brownie and ice cream in his life. Amber ate sandwiches out of hunger and usually to keep her _feels_ in check. She could be as moody as Rave. Kevin ate ice cream and blondies.

Kevin sighed. As with Rolf, and most everyone else when they found out he was gay, it was the fact that he hurt _Edd, Double D, the best guy pal ever,_ that got him in trouble the most.

"I know."

"Did you apologize?," his mother asked.

Kevin nodded. Jack sighed.

"Look, Son, it's gonna take me some time to get used to this, but if it's who you are, so be it. But you owe Edd way more than an apology."

"What am I supposed to do?," Kevin _whined_.

"Be honest from here on in," Emily said as she pointed her spoon at her son.

Kevin nodded. That much he could do.

"Anyone else know?," Jack asked.

"Just Edd, Sy and the girls, Nat, Rave and Rolf." And then a thought occurred to him. "And probably half the school because I _may_ _have_ kissed him back."

His parents both shot him an incredulous look.

"Either you did or you didn't, Son," his dad said through narrowed eyes and a _smirk_.

Kevin faceplanted into the table with a groan and his mother laughed.

* * *

Sunday afternoon was _epic._ Life changing, even. Fun filled and many shenanigans were had.

Sy had spent the night at Jessi Ann's and they went to her house to pick up Miles and her motorcycle. When they pulled up, they saw a moving truck in the driveway and Miles giving the movers _very direct_ instructions on how to be careful with his things.

When Sy ran inside, she saw her dad at the kitchen table, coffee in hand, his grey eyes _steely cold_ as he thumbed through an old Playboy.

"Hey, Pops? What's going on?"

 _"Ask your girlfriend."_

Sy checked her phone. She had only gotten a _good morning_ text and a reminder to be at Ang's by 230.

It was 115.

"Hey, be careful! That's my mom's!"

Sy ran into the living room to see her mom's Hope Chest that was in _her_ room, being carried out to the moving truck.

Running upstairs, she ran into her room and saw it _stripped bare_ of _everything but_ the furniture. She checked Miles room next and saw that it was _completely empty_. She ran back downstairs and when she got to the living room, a guy with a name tag that read Tim-Team Lead, asked her what she would like to go from the main level and basement portions of the house.

"Uhhh..."

Blue eyes went wide and she ran into the living room and started pulling her Mom's books, a few of her favorite nicknacks and DVDs that weren't in her room off the shelves. Tim called a group of guys in to pack up the pile of things off the living room floor. She ran into the dining room and just waved at the china cabinet.

"The cabinet and _everything_ in it," she said to Tim before running into the kitchen and pulling she and Miles favorite mugs and cups out of the cabinets and putting them on the kitchen table.

When she ran down into the basement, she ran into the storage room and bounced from leg to leg as she waited for Tim to catch up.

"All the boxes on this side go," she said through the tears that had started to flow as soon as she looked at the china cabinet as she pointed to a small stack of four large boxes in the far right corner of the room.

When she ran back into the garage, she grabbed her jacket and helmet and took a deep breath to steady her nerves as she did her damnedest to will her subconscious to not _think_ about what the fuck Angela was up to.

Her phone then buzzed, but it was only an Facebook notification from Amber. She had tagged her in yet another cat video. Sy had to laugh as she shook her head at her _smol_ friend. Putting her helmet and jacket on, she then hit button on the garage door open she kept in her jacket pocket. As the door opened, she pulled the garage door opener out of her pocket and hook shot it into the trash can.

 _She wouldn't need it anymore._

* * *

When Sy, Miles and Jessi Anne got to Ang's, Mrs Jackson asked Jessi Ann to go to the rec room as she and Mr Jackson had to have a chat with Sy and Miles. Her smile let Jessi Anne know that whatever they needed to talk about had to do with the Williams house and it just had to be good.

 _It had to be..._

Melanie took Sy and Miles hands and led them to the kitchen. Sy recognized the Jackson family lawyer as he was by frequently to discuss Mrs Jackson's fashion empire and Mr Jackson's jewelry business. Angela _stayed_ dressed up and blinged out.

"HEY! You made it!," she said brightly when her girlfriend and _kid bro_ walked in with her mom. Then she looked at the clock. "And you're early. Kudos, Sy," she said with a smirk.

It was 215.

"She was driving _really_ fast, Angie," Miles said as he took his usual spot at the kitchen island where everyone was sitting.

"Tattletale," Sy said as she popped his ear and came around to sit next to Angela.

Ang just giggled.

"If we're all here," Mr Matthews, the lawyer said, "We can begin."

Melanie nodded at her husband.

"Here's the deal," David said. "Sy, since you're 19 and done with school, you're free to do what you want. But we all know how concerned you are about Miles and going away to school. Sooooo..."

"WE'RE ADOPTING HIM!," Ang _screamed_.

Sy fell off her barstool and Miles and Ang started screaming and dancing around the kitchen together.

 _"Wha?"_

Melanie rolled her eyes.

"We _are_ adopting him. He'll be safe here and well taken care of and you don't have to worry about him."

"Your dad signed the papers Saturday night," David said. "And we just finished signing our share, so after court on Monday, he'll be ours."

Sy had noticed that David and her dad had a little chat at the restaurant on Saturday night, but didn't think much of it.

"So, I'll be a Jackson now?," Miles asked as came to stand between Ang's parents.

"If you want. You can hyphenate your name or..."

"I wanna be a Jackson," the boy said with a resolve beyond his eight young years.

"Then a Jackson you shall be, _Son,"_ David said as he offered up a hand for a high five.

Sy was _reeling_. She hadn't even noticed that Ang had come to stand by her side until she felt her slim arms around her waist. She looked down and shocked blue met happy brown.

 _"Now,_ you can sign on with Peach State," Ang said with a small squeal.

"Baseball or softball?," David asked.

"S-Softball," Sy said quietly.

David gave a small smile and a nod. Sy's being trans had put her on the baseball team because the district didn't care how she identified, they cared about what she was _born_ with. Peach State said if she said she was female, then she was and could play softball on a full ride. The decision to play softball or baseball was ultimately her's though. And she wanted to play softball.

"Then get them papers signed, Girl!," Melanie said as she headed out back to check on the caterers.

"They're still in my room," Ang said as she grabbed Sy's hand and ran to her room.

Sy had all her important mail come to Ang's house after they started dating. Her dad would just trash anything with her or her mother's name on it. Sy knew that eventually, she couldn't afford to let that happen and the Jackson's were ready to assist her in that.

When they got to the Princess' sanctuary, Sy faceplanted into the bed.

"You're _killing_ me, you know that, right?," she said as she waved a finger in the air.

Princess just laughed.

"Just get over here and sign this shit so I can stick it in the mailbox and then we can go _party hardy."_

Sy grinned as she stood and went to Ang's desk. Ang had the chair pulled out, the papers spread neatly across the desktop and a pen at the ready. Sy sat down with a flair and pulled Ang into her lap.

"Where do we start?"


	14. Say Yes

**Author's Note: Listen to Photograph by Ed Sheeran for FULL FEELS AFFECT.**

They started by signing Sy's name and then kissing between each signature and initial. By the time Edd and _new_ Kevin arrived, Ang stuffed the thick envelope that held _their_ future in it in her mailbox and headed to the backyard for a BBQ party with her family and friends to celebrate she and Sy's first step into adulthood.

The news of Miles adoption was happily received by all the attendees. The Jackson's had always thought one kid was enough and figured that their baby girl would have a lot of friends to fill their large estate with. She did, but the room in their hearts for another kid or _two_ as it were, grew when they met Sy and Miles. Melanie's work with the PTSA at the high school alerted the family to Sy's family predicament. Ang and Sy didn't meet til the first day of school freshman year, but Miles had spent plenty of time in the Jackson home as Mrs Jackson told Sy that she would be willing and able to do _anything_ that needed to get done to ease the Williams' family burden.

So many times Sy wondered why it couldn't have been her father to get sick and die.

 _It's always the good ones..._

But after being helped by the Jackson's and then welcomed with open, loving arms, she knew she have lost her mom, but she did gain the _family_ her heart desired in the Jackson's, her girlfriends, Nat and Rave, The Eds and the cul-de-sac as a whole.

She had promised herself to _not_ propose to Angela today and just enjoy the party. But _Lord,_ was she making it _hard!_ Miles being adopted meant that he was would live with the Jackson's now and so would she as she was now old enough to be on her own. As the party got underway, the movers showed up and with a little help from everyone, Sy and Miles were settled into their new home.

Her boxes of memories were stored in the basement storage room along with her mother's china and the china cabinet. Everything else was scattered around the Jackson family home as if they had been there all along because they _belonged there_.

"So your parents are cool with you guys sharing a room and stuff?," Jessie asked Ang as they ate burgers and chips after everything was moved in.

Ang nodded.

"We're always safe so it's all good. But since fucking _Valentine's Day_ , Mom's been on a bit of a grandkid kick. I hope to God that Miles can settle her nerves for the next 10 years."

Jessie laughed so hard she fell off her chair and that just made her laugh harder.

The girls got their fair share of gifts to take with them to college in the fall. They were going to be sharing a dorm suite with Amber and Jesse and the girls had been planning on how they were going to decorate since they got their room assignments the previous fall. Emily and Jessi Anne would be staying across the hall. Edd and _new_ Kevin would be sharing a room, with Ed and Eddy each getting single rooms on a different floor in the same building. Double D figured it was safer that way. He loved his friends and knew they all loved each other, but Big Ed and Eddy sharing a room was a recipe for disaster that he had no desire to cook, eat or clean up.

Nat and Rave would be staying off campus and Kevin would be staying in a dorm reserved for athletes. He got a single room, but Rolf and Lance had a shared room on a different floor. Jonny would be staying off campus with family and Nazz was sharing a dorm suite with the Kankers sisters.

 _Told you Marie would be OK! Eventually!_

As the kids discussed their plans, Mr Jackson brought a medium sized box that reminded Sy of a box you'd put a jacket in and another large square on top of it.

 _"This,_ " he said, "is from Ang."

Sy threw her head back and sighed _loudly_.

"Oh, shut up and open it," Ang said with a slightly _nervous_ giggle.

"Start from the bottom, though," Mrs Jackson said.

Sy cocked her brow at Ang who nodded and Sy moved the larger box out of the way, opened the smaller one, and promptly _deflated_.

Inside the box was _Ducati_ Historical 13 women's leather jacket.

 _"Ang."_

"Just shut up and open the other box."

Sy quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes and opened up the larger box.

"GODDAMNIT, WOMAN!"

Ang just laughed.

Inside was a Ducati Logo 14 helmet.

 _"Holy shit,"_ Kevin _Barr_ said as he came to stand next to Sy.

"Try it on, Baby!," Ang grinned.

Kevin helped Sy get into her new jacket and slid the helmet on her head.

"That's some quality shit, Sy," he said as he popped the top of her helmet with his thumb and forefinger.

Sy just nodded before she pulled the helmet off her head and tucked it under her arm.

"C'mon," Ang said as she stood and held her hand out to Sy, her own Ducati Merge Jet helmet in her hand, pink aviators on her face, her basic black leather riding jacket slung over her shoulder, "We're going for a ride."

As they walked hand in hand to the front of the house, Sy just shook her head. They had gone to Italy over spring break and toured the Ducati factory. Sy loved her Harley, but _Ducati_ was her _dream_. She mock built a bike, picked out a helmet and jacket, too. Now the jacket was on her back and the helmet in hand. And her legs gave out a bit as she saw a _slim_ motorcycle looking shape under a tarp.

Edd ran ahead with Emily and they both grabbed either side of the tarp and on Ang's nodded command, they ripped the tarp off with a flair.

And Sy _collapsed._

Sitting in the Jackson family's large circular drive, surrounded by the cars of their friends and family was a _Baby Blue Ducati_ , with all the white and silver accents Big Blondie _loved_ on the Italian motorcycle.

Ang pulled the keys out of her pocket and swung them around her index finger.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

 _"I love you."_

 _"I know."_

"Can I have your Harley?," Emily asked.

"No," Ang and Sy said together.

"Damnit!"

"Worth a shot," Amber snickered around her third burger as burgers are sandwiches, too.

"Where's my phone?," Sy asked as she felt around her jacket around habit.

When she felt something hard in the chest pocket, she opened her jacket up and dug whatever was in the pocket out.

 _A black ring box._

Ang was standing next to the bike with her head slightly down. Edd was standing closest to her and could _feel_ the nerves pouring off her.

Sy opened the box and gasped at what was staring back at her.

 _Her mom's wedding ring set._

 _"Ang?"_

Her voice sounded so small.

Ang slowly turned around tears in her almond shaped brown eyes.

"It's my favorite design."

Sy stalked up to her and looked her in the eyes.

 _"Say yes."_

"Yes."

"Let's go for a ride."


	15. Confessions And Letting Go

Melanie wouldn't let the girls out of her driveway without a few pictures of the couple's newly minted relationship status.

The ring was a simple one. Just a single princess cut diamond set in platinum with a white gold band. It was barely half a carat. But it was from Sy, who's mother wore it through some the hardest years of her life. Despite how harsh of a husband and father he was, she _loved_ the man, and it was because her mother's _love_ was in that ring, that she always kept it as an option to give to whoever got her heart. And if _anyone_ could put _love_ into anything, it was _Princess_.

The wedding band had six princess cut diamonds set into white gold, so with the engagement ring, it made a matching set. Sy gave Melanie the wedding band for safe keeping as they embarked on the _second longest engagement ever,_ as Lance and Jessie Anne still had them beat by a few weeks.

Then they left. The party wasn't really over, there was still a ton of food left and the kids loved hanging out so that's what they were going to do.

Sy and Ang didn't get back until dusk, and _everyone_ was _still_ at the house. But Kevin _Barr_ was the first to leave. He had to go home and make his own mark on the day.

That night, as Ang and Sy laid cuddled up in bed, Sy scrolled through her Facebook timeline as Ang snoozed on her shoulder. Then she got an alert that Kevin had tagged her and Ang in a post. When she clicked on it, it looked like he tagged _his entire Friends List_ in the post, and what she read made her do something _crazy._

 _"Ang, wake up!"_

Ang cracked an eye. _Barely_.

"Look, I know, I know, don't wake the sleeping beauty. But Baby, you _gotta_ read this."

Ang grumbled and took Sy's phone from her hand as she sat up. And with each line she read, her jaw dropped.

 _Kevin Barr: So today, Ang and Sy got engaged. Congratz and shit! And it got me thinking...they've always been OUT about who they are. And I've decided that I'm gonna be OUT, too. I know some of you guys thought the kiss with Double D was a joke. It wasn't. We dated all of last year and he broke up with me because I wouldn't be OUT and that wasn't fair to him. He's right. So here I am. I'm Kevin, and I'm gay. Hi, Kevin! I'm not doing this to get Edd back, he's moved on, obvi. But I can't be surrounded by all these ppl and be an ally when I'm one of them, too. So yeah. I'm Kevin and I'm gay and if you can't hang, delete yoself!_

 _"Holy shit,"_ Ang breathed.

And then she blinked owlishly in a bit of disbelief at the first comment that showed up. Sy quickly peeked over her shoulder to see what had her give such a reaction after reading Kevin's post. And she blinked in a bit of disbelief herself. Kevin and Edd weren't ever Facebook friends when they were in school, but so many things had changed between them from their break up til now, _obvi._

 _Eddward 'Double D' Vincent: Welcome to the other side. I'm proud of you._

* * *

Kevin woke up the next morning to about 50 less Facebook friends than he went to bed with, hate and support on his Facebook page and in his inbox, the texts and voicemails were more of the same. He didn't feel the need to respond to the nosy questions and the hate. He answered a few people back and liked a few comments, but his goal for the day was to get to Eddy's dad's used car lot.

Mr Sampson needed someone to come in and work on the motorcycles that they'd occasionally get. Kevin had plenty of experience as he had his motorcycle since he was 16 and was a whiz around a garage if four years of shop class had anything to say about it. _And it did._

Eddy was taking inventory when he arrived.

"Just head up front and tell Clarence who you are. They should already have a packet ready for you to get started on," he called to him when he saw Kevin pull up in front of the garage part of the lot.

Kevin cocked a brow as he took his helmet off.

"Dude, don't give me that. You _know_ you've got it, it's just all formal shit at this point."

Kevin shrugged and walked inside. He took a seat in the lobby and waited for Clarence to get off the phone.

"...I _know_ , Ms Hampton, but right now, we've only got an 06 Galant. But like I said, just keep check the website and if an 09 pops up, call me _immediately!..._ Ok, hon! Talk to you soon! Bye!"

Just the way he spoke and his _entire_ demeanor let Kevin know one thing. Clarence was gay and as much of a peacock as Nat was.

"How can I help today, Sir?," he grinned, all blazing white teeth and sparkling hazel eyes.

"Umm, I'm Kevin," Kevin said as he walked up to the desk. "I heard there'd be a packet up here for me to fill out."

"THANK GOD!," Clarence said as he jumped up and pulled the packet off his desk, attached it to a clipboard and handed it to Kevin. "Fill this out and I'll let Mr Sampson know you're here," he said as he walked away to the back part of the building.

Kevin was about half way done filling out his packet of paperwork when Eddy's dad walked up and he tired his damnedest not to look amused.

Skipper Sampson was _shorter_ than Eddy was!

"Kevin!," he said with an outstretched hand that Kevin readily shook as he stood up. "Glad to see you here. Ready to get to work?"

"As I'll ever be."

And that's how Kevin got his first job.

At lunchtime, Eddy told him he was gonna buy him lunch at the diner a couple of blocks away. No need to drive.

"So, you're gay, too?," Eddy asked as they made their way to the diner.

"Yep."

Eddy shook his head.

"I talked to D last night and you ain't shit for what you did to him, but congrats on coming out or whatever."

 _"Thanks,"_ Kevin snorted. "How's he doing, by the way?"

Eddy rolled his eyes.

"He's _happy."_

"Better stay that way."

* * *

When Kevin got home from work, he saw Double D in his car, getting ready to leave. He quickly turned into Edd's driveway and the genius stepped out of his car and walked over to Kevin's bike and waited for him to shut it off. Once Kevin took his helmet off, Edd hugged him.

"I _am_ proud of you," he whispered into Kevin's shoulder.

"I had a great teacher."

Edd snorted.

"I suppose. Nat called me today and told me to tell you that you two are going out this weekend and he won't take no for an answer. I have no idea _why_ he'd tell _me_ to tell you, but I'm just the messenger."

Kevin sighed.

"He only did that because he knows you'll tell me so I can't lie and say that I missed his message and can't go because I made other plans or something. I swear to God...," he said as his voice trailed off and he ran a grimy hand down his face.

Edd made a face and Kevin cocked a brow.

"Don't give me that. You just _hugged_ me."

Edd gave a small squeak and quickly ran his hand down the front of his clothes and Kevin laughed. Then he noticed Edd's shirt.

It used to be _his_. Nazz had gotten it for him freshman year because it was a plaid button down with very shades of blue mixed with a few shades of green. Kevin knew that he was supposed to wear the shirt and then give it back to her so she could have a piece of clothing from her boyfriend that smelled like him. He did, but she gave it back to him when they broke up. Kevin gave it to Edd because the blue in it did things to Edd's eyes that did _things_ to Kevin.

 _"Nice shirt."_

 _"Nice glasses."_

Kevin was wearing his green aviators Edd gave him.

Kevin snickered and Edd rolled his eyes.

"It's nice, it fits so I'm wearing it. You couldn't wear it anymore if you tried."

Kevin snickered again because he knew Edd was right. Kevin was as slim as Edd _is_ now freshman year. He'd bulked up considerably over the past four years.

"Yeah, I'd Hulk the shit out of that thing. Looks good on you."

"You like it?," Edd asked sassily. "One of my _friends_ gave it to me."

"Must be a good guy."

"He tries."

"That he does. Later!"

And with that, Kevin backed into his own driveway as Edd left. And both young men were glad to be back in their former Friend Zone.

 _For now..._


	16. Love In The Summertime

The wedding planning gods were on Princess' side. Her mother had been planning her wedding since the day she was born. Since Princess was six, she had her own ideas that he tossed in with her mother's. But the older she got, the more she wanted a steady _life_. Relationships were too fleeting for the heiress to put much stock in them. Her family was full of successful people who nearly lost everything because they got so caught up in their emotions that they put way too much on the line in an effort to have someone hold their hand during a movie. She didn't not want to want to walk the same path.

Then _Miles Williams_ showed up. The cutie patootie with the sick momma, bad dad and kickass sister would be a frequent dinner guest as Melanie Jackson tried her damnedest to give the Williams some kind of help as Margie Williams got sicker and sicker. And she started to hate Frank Williams more and more each time he came to pick up his son. He was tall and big and _mean_. How could someone with a _sick_ wife, precious son and apparently a daughter who was carrying them all be such a dick?!

Then Margie died.

Angela was in Belize on a spring break trip with her cousins when she got the call. Yes, Miles could sleep with her favorite throw. Yes, he could take her favorite teddy bear for as long as he needed. She still hasn't gotten either item back. She doesn't care.

When she met Sy, she had no intention of falling in love. She tried to psyche herself out. They're just _teenagers_ what do they know?! But Big Blondie with the sly grin, mean curveball and _motorcycle_ was pretty enthralling. And silly. And sweet. And her blue eyes would sparkle when she giggled. Making her blush became something Ang put on the top of her To Do List everyday. It was too damned cute.

When Sy told her she was trans, Ang acted without thinking. She hugged her close and told her that it didn't change how she felt about her. She was still her friend and if anyone had a problem with it, they could take it up with _her_.

"You're worst than Kevin and Nat," Sy had said with a relieved giggle.

"They have _fists_. _I_ have a good _lawyer_ ," Ang smirked back.

They always had banter, but after that, banter turned to _flirting_. When the Spring Fling came around, she and Sy had gone to the park near Sy's house to play with Miles and give _both_ Williams kids a break from _life_. Then Sy asked her to go with her to the dance. And just her.

"You want to be my _date?!,"_ Ang asked in a hushed whisper, even though there was no one else around.

"Y-yeah," Sy stuttered as she paled and scratched her knee nervously.

"We're taking the Harley."

 _Sy's grin could have cracked the sky!_

 _"Yes, Dear."_

Ang had snorted at the nickname with a smirk, but willed her logical side to tell her emotions to _have a seat_. But her blush gave her away.

"You're _blushing_ , Ang!," Miles told her as he ran by them as he pretended he was an airplane.

 _"No, I'm not!,"_ she protested _way_ too much.

And this time, it was Sy's turn to snort and smirk.

But that night, in the middle of the dance floor, as Pink's Perfect pumped through the speakers, brown met blue, and _Sy_ acted without thinking. The kiss took Ang's breath away. Kevin's low whistle was heard and Nat was _cheering_. When Sy broke the kiss apart, Ang knew that _nothing_ would be _perfect_ for them, but she'd be _damned_ if she didn't try to make it so.

But right now, her mom can't get the reception hall she wants, her favorite designer is _booked_ for the next _five years_ , oh, and she _still has to go to college_. She was going to enjoy her engagement and build an _adult_ life with the _enigma_ that was Sy.

And today, they were taking Miles to the creek behind the cul-de-sac for a "Welcome to the Family," day of fun in the _surf_ and the sun.

* * *

This time, she and Sy got the prime spot, but Miles had climbed the big rock to play King of the Mountain by himself. Until Kevin _Barr_ showed up and told him to do a backflip off of it.

"GODDAMMIT, BARR! NO! MILES! NO! YOU DO NOT DO A BACKFLIP!,"Ang _screamed_ as it looked as if he would do as Kevin had suggested.

Sy just socked the tall redhead in the gut.

When Edd and _new_ Kevin showed up he just shook his head at seeing his ex crumbled in the sand with Sy standing over him screaming something about kicking his ass into next week if he antagonized her brother again. Nat helped the redhead to his feet and Kevin had to _run_ away from Sy after his proclamation of how the gut punch was, " _worth it!,"_ and her screaming about she was going to make his meeting with St Peter _worth it_ if he didn't stop being a dumbass.

Impressed with her proper use of the word _antagonize,_ Edd set about helping to get the BBQ set up. And Kevin _Anderson_ spent the _day_ giving Kevin _Barr_ his best side eye. Kevin wasn't fazed. He'd been on the receiving end of side eyes, glares, mean looks, the whole nine his entire life. And if he was honest with himself, _and he was was,_ what looked like the twerpy little version of _himself_ , didn't stand a chance. But he was going to stand down for Edd's sake. However, he cocked a warning brow at the guy to let him know he could stand to stand down, too. It was obvious to _everyone_ that _he_ had Edd. Couldn't he be happy with _that?!_

But they had a good time. Edd made sure that they all had enough sunscreen so they wouldn't burn. Amber and Ed ate their weight in sandwiches. And Kevin helped Miles do backflips off his strong shoulders in the water. It was safer than him jumping off the rock, but still rattled the _princess'_ nerves.

For Edd, he was having his own argument with his emotions. Seeing Kevin play with Miles was so _sexy_. Like he could be doing that with _their_ kids someday. But they'd _never_ have kids together. Kevin had _hurt_ him. And he had _new_ Kevin as his friends had taken to calling him. He was so sweet, and gentle and kind. He was smart and so cute. They could have conversations about all the things that he thought (albeit, wrongly he'd come to find out) Kevin _Barr_ hated. And he took to learning just like Edd did. They had so much in common. So why did seeing _Kevin Barr_ do damn near _anything_ just set all his _feelings_ on fire?!

Kevin had been _good_. He was _civil_ to the other Kevin and his usual cocky self all around. But seeing Edd lay out in the sun, all that precious, pale skin glistening in the sun had his heart in his chest. _He_ wanted to be the one that put the sunscreen on his back and made sure that his cute little upturned button nose had a few extra layers on it. And then he'd kiss it. He wanted to hear Edd's squeal as he tossed him over his shoulders into the water and make him blush and squirm as he kissed him silly in the sand. He'd take Edd _home_ and wash the day away as he ran his mouth over every inch of skin he could. It took _everything_ in him to not imagine the _taste_ of _sunkissed Double D,_ or the look on Edd's beautiful face as Kevin rubbed soothing aloe vera _post sun_ lotion over Edd's perfectly clear skin. They could order pizza and watch some YouTube documentary. And he'd listen to Edd ramble on and on as he hid his face and a hand in Edd's silky hair. One was to hide his blush over how silly the boy made him _feel_ and to smell the calming lavender oil he put in his shampoo. The other to feel the silky strands between his calloused fingers, which was more soothing than any lotion or cream.

And behind aviator sunglasses that reflected the colors of their eyes, they locked eyes.

 _And distantly, small sparks_ _ **still**_ _flew..._

* * *

Earlier that day, across town over breakfast, a _boyfriend_ was manipulating his _girlfriend_ into telling him _all about_ her friends. He came off as a bit jealous of the guys in her life, much to her delight. But he was just biding his time and taking notes. Then, per his usual M.O., he excused himself with another excuse of familial obligations. He missed her graduation and her graduation party with the same excuse. Most thought he was just being a _good son_. But it's hard to be a good son to people who are hardly ever there when they _should be_ , let alone when they're needed or wanted.

But unbeknownst to her, her family or her friends, after he left her presence, he always came back around when he could, albeit at a sizable distance. He kept his eyes trained on _two_ people. His _Pumpkin_ and the other he had dubbed his next _conquest_.

But Kevin Barr would _never_ be conquered. His time with his own blue eyed soul taught him that relationships of _any_ kind _only work_ when there is an _equal amount_ of give and take. And he'd spend _plenty of time_ over the next few years teaching _Eddward Rockwell j_ ust that.


	17. Wet, Hot Peach Creek Summer

Over the course of the summer, the kids all fell into predictable patterns of spending their summer days as lazily as possible, when they _weren't working_ , of course. Edd was working at the hospital's gift shop like he always did. _New_ Kevin took on a full time schedule at Brookstone, Eddy and Kevin spent their days in a hot garage with grease up to their elbows. Ed and Jonny got on at the comic book shop.

Marie and Lee went to work at Hot Topic, with May getting on at Mrs Fields. The Kanker sisters weren't ever without cookies that summer. Nazz was working at Claires with Jessie Anne and Emily. Amber went to work at Subway because why in the heck not. I mean, _really_. She likes sandwiches. Why wouldn't she work at one of the most popular sandwich shops in America?! Why, indeed!?

Rolf had one of the best summer planting and harvesting seasons he had ever had, which made him sense good fortune for their college careers. And he was was right, but how they came to that fortune wasn't what they expected. For Kevin and Edd anyways.

Ang went to work at her mom's store, Sy spent the summer training her replacement and Jessie worked at Walgreens when she wasn't volunteering as a Candy Striper at the hospital.

Rave did community theater and Nat got them all in for free when he was working the ticket booth at the movie theater.

On off days, they'd go swimming in Kevin's pool or the creek, have BBQs at Ang's or parties at Nazz's. They hit up the biggest hill in Peach Creek to watch the Fourth of July fireworks. Rainy days meant movie and video game dates. And lots of sleeping in was had.

What _Kevin_ noticed most was that Edd would only hang out with his friends if either the girls were _all_ there or he was sure his boyfriend could come. And he knew it was because of him. On the one hand, he was hurt that Edd was taking himself away from them because of _him_ , but he didn't blame the guy. He didn't blame him at all. On the other hand, it didn't seem like Edd to chose someone who was essentially a stranger over his friends. But if his parents relationship had taught him anything, it was that _peace_ must be maintained in order of things to work. His dad may have no told his his mother he loved her _aloud,_ but there was something about their relationship dynamic that made big, loud and tough Jack Barr his wife's _yes man_ when the situation called for it. He didn't make a move without her. She did the same for him, but there was something about the way his dad _did_ things when it came to his mom that let Kevin know that he loved her and cherished what they had to fuck it up. He was right. They _did_ raise him better as actions do speak louder than words.

But all too soon the summer was over. Tearful moms helped their babies pack up their lives for their first true foray into life beyond their parents four walls. For most of them anyways. Jonny was such a homebody that he planned on staying with some sort of family member for the rest of his life. His parents and Auntie's houses were always open to anyone who wanted to visit. It was usually just Jonny visiting, though.

The day they all headed to Peach State, Kevin _Anderson_ stopped by Edd's to help him finish packing up his car. Mrs Vincent was going to ride up with him to get what little time she had left with her son, and his father would drive them back home.

"Are you _sure_ I can't convince you to ride with _me?,"_ Kevin asked as Edd put the last box into the truck.

 _"Yes,_ Kevin. This drive is important to Mother so it's important to me."

Kevin sighed.

"I understand."

Edd gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you for being so understanding. But please wait right here, I want you to put my riding jacket in your saddle bag so I know that I didn't lose or mispack it."

Kevin nodded as Edd ran inside.

Then he heard the sound of a garage door slowly opening _across the street_. And it _pissed. him. off._

Edd had never told him he had dated Kevin until _after_ Kevin outed their relationship in his Facebook post where he _officially_ outed himself. It was a rough couple of weeks for the two dorks. Edd had thought that if Kevin _ever_ came out, it'd be _years_ from now and he'd keep it to _his friends and family_. _Not_ what constituted over _half_ of Peach Creek's most popular teens.

But then Kevin sent him a message that he couldn't ignore. He was coming out. It was time. But he was going to lay them on the line, too. Was Edd ok with that? Edd was. A kiss like the one they had in the lunch room could be explained away by _tradition_ , as odd as that _tradition_ was. But Kevin couldn't come out _and be taken seriously_ , unless he put Edd in it, too. And Kevin needed to be taken seriously. It was time to live in the light.

He sent Edd a _Friend Request_ that Edd quickly accepted, typed up his post, tagged _everyone_ , and posted it. And Edd, the speed reader and quick poster as Kevin _Barr_ would come to find out, was the first to comment. The replies he received were _the worst_. And Kevin _Anderson_ was quick to defend his boyfriend.

But Kevin _Anderson_ was also _floored_. He knew who _Kevin Barr_ was. _Everyone_ in the tri-city area that made up Peach Creek, Lemon Brook and Peach City knew who the tall, tanned, toned, _handsome_ phenomenal quarterback and baseball pitcher was. He just didn't know that _he_ was The Ex that had broken Edd's heart. To know that _Edd_ had dated him, had _loved_ him, had spent _so much time_ with him, _willingly_ , set _new_ Kevin on edge.

Accusations flew out of his mouth and apologies quickly followed. But Edd didn't speak to him for _two weeks_. Kevin _Barr_ had been his friend for quite sometime _before_ they started dating. And he was going to stay his _friend and supporter_ now that he was out. Kevin needed that much. And if _new_ Kevin couldn't accept it, he was _seriously_ going to have to rethink their own relationship.

The only thing that got him back into Edd's good graces was a motorcycle ride to the coast to _just hang out_. By the end of the afternoon, Edd was holding his hand again. And at sunset, he kissed him. And Kevin finally felt like they were gonna be alright again. And they were.

 _For awhile..._

But _the other Kevin_ _still_ lived across the street. He'd be on campus with them. He and Edd would comment and share on things with one another on Facebook. He hated to see he and Edd tagged in their friends and neighbors posts on _Wayback Wednesday, Throwback Thursday_ or _Flashback Friday._ It showed that they had a past together. A big one. And he couldn't shake the feeling that they could also have a future.

Then he heard Kevin's Harley _roar_ to life as Edd came back outside, his helmet and riding jacket in hand. He gave his neighbor a wave that Kevin returned with a smirk. Edd handed his safety gear to his boyfriend, and much to his boyfriend's chagrin, walked across the street to have a chat with his ex.

Kevin cocked a brow and turned off his bike when he saw Edd coming towards him and then snickered to himself when he saw the sly grin on Edd's face.

"What are you doing _here_ , Kev?"

"I _live_ here, Dweeb."

"That's not your new little friends on Facebook have been saying."

Kevin threw his head back with a groan and a slight smile. He had been gone for most of August for Training Camp with the football team at Peach State. He had met and befriended on Facebook a few people from his and a few of the other Peach State teams and in town. Today was the _official_ move in day for the students who weren't athletes playing a sport in the fall.

"Well, if you _must know_ I had to come back to pick up some paperwork for school and my last paycheck."

 _"Oh."_

"Heh. Yeah. But I'll see you around. You swimming or running track this year?"

Edd shook his head.

"No, I won't be participating in athletics anymore, _thank God."_

Kevin outright laughed. The only reason why Edd was on the swim or track teams was because his parents insisted on him doing _something_ that didn't have _anything_ to do with academics or his favorite hobbies. That left _sports_. He could run; he'd spent his entire childhood doing that. And swimming seemed like the easiest thing to do that didn't require too much work on his part. Both sports let him do his own thing, while still contributing to the overall team dynamic, where generally _clean_ in the sense he didn't have to share much space or equipment with other people and got his parents off his back.

But his scholarships were all academic. Despite breaking a few school records, he never stood out as a star athlete. He'd go out, run or swim his laps and go back and sit down and put his nose in a book. _That did not_ catch the eyes of talent scouts. But his grades were always stellar, so while his sports, clubs, volunteer work through the National Honor Society and a few of his parents own honor societies, made him a well rounded student, his grades got him what he needed to pay for college. Which was his plan all along. But he did have to admit that branching out a bit more with sports and a few of his more hobby type clubs did help put him down as the type of student colleges want.

"You gotta come to some games, though," Kevin said as he took his aviators out of the pocket of his cargo shorts and put them on.

 _I miss you._

Edd did his best to ignore Kevin's tone and not match it. He failed. Miserably.

"I will. Don't worry."

 _I miss you, too._

Kevin grinned and Edd went _pink_.

Kevin then thawped his nose.

"Blame it on the heat," he said with a shrug and a wink as he fired up his Harley again and took off.


	18. New Neighbors And Old Flames

Their first day on campus was hot, tiring and oh, so exhilarating. They all moved in as quickly as possible and explored campus with Edd taking the lead so they could all get to class on time. Once their most efficient routes _to class_ were made, Ang and Jessie made sure that routes to meet up for _shenanigans_ were made as well, much to Edd's chagrin.

At the end of the day, after a goodbye dinner with their parents at a local pizza place with a buffet, Mothers were kissed goodbye and promises to call and eat their vegetables were made. Everyone settled in their rooms for the night, ready to _crash_.

But for Kevin _Barr,_ he _finally_ got to meet the young man who'd keep him _up_ all night in so many ways.

As he trudged the stairs to his fifth floor dormroom, he nearly bumped into _Eddward Rockwell_ as he opened the door that led from the stairwell to his floor.

"Whoa! Sorry, man!," Kevin said as he jumped back from the guy he slightly bumped into.

 _Ice cold blue met surprised green_.

"That's quite alright," he grinned slyly as he gave Kevin a _once over_ before stepping to the side and running down the stairs.

Kevin couldn't believe his luck. And curse it at the same time.

He knew that Marie had broken up with the guy around the middle of July. According to Marie, he didn't feel it was fair to continue the relationship knowing she wanted _more_ than he was willing to give. When she later found out why he _really_ broke up with her, she keyed his car.

But the break up was _weeks_ ago and Marie looked to be in good shape. Hanging out with the _Vagina Squad_ and her sisters helped her to bounce back. He _did_ tell her that he was a pre-med major, and she was going into graphic design. Their classes were on opposite sides of campus from one another, so the chance of them crossing paths was small. But she'd never forget what kind of car he drove. A classic black Buick National is a bit hard to forget. And his parents actually called him for once to _complain_ about the bill they got for the repairs and paint job the car needed after Marie went to town on it. Eddward had never been more happy to have a conversation with them in his life. And that thought made him angry enough to seek out a special kind of comfort in the arms of his new neighbor.

When Kevin made it to his room, he noticed that the door to the room across the hall was open. All the rooms on this floor were single rooms for starters to the school's top teams. Football, baseball, track and swim team members were housed here. On Kevin's door was a cut out of a football with his last name in the middle of it. On the door across the hall, was a picture of a _shark,_ with the name Rockwell in the middle of it. Kevin knew that the school's swim team was nicknamed _The Sharks_ because their members were sleek swimmers who regularly took down the competition with shark like precision. But he also knew that the men's swim team didn't start practice or meets until the spring semester, which explained why he hadn't met whoever lived across the hall, yet.

As he distantly wondered which _shark_ would be his new neighbor, he answered a text from Nat to hang as he opened the door. He was _trying_ to decline his peacocky friend's invitation because he was _exhausted_ from the long day he had had and just wanted to _sleep._ He heaved a sigh and heard the smooth, cocky voice of the young man who would soon whisper his name in such a pleading tone as to melt _buttah._

"'No,' _is_ a full sentence."

Turning, he sees _Rockwell_ standing in his own doorway.

"I'll remember that," Kevin said with a grin as he sent the short, _one word sentence_ to the one person he _knew_ wouldn't take it for an answer.

Pocketing his phone, he held out his hand.

"Kevin, Kevin Barr."

"Eddward, Eddward Rockwell. Two D's."

Kevin's eyes went wide and he couldn't stop the smile forming on his face.

"Like..."

Eddward's eyes were _cold_ and looking into them gave Kevin a _delightful_ chill.

"Yes. But, no. _Never_ that. You can call me Edd if you prefer, but _never_ that."

Kevin would call him _that_ name for _years._ And Eddward _never_ minded.

"Well, _Eddward_ , I'll be seeing ya," Kevin said with a nod as he went into his room.

 _"Oui. Oui, vous voulez."_ (Yes. Yes, you will.)

* * *

School began and the kids took to it with their same varying degrees of enthusiasm as they took to anything. Edd led the charge with his _new_ Kevin right by his side. And he needed him there. With Emily, Amber, Eddy and Kevin in business classes together, Edd knew what his ex was up to on a regular basis even though their paths across campus very rarely crossed. Edd was majoring in architectural engineering, so his classes were closer to Marie's than Kevin's. And he got an earful about her breakup over the few lunches they managed to sneak in together during the semester, especially after she found out _why_. He asked Sy for help in hooking the poor girl up with a therapist as she was majoring in adolescent psychology so she could give kids and teens the help and support she never really got herself. It'd take Marie a few years to look into getting help. She only really went to the first few sessions because Nazz told her that she'd really give her something to cry about if she didn't. And she believed her. The cul-de-sac's resident female heart throb wasn't just a pretty face. She had a mean left hook.

Kevin _Anderson_ sent as many messages as he could to the friends of his boyfriend outright _begging_ them to _stop_ talking about Kevin with or near him. He was tired of seeing Edd come back to their shared room with a _distant, sad_ look in his eyes after lunches on days he _knew_ that whoever he had lunch with had had class with Kevin.

Ang told him that it'll take Edd time to _truly_ get over Kevin. But they _would not_ drop their friend to appease him. He knew the rich heiress was right. What he didn't know was that Edd was having a few of those lunches _with Kevin_.

And the day he found out was one none of them would ever forget.

* * *

Eddward was still keeping an eye on his new neighbor and his _Pumpkin._ So color him _delightfully_ _surprised_ when he saw his neighbor and his _Pumpkin's_ new boyfriend having lunch with a few of their friends. The two young men seemed too _friendly_ with one another to have _ever_ _been_ _just friends._ Marie never really spoke of Edd and they broke up before he could question her about him. But he knew what he saw and he knew that it _shouldn't be happening_. But for him, he figured that it was a good thing that it was.

Filing this information away, he couldn't believe his luck as he spotted the _object of his obsession_ on his way to the engineering building, which was right on his _long way_ to the biology building. He read the papers. He knew his _Pumpkin_ was at Peach State with him, but not _with him_ as he _should_ be. And today, as luck would have it, he could let him know again, that with _him_ was where he should be.

"Hello, Kevin."

Kevin _froze_. He hadn't heard that voice in over a year. The last time he heard it, he was in the hospital trying to recover from a beating at the hands of the _friends_ of the young man who owned the voice. The _friends_ said they were on orders from Eddward to deliver a _lesson_ to his _citrouille._ Kevin had declined his _invitation_ to his swim meet _for. the. last. time._ A restraining order was obtained, but Eddward managed to get around it for one last time before Kevin thought he disappeared from his life.

 _"Je ne te laisserai jamais partir,"_ he had said.

And then he was gone. The police dropped off Kevin's copy of the restraining order some five minutes later. And for the first time in three years, Kevin could _breathe._

They had only worked on a project together in shop class _once_ freshman year and Eddward then set about to make Kevin _his._ Kevin was _cute,_ smart and just the right amount of sassy. He could challenge Eddward and be his equal in most any subject. Eddward _had_ to _have him._ Eddward's intimidation tactics were legendary at Lemon Brook. But Kevin defied them all. And it only drove Eddward on. Kevin had come out in eighth grade and Eddward's obsession with him let everyone know that Eddward's interests were the same.

Except his parents _didn't_ know.

That was a calculated move on Eddward's part as he knew they wouldn't approve. But when Mrs Anderson ran into Mrs Rockwell at the beauty salon and told her to keep her son away from Kevin as he wasn't interested in him, Eddward was soon left out in the cold. He moved in with his swim team coach until he graduated. It took him the better part of a year to forgive Kevin for putting him in that situation. He soon found it to be a blessing in disguise. He was no longer under his parent's thumbs, but they did still control his purse strings. It was their _duty_ and they took it seriously. Especially since the trust fund paperwork his grandmother had created to take care of him when he was born said that they had to.

Up until Kevin left Lemon Brook, Eddward _pursued_ him and for every time he kicked back, Eddward would push harder. For every rose, there was an _ordered_ punch to the face if he didn't take it in the spirit it was given. Missing Eddward's State Championship swim meet junior year was the final straw for them both.

Or so Kevin thought.

 _He must have the worst luck EVER._

"Eddward."

His voice was steady but inside he was enraged with his parents for letting the restraining order expire. Until he read about Eddward's death in the obituaries, he didn't feel safe. He checked them _at least_ once a week. But his parents were sure that Eddward wasn't going to be a problem anymore. If he was as smart as Kevin said he was, he could go Ivy League or to another university in the state. Perhaps a private one, if his trust fund baby status was to be believed.

"I know you are seeing someone. But that _someone_ is having lunch _right now_ with someone they perhaps shouldn't be. And this wouldn't be happening if you hadn't rejected me so," Eddward said in his usual steady clip of speech that was laced with cold diction and an air of superiority.

"Straight to the point, huh?"

"You _know_ I don't live my life any other way."

"How are your parents?"

Eddward's eyes narrowed and Kevin could feel the rage he kept inside come _boiling_ to the surface, but Eddward _quickly_ put it on a _simmer_.

"They're _well._ And yours?"

"They're just fine, but I'm sure you know that already."

Eddward scowled. One method he had used to get Kevin was outright _stalking_ his parents. He threatened Kevin with the information.

 _"It'd be a shame to lose them,"_ he had once told him.

Kevin told his parents what was going on and Eddward backed off that tactic fairly quickly, but the redhead never forgot about it.

"I'm only telling you this, Kevin, to protect you. You deserve better. _The best_. I wouldn't be around anyone you didn't want me to be around."

"Liar."

"Suit yourself," Eddward shrugged as he strolled away, but the seeds of insecurity and distrust that Kevin had over Edd's and his ex's relationship had just been given enough fertilizer to create a bomb.

And the clock down to it's _explosion_ had begun.


	19. Anatomy Of A Breakup

For the first time _ever_ , Kevin Anderson, _willingly_ skipped class. He didn't care about the consequences and figured they'd pale in comparison to not getting a handle on his relationship with _his_ Edd. Plus, the professor always put the notes online, which was great considering his handwriting wasn't all that great sometimes.

Speed walking to the cafe at the student union, he spotted _him_ and _them_. Edd was having lunch with Ang, Emily, _Kevin_ and Eddy. And they all seemed to be having a good time. But since they were all sitting _outside,_ they all had their sunglasses on and he couldn't get a good read on their faces because of it.

If the eyes were the window to the soul, he _needed_ to see if Kevin's had _finally_ stopped staring daggers into _his_ boyfriend's. Especially since it finally seemed like Edd had _finally_ stopped staring back.

"Hey!"

Four heads snapped up from their salads and sandwiches to look at him. But he was more concerned about how _Edd_ was looking at him.

 _Surprise._

Good or bad, Kevin couldn't tell because of those damn aviators that he likes to wear so much...that look _just like his ex's,_ were in the way of his eyes. Where Kevin's aviators were green, Edd's were blue.

Then there was Edd's blue plaid button up, that he only seemed to wear on days _his ex_ would be the topic of some conversation at some point in the day because Edd would see him. Kevin remembers seeing a picture of _Kevin_ in it on Nazz's Facebook page. And then there's _Kevin's_ green polo. That he saw in another Facebook photo on Marie's page. Edd was wearing the shirt he's wearing now it, too. The polo is a tight fit on Kevin now and the button up, that Edd had on as cover up to his Misfits band tshirt in the old photo Marie posted, _finally_ fits Edd.

 _It's a fucking fashion conspiracy and Kevin knows it._

Whether they'd like to admit it or not, _his boyfriend and his ex_ _still_ have _feelings_ for each other. And Kevin's about to break the chains that hold them to each other before he _snaps_.

 _Or so he thinks._

The clock tower in the middle of campus chimes and Edd checks his watch.

"You're late to class, Buster," he says as he stands and waves a finger at him.

When he moved to gather his things, Kevin waved him off about throwing his trash away.

"I got it. You need to go talk to him."

They all heard Kevin's tone and _new_ Kevin (how he _hated_ that nickname!) wanted to kick himself. _Hard_. He may not have been able to get a read on the group of people in front of him, but he knew they got a read on him. Eddward always told him he had _the worst_ poker face.

Edd placed his bag over his shoulder and hurried up the stairs and down the path to wear Kevin was standing.

"Want to tell me why you're _here_ and _not_ in class? You have a quiz today that goes into the 40% overall testing grade you get for that class," Edd said with near _motherly_ concern.

"Why are you having lunch with him?"

Edd sighed and rolled his eyes. If only he knew how similar they really were. He'd only told Edd that he had an ex who reminded Kevin of him in how he smart he was. But Edd's darkside was like Eddward's general attitude. And it scared Kevin to pieces sometimes.

"He's my friend. We've been over this, Kev."

Kevin dropped his head and shifted from foot to foot.

"OK, _clearly_ you're agitated about something. Care to tell me what's on your mind?"

Edd's tone was gentle, but Kevin knew that he also meant business. Either speak _now_ , or _forever_ hold your piece. He didn't mess around when it came to getting to the point once you got to know him. Some considered his _get to the point_ attitude _haughty_. But he had a way of being tactful about it so you couldn't get too mad at him, especially since he was always right anyways.

"He's _here,_ Edd."

 _"Who's_ here?"

"M-My ex."

 _"Whoa."_

 _"Yeah."_

"Look, I know that you guys didn't have the best break up, but you have to learn to deal with him being here. At least figure out a way to be civil with each other."

Kevin looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head.

"Nope. Not even."

 _"Kevin."_

 _"Don't_ , Edd. You don't know what he did to me."

 _"Because you won't tell me,_ Kev. Every time something with Kevin comes up, you go on these little tangents about how you can't believe we were even together. I've known him practically my _entire_ life. It's rather difficult to separate yourself from someone you grew up with, dated and still have to deal with because of geography or family or..."

 _"Just stop it,_ Edd. I knew you wouldn't understand," Kevin said as he interrupted him before turning and walking way.

Edd grabbed his wrist.

"Then _explain it_ to me."

Kevin yanked his wrist away, hissing in pain because he aggravated an old injury, brought on by Edd's goons in high school, in doing so. But Edd didn't know that. As a matter of fact, Edd didn't know much of anything when it came to Kevin, his ex or the old injuries that sometimes even the most simplest of movements would aggravate.

"Where's your wrist brace?," Edd sighed.

"Right here," Kevin said through gritted teeth as he patted his messenger bag with his good hand.

Edd tentatively stepped to him and when he didn't shirk away, dug the wrist brace out and put it on for him.

"Kevin, _we_ can't work if _you_ don't start opening up to me. Kevin isn't going anywhere. Neither am I. And neither are you. You need to accept that. I _will_ have lunch with him. He's my _friend_ now. Nothing more, though. We've established that."

"Have you? Because apparently you still like each other considering you're wearing a shirt that looks _exactly_ like one he used to wear and you have _matching sunglasses_ and you _only_ wear that shirt when you _know_ you're going to see him!"

Edd cocked a brow.

"Don't look at me like that, you _know_ it's true!"

"Sooooo, not only do I have to drop my ex as a friend, I have to get rid of clothing to prove to you that he's no longer a threat to _us_. Because that kind of thinking actually works."

"Stop being so damn condescending!"

"Stop being a green eyed monster."

 _"I'm not a monster!,"_ Kevin screamed.

Edd cocked his head.

"H-He was the monster. Not me," Kevin said as tears streamed down his cheeks.

* * *

Edd and Kevin were sitting in the middle of their bed, both nursing a cup of tea. Afternoon classes were long forgotten, as was homework. Not that either could do much thinking in the wake of the bomb Kevin had dropped on _his_ Edd. Kevin was _spent_ and Edd was _floored_. As the shockwaves of Kevin's story ebbed away, a bit of hurt still lingered. He couldn't believe this young man he had come to adore so quickly and slowly fall in love with had been through so much.

It had started his freshman year. They shared shop class together and had to work on a project to build a working robot that could walk and do a handful of simple grasping tasks. Kevin built it, but Eddward did the math that pulled the whole thing together. They spent so much time with one another, that they did become somewhat friendly. Many in Lemon Brook were shocked that the nerdy redhead could get the brooding swimmer to _smile,_ let alone open up. Kevin knew _all_ of his secrets and never whispered a one.

It was the summer before sophomore year that things escalated between them. A gentle hand squeeze as they walked around the park near Eddward's house. A hand squeeze gave way to a hug. Hugs soon gave way to a kiss, and by Labor Day, Kevin learned that Eddward was a softie who liked to cuddle, after he hand cuffed Kevin to his bedpost and made him _scream_ his name as he came. Not that Kevin had much of a choice. He was putty in Eddward's hands.

But by Christmas, he had had enough.

He was tired of Eddward's goonish friends and swim team teammates picking on him, _in Eddward's name_ , if what they said as they hit him and pushed him around was to be believed. He was tired of Eddward's threats to let him help Kevin bandaged himself up or risk another beating. He was _especially_ tired of Eddward's insistence on being in charge in the bedroom, with no questions or suggestions from Kevin to be spoken.

When he told Eddward he was through with _him and them_ , Eddward told him he loved him.

"You have a sick way of proving it," Kevin had said.

 _"You have no idea,"_ was the only reply he got, right before Eddward punched him in the chest and stormed out of Kevin's house.

After school started back up in January, things got worst.

Roses in his locker with a note to either call, text or come to his swim meet if he didn't want to get hurt.

So many of Eddward's _friends_ and teammates were suspended or expelled because Kevin refused to give in to Edd's demands. But Kevin's parents are still paying on a few of his medical bills from all his broken bones, stitches and visits to the dentist.

Kevin's father's job transferring him to Peach City may have saved Kevin's life as his last beating put him in the hospital with a _bad_ concussion. And Eddward himself dealt some of the worst blows.

Because the beating took place in the locker room after swim practice, no one heard or saw anything. It was the janitor that found Kevin and that's after his mom came to the school looking for him because he hadn't come home yet and she couldn't get ahold of anyone who may have an inkling of where he was.

But Kevin told the police what little he could remember that happened _and why._ While all the boys involved denied it, two were expelled as they were already suspended for their involvement in another fight earlier in the week and were seen via one of the school's security cameras coming into the locker room by the back door after being told to stay off school ground until their suspension was complete.

Kevin's parents got a restraining order the day before he left the hospital.

 _It expired a week ago._

Double D looked down into his empty tea mug and tossed it to the side as he quickly drew Kevin in for a hug. And Kevin cried. Double D couldn't help but to cry, too. _Now_ , things made sense. While Kevin had bullied Double D and his friends growing up, he _stopped_. Sure, it hurt that he kept _them_ in the dark for so long, but now things were in the light. They were friends. But Kevin went through _hell_ dating his _friend_ who turned into his bully. No wonder he didn't understand what Double D and Kevin had.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry you had to go through that, Baby," Edd murmured into Kevin's shoulder. "But honestly, all of this doesn't explain why you think Kevin and I can't be friends."

"I don't want to lose you to him."

Edd pulled back with a confused look on his face and Kevin knew he was going to be accused of being a green eyed monster again, but he might as well say what he felt needed to be said.

"You two are _so_ close. I'm just scared you're going to leave me for him. He's actually kind of awesome and I don't see why you're with _me_ when you could be with _him._ Hell, I'd date him if he wasn't such a smug jackass."

Edd fell over into the pillows and laughed so hard his stomach hurt.

"Kevin Barr _is_ a 'jackass' as you say," Edd said as he recovered from his laughing fit. "but I'm not going to leave you for him _._ Kevin and I are _done_. It's just you and me now."

 _"You and_ _I."_

Edd gave a small smile at Kevin correcting his grammar.

"Yes, _you and I._ But I can't be with _anyone_ who thinks they're going to make me choose between them and people who I consider like family," Edd said gently, but _firmly_.

Kevin nodded.

"And if this ex of yours makes you feel uncomfortable in _any way_ , you let me know. I'll make sure he _never_ hurts you again," Edd said as he gently kissed Kevin on the lips and drew him into another hug.

 _Famous last words, Double D. Famous last words._


	20. Sparks

Edd found out about his boyfriend's romantic past, if you can even call it that, on Wednesday. Every Tuesday and Thursday, Edd led a math study hall for his friends after dinner. Only Kevin Barr didn't come. Sy and Big Ed told Kevin it would be too awkward for _new_ Kevin. Edd knew _why_ his ex wasn't there, but figured it would just take his boyfriend a while to come around to being in his ex's presence without it being tense and awkward. After hearing about what Kevin went through with his ex, Edd decided to let his mini quest to get both Kevin's to make nice go. They both accepted Edd's place in their life and that was enough.

But Kevin Anderson knew that he needed to let Kevin Barr know that he was going to attempt to be civil. Kevin and Edd's past was too vast and deep to be done away with simply because he was jealous that they managed to break up and stay friends.

He knew on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Kevin had his figure drawing class with Big Ed and Marie before he went to football practice. The art building was across the quad from the science building and the science building was next to the student union. He knew the three friends would stop off at the student union for a snack and then Kevin would head to practice while Ed went back to the dorms and Marie went to work at the student bookstore.

So after classes let out, he waited by the front of the science building for the three friends to walk by. He tried to steady his nerves and think of what to say that didn't come off _wrong_. He didn't want to be _friends_ with Kevin, but he did want to call a truce. He rolled his eyes as he heard one of the women's volleyball team members ask Kevin to _draw her like one of his French girls_ like she did _every_ Tuesday and Thursday. Kevin would just laugh it off and blush, while Big Ed wondered where Kevin was hiding his French girls and Marie did her best to avoid being noticed checking the girl out.

But Kevin Anderson noticed. But he figured it was wiser to keep it to himself. And it was. _It just was._

As the trio walked past the science building, he _manned up_.

"Uh, Kevin? Can I talk to you for a bit?"

The three young people snapped their heads in the direction of the newly familiar voice and their eyes widened as they took in who wanted to talk to Kevin. But the redheaded jock quickly recovered and urged his friends to go on ahead and gave Edd $5 so he could get him a protein bar and a Gatorade.

"'Sup?"

His stance was casual; hands in his pockets, shoulders relaxed. But his green eyes were _flaring_.

Kevin took a breath.

"Look, I know you and Edd are still friends and we've talked about it and stuff, so we have an _understanding_ now. I just want to call a truce between _us_ , though," he said as he gestured between them.

Kevin quirked a brow.

"You love him?"

Kevin Anderson blinked in disbelief and his taller doppelganger scoffed out a laugh.

 _"Of course I do!"_

Barr rolled his eyes.

"Look, as long as _Edd_ is _happy_ , I'm good. You be good to him and I won't have to kick your ass. Cool?"

Anderson nodded.

"Good. See ya around."

As Barr walked away, Kevin let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. It didn't go as well as he'd hoped, but it didn't go _bad,_ either. At least things would be better between them all now. Right?

 _Right?!_

And from a side door of the student union, a pair of blue eyes watched the taller redhead walk away and cursed the sparks he _still_ felt for him.

* * *

Kevin had only studied with Edd a few times in high school. But even that was in secrecy. He couldn't handle people thinking he needed the help. Especially since it was _Edd's_ help. And Edd was the best tutor he ever had. But he didn't want anyone seeing right through his facade.

But at moment, he _needed_ Edd's help. He was struggling in his Algebra 200 class. He'd preferred Edd's help to the tutors the student resource center kept trying to hook him up with. The girls would either get googly eyed for him and be too distracted to teach him anything or the guys couldn't explain it in a way he'd _get it_. But he didn't want to deal with the tense awkwardness that would be between he and Edd if he sat in on the math study sessions he had with the rest of their friends. Especially with his boyfriend around. When he complained to his coach, the man put the feelers out to see who, if anyone, could help the school's red hot freshman QB out.

It took a few weeks, but Kevin had a session scheduled tonight with someone from the men's swim team. The football coach figured that another fellow athlete would feel Kevin's pain and understand his crazy schedule. Kevin was just hoping that whoever it was had the sense to help him keep his math grade above a C.

Practice ran long and dinner was rushed, so he _knew_ he'd be late, but these things happen. Walking past his friends as they studied on the library's main open floor, he gave them a wave as he headed to the stairs up to the third floor and bit back a blush at Edd's wave and grin.

 _Damn that grin_.

And Kevin Anderson began his slow, _tortuous_ acceptance of his boyfriend's ex.

Kevin headed to the private room assigned to he and his tutor for his sessions and couldn't help the wide smile that crept across his face when he came upon the door and saw who was inside.

 _Eddward Rockwell._

"You're late," he said without lifting his head up from his phone as he scrolled through his Twitter feed.

"Yeah, yeah. But you're gonna have to get used to it. It's not my fault if practice runs late."

Eddward's head shot up and those usually _ice cold blue_ eyes of his brightened up for a split second, even if his scowl never left his face.

"Lucky me. I get to help our top dog," Eddward smirked.

"Woof, woof."


	21. Just For You

Kevin slid into the seat opposite his blue eyed teacher.

"So what's on the schedule, Professor?," he asked as he flashed his most winning smile.

Eddward's scowl deepened but his eyes sparkled.

"Your math homework, if you please?," Eddward said as he held a hand out for Kevin's notes.

Kevin took the moment to be serious because his math grade and playing eligibility was on the line. Handing over the homework, he rolled his eyes at Eddward's scowl of _distaste_ at his penmanship. Edd had looked at it in _horror_ for a year. But the two Edd's were alike in how they scanned Kevin's work over. Where Eddward's face of concentration was softer than his usual scowl, Edd's was a bit harder than his usual face of wide eyed wonder at life. And both young men looked _adorable_ when they were concentrating on something. It's gonna take _everything_ in Kevin to _focus_.

"Who's your professor?," Eddward asked, his blue eyes clouded over with a touch of concern and curiosity.

"Dr Thomas. Why?"

Edd threw his head back and let a sigh escaped clenched teeth.

"Think you can transfer to Dr Maskin's class?"

"No clue, Dude."

"OK, I _will_ help you, but I'd _highly_ recommend transferring to Dr Maskin's class. Take your notes as _neatly as possible_ , because I can't read this chicken scratch if I tried and I'm _not_ trying. I'd prefer to keep my perfect vision perfect for the rest of my life."

Kevin scoffed and rolled his eyes, but when the math genius leveled a _look_ at him, he snapped his mouth shut.

"Dr Thomas tends to teach straight from the book, because these notes are a direct copy of the textbook," Eddward went on as he pulled the same textbook Kevin had pulled out of his bag out of his own. "What _you_ need is for someone to actually walk you through the steps and use _real life_ examples, not the bullshit the textbook uses. You wouldn't even need my help if you had a better professor."

"And miss spending time with you?," Kevin smirked.

Another _look_.

Kevin just laughed.

"Until I can get a transfer, _if_ I can get a transfer, you're _it,_ Rockwell. So teach me."

 _"Fine._ Just know that I can only help you _this_ semester."

"You help me pass this class and you won't hear a peep out of me next semester."

"Deal."

But Eddward would hear way more than a peep out of Kevin in the spring semester and he would _like it_.

While it exasperated the mathematician to no end to have to reteach Kevin everything he should have learned in class, he was pleasantly surprised that the quarterback had the capacity to understand the concepts and apply them correctly once he was shown how to do so.

When their alarms sounded that _curfew_ was within the next hour, they packed up to leave.

"Is this the only class you're having trouble in?," Eddward asked.

Kevin nodded.

"It would be in our best interests to meet in your room or mine from now on as they're closer to the field and the dining hall than the library as neither of us is really required to attend study hall as long as our GPA's hold up _and they will_."

Kevin, hearing his serious tone just nodded again.

As they made their way out of the building, Kevin Anderson caught sight of them. Kevin had his cocky grin on his face and Eddward was _frowning_ in disapproval at what he was saying, but his _eyes_ gleamed with mischief. Then he caught Eddward's eyes in his own. And the swimmer shrugged as he walked through the door Kevin held open for him, giving him a soft pat on the cheek and and smirk as he walked past him.

Kevin _froze_. Eddward was being _kind. Affectionate, even._

Barr took advantage, though, which is what Eddward wanted. Slinging his arm around the swimmer's shoulder he walked them home like they were old friends. But Eddward gave the library one last glance, his _ice cold_ eyes looking right into Anderson's soul.

Then he winked. And deep inside Kevin Anderson, a sleeping dragon _stirred._

* * *

On Friday, Angela woke up, pulled her Afro into a high puff, donned her glasses instead of her usual contacts, no makeup, jeans and one of Sy's hoodies, but she did pack her small duffel with her tablet, makeup kit, and snacks. After lunch, she and Jessi Anne were headed back to Peach Creek. Angela was getting her hair braided and Jessi Anne was meeting up with a few cousins to celebrate her engagement with a much needed Girl's Night.

Most everyone wasn't used to seeing her so dressed down, but for Sy, this was Ang at her best. No pretense, no _princess_. Just a girl set about living her life. And looking good doing it because, like Kevin did with Edd, she _loved_ to see Ang in her things.

"When will you be back?," she asked as they walked to class together.

Ang made a face.

"Prolly not til after 9. Closer to 10 depending on how many breaks we take."

"You're going to have like five people braiding your hair, Babe. It shouldn't take _that_ long."

Ang pointed at the mountain of hair on top of her hair.

"Technically, I need _six_ people to get it done in the time I want it done in, but beggars can't be choosers. I'll text you before I come back, alright?"

Sy nodded as she sighed and leaned in for a kiss.

"Lunch?"

"Get me a slice of pepperoni and a Coke," Ang replied with a quick peck and then she was off to class.

* * *

They had lunch and Ang was off to the city for the rest of the afternoon and evening, too, if the braiders doing Ang's hair had anything to say about it. And since they charged by the hour _and_ the amount of hair they had to work with, they did have something to say about it. But Ang did text her like she said she would. At _10PM._ But Sy held on. It was only a two and a half hour drive, so even though it would be after midnight when she came back, at least she was coming back.

Sy had figured that her mom or dad would be bringing her back to school and dozed off while she waited on her angel to get back. When the roar of a 1985 Harley FXRS came in through the back parking lot, Sy was startled awake. She missed that roar something fierce. Her mom had a Harley that sounded like that but they had to sell it to pay for her hospice care right after Sy got her motorcycle license. Margie was going to teach Sy to ride herself but got too sick to do it. For once, her dad didn't act like an ass at her mother's request to teach Sy to ride. She took the test on her mom's bike and did a few turns in the driveway to show off after she got her license in the mail to show off for her mom. The woman _beamed_ from her spot at the living room window.

She died two days later.

Walking to the window to see who had such a sweet ride that brought back so many bittersweet memories for her, she _screamed_ when she saw not only the motorcycle, but who was on it.

 _Angela._

And it _was_ her mom's bike. Her dad had painted it baby blue to match Sy's at her mother's request right after Sy was born. When Sy was 6, she keyed her name into gas tank because her mom said she wanted to take her for a ride, but couldn't because she didn't have a side car and Sy was too little to ride on the back, so Sy figured if her mom saw her name on the bike, they'd always be together. Her dad _pitched. a. fit._ And Margie laughed til she cried and hugged her close and promised her the bike when she got old enough because her _name_ was now on it.

They sold the bike to one of Kevin's dad's friends. The man kept it tuned up and in shape in the hopes that Sy could buy it back from him or he could regift it to her in some way. Somehow Angela made it happen.

Seeing her name look back up her under the yellow glow of the parking lot's lights and then Ang take off her helmet and taking her braids out of her hoodie (as far as Sy was concerned she could keep it for forever now) and whip them around to loosen them up and shake the stiffness of driving the bike back to school out of her bones made Sy make a promise to herself she'd _never_ break.

She'd be a Jackson. And _Angela_ would be the owner of her mom's bike.


	22. Yours Truly

Sy quickly slipped on her Stitch slipper boots Amber got her for her birthday and ran down to the back parking lot.

"I wouldn't come a step closer if I were you."

And it was at that moment, that she remembered just _who_ her fiancee was. Ang may not have had a bodyguard, but her parents made sure she knew how to protect herself if the situation called for it.

Ang had her Mace out and pointed at her as she brought up a new text on her phone, but didn't raise her head. She knew that her brass knuckles were on her other hand.

"Baby, it's _me."_

Ang's head shot up and she let loose a sigh of relief once she caught sight who had run up to her.

"Damnit, Sy! You scared me!," she said as she clutched her chest and laughed.

But she stopped once caught sight of what _Sy_ was looking at. Then the blond stepped up to the bike and traced the etching of her name in the gas tank.

"Surprise!," Ang said as she waved _jazz hands_ in the air.

A _look._

 _"How,_ Ang?!"

Ang rolled her eyes as she tucked her brass knuckles in the pocket of the hoodie and turned the safety back on on her Mace.

"The Jones' are moving to Miami tomorrow, or _today,_ rather," Ang said as she closed out the open text to _Sy_ on her phone. "They didn't want to take the bike with them, so they just signed the title over to me. I couldn't get it, though, til today because I wanted to surprise you and I couldn't think of a way to get back to Peach Creek til my hair appointment came up."

"She's yours."

"WHAT?!"

"Baby, this is _your_ bike now."

Ang shook her head with wide eyes.

"Sy, I _can't!"_

"You _can_ and you _will."_

Angela wanted to protest, but the look in Sy's eyes shut her up. She knew there was no getting out of this. But unlike any other time Sy put her foot down with her about something, Ang was _floored_. This was _Margie's_ bike. It was _supposed_ to go to Sy. She wanted to buy it back from Mr Jones after she got her inheritance from her mom's estate, but her dad wasn't having it. And it _killed_ Angela to her core.

 _"Time for new beginnings,"_ the man had said.

Angela wanted to send him on the next train to hell.

Sy bought a new Harley and when she finally got the money to customize it, she let Ang pick the colors. Her dad said that because she was on his insurance, he had final say on the color. _Blue_ was automatically disqualified. Which is why when they went to Italy for spring break and went to the Ducati factory, Ang was _insistent_ that Sy choose her _dream_ color. The Harley that Angela was sitting on was the _exact same color_. And it _did_ match her love's eyes.

 _And now it was her's._

As the realization of this set in, she started to cry. _This wasn't how this was supposed to work!_ Sy should be crying in _her_ arms, not the other way around! But Sy had climbed on the bike to face Ang and the _princess_ threw herself into her fiancee's arms. She knew what a _gift_ the bike was. Next to the ring on her left ring finger, her most prized possessions came from the girl who didn't have much to give, but when she _did_ give, _she gave her all._

"Care to tell me when you got your motorcycle license," Sy said gently as Princess calmed down.

"About two months after we started dating."

"REALLY!?"

"SHUT UP OUT THERE!"

They both rolled their eyes at the idiot who thought they were being too loud. But Sy raised Ang's dropped head with two fingers under her chin and then booped her nose.

 _"Talk,_ Miss Missy," Sy said as she crossed her arms across her chest and did her best to level a _look_ at the world's best gift giver.

Angela giggled.

"I...I just wanted to be able to drive your bike if you couldn't. Didn't have any need for it til now, though."

"And now you'll have _plenty_ of need for it. But where are we gonna put it come Halloween?"

One of the main reasons why she didn't have either of her other bike's with her at school was because she didn't have a place to garage them when it got cold out.

 _Or so she thought._

"One of Daddy's fraternity brother's is a manager at the Public Storage place here. Says he can give us a deal on one of the garages for it when we need it."

Sy laughed as she put her face in her hands.

"This is _crazy!,"_ she said.

"I know, right?," Ang replied as she fiddled with her fingers.

This whole situation had turned on its head and she didn't know what to do.

 _But Sy did._

Drawing the love of her life back into her arms, she gave her a dozen Eskimo kisses until Ang sneezed.

"Argh! You know that _annoys_ me, you goof!," she giggled as she rubbed her nose.

"You brought me my dead mom's bike back. I think I can annoy you for a bit," Sy smirked.

A cat call whistle was heard.

"Wanna go inside?," Sy asked as she got off the bike.

"Yes, please!"

"SHUT UP!"

"FUCK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!," Sy yelled back.

* * *

When they got back to their room, Sy let them in, but didn't let go of Ang's hand. She spun around to close the door with her butt and pulled Ang against her again.

"Thank you, Baby," she murmured against Angela's neck.

"You're welcome," was whispered back.

When Sy brought her face out of her neck, Ang wanted to drown herself in those sparkling blue pools. Both Kevin's told her that one of Edd's best features was his eyes. No lies or pretense were there. What you saw is what you got. And what she saw in Sy's eyes warmed her soul.

 _Love, desire, sheer awe._

The blond cupped Ang's face in her hands and kissed her so gently that Ang _swooned_. Sy just giggled, but her moment of amusement was short lived as the shorter of the two stood on tip toe, grabbed Sy by her hoodie strings and pulled her in for a _real_ kiss. And Sy's lit aflame.

Wrapping Ang in her arms as she kissed her back, she pushed off the door and walked them to the bed. Once the back of Ang's knees hit the bed, she pulled Sy down with her and wrapped her legs around Sy's waist, only to jump away when Sy's hands went up the back of her hoodie.

"Oh, my god, Woman! Your hands are _cold!,"_ Ang squealed.

Sy just wrapped her arms tighter around her.

"And you're warm!"

"Jesus, help me!"

"I'm not sure he's the one you should be calling on," Sy growled into her ear as she started to kiss her from her earlobe to her shoulder.

 _"Oh, God."_

"There we go!"

"Shut up and... _sweet, merciful Jesus, d-don't stop."_

Sy just snickered as she moved the bra she just undid out of her way and set her hands to work across Ang's breasts and kissed the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder. And then Ang's hips rocked against her own.

 _"Ang."_

A _whine_.

A _dark_ chuckle and suddenly Angela's pantsless.

 _"Praise the Lord!"_

A nibble to her left hip and Ang has all but melted into the bed.

"C'mon, Sy. Stop playing," Ang whined.

"Where's the fun in that?," Sy snickered as she went under Ang's hoodie and took a nipple in her mouth and one hand went to cup her ass and the other played with her other nipple.

Ang bit back a scream, but wrapped both arms around Sy's neck to hold her there. She couldn't hold her there long. That hoodie had to come off. Ang threw it across the room and pulled Sy back down to her by her hair.

 _"Ang!"_

 _"Sowie."_

"Damnit, Woman."

"You love me."

Sy rolled her eyes and growled into the kiss Ang was giving her while Ang undid her pants. And for the first time in their relationship, Sy didn't balk. As many times as they've made love, no matter who initiated it, getting Sy out of her pants was something Ang had to go at slowly. Sy's being trans in mind, spirit and soul was one thing, but her body didn't match. And it fucked with her head something fierce sometimes.

But tonight was not one of those times. And from here on in, it wouldn't ever fuck with her again. She was who she was. Ang didn't just accept it. She _loved her for it. All of her_. Like the woman who gave her life and didn't _rage_ like her dad did when she said she was trans, Angela just wanted Sy to be Sy.

Angela welcomed her into her life with open arms. She didn't turn her back on her when she came out to her. Then she fell in in love with her. Angela brought her back her mom as only she could.

 _Angela_ helped her grieve when no one else could or would. She kicked her ass when she needed it and cheered for her like a full on varsity cheer squad whenever she could.

She was an _angel._ A blessing.

She could be a snooty, spoiled brat, but she was _her_ snooty, spoiled brat.

And tonight, she was gonna make love to the _princess_ for bringing her life back full circle and making it so full.

 _"I love you,"_ she breathed out as she kicked off her pants and crawled between the most beautiful legs she'd ever seen.

Seeing that Sy wasn't holding back warmed Ang's heart and soul. She was _finally_ coming into her own.

A kiss later and they're both naked. Ang sat up and ran her hands from Sy's stomach to her neck.

"You are _so_ beautiful."

She always told her that, and it seemed like Sy _finally_ believed her. She leaned into Ang's touch and when their lips met, it was as if their love was renewed. Sy was whole and she was her's.

When Ang fell back into the pillows, Sy eased her hand between her legs and she _moaned_.

"Hold on for me, Baby."

Ang nodded and tried her best to hold on, but soon shook her head.

"I can't, Sy. I-I..."

Ang arched her back and _moaned_ again and Sy kissed her from her breastbone to her navel and she rode her orgasm out.

 _"God_ , your _gorgeous_ when you do that."

Ang just nodded and waved her off as she tried to come back from the pit of ecstasy she just fell in. Sy scooted closer and gave her another dozen Eskimo kisses. Ang shot her a look that would of killed anyone else.

"You didn't sneeze on me this time!"

"Hooray for you."

A nip to her lower lip.

A _moan._

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road."

Ang just laughed and threw a pillow at her. But less than thirty seconds later, Ang's hips are rocking in time with Sy's.

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you, too."_

 _"D-Don't s-stop."_

 _"Not a chance."_

A kiss was had and Sy buries her face in Ang's chest and pulls her closer. Soon Ang's moans are getting more desperate and she's sped up a few times in _desperate need_ to get more of the friction her body was craving.

"Sy, _please."_

"Close?"

 _"So close."_

Sy sits them up and bounces Ang in her lap a few times, but the _princess_ knows what she wants and how to get it.

Wrapping herself as tight around Sy as she can, she meets each thrust and holds Sy's gaze in her own.

 _"Say it."_

 _"You're mine."_

 _"All yours."_

 _"Make me yours, Ang._"

Ang is _stunned._ She knew what Sy's tone meant.

"You wanna...?"

 _"Please?"_

"I..."

Ang is on _the brink._

 _"Say yes."_

Warm brown eyes that could melt glaciers with their sweet gaze met bright sky blue and all she saw was a future that would be _bright_ as long as she could look into those eyes.

 _"Yes!"_

Her proclamation wasn't just of a woman who found _sweet, sweet release_ , but of one who made a promise to them both.

 _She was her's._

They held each other close as aftershocks shook them both. Once they recovered, Angela said something that she'd repeat _many_ times to Sy for the rest of their lives. But Sy's retort was the icing on the cake.

"Sylina Jackson, I swear to _gawd_ , I _love_ you."

"Call me Sy. Miss Jackson if you're nasty."


	23. Birthday Wishes, Birthday Kisses

_It's Edd's birthday. They first they'd ever share together like this. Kevin has given him a new set of slides for his microscope. And Edd's_ _ **grateful. So very grateful.**_ _A long, leisurely Thank You kiss turned feverish. They spin and turn around the middle of Edd's room. Hands grope and touch in places they had been too scared to go to._

 _Til now._

 _Edd tugs Kevin onto his bed, laying a dark mark on his neck as he did so. No one knew it was **Edd** leaving Kevin looking like a taken man to some and a playboy to others. _

_Kevin's knees go weak and he topples over on top of Edd, who giggles like a school girl._

 _"You're so fucking cute when you do that," Kevin grins as he gently nips the spot right below Edd's right ear that turns him into mush._

 _The ravenette can do nothing but moan. And as Kevin's hands ease down the front of his pants, he starts to tug his belt loose and undo the snap that's keeping Kevin's hand at bay._

 _Kevin's surprised at his actions but takes them in stride. They've been dating in secret for about three months now. Each kiss is like lighting. Each touch like fire. Their dams are breaking. It's time to go over._

 _Kevin shoves Edd's button up out of the way to kiss his way down Edd's torso, snickering at Edd's whining as he did so. Edd would usually have his hands in Kevin's hair when he did this but he's a bit busy trying to get his shirt off. His hands grip Kevin's shoulders_ _ **hard**_ _as Kevin takes him in and sucks him down._

 _When Kevin flicks his eyes up at him, Edd looks like the sexiest thing he's ever seen._

 _That pale, gorgeous torso is covered in red nips from Kevin's teeth. They'll fade in an hour, but Kevin's just glad to see them there. Edd's leaned back against his head board, shirt half off, struggling to breathe. Kevin ripped his beanie off as soon as they got in the house. They may have been hiding way, but he didn't want Edd to hide away from_ _ **him.**_ _Edd's thick, curly hair is hanging in his flushed face, his birthmark patch making him seem other worldly, the contrast of his inky black hair against his pale skin is so beautiful._

 _He must have him._

 _Kevin sucks him down a few more times, easing off his pants as he did so. Edd doesn't balk at this. Truth be told, he looks_ _ **relieved.**_

 _When Kevin pulls off of him, they_ _ **stare**_ _at each other, panting hard. Edd nods and Kevin wraps his arms around him._

 _"I'll go slow. Just say the word and I'll stop ok."_

 _Edd nods again and then scrambles to his nightstand to pull out lube and a condom. Turning pensive eyes back at Kevin, the redhead just grins._

 _"I got this, Babe. Don't worry."_

 _Edd gives him a lustful once over and then grins._

 _"Ok."_

 _Kevin tugs Edd's shirt off and then his own. Pulling him close, Edd shudders against him with a moan. And Kevin quickly runs down his usual list of baseball statistics to hold on._

 _They kiss, they touch and Kevin leans him back against the headboard before opening the lube and soaking his fingers in it._

 _ **"Relax.**_ _It's your birthday," he grins and Edd gives him a shaky smile._

 _Kevin eases the first finger inside of him and Edd gives him a shaky groan as he forces himself to calm down and_ _ **relax.**_ _It_ _ **is**_ _his birthday. He'll be damned if he doesn't get ALL of Kevin out of it._

 _The pain is searing until Kevin hits his prostate and Edd's seeing_ _ **stars.**_

 _"Oh, God," he moans as tears roll down his cheeks._

 _Kevin kisses them away, but doesn't stop until he gets all three fingers inside and Edd's riding them to the brink. Once Edd clenches down on them, Kevin knows he's ready. When he removes his hand, Edd whines out a heart cracking sob._

 _"It's ok, Babe," Kevin tells him as he pulls down his pants, gets his cock out and wraps and lubes himself up. "Just hang on. It's about to get better."_

 _Edd swoons at his smile and reaches up a hand to touch his cheek. Kevin gives his palm a kiss before kissing his lips and easing himself inside. Edd's head is tossed back as he_ _ **groans**_ _in pain, but Kevin slowly pushes on. It's agonizing on them both for different reasons, but once Kevin is fully hilted, Edd can breathe a bit again._

 ** _"Move."_**

 _Kevin gives him a lopsided grin as he eases out and Edd sighs in relief, before his head is tossed back again and he **flails** as Kevin has moved back inside. Kevin keeps moving, albeit slowly, and soon Edd's moaning in **ecstasy** instead of pain._

 _"D-Don't stop."_

 _"Don't intend to."_

 _A few moments later, Edd's meeting every thrust and Kevin's name is all he can say. When the genius' orgasm hits, a glimmer of a deeper craving sparks in his eyes as he moans Kevin's name long and loud and it scares Kevin to his core. But then Kevin feels the urge of wanting something more himself as his orgasm hits him like a sack from behind. It takes his breath away, but he's never felt so at peace and dare he say,_ _ **loved**_ **,** _in hi_ s _life._

 _They cuddle in the afterglow and Edd's smile is genuine, but he can see the glimmer fighting for it's place in his eyes as Edd tries to recenter himself. The glimmer wins, but he can see a profound sense of hurt and sadness creeping in._

 _"Happy birthday, D," he whispers as Edd's eyes flutter closed._

 _Then those baby blues flash open bright and clear. The glimmer is gone. The hurt and sadness reign._

 _Three words, dripping with pain and heartbreak, leave those full lips and echo_ _ **loudly**_ _in Kevin's head._

 _"I love you."_

Kevin sits up, gasping for air, gripping his pillow tightly. It's been _a year_ since he's had that dream. A heartbeat later, the alarm on his phone sounds and he's hit with a reminder from his calendar of _why_ he's having that dream again.

 _It's Edd's birthday._

Falling back into the bed, he takes a few deep breaths to compose himself. Edd's birthday last year was on a Thursday. He had dinner with his parents. Friday, he went to the movies with Big Ed and Eddy. Then Sy threw him a party at Chuckie Cheese because Miles wanted to come, too. Kevin didn't. But Edd did get a new poster Bill Nye, Neil deGrasse Tyson and Stephen Hawking looking like they were about to drop the hottest rap album of the year delivered to his house and no one knew where it came from or why, but it was his birthday and he liked it, so he kept it.

Kevin gets an email alert that the box set of Cowboy Bebop Edd had been wishing for for the past couple of years was being delivered today. The note would read the same as all the other surprise gifts he'd receive over the next twenty years.

 _Because you deserve it._

There'd be no signature. No rhyme or reason why some of the gifts came. They'd always arrive in such a sporadic fashion that soon everyone would just give up and accept that Amazon really liked to send Edd things for free.

But Edd knew. _He knew_.

He knew he deserved it. He knew it was an apology. And he knew every time he signed the UPS guys notepad that a certain redhead would get the note that he got it. And that slowly but surely, his apology was being accepted.

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth," his mother would tell him.

His grandmother would always fall that up with, "Accept things in the spirit that they are given."

Kevin was sorry and he still wanted Edd to have the best, so he'd do what he could to get it. Even if it meant standing down out of his life. But not out of his heart. Not if Kevin could help it. _And he could help it_.

* * *

Across campus another Kevin is leading a blindfolded Double D to the engineering building. In the distance, coming towards them, he sees a tall, lanky figure wearing the same beanie Double D is wearing. When they lock eyes, the figure shakes it's head and walks away in the opposite direction, but not before shooting him a weak and a sly grin. Kevin coughs as he tries to catch his breath as he stumbles over his own two feet on the _flat_ path.

"K-Kevin? Are you alright?," Edd as he looks around and grips Kevin's hands tighter.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. They should really be more careful about cleaning up around here."

"I suppose," Edd says warily. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," Kevin grins as his wits come back to him.

They enter the building and take a ride up the elevator. They're in a robotics testing lab when Edd _finally_ gets his blindfold off. Thankfully, they were both early risers and wouldn't miss class or interrupting another class so the lab was empty and would be for them for a good while.

Edd looks around confused and Kevin takes his hand and leads him to a table with a small robot on it.

"Sit here," Kevin says as he directs Edd to the opposite end of the table the robot was on.

Edd takes his seat and Kevin picks up the remote, turns the robot on and directs it in Edd's direction. The ravenette can't help but smile. The robot is very primitive. A simple one pole body with two clamps on the end, that are holding a small blue box, rolls to him on the body of an RC car. Edd holds out his hands when it reaches him and Kevin directs the robot to open its clamps to _give_ Edd his gift.

"Don't open it, yet!," Kevin calls to him as he turns off the remote, races to the other end of the table and turns off the robot before sitting down next to Edd.

"Ok, _now."_

Edd giggles as he opens the lid to the box. Inside, is a smaller, velvet blue watch box. Taking the watch box out and opening it, he sees a beautiful sterling silver watch looking back at him. It has a Mother of Pearl face, but the date and time are wrong.

As Kevin takes it from him to adjust it, he says, "This is the date and time we met. I wish I could freeze that time for forever, but as they say, time moves on and things do get better with time, so I figure the here and now is ok, too."

Edd's smile is wide as he turns Kevin's face towards his to give him a gentle kiss not unlike the one he gave _another_ redhead on _their_ first birthday celebration together.

"Thank you," he says sweetly as Kevin puts the watch on his wrist.

"You're welcome. Thank _you_ for spending so much time with _me_."

"I can't see me doing anything else," Edd replied as he kissed him again.

* * *

Because it was a Friday, Kevin and Eddward didn't have their usual tutoring session. It was also the football team's bye week, so Kevin was free to go out. He promised to meet Nat and Rave at a local club that had three levels. The first was more of a pub style bar with pool tables, dartboards, a jukebox and a small stage for live bands and karaoke. The second level was more of a lounge where a live jazz band played on Friday nights. The third floor was the dance club.

When he got to the place, Nat and Rave met him at the bar on the first floor.

"Do _not_ go upstairs," Nat told him warningly when he walked in.

Kevin cocked a brow.

"The girls are throwing him a birthday party on the third floor," Rave said as he sipped his Pepsi.

Kevin took a breath and nodded.

"You'd loved the look on his little boyfriend's face, though, at lunch today," Nat grinned.

 _Another_ cocked brow.

"Apparently, Double Delish got a free gift from Amazon and he's _pissed_ that Edd won't send it back since neither of them ordered it and Edd just _can't_ figure out where it came from," Nat snickered as he sipped his water.

Kevin dropped his head as his face went _red_ and he grinned.

"Dude, you're an idiot. A very _persistent_ idiot," Rave said as he hopped off his bar stool and headed to the restroom.

"You love me!," Kevin called back to him. Rave just flipped him off.

"How long are you gonna keep this up, Kev?," Nat asked as Kevin sat down.

Kevin took a breath and looked up to the ceiling.

"As long as it takes."

* * *

They decided to head up to the second floor to see the jazz band play as Rave promised a couple of classmates in the band that he'd come see them tonight. And color Kevin surprised when he sees one Eddward Rockwell taking in the oh, so sweet stylings of _Jazz Electric._

"Come here often?," Kevin whispered in his ear after he made his way from the bar to the over-sized lounge chair Eddward was sitting in.

Eddward flinched and gave him a glare.

 _"As a matter of fact,_ I do."

Kevin shrugged and sat down on the arm of the chair. He knew that Eddward was on the swim team and since they didn't many mandatory practices or workout sessions in the fall, as their season started in the spring, Eddward was free to go out.

"I would never take you as one to be here, though," Eddward said as he gave Kevin a _once over_.

Kevin shrugged again and sipped his Coke.

"Came with some friends," he said as he cocked his head to Nat and Rave who were cuddled up nose to nose on a couch. Nat was grinning, Rave was scowling, but a loving look was in both of their eyes. "Had to get out, you know?"

Eddward cocked a brow out the couple and turned back towards Kevin.

"Third wheeling?"

Kevin shrugged.

"Known them since high school. They're tagging after _me_ at this point," he smirked.

Eddward rolled his eyes.

 _"I'm sure."_

Then he turned his icy gaze to the hallway that led to the one set of bathrooms that were shared by the second and third floors and sighed.

"Expecting someone?"

He took a shaky breath.

 _"Not particularly."_

Eddward rolled his eyes again as his phone buzzed. But Kevin saw the "Happy Birthday" message before Eddward had a chance to ignore it.

"It's your birthday?"

Kevin's tone was surprised and a bit scared.

 _This couldn't be happening_.

 _"It was a week ago._ Some people just can't find it in themselves to keep up."

Kevin gave this a thought and couldn't remember if he saw Eddward celebrating or acknowledging anything in the previous week.

When he came up with nothing, he said, "Dude, we gotta celebrate."

"How, pray tell, are we to do that _now_ , as the date has already passed?"

"Simple. Wanna go out for ice cream?"

Eddward blinked confused blue eyes up at him, but Kevin saw a spark of hopeful acknowledgement pop up in them, too.

Taking in the room around him and knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with the one person he wanted to get with tonight, he stood and said, "Why not?"

Kevin's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Don't look at me like that! This was _your_ idea, you know?," Eddward retorted.

"Ok, ok. Just give me a second."

* * *

Running down the hall that led to the restrooms, he stopped short when he caught sight of inky black hair mixed with white that seemed to reflect the light of the flashing lights at the other end of the hall off of their silky tresses as the shorter male stepped out of the restroom.

"Hey, Edd."

A flash of gapped teeth appeared in a quick grin, then disappeared.

"Hello, Kevin."

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"You having fun?"

Edd looked tired and Kevin was a bit concerned. He knew his quiet friend wasn't usually one for clubs or most large social gatherings in general.

"I'm ok, just tired. They haven't stopped since lunch and I missed my chance to nap before we came here."

Kevin smiled and Edd felt his breath hitch at the sight.

"They love you and a good party. You can sleep in tomorrow."

"I suppose."

At this point, they're standing side by side. Edd slips his hand into Kevin's and looks up at him with hopeful wishing in his eyes.

"You have to _stop_ , Kev."

Kevin gives his hand a squeeze.

"Nope."

Edd shakes his head.

"Thank you, though. I do appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

Edd gives his hand one hard squeeze and Kevin moves to step away, but Edd tugs him towards him to hug him.

The embrace feels familiar and oh, so safe. But there's _more_ there. _So much more._

Kevin ducks his head down to look Edd in the eye. He has no real clue why Edd would do this, but he's not going to stop him. Whatever Edd wants, he'll give. He'll give it for forever.

Edd grabs him by his shirt collar and tugs him in for a kiss and it's just like the one he gave him the first time they celebrated his birthday together. But there's a yearning for more, but they know it won't happen.

 _At least not tonight._

When they both heard footsteps approach, they broke apart so they were standing at least a foot away from one another.

"I gotta go," Edd said quietly and he disappeared into the darkness of the hall.

Kevin ducked into the bathroom and went into a stall. He ran his hands through his hair and then down his face. After he shook the _Double D_ induced nerves off of him, he handled his business and went to find Eddward in the lounge. The swimmer looked _pissed_.

"Took you long enough."

"Aww, did you miss me?"

"I. Want. My. Ice cream."

"Well. Alrighty. Then," Kevin replied as he gestured towards the door.

Eddward stalked away and Kevin cocked his head as he took his gait in.

He couldn't wait for his chance to give him his own special kind of birthday gift.

But first, _ice cream._ Because what's a birthday without some ice cream?


	24. The Date

The rest of the semester passed quietly. Sorta. There were general shenanigans. Emily couldn't look Jessie Anne in the eye for _a week_ after Jessie Anne and Lance came home from a date to a sock on the door handle to the girl's shared dorm room. Knowing what that _code_ stood for, Jessie Anne knocked once and then went to hang out in Sy and Ang's room for a bit. Lance stood in the doorway to keep an eye on his fiancee's room's door and to let Sy know when the Chinese delivery guy was coming down the hall. Ang was in the shower and _starving._ The sooner the food was delivered, the better.

Just as the bringer of Americanized Asian delicacies came through the double doors at the end of the hall, a guy and a girl shot out of Emily and Jessie Anne's room in an embarrassed rush. Lance collapsed into the floor in tears from laughter. Amber brought the vixen a spicy turkey and tomato sandwich for dinner every night for a month. Something about meat and tomatoes being a fruit. No one quite understood it, but it was worth it to see Emily _blush._

But Ang was starting to worry about Edd. After his birthday, he became more quiet and on edge. She wanted to assume it was because of midterms, but couldn't shake the feeling that it had _something_ to do with his ex. Every game the group of friends went to, his face would light up each time Kevin took the field. He would _say_ he was happy that Kevin was getting to play on the college level and live out a childhood dream. He would know as he dated the quarterback for a year. But he didn't have near the same enthusiasm for going to his _new_ Kevin's robotics events as he did for going to the games. Eddy just said he was a late bloomer and finally enjoying sports like most guys. Ang knew better.

One day, they both had the afternoon off from classes. Something about departmental meetings. They decided to spend the rest of the day catching up on some studying and homework. It would free their evening for something a little more _fun._ And they both could use a bit of fun in their lives. Who knew college could be so _stressful._

When Edd's phone kept lighting up with texts from his boyfriend, she saw the genius shrink further and further in on himself. She saw a look in his eyes that could only be described as _guilt._

 _"Spill, D,"_ she said after the tenth ignored text and millionth sigh.

Edd rolled his eyes.

"What do you do when you feel like something is not working out like it should?," he asked as he gazed out of one of the floor to ceiling picture windows that wrapped around the library.

"Try coming at it from a different way."

"And then?"

"Do it again until I've exhausted all my options."

A look that could only be described as _panic_ flared across his features.

She sighed.

"What's going on, Edd?," she asked gently.

"I...I dunno," he replied quietly. "I love him..."

"Oh, God. You better not go all _I love him, but,_ on me!," she said in a hissed out whisper as she leaned over her stack of books to get him to look her in the eye.

 _Guilty blue met apprehensive brown_.

"No. No. No. Noooooo, D. Noooooo."

He bit his lip and his eyes filled with tears.

"What did you _do?!"_

 _"I kissed Kevin,"_ he whispered as the tears spilled over.

She was by his side in an instant.

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God."

He just threw his head into her shoulder and sobbed.

"Does _he_ know?"

Edd shook his head.

And she breathed a sigh of relief in spite of her more natural reaction to such a revelation.

"I can't tell you what to do. You know him better than I do. But why in God's name would you do that!?"

Edd just sobbed harder.

"It's gonna be ok, D," she said quietly as she patted and rubbed his back even though deep down inside, she knew it _never_ would be.

* * *

Edd and Kevin Barr hadn't seem much of each other after Edd's birthday. Kevin made it a point to avoid him after seeing the guilty look in Edd's eyes and the _raging_ hazel fire in his boyfriend's. Amber told him that Edd told his boyfriend about the kiss as the guilt of it all got to be too much for the poor ravenette. But he never told anyone about the truth about his _free_ gifts from Amazon. He just couldn't give it up. He didn't want to and felt that he shouldn't have to. It wasn't like Kevin _owed_ him, but just knowing that he had that much power over the redhead still was too exhilarating to let go.

Sy had the idea that a double date was in order. Kevin needed to see that Edd's friends were trustworthy _and so was Edd_. His kiss with Kevin was a...fluke.

"A _mistake,"_ Kevin said in his _correcting_ tone.

"It is what _Edd_ says it is," Ang said in her own commanding tone.

The redhead and the _princess_ had a stare down until Edd sighed and said, "Look, I was tired and just in my feelings. It won't happen again."

Kevin bristled and Ang leaned back and folded her arms across her chest.

 _"Anyways,"_ Sy said in an effort to turn the conversation back towards a bright place, "Why don't we all go out for dinner over Thanksgiving break? We could all use the break and relax. Just the four of us."

She was hoping that if Kevin and Edd saw she and Ang in action, they could get back to where they belonged, too. Maybe if their love rubbed off on the two dorks, they could move past this.

"Wherever we go has to be in the city. I ain't doing shit in Peach Creek or _Lemon Brook,"_ Kevin said as he looked off into the distance.

Then he shuddered. Edd rubbed his shoulders affectionately, but Kevin's gaze never left the horizon.

"I'll make reservations for Celia's," Ang said as she pulled out her phone.

Kevin's eyes went wide. He knew she was _rich_ , but to be able to get in at Peach City's world famous Creole restaurant was pretty impressive.

She cocked a brow at him and he ducked his head before turning his gaze back to the horizon again. Plans were made and a much needed respite from the hustle and bustle of college life would be replaced with gumbo and cornbread, jambalaya and ox tails. And maybe some peach cobbler on the side.

In the distance, Kevin Barr and Eddward Rockwell were having a cramming session before Kevin's next big test. The swimmer was keen on the quarterback passing and drilling him with as many concepts as he could think of. And Kevin was rolling with it like he could roll out of a pocket and get a pass off before the offensive line broke. Color Eddward impressed.

As the clock tower in the middle of the quad chimed on the third quarter of the hour, they packed their study materials away and walked down the hill to the math building. Halfway down the building, Kevin slipped his hand into Eddward's and the swimmer scowled, but didn't remove his hand. When they reached the front of the building, Kevin turned and gave him a smile and the swimmer mentally cursed him for being so damn good looking.

"I got this," Kevin said as he kissed Eddward's nose.

"You do," the swimmer sighed as he took a handkerchief out of his back pocket and wiped his nose.

Kevin just kissed his nose again before walking into the building. Eddward couldn't help but smile as he went to his own class.

* * *

The two couples went to Celia's on Black Friday after Kevin got off of work. The redhead was beat from the madness that was America's biggest shopping day of the year, but he slowly came back to life over gumbo, fried chicken, beans and cornbread. The conversation was light and fun and things were going _great_.

Until _Kevin Barr_ walked in. From their table, Kevin Anderson had a clean view of the front door of the restaurant and thus, the hostess stand. Seeing Kevin _saunter_ in, in a green polo, dark wash jeans and his black leather jacket had Kevin Anderson on fire. The redhead looked good. Damn good.

The hostess took him past his ex's table and he did a double take at not only the table's occupants but the _food_.

 _"Holy shit,_ this looks _good,_ y'all!," he gasped.

Anderson was just relieved that he wasn't making eyes with _his_ boyfriend.

 _"It is,"_ Ang and Edd said together as they dug into a steaming pot of crab legs in the middle of the table.

Kevin gave a snicker and then he nodded to each of them.

"Gentlemen, lady, _Sylina."_

Sy just stuck her tongue out at him, so he stole her cornbread. Ang just gave her what was left of her's. She munched on it as she pouted until their waitress brought them more.

"Wonder why he's here?," Edd asked with a cocked brow as he walked away and then set his mind on getting as much meat out of his crab legs as he could.

Kevin's groan let them know why Barr was in the place as they followed his gaze to a far corner of the room. Kevin Barr was grinning like the cat who ate the canary at one Eddward Rockwell, who didn't look the least bit amused. But when he picked up his menu, he let out a sigh and his cheeks went _red_.

Edd cocked his head and smiled.

"Looks like he's on a fancy date, too," he said as he pushed his plate away and reached for his bowl to load up on more gumbo.

Sy and Ang turned their surprised gazes on Double D who shrugged as he ate his gumbo. Kevin was on a date. This was a good thing as far as he was concerned. The fact that the date looked _a bit_ like him wasn't anything compared to the fact that he could now let the redhead _go_.

 _Sorta._

Ang snickered as she caught the look on Kevin Anderson's face. His eyes were a _flaming_ emerald, the hazel in them _sparkling angrily._ His brow was _creased_ in _irritation_ and his cheeks were _red_ as his mouth was drawn into a _thin_ straight line. He was downright _fuming_ and she couldn't help but be amused by it.

"I think I know that guy, though," Sy said as she dug into the plate of fried chicken in search of a wing that she doused in her favorite hot sauce that Ang kept in her purse.

"Oh, yeah?," Ang asked. Even Edd looked at her curiously.

"He's in my Human Psychology 101 class. Eddward Rockwell. Two D's just like you, D. But you better not call him Double D. He _hates_ it when people do that."

"Wow," Edd said as he glanced at the table where Kevin was sitting.

The redhead had his hat over his face and Eddward was leaning back with his arms crossed across his chest, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Who'd thought that someone else's family would like to spell such a simple name that way," Edd said as he _finally_ stacked his plate and bowl away from himself.

Kevin just leaned his head back on the back of chair. Remembering his initial groan at seeing the redhead come in the place and then his _fuming_ reaction to where he was sitting, Ang asked, "You alright there, Kev?"

"Yeah," Kevin said as he rubbed his face in his hands. "Just tired and _full."_

"We can get dessert to go," Edd suggested.

 _"Y'all_ can," Ang said. "I wanna see them set my brulee on fire right in front of me."

Seemingly out of nowhere, the brulee was set in front of her and then set aflame. Her squeal of delight was so loud it caught the attention of two Alpha males at a corner table on the opposite side of the restaurant. And their eyes set on two dorks. The blue eyed one was giggled at his friend from behind his delicate hand and the green eyed one was shaking his head in embarrassment.

 _Then blue met green._

And a fire _flamed_ on.


	25. The Bet

Kevin leans back with a smirk after he stacks his two to go boxes. Eddward rolls his eyes as he takes out his credit card and tosses it on the table.

"Remind me to never challenge you in a battle of wills ever again, Mr Barr," he growls.

Kevin snickered.

"What can I say? I love a challenge."

The only reason they were in the fancy restaurant was because in an effort to get a stressed out Kevin to put a bit more effort in passing his math midterm, Eddward told him he'd buy him dinner wherever he wanted if he got anything above a B+. Kevin _aced_ the test and he wanted some southern soul food. And some _non study_ time with his quiet neighbor turned moody tutor turned _friend_. They were getting friendly for sure. Eddward didn't shirk away from Kevin's touch. Sometimes he'd become a little more flirtatious because of it.

But lips had yet to meet and hands hand yet to explore covered territory. And Kevin's got an itch he needs to scratch out on the swimmer's body.

"Fine. Pass your with an A and..."

"Me and you at the New Year's party at The Loft."

Eddward leveled a _look_ at the redhead.

"How in the hell are _we_ going to get into _The Loft?"_

The fancy club had a _strict_ 21 and up policy. Eddward and Kevin were still both 18.

"My dad knows the guy that owns it. I can get us into VIP. As long as we don't drink and you don't freak out, you'll be kissing _me_ at midnight."

Eddward went _red_ as he sucked in a breath. Oh, he wanted a kiss alright. He wanted it _now_ , but he could wait a few more weeks.

"You're on, Barr."

* * *

Double D caught the sly, sexy grin Kevin gave his date. He knew that grin and knew it will. A bet had just been laid out on the table. He shook his head and kind of felt sorry for the guy. Kevin had yet to lose a bet. He hoped the guy could pay up.

Anderson saw the grin, too. Why would he be smiling at _Eddward_ of all people like that. And why does _the shark_ look like he's enjoying it?!

Then recognition and realization hit the adorkable genius like a ton of bricks.

"That's Eddward Rockwell!," he said as he facepalmed.

Sy and Ang raised a brow at him and Kevin just looked _stunned_.

"We met at the State Swim Finals junior year. If he won he could get a scholarship at Peach State."

"And?," Sy asked.

 _"Kicked my ass,"_ Edd groaned with a grin and Ang snickered at his profanity. "They call him The Shark."

"Holy shit," Ang grinned as she took a glance at Kevin and Eddward's table. "He's gonna eat poor Kevin alive."

Double D scoffed.

"He'll live. The guy's moody for sure, but I'm sure he won't hurt Kevin."

"That's my ex, D," Kevin said quietly.

Sy and Ang snapped their heads back to Kevin and Eddward and then back to Kevin Anderson.

 _"Oh, boy,"_ Sy sighed.

Edd had a worrisome look on his face. He cocked his head and took in the two young men at the far corner table. Kevin was _flirting_ that was for sure. Eddward seemed to not be moved by his advances, but his ice blue eyes were twinkling.

"You know what?," he sighed as he tossed the napkin that was in his lap on the table, "Kevin's a big boy and can take care of himself."

Kevin gave a happy squeak at this and drew his boyfriend into a hug.

Edd returned the hug, but all he could think was, _"If he hurts him, I'll kill him."_

* * *

Finals came and went. No one was put on academic probation or even risked having to consider the thought of dropping out. Which made the month long break a welcome respite from school.

The Jackson's went to Aruba for the holiday. Rolf and Jimmy went back to Rolf's Old Country. Jessie and Amber went to see family on Mississippi's and Alabama's Gulf Coasts. The Eds, Kankers, and the rest of the cul-de-sac went back to Peach Creek. Jessie Anne and Emily took a trip to New York with Lance in tow. He spent a good amount of time trying to get his fiancee's minxy roommate to hook up with _somebody,_ but she was keen on kissing her wine glass at midnight on New Year's Eve.

Christmas Eve brought Nazz's Christmas party, and while she wanted to make it a cul-de-sac-trailer park only event, she extended an invite to Kevin Anderson. Who declined because after he got off of work, he was going home to _crash_. Edd showed up for a bit, but was as surprised as anyone that his ex wasn't there.

"Where's Kev?," he asked Nazz as she refilled the punch bowl in the kitchen.

"Said something about having to head to Lemon Brook for a _thing_. He did help me set up, though," she shrugged dejectedly.

Edd gave her a hug.

"We'll try again next year," he said.

She only nodded sadly.

* * *

Kevin was in Lemon Brook at a quiet cafe. He had news to share.

"So what do you want that requires me to be _out_ on _Christmas Eve?,"_ the swimming scholar scowled at him when he sat down at the table in the far corner with windows that overlooked a park.

Kevin only pulled out a simple envelope and slid it towards him.

"Want anything?," he asked as he stood.

"Peppermint mocha. Extra hot. I swear Mother Nature is trying to kill me with this cold," he said as he pulled off his gloves and went to open the envelop.

The cafe only had a handful of people in it and they were all being quiet so hearing Eddward mutter, _"Son of a bitch!,"_ through clenched teeth all the way at the counter on the far side of the small space wasn't hard. And hearing Kevin _snicker_ wasn't all that hard, either.

Kevin was grinning like the Cheshire Cat as he made his way back to the table. Edd was _red,_ but those ice cold blue eyes of his were soft, like a clear winter sky.

 _"You're welcome,"_ Kevin said as he handed him his coffee.

"Thank you," the tall ravenette groaned.

"So what are you wearing for our date?"

Eddward just kicked him. But you couldn't wipe the smirk off his face if you tried.

* * *

Double D split Christmas Day between home and his boyfriend's. It was nice and quiet. Kinda like the last Christmas he had spent with _another Kevin._ They had used the excuse that Edd had finally gotten a book that Kevin would need for a class when school started up again, but because he was spending New Years with family in France, he had to give it to Kevin _right now_. They did exchange presents, an autographed copy of a Babe Ruth baseball copy for Kevin and copies of _Bicentennial Man_ and _I, Robot_ for Edd. They both loved the movies, but Edd was always one for a good book.

Kevin had hung mistletoe all over his room. His dad thought it was hilarious, but stood by his mom's _open doors, hands were I can see them at all times_ policy. But because Edd was a _guy,_ they let the rule go. And Kevin took Edd on his desk because of it. It was the one surface far enough away from the door that no sounds coming from the room could be heard as one walked past the door. And the one surface they _hadn't_ had sex on yet.

But at Kevin _Anderson's,_ Edd and Kevin got to cuddle on the couch and sleep in each other's arms in Kevin's bed after Edd's parents headed back to Peach Creek.

They spent the rest of the holiday break hanging out at each other's houses after Kevin got off of work. Everyone that wasn't working _and in town,_ either hung out at each other's houses, went to the mall or the movies and generally putzed around. New Year's meant parties and kisses. Kevin and Edd watched the ball drop at Kevin's house in the city. The other Eds, the Kankers and Nazz had a party in Ed's basement with Nazz and Marie doing running commentary on the Ed boys sucking face with the girls they used to run _away_ from.

The blond and the indigo'd rebel rouser exchanged a hug and a toast to the new year. Even they had to acknowledge how far they had come.

* * *

At a private VIP table at The Loft, Kevin's nursing a Coke and Eddward is scowling into his orange juice.

"Don't look like that!," Kevin said as he poked his date in the side. "This is a _date_ and we're supposed to be having _fun."_

Edd's side eye would have _killed_ anyone else, but it turned Kevin _on_. Just like _someone else's_ side eye.

"I'm thrilled to be here, Mr Barr. Thank you for inviting me," he deadpanned.

"Mr Barr is my father. But you can call me 'Kevin,'" Kevin grinned.

"Look, you asshole, I'm just making good on _my end_ of _your bet_. And after this, I expect you to not bother me anymore."

"Famous last words, Double D," Kevin smirked.

And instead of getting angry at Kevin's use of an old nickname he tried to kill in middle school, Eddward's been set _aflame._

As the DJ segued into a slow song, Kevin couldn't resist the urge to _move_ with the blue eyed young man next to him. It had been _forever_ since he danced with anyone and Edd's been getting under his skin for the entire semester. Time to let him _touch it_.

"C'mon," he said as he stood. "You're dancing with me."

"What?!"

"It's a _date,_ Rockwell. And we're at a club, so bring that sweet ass over here and _dance with me."_

One look in those yearning green eyes and Eddward's will is faltering.

 _"One dance."_

"If you say so."

One dance turned into them not leaving the private dance floor their VIP booth got them. Slow, fast, it didn't matter. Eddward could move as well on the dance floor as he could in the water. But unlike another Eddward, his moves were fighting for dominance with Kevin's. Kevin wasn't quite used to this, but let it go. For the moment anyways.

At midnight, Eddward's walls _fell_. He had _never_ been kissed like that before. Kevin cupped his smooth jaw in his calloused hand and the sharp contrast of smooth against rough had the swimming genius' head spinning. He had felt Kevin's lips before. On his nose, his cheeks, his hands. But against his own? _Shit_. It was gentle, but **controlling.** He knew about the tradition of the valedictorian getting a kiss from the redhead as the _world's sweetest goodbye._ He knew about one poor girl _fainting_ from it. And he now knew that he would let Kevin control any kiss he ever wanted from him for as long as he'd have him. And the swimmer's guard _collapsed_ as he moaned and kissed Kevin back.

A large hand gripped a slim hip. A nimble hand snatched a red ballcap away from hair as red as fire and then held on to it as it laid across strong shoulders. The other hand ran their slim, strong fingers through those fiery locks and Kevin's _smoldering._

As the second chorus to _Aud Lang Syne_ played, icy blue eyes _shimmered_ as they gazed into _twinkling_ green.

"So, do you have any math classes you're needing help with next semester?," Eddward asked softly as he played with Kevin's popped collar.

"No," the redhead pouted.

"Shame."

"But I _do_ have a biology class with a _lab_ that I just _know_ is gonna kick my ass if I don't get some help with it," Kevin said in a low tone as he pressed his forehead against that of a swimmer who was steadily swimming up his streams.

Eddward's only response was a seductive grin.


	26. Spring Has Sprung!

When school started back up, Kevin's appearances with his old friends became scarcer and scarcer. Big Ed spotted him near the university's pool a couple of times, but Kevin would either give him a wave before ducking inside the facility or get drug away by a _really tall_ guy wearing Double D's hat.

Edd, Kevin, Sy and Ang had a very good feeling as to what was going on, but didn't speak on it. They just didn't feel it was right. And for Sy, Ang and Edd's parts, didn't really care. Kevin was allowed to _date_. They all felt better now that he was doing just that because it meant he was moving on from Edd. Sy and Ang thought it would give Edd and Kevin a chance to take their own relationship deeper.

And Edd _tried_. It took a while for Kevin to get with the program. He thought they were fine. They lived together and shared nearly everything. What more could they _need?_ But then he realized that they were both still trying to heal from the trauma their previous relationships had dealt out to them when they met. They were each other's comfort and coping mechanisms, sounding boards and ass kickers. Together they cowered in the fox hole that was recovering from a broken heart. _Now_ was the time to have a _real_ relationship.

So they went out with no concerns of whether or not their ex's saw them or not. Edd wore his old blue plaid shirt and sunglasses and Kevin's orange sweater when he could snag it away from him. He knew his ex seeing him in his things drove him nuts, so he figured his new boyfriend would like it, too. Kevin didn't know what to do, until he saw Edd and Kevin have a quick, _hey you!_ conversation in the middle of the quad while Edd wore it one day. The jealous glint in the redheaded jock's eyes was all it took. It soon became Edd's favorite sweater for _years_.

Kevin would sign for Edd's packages and enjoy the gifts as much as their intended recipient.

Things were going good. So good.

* * *

Over spring break, Marie caught sight of _her ex_ and Kevin having a cozy lunch in the city at some new tapas place. They were sitting on the patio and Kevin had his usual _devil may care_ grin on his face as Eddward scowled, but his eyes were _dancing_. When the check came, _rage_ filled the girl. Kevin leaned over and snuck the check away from Edd's fingertips with a forehead kiss. The swimmer _blushed_ as his eyes closed and a small smile crept across his face. When he realized what happened, he opened his mouth to protest, but found Kevin's lips smashed against his.

"Shut up," the redhead smirked as he pulled Eddward's beanie over his eyes.

The swimmer just pouted as he pushed the hat back into place above his furrowed brows _where it belonged_. Kevin winked at him as he signed the check, and when they stood to walk away, Edd snatched Kevin's hand into his own. And Kevin just acted like it was most natural thing in the world. When they stopped in the parking lot at their vehicles, Eddward pulled Kevin close and laid his head on the redhead's shoulder. Considering they were the same height, seeing the usually confident, in charge swimmer duck his head into the grove of Kevin's strong shoulder was very much a turn on for the redhead, but Marie was slowly dying inside. Eddward being _giving_ and _open_.

And suddenly their last conversation made sense. They were cuddled up on the couch and she just kept kissing him and trying to put his hands down her shorts and up her tank top. He knew he could either give in and drag on the farce or end it and keep up his detailing on two redheads who were sparking all kinds of things in him without using the poor girl as his CI. He decided to end it. It was now or later and either way would be bad. Better _now_ when it could be _so much worst_ if he did it later.

 _"You want more than I can ever give you, mon cherie. This won't work anymore, so I'm ending it,"_ he had told her.

She just slapped his face and kicked him out of the trailer.

And now, under the warm spring sunlight, she was _on fire_. She would _never_ be enough. Not for Double D, not for Kevin, not for _Eddward,_ who was basically the epitome of Kevin and Edd _combined._ Again her failures came waving their epicness in her face. But she knew that if Eddward was in the city on a Thursday afternoon, that he was headed to the local comic book store to see what they had in stock. Keys in hand, she walked that direction, but not before seeing Kevin lay a smooch on the moody swimmer that made his knees weak. And the gesture cut her like a knife. Gripping her keys tighter, she resolved that Eddward would feel at least _some_ of the pain she was feeling.

She ducked into a hat store next door to the comic book store. They shared a parking lot. When she saw Eddward's car pull up, she plugged her earbuds into her phone, pulled up a song from her Pussy Riot playlist, hit play and then opened Bubble Witch Saga. After letting two songs play, she closed out the game and the app, walked to the parking lot and _carved_ her name inside a heart into the driver's side door. To say Eddward was _pissed_ at her actions was an understatement. He went back into the comic book store and told them what happened. They gave him the card to the security service that maintained the security cameras at the lot.

He didn't want to press charges, but he did want to make a point. Getting a copy of the video for his insurance company _and himself,_ he filed a claim on the damage done to the car. He then mailed the copy of the video with a letter to her telling her to _get help_ as he wouldn't be so kind next time she thought she could _destroy his property_ in an effort to lay a _claim_ on him that she had _no right to._ Nazz came back to their shared suite to hear her crying over the video paused on a frame of her concentrating on making the final details to the damage she was doing to his Buick.

"He's right, Marie. It's time for you to move on. You can't let something like this get to you."

"Easy for you to say, Blondie."

 _"How, Marie?,"_ Nazz asked as she leveled a look at her and Marie snapped her mouth closed.

Kevin and Nazz's breakup was pretty epic. Kelsey Banks wouldn't shut up about how she got Kevin to put his hand up _her_ shirt. Considering that she was on the cheer squad _with Nazz_ , practices were _tense_ for the rest of the school year. It took Nazz and Kevin a while before they were on even the most _basic_ of speaking terms again, but when everyone figured out the two best friends were rebuilding their _friendship_ Kelsey dropped the cheer squad and a semester later transferred to Peach City. It wasn't cool to tease Nazz anymore when Kevin was back in good with her. But Nazz's pain was on her face for the better part of a year and it cut the cul-de-sac and the trailer park kids to their cores. _No one_ hurt them, least of all _each other!_ But over time, they always healed and moved on. Edd being the best example _by far_.

 _"Fine._ I'll _deal,"_ she said as she pulled the DVD out of the DVD player and tossed it and Eddward's letter in the trash.

 _"Good,"_ Nazz said as she texted Sy for information on who would be best to help Marie deal with this on the level the girl needed.

* * *

Two weeks after spring break, Mrs Annette Rockwell called her stepson. The insurance company had paid for the damage on his car, but it was going to raise his rates by _at least_ $100. She had a plan in affect since she joined his family after his mother's death when he was 5 that would make sure that his trust fund was at perfectly decent amount when he graduated from college. Incidents like _getting his car keyed_ cut into that plan considerably. And Eddward's plans for a decent conversation with the woman for once flew out of the window as soon as she spoke in that damn uppity tone of hers.

 _"Eddward, you need to make sure that you park your car in a safe place from_ _ **now on,"** _ she said firmly.

 _"Or what,_ Annette? Grandmother made sure that no matter what _I do_ or have _done to me_ , that _I will be taken care of_. And if that _does not_ occur, _you_ will be the one to suffer. Not me," he said coldly.

There was some static and he knew she was passing the phone to his father. The man may have donated half of his genetics to his son, but as far as either was concerned, that was contribution enough. _This_ conversation was going to be _epic_.

 _"Eddward."_

"Father."

 _"Annie and I just want you to be safe. Considering the places in the city you like to go to and your **lifestyle,** you're lucky that only your car was damaged."_

Eddward scoffed. Loudly.

 _"Eddward, I'm being serious here. You could have been hurt."_

"Trust me, Father. No one is going to hurt me," he said menacingly.

Shelby Rockwell gave a shaky groan. He knew his son was right. If _anyone_ hurt Eddward, they'd be hurt just as bad. He had a bridge and two crowns in his mouth to prove it.

"And it's not like _you_ would have cared if I was hurt or not," Eddward continued as he set about cleaning his already spotless room, as the conversation started to aggravate his nerves.

Could his _parents_ just _not?!_ Could they _at least pretend_ to care? Just _once?_

 _"Eddward, **please.** That's **not** true."_

Yanking his hat off and cocking his head at the mirror over his dresser, he took a good look at the scar that crossed from about an inch from his hairline to the underside of his head, nearly slicing his head in half.

"I have a scar on my head that says _otherwise, Father!"_

Shelby is exasperated at this point. He's so sick and tired of going down this road with Eddward, but travel it they must.

 _"I was there for you! I could not prevented that accident from happening, you know that!"_

"An _accident?!_ Leaving my _mother and I_ alone in strange city so you could close some damned business deal that could of been done in a fucking phone call wasn't an accident. Getting mugged and then nearly killed by some crazed lunatic wasn't an accident. These were all _purposeful_ incidents caused by _your_ selfish actions, Father. The sooner you admit it, the better. _My_ trust fund will cover the new insurance rates just fine. Save your _concern_ for someone who cares. Goodbye."

He hit the power button to turn off his phone and sighed. Hearing the door across the hall close, he grabbed his hat and put it back on. The redhead may get on his nerves, but like someone else he once knew, those arms were he felt the safest he had felt in a long while and he was going to put himself in them for a _long_ while.


	27. Let Me In

Eddward stood in the hall for _at least_ five minuets before _finally_ working up the courage to knock on Kevin's door. The redhead answered in less than five seconds. And Eddward took the trademark smirk off his face as he threw himself into Kevin's arms. The sniffling in his shoulder let the redhead know _something_ was wrong. _Really wrong_.

"Let's get you inside."

Eddward could only nod.

After getting him settled on the bed and a cup of tea in his hand, Kevin leveled a look at him.

 _"Spill, D."_

"I thought they wanted to actually _talk_ _to me,"_ Edd said sadly as he sipped the sweet chamomile tea had made for him and wondered who taught Kevin how to make a damn good cup of tea.

 _"Who,_ Edd?"

 _"My parents."_

 _"Here we go again,"_ Kevin thought.

 _What the hell was it with guy's named Double D and crappy parents?!_

"What happened?," Kevin sighed.

Eddward snatched off his beanie and aggressively scratched at his scar. It would always itch something fierce when he got anxious and he's fucking anxious right now. And the shocked and concerned look on Kevin's face was making it worst.

 _"Stop,"_ Kevin said firmly as he snatched Edd's hand away from his head. "What happened?"

Edd rolled his eyes and looked down at his tea.

"My _stepmother_ called today..."

Over the course of the late spring Sunday afternoon, Eddward opened his heart to _another_ flaming redhead. There was concern in those green eyes, but not an overwhelming sense to _fix_ things. Kevin knew that Eddward needed a sounding board and was more than willing to be just that at the moment. And in their conversation, Eddward started to see the way out of the dark hole that been his life for the last ten years.

* * *

Eddward Rockwell had been born to a Shelby and Marion Rockwell in Staten Island, New York. His father was a business consultant and an attorney that specialized in helping foreign businesses establish themselves in the United States. His mother had met his father during one of his trips to Nice, France. She worked at a cafe that was near his hotel. He was immediately taken in by her light blue eyes and gapped tooth smile. Her bright personality warmed him in all the right ways. In the mere two weeks he was in Nice, he had fallen in love. Which was just as well because Marion came to him the day before he left to tell him that she was pregnant. His business associates told him to be wary as gypsies like Marion were a dime a dozen. But Shelby took her back to New York anyways. They quickly settled into a life of love and matrimony and when Eddward was born, there was no denying that he was Shelby's child. He'd inherit his mother's eyes and smile to Shelby and eventually, Annette's chagrin, but he had his father's chiseled good looks. A long angular jawline, slim nose, high cheekbones and a mass of inky black hair.

Over time, his father became busier and busier with work. It helped that Marion wanted to stay home and raise Eddward, but they both missed Shelby tremendously. A boy needed his father. A wife needed her husband.

He tried to make a business trip a family one as well. They went back to France, this time to Paris so Shelby could close a business deal. The final part of the deal could have been handled in a phone call, but Shelby insisted on taking his client out to lunch and told Marion to take Eddward sightseeing by herself. The Frenchwoman wasn't one for directions and they quickly got lost. They were attacked and mugged. As they tried to get away, a homeless man with _severe_ mental health issues, seeing them come running in his direction, covered in blood, battered and with their clothes dirty and torn thought they were after _him,_ not after _help._ He took his knife he kept for protection out and stabbed Marion to death. Eddward, seeing his mother attacked _again_ , tried as hard as his 5 year old self could to protect her and got his head sliced for his trouble.

They were found by a passerby, Eddward cradling his mother's head in his chubby arms, whimpering for his father. Shelby sent Eddward to Mobile, Alabama to live with his mother. He sent Marion's body back to her gypsy family who cursed the man for not being there for his wife and child.

Grandma Rockwell raised Eddward as best as she could. His mother did well to instill a sense of independence in the boy. When his rambunctiousness got to be too much, she would send him out to play with the Jones girls who stayed across the street. DevLynn and Mya. Their mother would do their hair in cornrows with beads and the girls would try to do the same styles on Edd, his scar making it easy for them to both work on his head at the same time. But the beads never would stay in his stick straight hair. Mrs Jones was the one who got him his beanie after he had gotten suspended because of a fight with a kid who was picking on him because of his scar. Besides his hair not cooperating with the two little Hershey complected sisters, life was pretty carefree.

Until _she_ showed up.

Shelby would visit his mother and son for all the major holidays and Eddward's birthday. When he brought Annette with him one Fourth of July, Eddward knew something was up. When school started up in the fall, he had moved to Lemon Brook. He didn't even get to say goodbye to Devy and MiMi.

While he was sad to move and missed his grandmother and friends dearly, he was hoping for another chance with his father and gaining back the mother he lost in Annette. It never happened. The Italian bombshell was more interested in jetting off with her husband than raising a child. Eddward was independent and responsible enough to take care of himself, so they left him home often. But if things weren't _perfect_ when they came back home, there'd be hell to pay. In public or private. Slaps to the face, screaming, revocation of what little privileges he did have, sheer psychological abuse. When he was 15, he socked his dad in the jaw after the man slapped him for leaving a dirty dish in the sink when he left for school.

 _"Don't touch me,"_ he had growled. _"If it's so damn bad, take care of it yourself."_

When he was 16, he lost the only other woman to love him unconditionally; his grandmother. But in her will, she had a trust fund established for her grandson's care. After Marion died, she saw where her son's priorities were and knew that not a penny of her estate would be used to take care of her _second_ pride and joy unless she _made it happen_. She could _make it happen._ But the stipulations were strict. The money could only be used for _Eddward's_ care. Annette became very good at diving the household expenses into what was Eddward's and what was for Shelby and herself. And she made it a point to let Eddward know that if she had her way, Eddward wouldn't be getting a dime as his father worked very hard to keep their home in tip top shape and he had better be glad that his grandmother _cared_.

And then there was a _boy_ who stole his heart. They started off as partners on a group project and became friends. He was legitimately concerned about Eddward's well being. And he _liked_ him. Eddward knew since he was a kid that while girls were pretty, there was something about the other boys he had known from school. He discussed his concerns with Devy and MiMi and they told him that it was like their Uncle Mike and Uncle Robbie and that it was okay. But his grandmother told him to keep his interests to himself.

 _"Some don't like it and they're not nice about it, either,"_ she had told him.

But Edd couldn't shake this boy or the feelings he had for him. He had spent years toughing out dealing with the loss of his mother and grandmother, his _parents_ treatment of him, and living in a world that told him that caring for this boy was _wrong_. So he figured that if he could get the boy to lean on him and be completely devoted, he would get to keep him. He failed. _Miserably_. And when his parents found out they weren't nice about telling him their feelings on the subject. His love rejected him and his parents tossed him away. He was _broken._ He spent his senior year of high school trying to get past the hurt, but he only caused more when he told a _girl_ that he couldn't be what she wanted.

Now the boy is gone, the girl has let him know under no uncertain terms how she feels about his rejecting _her_ and his _parents_ only seem to think that if money is being spent to _repair_ something, it's money wasted.

All Eddward wants is someone to _care..._

* * *

 _"I care."_

 _Shocked icy blue met caring green._

 _"So you do,"_ Eddward admitted.

Kevin drew him in for a hug.

"Edd, what you really need is a professional to talk to. And there's plenty that are here for us. You're in pre-med, you know who you can get help from better that I do and I suggest you do it. You can't keep running around hurting like you do and expect to feel better anytime soon. And you deserve to feel better."

"Why do you have to be so damn logical about it?!," Eddward whined.

Kevin just laughed.

"Hurt people, hurt people. I've hurt someone who was always close to me because I was too afraid to be who I was. But once he walked away, I had to deal with my shit. Trust me, you feel better when you clean your junk out and start living on the light."

"Light is bright and it sucks and hurts my eyes."

"I've got sunglasses and a flashlight."

Eddward shot him a side eye, but Kevin just kissed his nose.

"Look, you don't need to set up an appointment for some couch time just yet if you don't want to, but my door is open."

Eddward laid his head on a strong shoulder.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So about this boy...is he as cute as me?," the hottie quarterback smirked.

Eddward bit his lip and sighed.

"He's fucking _adorkable."_

Kevin just smiled as he remembered his own dork.

"Takes all kinds, I guess."


	28. Freaks Of The Industry

They spent the rest of evening just talking. Their pasts, their friends, why they were at Peach State in the first place. A bit of a _get to know you_ session. But when Edd decided to call it a night, _Kevin_ got a _helluva_ kiss goodnight. _Score!_

On Wednesday night, Kevin ran into Edd at Subway. Amber was on shift and eyeballed the two ex's who both were ordering their _usual's._ They were too busy playing _Hey, you_ catch up to notice that their orders were _identical._ Emily wasn't too far behind and rolled her eyes at Amber's _new_ sandwich for her. A _very_ cheesy and loaded Italian sub.

"You _like_ it," Amber winked at her as she put the sub to bake in the oven.

"You're hilarious," Emily deadpanned.

"And you're the one that has him walking around campus looking like a _very happy_ wet noodle," Edd retorted.

Emily and Kevin stared at the cheeky genius. Amber laughed at loud.

"He's right," Kevin said. "And from what I heard, you like your noodles _firm_ and covered in chocolate sauce."

"I _hate all_ of you," Emily said through gritted teeth, furious that her snickering friends were more clued in to what was going on than she thought.

But she left the restaurant like _a bat outta hell_ when _he_ walked in.

 _He_ was Matteo Russo. The Italian foreign exchange student was a hottie who had it _bad_ for the pretty brunette. She gave in _once_ and _now_ he was like a man on a dry deserted island. _Thirsty as fuck._ The girl couldn't shake him. And her friends weren't cutting her any slack about it, either.

When she ran out of the restaurant, Edd paid for her sandwich while Kevin did his best to pat Matteo up. Then Edd remembered something.

"Look, Matteo, we're all going out Friday. If you can catch us, maybe you can talk to her then," he said gently.

"Yeah, I'll tie her down to a chair if I have to," Amber said as she handed Edd his dinner and _Emily's, too._

"I-I hope that isn't necessary," Matteo said quietly.

Kevin snickered.

"It just may be, Dude. But don't worry. We've got you."

* * *

It was Friday and Kevin had been _ordered_ by _The Princess Herself_ to come to she and Sy's room after he got out of his Robotics Club meeting. When he got there, he was _shocked_ at what he saw. Edd was cuddled up in bed with Jessie and giggling like a school girl. Then the blond fell out of the bed and the entire room broke out into hysterics.

"What's going on?," he said meekly as he stepped into the room.

"Shhhh!," Sy said loudly as she jumped up, pulled him into the room and _slammed_ the door.

"Oh, c'mon, Babe!, "Angela said as she took another big drink out of Hello Kitty cup. "Ain't nobody gonna say shit."

"Are you sure?," Sy asked.

"Positive," her girlfriend grinned. "Who do you think hooked us up?"

"How'd you pull this off anyways, Ang?," Edd asked as he tried to sit up, but collapsed again.

"Oh, no you don't!," Amber said as she fell out of the beanbag on the floor and crawled to the bed. "You hold it together, Mister, or I won't give you my breakfast sandwich tomorrow!"

"But the room is spinning," Edd said as his head lolled on the pillow.

Ang just laughed.

"Tommy said he figured you for a lightweight, Edd," she said with a giggle.

Edd just stuck his tongue out at her.

Then it hit Kevin what was happening. Tommy was the RA for this floor and most RAs in the building were always cool with buying the underage residents alcohol as long as they _behaved_. His friends were all at very stages of _drunkenness_. And his _boyfriend_ was _lit._

 _"Guys,"_ he said firmly.

Jessie Anne shot him a look.

"Don't you start. It's Friday and finals are in six weeks. You can turn into hardass Monday. I'm gonna party and so are you," she said as she wobbled to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of vodka and the pitcher of grape KoolAid.

He opened his mouth to protest, but Edd shook his finger at him.

 _"Friday,_ Kev."

Kevin rolled his eyes and Edd chucked a pillow at him. Swallowing all the trepidation rising in his throat at what everyone was doing, he tried another tactic.

"How are we to get to Frankie's if you're all _drunk?,"_

The eight pairs of eyes _staring_ at him like he was an idiot was so unnerving that he actually took a drink of the _illegal_ concoction that Jessie Anne just shoved into his chest. And he was impressed and slightly frightened that it didn't taste as bad as he thought it would.

Then Angela's phone rang.

 _"Our ride is here,"_ she sang as she answered the phone and everyone did their best to stand up and head out the door.

Edd stood in front of Kevin, arms crossed and a serious look in his eyes.

"Chug that. We're going out and we're going to have fun."

Kevin just nodded as he chugged his drink and headed out the door.

* * *

Calls to "Behave!," from their RA's room rang in their ears as they headed out the door. Once in the limo, Angela laid out the plan for the night. Dinner in a private room at Kevin's favorite sushi place and then a night of dancing and _karaoke_ at Frankie's. And the limo was _loaded_ with more alcohol and mixers. Kevin knew that if _Princess_ wanted to drink, she would. But she was usually pretty safe about it and could hold her own. She also made sure that everyone had enough water to match the amount of alcohol they were drinking and could put on a sober poker face when she needed.

Since dinner was pre-ordered, there was no real worries over whether or not the silly group of kids was just a group of kids being silly or another rowdy group of drunken college students out causing trouble. Dinner sobered them up a bit, but back in the limo, the party went on, so that by the time they got to the popular karaoke bar, they were all pretty _lit_.

And that's when _everything_ went into _shenanigan_ mode.

They picked the oddest songs to sing, cheered on _anyone_ who stepped to the mic and sang along or made up words to every song that was played. And all of this was done at a _very_ loud volume.

So loud, that Kevin _Barr_ heard them all before he saw them. He wanted hot wings and Frankie's had the best in town. And Eddward right behind him being his usual dark cloud of darkness. He had been moping _all day_ and Kevin was sick of it. He pounded on the moody swimmer's door and shoved him into his bathroom as he pulled out clothes for him to wear and 45 minutes later, they were in the crowded bar. Kevin found them seats at the bar and was amazed at what he saw when he turned around to get a good view of the place.

The three Eds were on stage singing _I Get By With A Little Help From My Friends._ And the girls were singing along. The Kankers heads were on their table as they tried to hide their embarrassment, Nazz as in _tears_ from laughing so hard and Jonny and Rolf were protesting how _unfair_ it was that THEY were singing about their friendship when _everybody_ knew that they were _all_ friends. _Now_ anyways.

But something about _Edd_ seemed _off_. He looked _giddy,_ but unstable on his feet. Those blue eyes looked glazed over in _mirth and..._

"Oh, my God, he's _drunk!,"_ Kevin hissed out in a whispered giggle.

"Who?," Eddward asked curiously.

"The dork in the middle," Kevin said as he pointed to the group on stage. "That's my ex and oh, my God, _he's drunk_. I wonder why..."

Eddward had a good feeling as to _why_ , but tried to shake it away. Still, his eyes surveyed the room until he saw a cap that looked kind of like the one the redhead sitting next to him wore. Spotting it, he sighed. And then he rubbed at the pain in his chest as he saw Kevin's ex jump off the stage and into _his ex's_ arms. And then they both fell down and their group started laughing hysterically again. His own date was giggling.

"What?!," Kevin asked when he got Eddward's scowl.

Eddward sighed.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. So you know all of those people?," he asked as he gestured to the large group having fun in front of them.

"Yeah. Grew up with most of them. The rest I met in high school."

Eddward nodded. He met Double D himself at a few meets. Kid was a good swimmer, but he could tell that he was only it for the college application points. Kevin took a few minutes to point everybody out and explain his relationship with them. And then Kevin's stories started to make sense. The charismatic redhead had friends and lifetime's worth of stories with them. He could tell that these friendships were for life, despite the ups and downs he'd have with them. Eddward could only barely attest to that. He had just recently gotten back in touch with DevLynn and Mya via Facebook. They were still living in Alabama and proud members of the Rolling Tide family. His late grandmother was a _staunch_ Auburn fan. And while he loved in engaging in the friendly trash talk, he missed the girls something fierce. Summer plans were being made for him to visit and he couldn't wait to go. Kevin had pouted when he said was leaving, but he knew Eddward _needed_ this trip. To reconnect to his past would help him to get his head right and work towards making his future brighter.

When the evening seemed to be winding down, a tall, olive skinned, green eyed Italian foreign exchange student came to the stage. And Emily suddenly took on the appearance of a cornered rat.

Lance wrapped himself around her while Matteo dedicated Tina Turner's _Simply The Best_ to the poor girl. And then Barr got an idea. Hopping off his bar stool, he ran to the stage and grabbed the bar stool next to the DJ booth. Edd hopped up and grabbed another one just off to the side of the stage. Directing Matteo to the bar stool he pulled on stage, Edd beckoned at Lance and he and Barr drug a _kicking and screaming_ Emily onto the stage. When Edd pulled his belt off with a _flourish_ , (Kevin blushed fiercely at the action) Amber took that as her cue and ran onto the stage and _belted Emily down._

The DJ, seeing what was happening, stopped the song and then restarted it. Emily turned _purple_ as Matteo _and the entire bar, Eddward included, serenaded her._ When the song was done, Lance carried Emily, who was still belted to her bar stool into a quiet corner, Matteo right behind them. The bartender announced _last call_ and Lance told her she had 15 minutes to get her shit together. He wished Matteo good luck and headed back to his group friends.

Kevin Anderson excused himself to the restroom as they all got together to leave. As he was coming out, _he_ came in.

"Happy birthday, Kevin," he said as he leaned on the doorframe before stepping aside and letting his ex out.

"Thanks, Eddward," Kevin replied as he scurried out the door.

"No problem."

And the sleeping dragon stirred once more.

* * *

The next morning, _everyone_ was in Jessie Anne's and Emily's room awaiting Emily's arrival. As soon as she opened the door, they all broke out into a chorus of _That's Amore,_ _Edd_ on lead.

"Ha ha," she said when they were done. "Oh, and Edd, here's your belt back."

She tossed the black leather piece at him with a grin. He _smirked._

 _"You perv!,"_ she screamed.

"Takes one to know one," he replied with a wink and it was _Kevin's_ turn to turn _purple._


	29. Have A Lil Faith In Us

Reminded of his past, Eddward managed to get his neighbor's birthday date from one of his football teammates. It was in two weeks. He made a plan and reservations and _waited_. On the appointed day, he told the redhead to meet him in the lobby of their dorm around 6 on the Saturday of Kevin's birthday. Kevin's birthday date was on Tuesday, and he had gone out with Nat, Rolf, Big Ed, Lance and Jonny as well as a few teammates. General shenanigans and revelry was had. The ones old enough to drink got wasted and everyone in general had a good time. And Kevin was home by midnight. Edd couldn't shake the idea of the redhead turning into a _pumpkin_ if he hadn't come home by that hour and it amused him greatly. Kevin was just glad to hear a happy sound come out of the swimmer's room for once.

Kevin had plans with his parents for dinner on Sunday, so Saturday was the best time for he and Eddward to get together. But the redhead was _late_. Eddward shouldn't have been surprised, but he was _frustrated_. When Kevin _did finally_ show up, Edd shot him his usual glare and scowl, but that scowl quickly turned into a sly grin as he took the object of his affections.

He was wearing his _tight_ green polo and a pair of _fitted,_ dark wash jeans, and his Air Force Ones. The whole outfit showed off _everything_ that Edd had come to admire about him. But a _point must be_ made.

"You're late."

 _"Or_ maybe _you're_ too early."

 _A look._

 _That smirk_.

"Ugh. Just...let's just go already and hope they haven't given our reservation away," Eddward huffed as he made his way out the door, Kevin walking behind him with his usual casual, _slow_ strut.

"Ooooh, you made _reservations?!_ How sweet!," Kevin mockingly teased.

Edd turned, grabbed his hand and _shoved_ him out the door.

 _"Late."_

"Behave!," the front desk student on duty called after them.

Kevin gave her a wave as Eddward dragged him away by the collar of his leather jacket.

* * *

Dinner was taken at the one place he knew he and Kevin would agree on. It was a nice, quiet bistro. They specialized in high end American fare. Steak and potatoes? Sure, but that steak is grass fed and the potatoes came in from Idaho this morning. The salmon is locally sourced and _all_ of the fruits and vegetables come in from local farmers. Except the potatoes. The potatoes are _always_ from Idaho.

So Kevin got his steak and potatoes and Edd had chicken marsala with a Caesar salad. And Kevin got ice cream with his birthday treat. The waitress didn't sing to him, but she did give him a kiss on the cheek. But the only reason he was blushing about it was because Eddward was _looking_ at him with something akin to _murder_ in his eyes. Who he was gonna murder was anyone's guess, but Kevin was glad when the girl walked away. And then he decided it was time for a bit of a peace offering.

Taking a scoop of ice cream, he said, "Thanks, Edd. This was really cool of you."

"It's your birthday. It's _the least_ I can do."

Kevin shot him a confused look, but Eddward just shrugged. But it was then Eddward's turn to look confused when Kevin positioned the ice cream filled spoon in front of his mouth.

"C'mon! Just _one_ bite!"

 _"Kevin,_ I'm _not_ eating after you."

"It's not _eating after me,_ when I haven't even taken a damn bite yet! C'mon! _Please?"_

Eddward sighed and went to take the bite and a split second later Kevin's lips were on his own. Distantly he heard the spoon clatter to the table? Floor? He heard Kevin drop the spoon. But the redhead couldn't help it. Eddward was a hell of a kisser.

When the kiss broke apart, _sparkling blue met shimmering green._

 _"Thank you. I mean it."_

 _"You're welcome. I mean it."_

* * *

Eddward wanted to go dancing. They hadn't been since New Year's and the swimmer was _itching_ to get close to Kevin again. They went to Frankie's found a quiet corner table and a piece of floor space for themselves. And it was _nice_.

At last call, Kevin went to the restroom. Frankie's had two single person bathrooms on either side of the bar. They gender neutral so the lines were minimal. And it would just be Kevin's birthday luck to see _him_ when he opens the bathroom door.

Double D _literally_ ran into Kevin as soon as he opened the door.

"Ow!," Edd said as he rubbed his head from running into the tall, _hard_ body in front of him.

"Watch where you're going, Dweeb," a snickering voice said.

Edd's cheeks went _red_ as he looked up at who he had just run into.

 _Kevin_.

"H-Hello, Kevin."

"'Sup?"

"N-Not much. H-Happy birthday."

"Thanks. What are you doing here?"

Edd sighed and Kevin knew what the look in his eyes meant. Whenever Edd got down about how much his parents were missing out on his life, he got the same look in his eyes. He was missing something or someone and trying to forget about it.

Kevin _groaned_ and yanked him into the bathroom, shut and locked the door. Edd grunted as his back hit the wall and when he took a breath, outside of the _god awful smell_ of the room, he breathed in _Kevin._

 _Axe bodywash._

 _Old Spice aftershave._

 _Hugo Boss cologne._

 _Gain laundry detergent._

 _And something that was just KEVIN._

Choking back a sob, he shook his head. Kevin wanted to mistake the tear in his eyes as him just being sensitive to the smell of the room, but deep down, _he knew better._

 _"Spill."_

 _Teary eyed blue met concerned green._

And suddenly Edd was in his arms. Edd buried his face in Kevin's shoulder and let out a shaky sob.

 _"Oh, God._ Edd? _Baby,_ what's wrong?"

 _He called him, 'Baby.'_

Edd quickly pulled himself together, but he couldn't look Kevin in the eye.

"I-It's nothing."

 _"Liar."_

 _Pensive blue met hard green._

Could Kevin _really_ handle what was on Edd's mind? What had been tearing up his heart and soul since his own birthday? The only reason he was in Frankie's was to forget it was Kevin's birthday week and about how they celebrated the weekend after just like it seems Kevin is doing now. Kevin's parents were out of town and he had the bigger bed. Eddy and Ed were working. Rave had to rehearse for the spring show and Nat was _helping_ him, Rolf was harvesting, Jimmy was out of town visiting his family _here_ and Nazz had taken on a baby sitting gig every night for the entire weekend. They were left _alone_ and thoroughly enjoyed every single second of it.

 _New_ Kevin was out of town for a robotic's conference and tournament. Sy and Ang thought he was missing him, but it was _way more_ than just _that._ Kevin had been a great buffer the past few months and now he was _gone_. Edd's about to fucking lose it in _the worst way._

Before he could stop himself, he opened his mouth and said, "I miss..."

"Your boyfriend? That's why you're so mopey? What happened?"

Relieved that he wasn't about to pour his heart on the _filthy_ restroom floor, he smiled and said, "He's at a robotic's thing. In Philly."

Kevin made a face.

"Sorry, man. Cheer up, though, Dude! He'll be back soon," Kevin said as he booped Edd's nose. "Besides, it's _mah birthday._ And you know the rules!"

"Yeah, yeah," Edd said as he crossed his arms, rolled his eyes and took off his beanie.

The rules were simple. No moping. No hats.

Kevin fussed with his hair before putting the beanie back in place. Edd had to grin.

"Much better," Kevin said as he pinched his cheek.

Edd just batted his hand way and Kevin smirked as he booped his nose. Edd sighed and stood on tip toe and gave Kevin a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, ya big idiot."

"You like it!"

Edd's eyes went a bit wide and a flare of _panic_ flashed through them. Kevin's grin grew _sly_ and Edd started to falter. He meant to push Kevin _away_ but he only brought him closer. Foreheads and eyes met and suddenly Edd's back is _smashed_ against the wall as he climbs Kevin like a tree and kisses him like he's _oxygen itself_.

When the kiss broke apart because they _needed_ oxygen, Kevin rubbed Edd's hip and said, "Edd, I swear to God, I'll take you _here and now,_ just say the word."

 _Sad blue met yearning green._

Kevin gently set Edd down as he kissed his forehead.

"I understand," he said quietly. "But you sure know how to celebrate birthdays now."

"I learned from the best."

* * *

Minutes their with their friends and _friend_ getting the third degree.

"There was a line," Edd said as he checked a text from _his_ Kevin.

AIKev: Are you behaving? Do I need to send out a drone to spy on you?

Double D: Have a little faith in us, Dear. I'm in good hands.

Across the bar, Eddward was _fuming._

"Did you get sucked into wormhole?!," Eddward scoffed. This was the _second_ time Kevin had got to the bathroom and had been gone _way longer_ than most girls he knew.

"Dude, there was a line."

"Uh huh."

"You're cute when you're mad, ya know," Kevin smirked.

"Ditch me for that long again and when you come back, I'll be fucking gorgeous."

"Can't wait, Beautiful," Kevin said as he kissed his nose.

And distantly, Eddward caught a whiff of blueberries and vanilla. But he just couldn't bring himself to _care_ about it. He'd be leaving his own mark soon enough.


	30. A Friendly Wager

When Eddward and Kevin made it back to their dorm building, Kevin had a package waiting. _Someone_ had sent him Call Of Duty 4 for his XBox 360 _because he deserved it._ Eddward didn't know what to make of it besides the fact that it made him _pissed_ because Kevin was grinning like an idiot, giggling like a giddy child and blushing as red as the damn Irish Roses his mom had sent him for his birthday.

Ever since they had left Frankie's, Kevin's mind had been _elsewhere._ Time to get the redhead's mind back on _him_.

"How about a friendly wager?," Eddward suggested as they walked towards the elevators.

Kevin cocked a brow.

 _Damn the Adonis._

"We play at least one stage of the game. I'll take Jackson, you take Soap. Man with the most kills wins."

"Wins what?," Kevin said as he hit the button for their floor.

Eddward's grin was sly. Kevin smirked.

 _Game. On._

* * *

Eddward wanted to throw the damn controller. Kevin was good. _Damn good_.

"Act One, COMPLETE!," Kevin said as he bounced on his bed. He'd been cute if it was so damn annoying.

Eddward let out a long, loud sound of frustration. Kevin snickered.

A _look_.

A _smile._

 _Damn that smile._

"Pay up, Rockwell!," Kevin said as he saved the game.

Eddward just rolled his eyes.

"Look, you started this, so _pay up_ ," Kevin grinned as he took Eddward's controller away and set it on the charger with his.

"I will!"

"You better, because it's _mah birthday_."

"You've mentioned that."

Kevin smirked again.

"Look, whatever it is, just pay up before school lets out," he said as he collapsed in his rolling desk chair and _stretched,_ his polo's seams _screaming_ to hold on.

Eddward sighed with a slight grin. Time to pay up.

 _And leave his mark._

He stood and sauntered over to Kevin, who looked up at him curiously. A split second later, the tall, leggy swimmer with the meanest backstroke Kevin had _ever_ seen was in his lap and nomming his neck. Strong hands gripped slim hips and when Eddward got to his collarbone, _he. left. his. mark._

Double D _never_ got to him like this. It wasn't his style. Kevin would soon discover that Eddward had a style all his own. But Eddward would also discover that he was _putty_ in Kevin's strong, slightly calloused hands.

Kevin _moaned_ through Eddward's attack on his neck and when the swimmer raised his head, Kevin gripped his chin and made him look him in the eye.

 _Icy, seductive blue met smoldering green._

 _"Dude."_

"Payback may be a bitch, but I've found that _paying up_ can be much more fun."

 _"And it's_ _mah birthday,"_ Kevin said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"You've _mentioned_ that," Eddward smirked when those slightly chapped lips met his own.

The kiss was a battle for _dominance_ that Eddward eventually gave into. He didn't want to fight Kevin. Not tonight anyways. He needed to _lay his claim._

Kevin's hands roamed casually down Eddward's hips, ass and thighs and back up into the small of his back as the redhead brought the ebony locked swimmer flush with himself. Strong fingers tangled themselves in fiery locks and Kevin's hat tumbled to the floor. Kevin broke the kiss apart on a groan and Eddward cocked an annoyed brow.

"Rule One," the redhead said holding up a finger. "No hats."

Eddward sucked in a breath. Kevin had already seen him without it and hadn't said or done anything about it except to kiss it, tell him it was _cool and kinda badass,_ and run his finger over it as he examined it closely for any scarring from Eddward's anxious scratching, before putting his hat back on for him. So why was it so hard to take it off now?!

Kevin gently tugged the beanie off and ran his hand through Eddward's messy hat hair. It was a simple touch, but there was something so gentle and caring about it that Eddward leaned into it on a sigh.

"Rule Two: No moping," Kevin said firmly as he cupped Eddward's jaw in his hands and ran his thumb over a glorious high cheekbone. And the gesture made Eddward _smile_. And _damn_ was it _ravishing._ Kevin's hand went from cupping Edd's soft, but firm jawline to grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into a _searing_ kiss. Eddward grabbed Kevin's shirt collar and just held on.

Kevin's hands continued to roam, Eddward started to _moan_ and both of their hips moved on sheer instinct.

 _"Edd."_

 _"Shut up."_

Kevin ripped his mouth away from Eddward's and whimpered out a moan at seeing that pale face flushed pink, a gapped tooth grin and Eddward's usually icy blue eyes had gone a _dark_ blue that reminded Kevin of the sunset. The day may be gone, but all the stresses of it faded with one look into _those eyes._

 _Still..._

 _"We don't...,"_ Kevin began.

Something about the look in Kevin's eyes made Eddward want him _more_. He was _concerned_ , but more about how _Eddward_ felt than how _the situation_ would play out. He _didn't_ want out, but he was willing to leave it _all_ in the swimmer's hands.

Eddward pressed their foreheads together and said something he _never_ thought he'd say.

 _"Take me."_

A _growl._

A _hard_ kiss.

 _Firm_ hands gripping _strong,_ slim thighs and suddenly Eddward's on his back on Kevin's bed and his black sweater is _gone_. He shivered, only to be enveloped in the warmest hug he's had in a _long_ while.

 _"Oh, Kevin."_

Sure, they were celebrating the redhead's birthday, but Eddward had the _need_ to have his own carnal needs fulfilled like he _knew_ Kevin could.

 _That voice._

So low. So _needy_. Kevin hadn't ever heard anything like it. Hazy blue eyes met his own and he knew what he had to do. But one thought was in the back of his mind and would stay there for forever when it came to the _needy_ man underneath him.

 _Don't fall in love._


	31. What You And I Left Behind

Their tumble about the bed was full of passionate kisses and groping hands. Eddward left his marks, but Kevin was leaving a few of his own. Eddward had never let his guard down like this and he couldn't figure out why when it came to _Kevin Barr,_ he was _more_ than willing to do so. But at the moment, he didn't care. Kevin was filling holes in him that he had forgotten he had. He _needed_ to _give in_. He _needed_ to be _cared for_. He _needed_ to have his body put through it's paces and _feel_ every touch.

 _He **needed** to be **taken**_ **.**

Teasing nips were laid down the center of his chest. Gentle smooches down his _happy trail_ had him _giggling._ His gasp of anticipation as Kevin _slowly_ unzipped his pants drew a _wicked grin_ across the redhead's face and suddenly **The Shark** feels like _The Minnow._ Being stripped bare was frightening and _freeing._ But when Kevin took Eddward in his mouth, The Shark became _The Jellyfish._

Damn, Kevin was _good_ at this! Eddward couldn't think, breathe, or move. But after a few moments, he _slowly_ came back to life. Running his fingers through Kevin's hair, his hips rolled of their own accord as he _moaned._

A hum.

A _whine._

A _long, hard suuuuuck._

"You cockslut!"

A nuzzle to the hairs at the base and suddenly Eddward realizes that _this_ Kevin _does not_ have a gag reflex.

A _scream._

 _"Fuck!"_

A snicker.

"I will fuck your face if you don't stop laughing at me," Eddward huffed, trying to rein his will power in, but another bob of Kevin's head sent it _reeling_ out the window.

When Kevin relaxed his movements, Eddward took that as his cue and fucked Kevin's face and the redhead's _willingness_ at allowing the action to happen, was so sweet that Eddward was feeling some _feelings_ that he hadn't felt in a _long_ time.

And all this over a damn blow job. When they fuck, Eddward know's he's screwed. And he's gonna destroy the screwdriver when they're done.

 _"K-Kev._ **Kevin."**

It was all he could say. But Kevin _knew._ Pinning Eddward's hips to his bed, he relaxed his throat so he could watch Eddward _lose it_ in passion and _not_ choke.

Eddward Rockwell in the _throes of passion_ is a sight to behold. Flushed _pink_ , head tossed back, ebony locks _flying,_ his icy blue eyes taking on a more _vibrant_ hue as they _sparkle_ , his perfectly white teeth flashing in a noiseless scream, that gap of his on _full display._ It's fucking sexy and Kevin adores it.

And as Eddward relaxes after his last shudder, his whole face takes on this glow of _innocence._ It's too cute. What's even cuter is that he _needs_ a cuddle as he whines and pulls Kevin off him, wrapping his 6'3 frame around Kevin's own.

"You ok?," Kevin asks gently, running a hand through Eddward's hair, taking in the serene look on his face and smiling at how his eyes just _twinkle_ in post orgasmic _bliss._

Eddward just gave a small smile and nodded. Kevin then nuzzled his face in Eddward's hair, taking in his scent. Blueberries and lilies . Heady and sweet. Spring, but brightness and sweetness mixed with the reminders that death was always there. Waiting to take you into her sweet, cold embrace. It was just like Eddward. Kevin knew there was a sweet vulnerable side. But he also knew that the tough side was to protect him from the harsh, cold realities of the world. He had lost so much in his short time on earth and was more than willing to take from you if you so much _thought_ it was a good idea to take from him. But Eddward soon learn, but Kevin's gentle hand that not _everything_ that you lose is truly a lost and not _everything_ is worth fighting over. Somethings we just gotta let go. Whether or not Eddward learned this was up for debate.

But _right now_ , the only thing Eddward wanted to learn was what it was like to be _taken._ And Kevin was more than willing to teach him.

Eddward tipped his head back and looked at Kevin through lidded eyes.

 _Soft, serene blue met smoldering, mischievous green._

"You ready?"

Eddward nodded, but Kevin could tell that something was a bit _off._

"Have you ever done this, Edd?"

Eddward sucked in a breath.

"It's okay," Kevin said as he pulled the moody genius closer. "I'll go slow. You just say the word and I'll stop."

Eddward just whimpered into his shoulder.

 _"Edd, we don't..."_

 _"Shut up and fuck me."_

 **"Done."**

Kevin sat up and pulled his shirts off over his head. He had rolled the sleeves up when they were playing COD and Eddward had managed to get a few buttons unbuttoned during their earlier romp on the bed and nearly tore his undershirt to get at his neck.

 _"Jesus."_

Eddward knew Kevin was _built,_ but he never expected the epitome of Ambercrombie and Fitch to be straddling his legs.

"Like what you see?," Kevin winked.

"Don't flatter yourself."

Kevin shrugged as he smirked and ran his hands up Eddward's black tank top. The contrast between the dark, thin undershirt and Edd's pale skin was _doing things_ to Kevin. It had to _go._ Ripping it off of Eddward's head, he shook his own head and smiled this little grin as a glint of appreciation and _possession_ danced in his eyes.

"Like what you see?," Eddward scowled.

"You _know_ I _do,"_ Kevin smiled.

Eddward blushed and when Kevin leaned over him to kiss him, he all but melted into the bed. When Kevin sat up again, he reached over and picked up a small plain blue wooden box that was on top of the rolling cabinet that doubled as his nightstand. Pulling out a condom and his bottle of lube, he set the box back down.

"Edd, Babe, _look at me."_

Eddward raised his downed head and nodded. Kevin gave a nod of his own and picked a stunned Eddward up with one hand and threw the covers back with the other. Setting the him down, Kevin looked at him _one last time_ for confirmation. One of Eddward's mind melting kisses was all it took.

"Ok. _Relax."_

Eddward took a breath and slowly counted down from thirty. He _knew_ what was going to happen. He had preformed this act himself. But to be on the _receiving_ end was _new_. True to his word, Kevin went slow and his touch was so gentle. _Jesus,_ it felt _good._ He could only smirk that Kevin's ex's loss was _his_ gain.

 _For the moment anyways._

Once Kevin got himself wrapped and lubed up, he took an extra step. Well, it was _extra_ to Eddward. He took another dollop of of lube and applied to Eddward's ass, teasing his hole again, just to see Eddward's blue eyes go wide and glaze over in _bliss._

 _"You asshole! Stop teasing me and **fuck me!"**_

Kevin shrugged, but he still went slow. And Eddward quickly realized why. The pain was _searing._ He could barely breathe.

"Look at **me,** Edd," Kevin said urgently. "It's ok. Keep your eyes on me."

The murderous glint in Eddward's eyes returned, but for every heartbeat of _pain_ there was one of a pleasure he had _never_ felt before. Once Kevin was hilted, Eddward was grateful he didn't move right away. He needed a moment to get used to the stretch and being _filled to the brim._

 _Bright blue flashed open bright and clear and met soft green._

 _"Move."_

Kevin eased a hand to grip a hip and that _wicked grin_ flashed across his face again. And then he _moved._ It was slow at first but soon Eddward's hips moved on their own accord and met Kevin's thrust for _body quaking thrust_.

Then Kevin angled his hips and thus his cock _just so_ and Eddward's vision goes _white_ as blobs of bright colors flash before his eyes. And he can _hear_ a sound resonate around him. It's high. It's _needy_. And Kevin's looking down on him, smirk on his face, that possessive glint in his eyes has _hardened_ and he says, "You are welcome!," before pounding his ass harder than before. The high, _needy_ sound thunders through the room and Eddward flushes _red_ when he realizes that _he_ is making that noise. But nothing can stop it and he's not sure he wants it to. Eddward's head is _swimming_ and he wants _more_.

"D-Don't s-stop," he whimpers.

 _"Not a chance,"_ Kevin grunts.

But soon, Eddward needed _relief_ and he knew Kevin wasn't doing much better.

"K-Kev," he moaned.

 _Needy blue met eager green._

Kevin leaned over, grabbed Eddward's cock and started thrusting as he whispered four little words in Eddward's ear that he had whispered to _another_ Eddward, and just like his predecessor, when Eddward hear them, he _fell. apart._

 _"Come for me, Edd_ ward."

 _"Oh, God. KEVIN!"_

"Fuck!," Kevin groaned as Eddward's orgasm had triggered his own.

But Eddward was _shaking, screaming, reeling._ _Never_ had he felt release like this before. And he knew he'd have to feel it again and it had to be at Kevin's hand.

In the afterglow, Eddward pulled him close. He was still whimpering.

"It's okay, Edd," Kevin whispered as he ran a hand through Eddward's hair.

Eddward just whined.

"How about a shower?," Kevin suggested. It was out of habit. A post sex shower usually chilled Double D out, so why not Eddward?

Eddward nodded quickly.

A shower was had and Kevin found a tshirt and shorts for Eddward to wear. Even though Eddward stayed across the hall, Kevin knew they both needed the cuddle. They _collapsed_ into the bed and Eddward wrapped himself around Kevin again.

"How you feeling?," Kevin whispered.

"I'm alright," Eddward whispered back.

His voice sounded so small, so shy. Not unlike one Kevin _fell in love with._ And if he was honest with himself, _still in love with._

"How about tomorrow, we do lunch? My parents aren't expected me til 6 so we've got most of the afternoon."

Eddward nodded as he yawned.

"Sure, whatever. Goodnight."

"Night, D."

* * *

Kevin and Eddward ordered pizza for lunch and had a small lunch date of kisses and cuddles was had, but soon Kevin had to go. Eddward kissed him goodbye at his door and went to his own room to change and grab his neglected homework and head to the library.

As he was coming in, _the bane of his existence_ was leaving. And the tiny dork had the nerve to give him the once over and _smirk_ at him.

"If I were you, I'd take the day off," Double D said. "You can study at home. Or would you miss him too much?"

"I don't miss anyone," Eddward seethed as he wondered how the twerp could know so much about him, Kevin and how he felt about his tall, god like neighbor.

"Sure you don't. But just know _he_ doesn't miss you, either. And you better be nice to _my friend."_

 _"I'm always nice."_

 _"That's not what I heard."_

Eddward scowled as rage filled him.

"What do you know?"

"I know _plenty._ I know that he did a number on you today. Don't you have swim practice tomorrow? You need your rest, Mr Rockwell. Can't go letting the team down this close to the conference meet."

"Look here, you little _piss ant,"_ Eddward seethed as he stalked towards Double D. "I don't need anything from _you."_

Edd snickered.

"And neither does he."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

Eddward took a step towards him but stepped on a rock and nearly slipped. In his effort to catch himself, his legs buckled and his lower back protested _everything_. Grimacing in pain, he still came for Edd, who held up a hand to stop him.

 _"Stand down,_ Mr Rockwell."

"I'll _stand down_ when I put _you down."_

"You will do _no such thing._ Wouldn't want to upset him. Or _him."_

"I had him first."

"As did I."

"But I have him now."

Edd smirked again.

 _"Do you?"_

"Do _you?"_

And Double D _smiled_ as he walked away and Eddward knew he was fucked. That smile had _two_ redheads weak in the knees, on their knees, on their backs and Lord knows what else. But the taller Double D wasn't going down without a fight. A literal one if it came down to it.


	32. Fighting With Myself

Eddward was beyond seething at Double D's words by dinner Monday night as he made his way from his last class to the cafeteria. He _really should have_ rested. The swim team had been having early morning workouts every morning since school started and between that and _practice_ as they prepared for their conference tournament, he was _beat. Everything hurt._ And he felt a twinge of guilt at what he had done to _his Pumpkin_ for so long. But it quickly passed as he noticed the short redhead was heading in his general direction and wearing a sweater vest he had seen on Double D a few times last fall. Blue wasn't Kevin's color, but it didn't matter. Eddward knew why Kevin was wearing it and it _pissed. him. off._

"A _word,_ Mr Anderson," he called out when Kevin got within hearing distance.

The redhead stiffened, but didn't stop walking his way. Eddward smirked. Kevin scowled.

"What do you want, Eddward?"

"Keep a leash on that mutt you call a boyfriend."

 _"Excuse me?!"_

 _"I said,_ 'keep a leash on..."

"I _heard you,_ you asshole. Where the fuck do you get off calling my boyfriend a mutt when you're running around with the biggest prick in Peach Creek?!"

Eddward _smiled_ and like another redhead, Kevin's insides went to _mush_.

"I'm _single,_ Kevin. I can do whatever I want. And unless you want to end up like _me_ again, you'll keep a handle on Vincent."

Kevin leveled _a look_ at his ex.

"Edd is his own person. _As am I_. We _respect each other_ like that. If he got under your skin, you _deserved_ it."

Eddward stepped forward and grabbed Kevin by his collar.

"You'll do well to..."

Kevin didn't care about what Eddward thought he should do. He really thought Eddward should check his own damn mouth. So he socked him in it.

Eddward dropped back and in his stumble, he fell on his ass. _Hard._

"Don't you _ever_ fucking touch me again," Kevin hissed as he stormed away.

And from across the quad, Big Blondie saw it _all_ go down. And made a few plans to take the tall swimmer down herself.

* * *

Two weeks later, the university's athletics's department had it's end of the year bash. On Friday night, they had a formal dinner where all the awards that were won over the year were acknowledged and deserving juniors and seniors received their letterman jackets. Team captain positions were announced and general revelry was had. As dates and family members could attend, Sy, Ang, Lance, Jessi Anne and Rolf were kind of amazed that Kevin _didn't_ introduce Eddward to his parents. But it wasn't like they had been keen on meeting or knowing the existence of the moody swimmer themselves.

Saturday was the Sports Olympics. The baseball team would face off against the softball team, the men's and women's soccer teams would go head to head, the men's and women's tennis teams would face the golf teams in volleyball and the women's volleyball team would face the men's lacrosse team in _badminton_ of all things. The basketball team would have a swim relay against the football team and the men's swim team would face the rugby team in a soccer match. Points would be given based on skill _and sportsmanship._ That would be about the only thing to keep the games _friendly,_ as a bunch of college students trying to one up each other in _anything_ is bound to bring out _the worst_ in them _all._

Then the prospective team captains would then face off against each other in a _gauntlet_ set up by the school's athletic director. The former Marine _loved_ this part of his job the most and it showed. He and the football coach would race each other through it to demonstrate how the whole thing worked. The football coach was a former Navy SEAL and facing the former Marine in the athletic director on the obstacle course was the highlight of his _year_. The man had nearly 20 National Championships under his belt, but to beat the athletic director on the _gauntlet_ was always his goal.

This year it was tie and the student athletes took their places. From the stands, the cul-de-sac, Eds, Kankers, and Sisterwives not on the track helping their fiancee's teams by managing their parts in the Olympics were on the edge of their seats. Kevin Anderson's _noticeable_ absence wasn't acknowledged. The look in Edd's eyes told everyone to _let it go._ And that look got _darker_ after Edd had a few words with Kevin's parents. He was grateful that they loved and accepted their son for who he was, but could they _not_ apologize for him. Kevin was doing enough of that himself. The new blue strap for his Apple Watch was testament to _that_.

As the starting shot rang out, the crowd _roared_ as the student athletes tore through the _gauntlet._ But Edd's eyes were on Eddward. The swimmer was fast and nimble. He could have done well on the track team if he wanted. And he could fight dirty with the best of them. It was one thing to run the _gauntlet_ , but most felt it wasn't set up fairly. For _years,_ the football and swim team would take the top places on the _gauntlet_ with the softball team coming in third. Many of the women on campus said it was unfair that the female student athletes had to _fight_ for their place in the damn thing. Some wanted a separate obstacle course for the women's teams, but the girls on the teams rallied _against_ it. They knew they had enough issues facing the men's teams that they didn't want to add another. And it was a beautiful thing to watch them take the boys down when they could.

Edd noticed that while Kevin was in the lead, _Sy_ was a close second. And Eddward wasn't happy about it. About 100 yards from the finish line, Eddward _shoved_ Sy to push pass her to sprint to the finish line. When she fell, it was obviously that the star pitcher hurt her arm. _Her throwing arm_. She hopped up, though and took after Eddward like a bat outta hell. Grabbing the number on the back of his tank top with her good arm, she pulled him back and shoved him on his ass before taking off for the finish line.

 _She came in first._

Kevin was _stunned,_ but smiled for her all the same. The female contingent in the stadium _lost. their. shit._

And so did Eddward.

Sy was leaning on Ang, crying not only because she won, but because her arm _fucking hurt_. And when the tall asshole pulled them apart, he found out that like _his Pumpkin,_ Sylina Williams soon to be Jackson had a _mean_ left hook. Ang called it the Spanish Inquisition, "because _no one_ expects the Spanish Inquisition."

"Dude, ** _what the fuck_** is your problem?!," she screamed at him as she _jumped_ and punched him in the jaw.

Ang and Kevin quickly jumped between them and the softball coach grabbed Sy.

 _"Chill, D,"_ Kevin gently said as he grabbed Eddward's face and made him look him in the eye.

Eddward was _furious_. After his most trying Monday _ever,_ his coach had gone from favoring him to treating him like a basic member of the squad. The current team captain told him that if he didn't pull his shit together, he wouldn't _ever_ be considered for the team captain spot. Not even as a co-captain if they ever needed one. To win or even come in second on the _gauntlet_ would have sealed his place with the team. Getting beat by a _girl_ , _especially the best pitcher on campus,_ was _not_ good. It wasn't good at all.

But one look in those concerned green eyes calmed his rage.

 _For now._

Rolling his eyes as he walked away, the roar of every female voice in the stadium ringing in his ears, he was quickly stopped by his team captain. The tall blond was _beaming._

"Good run, Rockwell. You've got the job."

"W-What?"

Jeremy just clapped his shoulder.

"Anyone who's willing to get himself _disqualified_ in order for his _team_ to win, is someone we want leading the team."

And a rock of _guilt_ dropped into the pit of his stomach. His behavior had been _deplorable._

Jeremy just turned him towards the makeshift scoreboard at the finish line. The swim team came in _second_ place. For _the first time ever,_ the _football team_ was _third._ Even though Eddward had been _unsportsmanlike_ towards Sy, neither he nor the team were docked for it thanks to Kevin and Ang's quick thinking. Eddward vowed to never let his emotions get in the way like that again. Neither he nor his team could afford to take the risk.

For their friends, Eddward was now Public Enemy #1. And _a dork_ would lead the charge against him.

* * *

That night, to celebrate, they all went out to the biggest club in town. It wasn't hard to spot Kevin and Eddward walking in. Despite Sy's _historic_ win, they were still a part of the most beloved sports teams on campus. And they were _taller_ than nearly everyone in the place. Except Big Ed and Rolf. The two gentle giants, were just that; _giant._ Ed was 6'5 and Rolf was 6'7.

Kevin stopped to say hi to his friends and congratulate Sy again while Eddward held back. The hard stares from Kevin's past were unnerving and _annoying as fuck._

But good music is good music and they all just want to dance before finals and their lives are sucked into a black hole of studying, stressing and deadlines.

Eddward caught a curious look cross Barr's face as they both took in their ex's in a slow dance. Edd's eyes were _elsewhere._ Barr just shook his head and forced himself as best he could to _not_ think about it. And Eddward started to fuming again. When Kevin turned to get the bartender's attention, Double D laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and looked Eddward in the eye as he drew his boyfriend closer before flicking his eyes up and _staring_ at Kevin's ass.

Eddward just threw his hands up in frustration and then Double D _grinned._ But a quick look of _hurt_ crossed his features when Barr turned back to his date and rolled his neck. A _huge_ hickey peeked out of his shirt collar that was in the place where Edd had left _his own marks_ for a _year._ Eddward's grin was sly and Double D got a glint in his eyes that could only be described as _homicidal._

After the song is over, Kevin asked Edd if he wanted a drink. Edd nodded as Amber dragged him to their circle of friends whooping it up on a faster song. Eddward's attention was beckoned by his teammates on the other side of the dance floor and he and his ex knocked shoulders and arms as they passed each other. But Eddward never made it to the other side of the dance floor.

The big group in the middle was damn near impossible to around without cutting through them and he was _not_ about to do that. Plus, they wouldn't _let_ him.

When he got to the group, they turned on him quickly. Words and accusations flew as he did something he _hated_ doing - repeating himself. He only wanted to see what his teammates were up to. They only wanted to make sure that he knew that they _hated_ him. Both Kevin's attentions were draw to the commotion in the middle of the dance floor. Eddward was nearly a head taller than everyone in the circle, but the girls were ready for _blood_. He spent nearly two years hurting _new Kevin._ Then he hurt Sy _in front of them_. Ang was willing to get a murder charge as long as he knew that _they_ were not to be fucked with.

The two redheads raced to the middle of the dance floor as both Edd's came face to face.

"Why are you so concerned about what _he_ happens with him?!," Eddward was screaming into Double D's face.

"Because he's _my friend!"_

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted him _back."_

The crowd of friends snapped their mouths closed. They knew those were fighting words. Both Kevin's took a chance to jump between their two lovers to separate them, but _Eddward Marion Vincent_ had a point to prove. To Eddward. His friends. His boyfriend. His Ex. And mostly, _to himself._

Tapping into his former track star speed, he pushed past his boyfriend, which caught his ex's attention. Double D shot him his best _watch me_ look and the redhead fell back. He knew better than to stand in his way when he got that _gleam_ in his big _blue_ eyes. Darth Eddward was about to make an appearance and he was a _force_ to be reckoned with.

Double D shoved Kevin out of the way and the already weak kneed redhead fell on his ass as Edd's left fist made _first contact_ with Eddward's nose.

A sicking crack was heard and blood went _everywhere._

Eddward dropped to his knees on a scream and Double D stooped over him and grabbed his chin.

"Watch your mouth. And your back. I don't take too kindly to people speaking out of turn about me or my friends."

When he stood, he rolled his eyes as the bouncers showed up to break up the fight and kick the group out of the club.

Double D just rolled his eyes and said, "I'll see myself out."

* * *

Early the next morning, after they got back from the hospital to check on Eddward's nose (The _dork broke_ it. Eddward had half a mind to send him the bill, but knew that his health insurance would cover it and he was sick of listening to Kevin bitch about how bad of an idea _that_ was), Kevin and Eddward cuddled up in Eddward's bed.

"Your ex is a fucking asshole," the swimmer whined.

"He does have a _darkside."_

 _"Why didn't you tell me?!"_

 _"I didn't think I'd have to!"_

Eddward just whined some more as he wrapped his pillow around his head and shoved his face as best he could into Kevin's chest. The tall red head rubbed his back with soothing circles before shifting on his back and pulling Eddward under his right arm. The space under his _left_ arm would _always_ be _reserved._

Within minutes Eddward was asleep. And Kevin's phone let up with a text from a number that would _never_ change and it's place on his contact list would _always_ remain the same. He smiled as he looked at the name. The sender put it in there himself. He always called him ' _lil.'_ Sure he was taller than his best friend, but compared to Kevin, he was a smol. _His smol._

Opening the text, a mischevious grin crossed his face.

Lil'D: Miss me?

BigKev: U know it


	33. Love The One You're With

Kevin didn't see much of his friends between the fight at the club and the week after finals when everyone was _finally_ back in Peach Creek. But he saw _plenty_ of Double D. It was like he was _everywhere_. At one point, Kevin wondered if he was a magician and just manifesting out of thin air. Nat told him it was because his heart was telling his head what he really wanted. He wanted to kick the Interpersonal Business major for taking a minor in Human Sociology, but dammit all if he wasn't right. And what he _wanted_ was Edd. _All_ of Edd. Not just the sneaky kisses around club restrooms. He wanted to walk him to class. His new boyfriend rarely did. Kevin _always_ would. Not just to make up for not doing it when they were in high school, but because he wanted to take all the time he could with him before he lost him for a couple of hours and Edd got lost in the world of knowledge he _loved._ He wanted to walk him home. To have lunch with him and actually flirt with him just to see his face go red and kiss his _stupid cute_ nose as he apologizes. To study with him and watch his _stupid cute_ face light up because he did well on a test. He wanted Edd to tell _him_ about all the experiments he was working on. To make him tea when he was stressed and cuddle while they watched another documentary or argue over _"sub vs dub"_ when it came to whatever anime they were watching. And then hold him close at night. Not just make love to every square inch of his body, but _hold him_. The last night they spent together, even if it was for less than an hour, Kevin _relished_ that slim, _stronger than he looks_ gorgeous body against his own.

But now he was _gone._

And what was _really_ making Kevin crazy was the sly grin or _yearning_ blue eyes he got whenever he caught Edd's eye. They may have called it quits, but _Lil'D_ was still under Kevin's skin as Eddward _marked it._

The 2AM texts were the icing on the cake.

 _"I miss you."_

 _"I miss us."_

 _"You were right. He's not YOU."_

 _"Be careful. I don't want to have to harpoon that shark again."_

 _"Chamomile or Tension Tamer?"_

 _"Use honey U need UR rest"_

 _"Dream of me"_

 _"When do I not?"_

 _"Love you."_

 _"Love U2."_

 _"The band?"_

 _"And YOU."_

Kevin didn't usually regret anything, but he knew he was crippling himself with all the kicking he doing to himself over being _an idiot._

And then there was the issue of one _Eddward Rockwell._

The guy was his equal in nearly every way. Smart mouth, bad attitude, brawn _and_ brains. Badass car to Kevin's badass bike. And then a soft side that Kevin _knew_ only a _very_ select few got to see. One of Kevin's favorite pictures on his phone that _no one will_ _ever_ see is of Eddward sneaking a piece of bacon to the kitten that had taken up residency between the math and English buildings. The runt had come to expect him and it kind of broke Kevin's heart that the two would part when summer break came. Eddward was leaving for Alabama as soon as his last final let out. He had already put his car and the few of his things still in town in storage. He had planned to be gone for a month and then head back to school and get his own apartment and just stay in town until he graduated and headed to Columbia in New York for medical school.

Terrific plan, except Kevin was heading back to Peach Creek the day before Eddward left and would be gone til August. He was going to be working at Eddy's dad's garage again. He needed the money _and_ experience. His business major would teach him about _business_ , but he needed hands on _experience_ with his life's work to make the whole thing come together and make the career he wanted. Summers would be taken in Peach Creek until he graduated and either moved back for good, or found some other place to make his grown up start.

 _They were doomed before they began_.

 _"Behave yourself,"_ Kevin whispered to him as he hugged him goodbye before heading to his biology final.

"Pass your test and I'll actually consider it," the swimmer smirked at him.

But their eyes spoke the same thing.

 _There is no us. Just me. Just you._

Kevin vowed to not let his temper get the best of him as Eddward posted what little he would about his summer online. They both knew what this was. Didn't mean that it didn't _sting._ Kevin got wind of Eddward's _plan_ from one of his swim teammates after seeing the quarterback come around the pool for the umpteenth time. Kevin just laughed it off and shook his head. He wasn't one to be claimed. _He_ did the claiming. And he wasn't in the mood to be claimed by _anyone. Unless_ his name was _Eddward Marion Vincent._

 _Still,_ it was nice to have _someone_ who was there to be the warm body you needed.

And now Kevin's lost _two_ warm bodies. One due to his own fuck ups, the other to _shit happens_. Whether or not they started up again in the fall was anyone's guess. Even their own. Especially their own.

He wondered what Edd was going to be up as well and tried to prepare himself for another awkward summer of seeing _his Edd_ with someone else. Ang and Nazz had plenty of plans for get togethers and his pool had been volunteered for more than one BBQ. He didn't mind. But he did mind having to cater to _Kevin Anderson_. Kid obviously didn't know what he had and he _really_ didn't know who _Kevin Anthony Barr_ really was.

This was going to be his summer to learn all that and more.


	34. I've Got My Eye On You

Kevin Anderson is _pissed_.

"It's only for a few weeks, Kev. Besides, _you_ signed up for this," Double D said as he drove his boyfriend to the airport.

"I know. _I know,"_ Kevin whined.

Edd just snickered.

Kevin sighed as he leaned back and stared out of the window. If he had known back in _September_ when he found out about PSU's Robotics Club's annual trip to Baton Rouge, for a multi school conference that would be _the best_ networking opportunity he'd _ever_ get, he'd passed on it considering what he knows _now._ He trusted _Edd,_ but he didn't trust _Kevin Barr_ as far as he could throw him and Kevin Anderson can't throw _anything._ He's tried. Sy spent the better part of _last summer_ trying to teach him how to do even a simple underhanded throw and he failed so miserably she nearly gave up hope on him entirely. But he was good to Edd so he could stay. At least Edd could play catch. No one knew exactly _how_ he learned, but they all had a very good idea at who his teacher was. It was just another unspoken thing about Edd and his past.

And now Edd is going to be _alone_ and stuck with that past all summer.

"Kevin, _please_. Pouting like a child isn't going to make this any easier."

Kevin turned his head to his chauffeur.

 _"Fiiine."_

Edd rolled his eyes.

 _"Really,_ Dear. It'll be fine."

 _"Six weeks,_ Edd."

"I know. But it's for _your_ future. You'll be fine."

"What about _you?"_

Edd blinked at him in confusion as he came to a stop in front of Kevin's terminal.

"What about me?"

"Edd, I don't trust him."

Edd just laughed. _Hysterically._

"What do you think he's going to do? Come to my window in the middle of the night and profess his love for me?," he asked, eyes _bright_ with mischief.

"YES!"

"Oh, my God, Kevin. Stop it."

"Edd, _you_ may not see it but _everyone else does_. He had those turkey hot dogs you like so much at the last BBQ. And only _you_ like the pool at 86 degrees. Not to mention..."

"Then _don't_ mention it."

 _Pensive green met sweet blue._

"You've got to stop being such a jealous worrywart over him," Edd said gently as he cup Kevin's cheek in his hand. "Kev's just a friend."

"Who wants you back!"

Edd gave him an incredulous look.

"I have no idea where you're getting that from, but it's not going to happen. I'm with you and _only_ you. Now get out. You're holding up traffic."

Kevin snapped his head to look out the back window and saw that the drop off line was already getting pretty long and if Edd didn't move along, he'd get a ticket.

Hopping out of the car, he pulled his bags from the backseat and handed them to the porter doing the _fast speed_ check in. He ran back to Edd's car for a kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you in August," Edd said before pulling away.

 _Six weeks._

Kevin could do this. He _had_ to. To prove to Edd that he trusted him. To prove to _Kevin Barr_ that his existence didn't phase him. And to prove to himself that all these feelings he had about his boyfriend and his boyfriend's ex was all in his head. His _very worried_ head.

* * *

When Edd got back to Peach Creek, he headed to work. Being the son of doctors and well respected surgeons at that had it's advantages. He had gotten an internship in the hospital's research lab and now his summer hours would be spent applying what he learned in school and learning new things that he would be able to use when he went back to school in the fall. By the time he got home, most of his friends would be either on their way to work or already at work. The only exception was Kevin and Eddy. He and Kevin only hung out when it was a group thing. He and Eddy would occasionally hang out, but Eddy was still dating Lee and it was getting pretty serious. Eddy may have thought that he'd lose his friends to some other girl, or guy in Edd's case, but now Edd knew it was quite the opposite. Not that he really cared. He was happy for his friend and was looking forward to some time _alone_.

Spending the last nine plus months living with his boyfriend had made him get super sneaky about getting his alone time in. Hours would be spent playing on his tablet or laptop at the library or in the science building's bio labs. But now he had _six weeks_ to himself. He was going to take one week in New York City for a conference of his own. While it was strictly academic, he was looking forward to getting some networking in. He had to think of his own future and he needed it to be as big and bright as his boyfriend's. Not out of competition, but because _combined_ , they'd set the world on fire. They just had to lay the groundwork first.

Relishing his new routine of working all day, quiet nights at home with his documentaries and books and the occasional get together with friends was nice. But when mid July rolled around, he was grateful for the break his NYC trip would bring.

But he got the shock of his summer when he saw who was sitting next to him on the plane.

"Is this seat taken?"

That _voice_. It haunted his dreams. He heard it in his head every time he got a text from its owner. The best ones would usually start to come in around 2AM.

Snapping his head up, he _smiled_ , despite feeling a sense of _dread, yearning and anticipation_ stir within the places where he still kept the fires burning for _him_.

 _Sparkling blue met twinkling green_.

"Hey, Edd."

"Hello, Kevin."

* * *

Kevin was spending the week in Brooklyn for a family reunion. But they made plans to have at least _one_ lunch together while they were in the Big Apple. One lunch turned into three and two dinners. And it was on their last night together that _so many_ things _changed._

After dinner with his family, Kevin snuck away to go find Edd. They had planned on taking in some Chinese before walking around Time's Square and taking in the lights. But they never got there. When Kevin got to the restaurant, Edd was on the phone _in tears._ He had his earbuds in and was texting at lightening speeds.

"I know _that, but I'm not there Mrs Anderson!_ I don't know how his information got in his phone as an _emergency contact_ , but I can't help! I don't leave until tomorrow morning...No, the Biology Club paid for the trip so I _have_ to go back to Peach Creek...I _think_ I can get off work, but I'll have to talk to Mother and Father first. _They'd_ be the ones to help me get off the schedule for another week...Ok, then I'll wait for your call...Thanks...You, too. Goodbye."

He faceplanted into the table and shot up on a yelp when Kevin wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Seeing who his comforter was, Edd _threw_ himself into the redhead's arms.

"What happened, D?," Kevin asked once Edd's sobs calmed down into whimpers.

"There's been an accident. Kevin's in a coma."


	35. A Happy Accident

It took Kevin a good 20 minutes, sweet and sour soup, four egg rolls, half an order of the best crab rangoon either had ever had, and a large order of shrimp fried rice to get the full story of what happened to _Mini Me_ as he liked to call him out of Edd. And when he was done, Kevin was _furiously_ texting his _friend_.

Apparently, the two exes ran into each other at a bar in Baton Rouge. Eddward had decided to spend the rest of the summer down south with his old friends as he didn't really have anything to come back to but school. He was at the bar to celebrate the wedding of the Jones sisters cousin that he only vaguely remembered from their childhood days, but the Jones family as a whole loved him, so he was there as familial guest. And Kevin was _not_ happy about seeing him. Eddward ignored him, but the place was crowded and they bumped shoulders in passing who knows how many times.

Sometime before _Last Call,_ a brawl broke out and in his attempt to get away, Kevin ended up forcefully bumping into Eddward again. When Eddward turned to see who had railed against him and _deal with_ them as he was wont to do, he ended up getting shoved by the brawling crowd and pushed back against Kevin hard enough that he fell. Hard. On his head.

And Eddward _lost. his. shit._

DevLynn and Mya were both studying to be nurses and went into _Super Nurse_ mode. Gathering their cousins that were still in the bar, they managed to get Kevin out, but Eddward was _railing_. Kevin was hurt and it was _all_ his fault. All he could think of is two other young men who cared about himself and Kevin in Peach Creek and what they would think about _him_ after this. Despite his issues with his ex's new boyfriend and that boyfriend's ex, to hurt Kevin like this was _not_ on his list of things to do. Any pain that he'd ever inflict on him was usually because of a direct interaction between them and Kevin pushing his buttons. But ever since that night in the bar when Double D broke his nose, he was done dealing with his ex and his team of supporters. Despite he and Kevin's past, he didn't feel like dealing with those who thought ill of him for no other reason than because they only knew Kevin's side. Sure, he was wrong six ways from Tuesday, his new _friend_ had no problem telling him that, but that didn't change the fact that no one cared to hear or understand his side and he didn't deal with those who would never make an attempt to see the other side. Even the one person who should have known better. Especially the one person who should have known better.

When they got to the hospital, even Eddward was surprised that he was Kevin's emergency contact. He made himself Kevin's emergency contact after they broke up but he figured that Kevin would have changed it by now. He'd been dating Double D for over a year now.

Why _him_ and not _that guy?!_

Eddward swallowed the Valium Mya gave him and contacted Kevin's parents who were on a Mediterranean cruise. To say they were upset, _livid_ even, was an understandable understatement. Mrs Anderson made sure that Eddward was not to know about or have anything to do with her son's condition and called Double D.

Who was stuck in New York City. With one _Kevin Anthony Barr._

* * *

Double D has to go straight back to Peach Creek and beg off work to go see about his boyfriend. Maybe. There's a chance that he could get life flighted back to Peach Creek. Double D wouldn't know until morning, though. In the meantime, he leans on Kevin as he walks him back to his hotel for tea and some rest. Not only because of the early morning flight, but to settle his very fried nerves.

And Kevin's nerves are starting to resemble burnt toast. Eddward is either ignoring him or his phone is off as he hasn't heard back from him since he started texting him over dinner with Double D and Eddward is not one to ignore a text for long. Especially one from Kevin.

When they got back to Edd's hotel room, the redhead is relieved that he got the room alone, but now a bit afraid to leave him alone. Edd being alone when he's upset is never a good thing. He gets in a depressive mood that's hard to shake and Kevin had spent _weeks_ when they first started dating trying to coax him out of one he fell into after his parents left him with nearly no notice to do a three month trek with Doctor's Without Borders as he was just starting to get into the swing of being gay, out and _involved_ at school. Kevin didn't want to think about what was happening with his boyfriend and him being so far away would do to him.

Double D collapsed face first into the bed and Kevin started the coffee pot for tea. And Eddward finally texted him back.

BigD: He's stable, but they won't let me see him. How's his guy?

KevB: How do you think he is?

BigD: I could do without the attitude, Kevin. I'm sorry it happened, but it couldn't be helped. What do you want me to do?

KevB: Explain why YOUR info is in HIS phone for starters.

BigD: No clue. I HONESTLY DO NOT know, Kev. I figured he'd gotten rid of it when he moved to the city. DEFINITELY after he started dating YOUR ex.

Kevin shot a look at Double D. He was curled up on the bed, a pillow cuddled close and staring blankly at the wall. His blue eyes were red and glazed over in pain. He had stopped crying but looked _so sad._ And Kevin is enraged that not only is Double D hurting, he's hurting because his boyfriend is hurt but has also apparently betrayed his trust.

BigD: I have to go. Tell him that I'm sorry, but he's going to have to get his info from Kevin's parents now. They'd kicked me out of the hospital if my friends didn't have connections here. I may be able to pull info from them but it looks like he's catching a life flight back to PC in the morning so he'll know what's going on with him himself soon enough.

KevB: That's fine. You still coming back next month?

BigD: I'll see you at the Sports Con.

Kevin frowned as he remembered the giant convention the athletics department put on to welcome the athletes to campus. A week of ice breakers and "don't rape the coeds" videos. _Joy._

KevB: Behave yourself.

BigD: You, too.

Kevin shook his head as he sent a text to his mom that he'd be spending the night with Edd to keep him company because of some issues back home. Her only response was to be careful. If only Eddward and Kevin had done just that.

When his tea was ready, Kevin crawled on top of the bed with Edd and cuddled him close.

"C'mon D. You gotta drink it."

Edd sighed.

"Will it help me forget all of this?"

"No," Kevin sighed. "But it should help you fell better."

Edd cuddled close and sipped his tea. It took everything in Kevin to just wrap himself around the boy and never let him go. Not to say that Kevin Anderson was _weak,_ but Kevin knew he was stronger and wouldn't get hurt in barroom brawls in Baton Rouge.

As Edd stared into his empty tea cup, Kevin pulled off his beanie and ran his hand through his hair. Edd leaned into the touch as fresh tears sprang into his eyes. This was all so _wrong_. Kevin shouldn't be in the hospital. And he shouldn't be cuddled up in bed with his ex.

"I'm sorry. Edd. Eddward said that they should be life flighting him out in the morning."

"How does he know?"

"His friends have connections at the hospital."

"And what about him being his emergency contact?! What did he say about _that?!"_

"That he doesn't know either and he's just as surprised as you and me."

"You and I."

"And me and you. Look, Edd, he says he's sorry. It sounds like it really was just an accident."

And Edd just started to cry again.

"It's gonna be ok, Edd. You'll see him tomorrow and figure things out," Kevin said as he held him close.

Edd squeezed him tight as he sobbed on his strong shoulders again and cursed bars, accidents _and his feelings._ When he calmed down again he said, "You should go."

"You sure?," Kevin asked gently.

 _Yearning blue met concerned green._

 _Uh, oh._

 _"Edd."_

And Edd leaned over and put the tea cup on the night stand, straddled his lap and kissed him with a passion he had forgotten he had. And every care that Kevin should have been mindful of and gentle with launched itself out the window. The only care he had was reserved for one _Eddward Marion Vincent._ And he was using it to take care of the hurting young man tonight.


	36. Together Again

Their phones lit up with missed calls and ignored text messages. All they were focused on was each other. They tossed about the bed in a frenzy of kisses, groping hands, and rutting hips. When Edd ripped his shirt off his head, Kevin knew what Edd wanted and what they were in for. If they could walk in the morning, it'd be a miracle. But Kevin didn't care. He wanted to take the pain out of Edd's eyes, to _be with him_ , and remind him, just like Edd did with _that kiss_ on the last day of their senior year of high school, just what was waiting on him if he ever wanted to come back where he belonged.

A _bite_ to his collarbone, because his boyfriend is in a fucking _coma_ , so who cares, right?

Teasing nips down his sternum.

A lick to his nipples that had him _moaning._

Large, calloused hands running up down his sides and gently gripping his curves.

Kevin's hands down his pants and his tongue down his throat.

But then he _stopped._

 _"I swear to God, Kevin..."_

"I'm not doing this _dry,_ Edd."

The look in Kevin's eyes let Edd that they weren't going to stop, but they had better come up with a way to make this _work_. Kicking himself for _planning ahead_ after he saw Kevin was going to be in New York, too,he said, "My duffle bag. Inside pocket."

Edd had been using this duffel bag in particular since they were in high school as his gym bag and his practice bag for the swim and track teams. And it was the one bag he kept spare condoms and lube in once he started dating Kevin.

Kevin cracked a sly grin and dug into Edd's ready stash of their _favorite things._ When he turned back to the bed, Edd pulled his clothes off, dumped them on the floor, crawled under the covers and pulled his knees to his chin, those sad blue eyes still pleading with Kevin to _take him_.

Kevin dropped trou and crawled back into the bed. He halfway wished he could knock Edd up just to keep him in his life for forever, but knowing that _that was impossible_ , he went into his usual bag of tricks to lay his mark on the only person to mark his soul.

Deep, passionate kisses.

A slicked up hand preparing Edd for what he could only describe as 30 minutes of ecstasy. It was all he'd need, but knowing Kevin, he'd get _hours_ of ecstasy with round after round of rolling about the bed because the redhead couldn't get enough of him and he couldn't stop giving him all of the love and affection he couldn't bear to show the world or say aloud in public.

And a cock up his ass, thrusting against his prostate, bringing him pleasure like only _Kevin Barr_ could.

 _"God,_ I've missed you," he whimpered, back arching, meeting Kevin's thrusts and giving him as much as he was taking.

"I-I know. I missed you, too," Kevin panted as he pulled him closer.

Edd just held on and rocked with Kevin. They rocked. They rolled. And when they hit round four, as the sun rose, Edd rode Kevin like his life depended on it. But only his _heart_ did.

 _"Baby,"_ Edd moaned.

"I've got you."

 _Again_ Kevin brought him home. _Again_ he sobbed in ecstasy. And _again_ , Kevin told him he loved him. And _again_ , Edd believed him. It was too obvious to deny. Only Kevin could love on him like he did. And only Edd could reciprocate in kind. After a shower to wash what they had done away, but also bond like they used to, they cuddled up and passed out for a couple of hours before Edd had to head catch his flight back to Peach Creek.

* * *

In Baton Rouge, Mya managed to get Eddward back in the hospital.

"Stay off the path," she told him as she gave him directions to Kevin's room in the ICU. "It'll help you avoid the cameras."

Eddward took her directions to heart, but his broke again when he saw Kevin laying in that hospital bed. He looked so small, so frail, so pale. His head was wrapped up tight, his unruly bangs peeking out of his bandages, but the swelling was obvious. On the one hand, the trauma could reduce him to vegetable status for the rest of his life. He could also wake up and be just fine. Eddward could only hope for amnesia and Kevin could forget him and all the pain he caused him. Maybe they could be friends again.

As he crawled into the bed with his _pumpkin_ , he cried.

"Why, Kevin? Why would you be out at a place like that? And alone no less," he sobbed as he held his ex close.

The sounds of the heart monitor and respirator lulled him into a fitful sleep. Mya woke him up a few hours later so they could leave before the doctor and paramedics flying Kevin back to Peach Creek arrived. And as they left, Kevin _stirred_. He caught a glimpse of his ex as he dashed out the door, but his _scent_ lingered. And the sleeping dragon inside stretched and _yawned._

* * *

Kevin's dad sent him a text with his new plane ticket home. If Edd was having issues and Kevin wanted to stay the night with him to comfort him through it, he should at least help him get home.

While Edd was grateful for the company, he knew they were in for an earful from their friends about their lack of communications since finding out about Kevin's accident, _who caused it and_ _why._

Kevin got them a taxi when they landed and they headed straight for the hospital as they answered messages and fielded calls. Walking into the hospital, they were hand in hand. Their friends were there, brows raised, but not a word was spoken. It was in their eyes. They still loved each other, but they had to let go.

 _For now..._


	37. Say What You Need To Say

Kevin Anderson was in his coma for two weeks after he arrived back at Peach City Hospital. The first week was because they medically induced him into a comatose state to make sure that the trip from Baton Rouge to Peach City wasn't even more traumatizing on his body. The second week was just because his body needed to recover from the whole ordeal.

Edd was there everyday. Kevin would take him to the hospital before he went to work, and every kiss goodbye was heartbreakingly sweet. Ang and Sy would bring him back home. Amber brought him lunch. Ed and Eddy would stop by to keep him company as often as they could. Nat tried to visit but just couldn't. After what Kevin told him had happened on Edd's birthday, then his own, and what had happened between them after finding out about what happened to Kevin and what was happening between them _now,_ the peacock couldn't stand to his his best friend's ex cuddled up in an ICU bed with the one person who was keeping them apart for no other reason than Edd's loyalty to the only relationship that hadn't hurt him.

But Nat considered that loyalty bunk knowing that Eddward was Kevin's emergency contact. Not Edd. Not his parents. His fucking ex, who had been hell on him for far too long. The drama of it all was driving Nat nuts. He was madly in love with a certified Drama King and Rave had _never_ taken him through this much bullshit.

Edd wanted to be insulted by Nat's absence, considering the fact that _everyone_ had stopped by _at least_ once. But knowing that he was Kevin's best friend, he couldn't bring himself to be mad. _He_ was breaking Kevin's heart. _He_ was cheating on his boyfriend every morning with 2AM texts and 6AM kisses. _He_ was the only thing standing between Kevin's happiness _with him_.

And for what?! Edd couldn't think of any reasons anymore that would be good enough. His excuses were worst.

* * *

The day Kevin woke up was like any other. Edd woke up at 515AM and checked his text messages. He woke up at 145 that morning to text Kevin, and fell back asleep around 3AM. Kevin's last message came in at 330.

BigKev: You might want to try the cold spoon trick on that kiss. ;)

Edd rolled his neck as the mark Kevin left on his collar bone two weeks ago throbbed. It had faded to a red and yellow blotch at this point. He had planned on saying it came from Ed hugging him too tight if anyone saw it. But considering how chilly the hospital was and his naturally cold nature, his layered look of a button down over a tshirt or a thermal tee under a tshirt had kept the mark pretty well hidden away.

He was ready to leave at 545 and Kevin was at his door at 546. The 15 minute drive to the hospital on the edge of Peach Creek and the city was always the best part of their day. Too short, but quiet. They were close and sharing in what they loved; riding Kevin's bike and watching the sun rise. At 6AM, Edd dismounts the bike and hands Kevin his helmet back.

"Call me later if you need anything, okay?," Kevin says as he straps the helmet down before turning back to Edd who's already leaning in for his kiss goodbye.

"I will."

A couple of kisses later and he's gone.

As he walks the ICU corridor to Kevin's room, he passes the nurses station and they're all _beaming_ as he walks up.

"Any news on Kevin?"

It's been the _same_ question _every day for two weeks._ And the answer has always been no. But not today.

"He's awake," Melissa, the head nurse says and then giggles as Edd runs to Kevin's room.

Seeing him sitting up, eyes open, toying with a comic book Ed left behind had Edd _speechless_. When he leaned on the door, it creaked open and Kevin turned his head to the door.

"Y-You're a-awake," Edd stammered as tears start to roll down his cheeks.

Kevin just nodded.

* * *

Kevin woke up around 3AM. His head _hurt_ , but he was glad to be alive. Missing two weeks of his life was no fun, but neither were his dreams. Fights with Eddward and Double D. All out war with Kevin. Odd dreams about his friends. At the moment, he was okay with _never_ sleeping again. He knew his name, what year it was, who was president and who was trying to be. He barely remembered hitting his head and being in the hospital in Baton Rouge.

 _Or so he said._

The only reason why he was at the bar in the first place was to meet his friends. Being early was his thing, but his friends couldn't even get in the bar as it was too crowded. He didn't hear his phone ring and had taken it off vibrate as it would drain his battery and spending all day texting Edd was doing enough of that. So he spent a couple of hours waiting, but mostly trying to avoid his ex. Until he couldn't.

"Next thing I knew, I was falling and then my head hurt. And then I woke up here and my head _really_ hurt," he explained to Edd who had taken his usual spot in bed with Kevin, the redhead tucked in _his spot_ underneath Edd's right arm.

His left would always be reserved for _another_ Kevin. A Kevin who's _scent_ was on Edd, but Kevin was choosing to ignore it. Especially since he knew he needed to stay on Edd's good side considering the fact that he was _not_ the hospital in Baton Rouge's first point of contact.

"At least you're okay. You had me _so_ worried," Edd sighed with relief.

They sat in an easy silence until the doctor came around and explained that despite waking up, Kevin was to stay in ICU for another 24 hours. If he was still doing well after three days in a general recovery room, he could go home. But with it now being the beginning of August, the doctor _strongly advised_ Kevin _against_ going back to school.

"At least for the first half of the semester," Dr Cartwright said. "You've been through a lot of trauma, Mr Anderson. The less stress for the next couple of months, the better."

Kevin sighed and nodded. Edd said they'd talk it over before deciding anything. Kevin could lose a few of his scholarships by dropping out, but if they saw it was for medical reasons and it wouldn't be a long term thing, both young men were confident that he'd be given the okay to leave and then ease back into school after midterms or in the spring semester.

When Kevin's parents finally made it back, they pulled him from school. Given their own alumni status, it was easy to get him out without a black mark on his record _and_ his scholarships and grants in tact, but he wouldn't be going back til the spring. His mother was too worried about what the stress would do as memories of Kevin having to deal with Eddward and his croonies in high school came flooding back. Many times, he'd go to school the next day after a beating or as soon as the doctor gave him the go ahead if the beating landed him in the hospital, only to be stuck home for half the week because the stress of dealing with his traumatized mental state as well as his physical state had him on edge and rest would be in order for him to gain any semblance of strength to deal with the sheer amount of bullying he was dealing with. She was not about to have a repeat of that in his college years.

While his parents didn't accept the accident as an honest one, they did acknowledge that it was definitely not something that either boy meant to happen. As far as they were concerned, as long as Eddward Rockwell was around, whatever happened to or near anyone around him would always be his fault. Indirect or not. And it hurt Kevin inside more than his head did. Eddward didn't seek him out at all that night. He avoided him as best he could. And knowing that he was there with him at the hospital before he flew back home meant that he was feeling remorseful about it. Something he had _never_ done. That deserved a certain amount of forgiveness that he was willing to give.

But he had to get Double D to forgive him first.

* * *

On the third day after he came home from the hospital, Edd asked to see his phone. Sighing, Kevin unlocked the device and handed it to Edd who quickly made himself _and Eddy_ an emergency contact.

"Eddy, too?!"

Edd leveled a look at him.

"Care to tell me why he shouldn't be?"

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Ang would be better," he pouted.

 _"My best friend_ is plenty good enough," Edd retorted.

"But Ang has connections! She can actually help!"

"Like your ex?"

Kevin _froze_ , but anger coursed through him like a wildfire.

"Do. Not."

"Oh, I am. _And I will._ Why in the Sam damn hell is your abusive _ex boyfriend_ an _emergency contact_ in _your_ phone?!,"Edd yelled.

Kevin cowered. He had seen rage like that in blue eyes before and appeasing it was _hell_.

"I-I dunno," he whispered.

"WHAT?!"

"I don't know, okay!," Kevin sighed as he gripped his head trying to ease the pounding headache the stress from this conversation was going to produce.

"That's a crock of bull and you know it."

 _"Say what you need to say, Kev,"_ Kevin thought and the words came out of him like a flood.

"Look, he's always been good with medical stuff and he's studying to be a doctor. He knows me. He'd know how to help me if I ever needed it."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?," Edd screamed as he jumped off the couch and came to sit on the coffee table in front of Kevin. He pulled Kevin's dropped head up by his chin as he continued. "He only knows your medical history because _he was the cause of most of it_. He's only been so good at "medical stuff," because _you_ were his guinea pig!"

"You don't know him like I do, Edd! He'd know how to help like..."

"Like he actually cared?! Is that why he's in there?! Because you want him to care?!"

"YES! _Oowww,"_ Kevin moaned as the headache was reaching full blown migraine status.

"Well, he _doesn't_. Not like me. Not even like _Eddy._ He only cares as far as it helps him. Because if he _really_ cared, he wouldn't have done to you what he did."

And Kevin started to kick himself for only telling Edd his _victim_ side of their story.

"Look, I know he needs help because he has a sick, twisted way of showing he cares, but I know what I'm talking about, Edd. If there is _anyone_ who I know who can help you out medically when you need it,..."

"I'd call _my_ ex first," Edd said bitterly as he stormed out of the house.


	38. Taking A Break

**Author's Note: As some of you know, FanFic's review response system is broken.** ** _Again, naturally._** **That said, I WILL get back to you individually like I always do once it's fixed. Do know that I read every review. And if you're a troll I will send you away. Because srsly, you suck. Go find something else to read. Or go write something that** ** _you_** **want to read. Otherwise, thanks for reading and hanging out with me.**

 **Now back to our** ** _friendly_** **story...**

It's been two years since Edd's been in this room, but for the past five days, it's been a safe zone from the turmoil in his heart and soul.

 _*Buzz, Buzz*_

Kevin picked up Edd's phone off of his nightstand and showed him who was calling.

 _ **CallerID:**_ _KevinA_

"Ignore."

Kevin hit the _Ignore_ button and set the phone back on his nightstand.

"You're going to have to talk to him again eventually," Kevin said as he ran his hand through Edd's hair.

Edd cuddled closer as he said, "Nope."

Today was the fifth day in a row that Edd was in Kevin's room. They always cuddled and so many kisses were had. But not once did they disrobe and every action happened _on top_ of the covers. Even if Edd thought it was silly, like they were only delaying inevitable. But that's all he had been doing _since his birthday_ if he was honest with himself; delaying the inevitable.

Edd hasn't spoken to Kevin in a week. He's just too hurt. Despite his justifications with himself that sleeping with Kevin was only leveling the playing field, he couldn't shake the feeling that Eddward was _always_ Kevin's emergency contact. While he had tried and _failed_ to behave himself, Kevin had yet to remove his ex from what Edd deemed a _very important_ place in his life.

So he lies in bed with his ex after they get off work. It started so simply like things always did with them. Kevin caught him as they both pulled into their driveways. When Kevin gave him a wave, seeing the _pissed off_ look in Edd's eyes made him walk across the street and give him his usual look of _talk, or else_. When tears of frustration started to fall out of Edd's blue eyes, he drug him to his house to talk and eat the left over Chinese that Kevin was looking forward to chowing down on all day. As the evening wore on, Kevin took him to his room to talk some more while he checked Facebook. They ended up cuddled up on his bed til it was time for Edd to go to bed. When they pulled in the next day, Edd had picked up a pizza, which went well with Kevin's Redbox rentals. And they pretend like nothing has changed since they broke up. It's only a couple of hours between when they get off work and when one or both sets of their parents get home. But it's all the time they need to kiss each others faces and all the way down to their most _intimate_ places, to plan their futures and just talk.

Kevin's leaving for school tomorrow and instead of taking the next two weeks to enjoy some semblance of a summer break, Edd is working up until the day he leaves for school. It was the only way to make up for losing two weeks sitting at Kevin's bedside, only to find out that he just may not have been the person that Kevin really wanted there.

"I want you to talk to him tomorrow."

Edd looked up at him curiously. He figured his _ex_ of all people would be happy that he wasn't with Kevin right now. He knew Kevin wanted him back and he wanted to be with Kevin, but was still to scared to try anything with the one person who had never seemed to want be with him in all the ways he really wanted him to be. And now he was in so deep with his _new Kevin_ that he can't get out with walking away. And walking back into his ex's arms would be too obvious.

But _why_ should he walk away? They can get through this. Right?

 _Right?!_

Edd won't know til he talked to him and even though he didn't want to, _Kevin did._ And one of the reasons Edd fell in love with him in first place was rearing it's stupid, beautiful head. Kevin wanted him to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. And he didn't think he deserved to be happy with him, so he was sending him away. Again. Naturally.

 _"Fine._ Tomorrow. But _right now,..."_ he grinned as pulled Kevin on top of him, shoved one hand into those fiery locks and the other into Kevin's back pocket.

The redhead took the hint. And they ended up _under_ the covers _again. Naturally._

* * *

The next day, Edd was up before the sun. He had to get out of the Barr house before Kevin's parents woke up. But Kevin's grip on him and his aching back said otherwise. So he dozed til the redhead's alarm went off, but it still took Kevin ten minutes to let him go. And then he told him not to leave til he had showered and shaved.

"Shaving, too, Kev? Who are you trying to impress?," he grinned as he propped himself up by his elbow, and put his chin in his hand. When he batted his eyes at the redhead, his boxer briefs ended up on his head and Kevin's giggle from the bathroom in his ears.

He slowly and quietly got dressed and made the bed despite the fact that he thought it was gross that the sheets wouldn't be changed any time soon. But Kevin stripped the bed as soon as he got out of the shower. Rolling his eyes at Edd's frustration at destroying all of his hard work, he said, "Ma will wash them. It gives her _something_ to do."

Edd nodded. He understood the need for mothers to do at least _one more thing_ before sending their babies out into the world. For his mother, it was packing his lunch. For Emily Barr, it was laundry.

Once the laundry was set aside, Kevin took all of the things he had packed up for his trip back to school and loaded up his dad's truck and his mom's car. Then he walked Edd home.

 _"Call. Him,"_ he said once they got to Edd's door.

"I will," Edd whispered as he kissed him goodbye.

20 minutes later, Kevin was gone and his parents were home. They had a quiet breakfast before heading to bed to catch some rest before heading back to the hospital for another 24 hour shift. He showered and headed to work. At 5 o'clock, instead of heading back home, he headed into the city to a townhouse where he knew that heartbreak resided. Who's heart was going break was still up for debate.

* * *

Jillian Anderson is a quiet woman. _Til you crossed her._ Her only child got his fiery locks and green eyes from her. His generally even temper came from his father.

When Edd knocked on the door, Julius Anderson answered the door. And they both cringed at Jillian _screaming_ into the phone.

"Your son can _apologize_ til the cows come home! I don't care that he was there and that he _helped_. He needs to stay the fuck away from my son!"

Julius invited Edd inside and Edd ran upstairs to Kevin's room as Jillian ranted to no one in particular about how much she _hated_ Shelby Rockwell as she threw the Edible Arrangement Eddward sent in the trash. Then she pouted about how the one that had come anonymously when her son was in the hospital was now out of blueberries.

Steeling his nerves, Edd knocked on the closed bedroom door and heard the bed creak and then Kevin's slow shuffle to the door. When the redhead opened it and saw who was on the other side, he threw himself into the Edd's arms. But the hug was short lived.

"We need to talk."

And Kevin had never wanted to _not_ talk so much in his life.

"Fine, c'mon in."

Edd took Kevin's desk chair and Kevin went back to his bed. Edd sighed as he saw the smattering of medications on the redhead's nightstand. His migraine medication kept him up, so he had pills to help him sleep and pills to help with his anxiety that the dreams from his sleeping pills brought on. He'd have a nice lil scar running up from the nape of his neck to the back of his right ear from where the doctors went in and drained the fluid of his brain that him hitting his head so hard on the concrete floor had caused.

Kevin propped himself up against his pillows in the corner of his bed and Edd propped his elbow on his desk and leaned his head in his hand. Edd looked pissed, but Kevin's blood was starting to boil.

"You say he's your friend," Kevin began.

 _"He is._ Yours _isn't, unless_ you've been lying to me for the past year."

Kevin's green gaze grew hard, but Edd maintained his poker face.

Kevin sighed.

"No matter what happened to me, he was there. And he helped me get better."

"So he could hurt you again."

"That's only because I wouldn't do what he wanted!"

"And you should have had to! He _hurt you_ , Kevin. And he should respect that you walked away and get help!"

"Well, he's been trying!"

"Only because he found someone else to bother. Thankfully, Kevin can take him," Edd sighed as he rubbed his hands vigorously across his face to contain the blush caused by remembering what it was like to have Kevin's strong hands all over his body.

"I swear to God, Edd, if he hurts him,..."

Edd's hard _look_ shut Kevin up.

"From my understanding of how this guy _works,_ whatever response he gets from treating people so cruelly, _he deserves._ _Kevin_ doesn't lash out _until_ people push him."

"You would know."

 _"I would._ And he hasn't hurt me in _years_. _Not only that,_ he _never_ made it _a priority_ to bully me. _At all. Ever."_

Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't do that, Kevin. You know I'm right."

When Kevin started to pout, Edd saw a gleam of envy flash in his eyes.

"You two can't have what we have because instead of trying to be your friend, he has tried to _control you._ Friends don't control each other. Partners don't control each other. There is no give and take in controlling relationships. You gave and he took. And he's really taking you to the cleaners if you think that by keeping him as your emergency contact that he's going to save you like some White Knight. _I love you, Kevin. I can help you._ But not until you let him go!"

"Like you've let Kevin _go?!"_

 _"He's my friend!"_

"So you say."

 _"Stop it."_

"You want me to just accept the guy who hid what you two had away isn't going to try to back with you now that he knows that it's okay to be out?"

"Yes, because _I'm with you!"_

"Where have you been for the past week?"

 _"Home."_

 _And the webs Edd has weaved start to unravel...Kevin can see it in his eyes._

"Alone?"

Edd shot him an incredulous look.

"Yes!"

Kevin sighed.

"You're a terrible liar."

"Prove it," Edd said coldly, as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Cheat on me once,..."

And as the lies left Edd's tongue, they didn't taste as bitter as he thought, especially since he had a point to make.

"It was _one_ kiss. _One_ time. You had your _ex_ as your FIRST POINT OF CONTACT, KEVIN! Not your MOTHER. Not your FATHER. NOT ME. So don't tell me about how I should let go, when you can't seem to not have your own damn priorities straight. Your mother is downstairs right now trying to protect you from him and you can't seem to even put _her_ first."

Kevin bristled knowing that his mother had once again stepped up to defend him against the meddling Rockwell's. Especially since _this time,_ it was his fault they were involved in the first place.

"You know I'm right, Kevin. We have all spent so much time trying to protect you and this is how you thank us?!"

 _Silence_

"I have _always_ been honest with you about Kevin's place in my life. I thought you were doing the same for me, but I don't know how we can go forward when this _entire time_ , you had the person that you told me caused you _the most pain_ as your go to person if an _emergency_ arose. And because of that action, _I could not help you when I should have been able to."_

"We love the ones that hurt us the most," Kevin said bitterly as he popped a couple of pills.

 _"I don't."_

Kevin muttered a small, "Oh, no," as the realization as to what he had just said hit him.

The hurt in Edd's eyes was too great to deny. And despite Kevin having spoken the truth, Edd wasn't going to let it slide. Kevin may have hidden them away, but Edd _always_ knew where he stood with him when it came down to the wire. Now, he wasn't so sure.

Edd took a breath and let it out slowly as Kevin held his.

"Kevin, I think we need to take a break."


	39. Free

Eddward Marion Vincent returned to Peach State University's campus a _single man_. Kevin didn't want a _break_. If Edd wanted his space, he was going to _let_ _him go._ Edd had to admire his take on the situation. It was kind of cute. A break or a break up, things remained the same. Edd still got his space. But he knew it wouldn't be for long. Kevin would be back. He just needed time to see Edd's side of things and he needed to do it without Edd being in his space to remind him everyday of how and why he had messed up with the ravenette and making sure it never happened again.

Edd's friends were _shocked_ to say the least. Except Sy. Her studies had shown her that what Edd and Kevin had was essentially a rebound relationship. The relationship in which they start to heal, but not without having a nurse-maid help them along the way. Edd should have taken a few more months to be alone, but he was lonely and Kevin was cute. Thing is, he was now nursing _two heartbreaks_ , where he should have been getting over _one._

But he didn't seem phased by it. Sure, he was hurting. Breakups hurt. But when he considered Kevin's part in all this, he couldn't bring himself to be too pained by it. Eddward was always Kevin's go to. So Eddward could have him.

Except Eddward wouldn't. The swim team captain was up to his goggles in organizing practices, handling his class load, and _tutoring_ Kevin Barr. The redhead quarterback had a statistics class he was bound to struggle in, and while Eddy would have been a better option as he took the class before, Kevin liked his previous tutor too much to give him up. Especially in a subject that Eddward was fairly knowledgeable about even though his chances of taking the class were slim. So it's a win-win as far as Kevin's concerned. He gets to kiss his face and get out with at least a B average? _Score!_

He also _couldn't_. Kevin was still in Peach City and wouldn't come back to school until January. There was no way Eddward was going to make the 2 1/2 hour drive up to the city to _attempt_ to see Kevin considering that his parents would call the cops on him and Kevin himself had made no attempt to contact him. He was not risking his scholarship, place on the team or freedom for someone who's only _reaching out_ for him was in an _emergency._ If Kevin wanted him, he'd have to actually make the effort courting Eddward's attention deserved.

* * *

Double D walks the campus, head held high, _free_. No need to sneak to the library or bio labs to _study,_ when all he really wanted to do was watch Big Bang Theory reruns in peace. Or add things to his Amazon wish list. The current list was nearing it's end as to what Kevin Barr had seen last. But the redhead was perceptive. Sometimes something that _wasn't_ on the list would show up. And it would be just what Edd wanted. So he builds his wishlist, watches sitcoms, does his homework, has lunch with his friends, stretches, breathes, _lives._

Never had being _alone_ felt so _freeing._

Eddward would watch him from a far and in awe. He couldn't believe that the person he had once considered an interloper to _his_ happiness was walking around like _nothing_ was wrong. He really couldn't believe that he hadn't made any attempts to get close to his study buddy, either.

Right around midterms, Eddward finds him curled up in one of the lounge chairs in the library with a worn copy of an old Terry Pratchett novel.

"Mr Vincent, _a word_ , if you please?"

Edd cocks a brow at his taller doppelganger and sighs. Taking his bookmark out of his lap he marks his place and sets the book on the small table to his right as he gestures to Eddward to have a seat in one of the chairs in the small corner.

"What's on your mind, Rockwell?"

Eddward cocked his own brow. He never really thought of the dork as someone who would be so _straight to the point,_ but he never thought he'd have to talk to him at all, either.

 _"What's your deal?"_

"Excuse me?," Edd says with a light giggle.

"You break up with Kevin and you've made no attempt to get back with Barr. _What. Are. You. Doing?"_

 _"Living,_ Eddward."

Eddward eyes him with suspicion but Edd just gives him a sly grin.

"If I wanted to be with either of them, I would be. I wanted _a break. Kevin_ would rather we break up. So we did. And _right now,_ I'm just living my life."

While Eddward didn't trust this information, he quickly realized that it was all he was going to get. As he stood to leave he said, "I've got my eye on you, Vincent."

"I'm sure you do. Tell Kevin that I said, "hi," would you for me, pretty please?," he _smiled_ at him as he picked up his book again and settled back into his quiet time.

And Eddward stormed away.

* * *

A week later is Eddward's birthday. Kevin insisted on taking him out for ice cream after one of their tutoring sessions and even though they both saw Edd out and treating himself to a couple of scoops, he made no attempt to approach them nor they him. For Kevin, this was nothing new. They had spent their entire senior year of high school perfecting the art of ignoring the person in their face. But Eddward was unnerved. He wasn't used to being ignored in such a way.

"Why do you _want_ his attention?," Kevin asked when they made it back to the swimmer's apartment for Netflix and cuddles.

"I don't _want it_. I just don't understand his end game," Eddward huffed as they made their way into the small one bedroom apartment.

"You're over thinking it, man. He's just..."

"Getting on my nerves."

Kevin scoffed out a laugh as he took off his shoes and made his way into the small kitchenette.

"Dude, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were scared of him."

"I am NOT _scared_ of _him!"_

"Never said you were," Kevin whispered as he pulled Eddward into a hug. As Eddward leaned his head on the redhead's strong shoulder, Kevin went on. "There's nothing to be worried about, D. Edd's just taking some time to be by himself for awhile."

 _"And then what?,"_ Eddward thought to himself as Kevin rubbed his back and laid a few soft kisses into the top of his beanie.

* * *

A week later is Edd's birthday. The gang is going out for pizza and then dancing at the giant club that has been their go to spot since last year. Ang invites Kevin along as long as he _behaves._

 _"I dunno,_ man," he told her over lunch a couple of days before Edd's birthday.

"Look, I know you're hanging out with that swimmer again and I don't think he'd mind seeing him there, just don't make it a _thing_."

Kevin leveled a look at her.

"A _thing,_ Ang?"

She sighed.

 _"I'd_ rather have you there than not. And it's been a couple of years. You're adults. You can hang out without trying to kill each other."

Kevin snickered.

"And keep your hands where I can see them _at all times,"_ she smirked as she threw her napkin at him.

He just dodged her and laughed.

* * *

The night of Edd's party, the girls took him out to eat at his favorite pizza place after having a bit of a pregamming party at Nat and Rave's. Since the breakup, Nat was actually making more of an effort to be nice again. And Edd took his kindness in the spirit it was given. He didn't blame him one bit. Overall, his behavior was atrocious. But _now_ , he was free and for Nat's mind, that was easier to deal with. There was an arcade attached to the pizza parlor and Ed _won_ him his present. It took a weeks worth of his laundry and snack quarters, but to see the silly grin on Edd's face as he hugged the Spongebob pillow close made it all worth it.

Kevin made it to dinner and he and Edd fell into their usual easy going banter. But every time Kevin caught Ang's eye, he'd make _jazz hands_ at her and wink at Edd. The first couple of times Edd blushed, but by the time dinner was over, he was _so over it_. They were both single now. Kevin could do with his hands whatever he wished.

When they made it to the club, about halfway through the night, they both took a break from the shenanigans on the dance floor to rest and grab a drink.

"You know, I had a dream about you last night," Kevin said once he paid for their drinks and the bartender went to get ply the _of age_ patrons for more tips.

"Really?," Edd asked with a cocked brow.

Seeing his nerves starting to shake, Kevin gives him a small smile.

"It was...okay, it _was_ like that. But I do want to say that I'm sorry. And I hope you get what you want someday."

"Me, too. And apology accepted," Edd said with a slightly bowed head to hide the blush creeping across his face.

Kevin looked at him in slight surprise. Edd had never outright accepted his apologies before. And it felt like a burden was _finally_ lifted off his shoulders.

"Wow. Thanks, D," he said softly.

"I think two years is enough torture," Edd grinned as he sipped his drink.

"You have no idea, you asshole!"

Edd just laughed.

"I learned from the best!"

"Ha ha."

Edd just stuck his tongue out at him before hopping off his barstool and hitting the dance floor. Kevin watched him for a few of songs, before checking his watch and then heading to the bathroom. He had told Eddward that he was headed out tonight, but he'd probably be back before _Last Call._ It was 1230AM and _Last Call_ was in 15 minutes. As he washed his hands, he shook his head at himself. For _not_ being in a relationship, he and Eddward sure had the many _understandings_ of one.

Then the door opened. And short, blue eyed and simply _adorkable,_ walked in.

 _"So we meet again, Mr_ _Barr,"_ Edd grinned in his best _Bond villain_ tone.

Kevin stood up to his full height and smirked. And Edd _squeaked._ Cursing the fact that the girls wanted to go dancing instead of karaoke, thus forcing them to use bathrooms with stalls and simple swinging doors, Kevin sauntered over to the birthday boy and looked down his nose at him as he crossed his arms across his chest. Edd had his trademark _deer in headlights_ look on his face and he was starting to cower. There was no _fight or flight_. Just _stuck._ But Kevin just grinned as he lifted his down headed by two fingers under his chin.

 _Pensive blue met teasing green_.

"Happy birthday, Edd," Kevin said before gently pressing his lips to the birthday boy's own.

But instead of _passionately_ throwing himself at Kevin, he just softly pressed his hand to Kevin's cheek as he kissed him back. It was a soft smooch, slow and sweet. When the kiss broke apart, Edd eased both arms around Kevin's shoulders for a hug.

"Thank you, Kevin," he whispered into his shoulder and Kevin just squeezed him tighter.


	40. Picture Us

"Ugh, do I have to?!"

"Yes, Sy! Now sit still!"

Edd's hand was poised to knock on the door, but considering the way Sy was whining, he knew it was safe to walk in. Except he kind of wished he hadn't. Ang was sitting in Sy's lap, legs wrapped around her waist, with Sy holding her close. The hug was typical of the couple, except this time it looked like Ang was attacking her fiancee with a mascara wand.

 _"Ladies?"_

"Hey, Edd," Ang grunted as she pulled Sy's face down by her chin. "Look at me. I need to make sure you look right."

Sy sighed and gave Ang her best deadpan look. Ang just giggled.

"You look _great,_ Babe," she said as she smooched the scowling blond on the cheek.

"I hate this," Sy pouted.

"What's going on?," Edd asked.

 _"Picture day!,"_ Ang squealed.

And Edd's blood ran _cold._

Every year, just before homecoming, all of the student athletes would take a _formal_ picture. The _team_ pictures would be in the game program at the football game. The football players formal pictures would be used in lieu of their typical pictures of them in their jerseys. The photo shoot would take place in place of practices on Thursday. _Today_ was Thursday, and Edd kicked himself for agreeing to a meeting at the library with his history class study group. The place would be _crawling_ with fangirls and a few fanboys as all the athletes would be arriving at study hall _dressed to kill_. If anyone could wear the hell out of a suit and tie, it was Kevin Anthony Barr.

So Sy _has to_ wear more than her usual concealer and powder and Edd's gonna see his ex dressed like Mr GQ. _Joy._

Edd sank into a beanbag as his friends squabbled over which lip gloss Sy should wear, whether or not blush made her look like a clown and Sy _begging_ Ang to leave her eyebrows _alone_.

"You've already blinded me with that mascara! Leave my face alone!"

"No, woman! Now, hold still!"

"It _hurts!"_

"Beauty is pain, Sy," Edd giggled.

Sy snapped her head in his direction and it made Ang draw a _long_ line with the eyebrow pencil across her forehead.

"GODDAMMIT, SY! Edd, shut up!," Ang said as she scrambled to fix the mistake without having to redo Sy's whole face.

And Edd outright laughed because Sy looked _ridiculous_ trying to give him a _stink eye_ with a brown line going across her forehead.

"Why are you here, Edd?," Sy growled as Ang continued to torture her eyebrows.

"Came to borrow Ang's copy of _Roll Of Thunder, Hear My Cry."_

"So you guys are hitting up the Civil Rights Movement?," Ang asked as she dusted a finishing powder over Sy's face.

Sy sneezed.

"Bless you," Edd and Ang chimed together.

"Thank you and I hate you."

"You love us."

 _"Anyways,"_ Edd said. "In answer to your question, Angela, the answer is yes. I think to include a child's perspective on the matter would be a good idea for our group's paper."

Ang nodded as she held up two lip glosses to Sy. Sy just shrugged. Ang rolled her eyes as she pursed her lips, but Sy gave her a wide grin.

"I hate you," the _princess_ said with a _look_.

"You love me!"

Edd looked at his watch and jumped up from the beanbag.

"I'm going to be late if..."

"Look in my closet," Ang said as she slid a bit of gloss on the tip of her ring finger before gliding it across Sy's lip.

Edd made a beeline for the closet full of more fancy heels than tennis shoes.

"Third shelf."

Finding the shelf, Edd found the book and ran out the door.

Sy cocked a brow.

"I could do the lip gloss thing more often," she said with a sly grin.

Ang just misted her face with holding spray.

* * *

After a quick dinner with Marie, Edd headed to the library. His student group wanted to get in early and find a good spot before the student athletes and their fan clubs showed up. Noting that not too many people would be in the reference section on the third floor, the group found a quiet corner to settle down in. But a redhead in the coffee shop over heard their plans as they were talking in the lobby and made his own plans to corner the one person at the center of the group who he hadn't gotten to touch as often as he wanted this semester. After taking a couple of hours to go over what they needed to put in their paper and make an official outline, they took a quick break to get snacks and a few other books to refer to as they pulled the monster research paper together.

Edd was one book shy of what he thought he'd need for his section of the paper when a smooth baritone knocked him out of his concentration and nearly off the step stool he was teetering on.

"Funny seeing you here."

Dropping all the books in his hands as he clutched his chest, he groaned when his shocked blue eyes met twinkling green and a flock of butterflies took off in his stomach. The QB looked _good_. Green Oxford, no tie, black slacks, black dress shoes.

"Hello, Kevin. Come here often?," Edd smirked as he got over Kevin's initial scare.

"Not nearly as often as you. What's up?," Kevin grinned as he started to pick up the books Double D dropped.

"Trying to find a book for my study group's midterm paper," Double D replied as Kevin handed him his stack of books. "Thank you."

Kevin gave a nod.

"What's the name of it?"

Edd told him the name of and Kevin quickly found it on _another_ shelf as it had been reshelved incorrectly. But instead of handing Edd the book he hid it behind his back and said, "I'll give you _this_ on one condition."

Edd rolled his eyes but said, "Go on."

"You answer my questions honestly. No bullshit."

Edd sighed and sat his books on the book cart next to him.

"State your case."

"What's going on?"

Kevin's tone was _whiny_ at best, but the concern in his green eyes was real.

"I just need some space is all."

"Space?!," Kevin hissed in a low whisper as he tossed the book he pulled down for Edd onto the cart. "Every other time I see you alone, there's _no space_ between us."

And it was true. At the moment, Kevin had Edd _cornered._

"Are you upset that I haven't _thrown_ myself at you since I broke up with _him?,"_ Edd asked flippantly.

"A _little bit_ , yeah."

Edd put his head in his hands and groaned. But mere seconds later, bright blue eyes flashed a raging fear into questioning green.

"You want _honesty?_ I _honestly_ love you. I _honestly_ hate that we aren't together. But I'm _honestly_ terrified that you'll hurt me all over again and I can't do that. Not in public. No way. No how. I will _not_ be made a fool of again."

"That's it? You're scared we're gonna just do the same thing all over again?"

"Yes!," Edd said in a harsh whisper. He wanted to scream, but they were in the library after all and if _anyone_ saw him talking with the hotshot QB his perfect plan of _staying quiet_ as he figured things out would be shot to hell.

"Edd," Kevin began as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "we only broke up because I wouldn't come out. I'm _out_ now. There's nothing to be scared of."

Edd shuddered as the truth of Kevin's words sank into his bones. Still, fear and _something else_ he couldn't quite put his finger on lingered.

 _"Baby, look at me,"_ Kevin cooed at him, as he lifted his chin.

 _Scared blue met longing green_.

"I miss _you._ I miss _us._ What's it going to take for us to get back to where we used to be?," Kevin asked gently as he pulled Double D in close.

"I...I dunno," Edd said softly as he brought his arms up defensively against Kevin's chest.

Kevin rested his chin against the top of Edd's beanie.

"Can I see you tonight?"

"D-Don't you have curfew?," Edd squeaked as he cursed his body's naturally happy response to Kevin's question.

Kevin mulled over a million plans in his head to get away from the football team's monitors, then he remembered something.

"As long as I stay on campus, and tell them what dorm room I'm in, I'm good."

"Oh."

"Baby, _please?"_

Edd's ears _ached_ at his words and his heart took over his mouth before his brain had a chance to formulate anything resembling a coherent thought.

"Okay."

Feeling Kevin _relax_ at his response made Edd finally wrap his arms around him. And when Kevin hugged him tighter, he tilted his head back and Kevin's lips were instantly on his. His back arched against the wall and a small moan escaped his throat, only to be swallowed by Kevin's kisses. When those kisses started running down his neck, one hand fisted into Kevin's hair and the other gripped the back of his Oxford, not caring about the wrinkles he was making. A dozen kisses later, Kevin's shirt is a wrinkled mess, Double D's hat has ended up on a high shelf and their phones. won't. stop. _buzzing!_

"We shall continue this later," Edd said in a huff as he gathered his books and Kevin put his hat back on his head and kissed him again. "Wait, do you...?"

"Franklin Hall. Room 203."

Edd blushed and shook his head of all the questions as to _why_ Kevin already knew where he lived without he telling him first.

"Just..."

"I'll call," Kevin said brightly before strolling away.

Edd squeezed his eyes shut as he steeled his nerves at the fact that _Kevin_ was coming to see _him._

"This is going to be a disaster," he smiled to himself before heading back to his study group.

* * *

Downstairs in a private study room, Eddward eyes Kevin with contempt.

"What batch of sorority sisters did you run into?," he asked as he looked Kevin over.

His once pristine shirt is wrinkled and he's grinning like an idiot. Eddward knows he's an attention hog with a horrible sense of timing and thinks nothing of his lateness and frumpy clothing until he steps into the room and Eddward catches a _very distinct_ scent of blueberry and _vanilla_. And he silently curses the fact that the wearer of such comforting smells is _anything but vanilla._

"I dunno," Kevin says with a sigh and an eye roll. "Let's get back to it. The sooner I get this done the better."

And Eddward's heart cracked at the thought of what Kevin's _better_ could possibly be.


	41. Stay The Night

**Author's Note: For Amber, The Sandwich Queen**

"Baby! Look at me!," Jessi Anne called over her shoulder to Lance.

Lance looked up from his Google+ Calendar at his fiancee. Jessi Anne was grinning like an idiot because her Kirby was in first place to Rolf's Luigi in Mario Kart.

"I don't understand!," Rolf whined.

Lance just shook his head and then whined himself when his phone buzzed. Jessi Anne cocked a brow.

"Coach."

She and Rolf nodded and then she squealed as Rolf groaned because he hit a wall and she took the curve like a pro.

"Yeah, Coach...Who?!...Where?... _Franklin Hall?!..._ Tell him I'll meet him downstairs...Yeah, later," Lance groaned as he hung up the phone.

"You gotta do an escort, Babe?," Jessi Anne asked as she paused the game, much to Rolf's relief.

Lance nodded.

 _"Someone_ likes the smart ones," Rolf grinned.

Franklin Hall was the dorm for Honor Studies students. Most were Peach State Legacies. Rolf was right, whoever Lance had to escort had a crush on a _nerd._

"I guess," Jessie Anne said. Then she checked her phone. "I'll walk with you. Apparently, Emily is staying at Matteo's tonight."

Emily had more than just given in to the Italian heartthrob. She met his mother on a trip to Italy that summer. Things. Were. Serious.

But Lance _balked_. His _package_ needed to delivered as discreetly as possible. There'd be fallout and he did _not_ want to be in the fracas if he could help it. _And he could help it._

"I don't know, Annie," Lance sighed. "I don't..."

"I _get it,"_ she grinned thinking that Lance was trying to be protective as some of his teammates were sleazeballs. "Rolf, can you walk me home?"

"If it means freedom from your video game torture, then, yes, I'll be glad to walk you home," the foreign point guard replied.

Lance headed to the front of his dorm building while Rolf and Jessie Anne took the back stairwell as that path from Lance and Rolf''s building to her's was quicker and more well lit. And it was just as well, because when the _package_ showed up, he thought that this was going to be his riskiest delivery yet. Rival sorority sisters for three offensive linemen, cheerleaders vs dancers for all the linebackers, the volleyball captain vs the tennis team's freshman hotshot for their star running back was _nothing_ compared to this.

"'Sup, Parker."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Barr."

Kevin snickered.

 _"Not a clue, man._ Not a fucking clue."

* * *

When the intercom to Edd's room buzzed, he checked his alarm clock and saw that it was 1130PM. The only message he got from Kevin was a text two hours ago that he would be over after he had a Team Leader's meeting with his coach and the team's squad leaders to go over their final game plan before their last practice Friday and then the homecoming game on Saturday.

He walked across the room and pressed the button.

"Franklin Hall."

"Edd, it's Lance. I need to come up real quick."

Edd buzzed him in and wondered what he would need so late. Probably a favor from or for Jessi Anne. When he heard a knock on the door, he walked to his second closet for a Fruit Roll Up but yelped and dropped it when he saw who was on the other side. Lance was leaning on the door frame and Kevin was leaning on the wall across from his door. Trademark lopsided grin and his practice dufflein place.

"Keep the candy, dude," Lance said as he bent down to pick it up and handed it back to a stunned and blushing Double D.

Edd just nodded as Lance turned to go, tossing a _"Behave,"_ over his shoulder.

"W-Would you like to come in?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Edd sighed into the kiss Kevin gave him as he walked past him and into the room. He wanted to kick himself for forgetting that if Kevin was to go _anywhere but_ his room after hours, he'd have to have an escort. Lance was one of the regular escorts for the team as he had a level head and was a good reader of people and situations. And now Lance knew about their...whatever _this_ was and knowing Kevin, he'd _always_ know as Kevin probably requested him because Lance could also keep his mouth shut.

As Edd shut the door, Kevin, who'd kicked off his shoes at the door _(can he get more endearing!? yes, yes he can bc i'm writing this! mwahahhahahha!)_ was standing in front of the open _Candy Store_ , as Big Ed called it. He had a single room, but still had two closets. One for clothes, one for food, his cleaning supplies, linen, extra classroom necessities, etc. Thing is, it had more _junk food_ than anything else. Ever since he first dated Kevin, he always keep sweets on hand as the redhead had a _massive_ sweet tooth. When all they got to college, Big Ed and Rolf were his biggest partakers, Ang and Amber a close second. He never allowed himself to think about _why_ he bought the enamel dissolving food. But taking in his guest, he knew why.

"Dude, you've got the Tropical Gushers! Awesome!," Kevin said excitedly as he pulled down a box of the juicy fruit snack and got out two packets of the treat.

Edd just shrugged as he headed back to his desk and put his study materials away. He laughed lightly at himself as he didn't know why he bothered trying to review his class materials in the first place. After seeing Kevin in the library, his thought process was _shot_. Thanks to his study group, he did get his portion of their paper written up and handed it in to their team leader who was going to type the whole thing up. He did all his homework that was _due_ and tried to review, but because he didn't really need to put the material to work in some capacity at the moment, his thoughts were filled with the red head who has just wrapped his strong arms around his waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up. I was reviewing for my chemistry class."

Kevin nodded as he laid a kiss on top of his head.

"Where's your remote?"

Edd shook his head. It was always hell trying to concentrate on mundane when Kevin was around. His mind would just blank as soon as he came into Edd's personal space. And what made it worst is that redhead knew it.

Kevin snickered as he found the remote on the rolling cabinet that doubled as Edd's night stand. Once Edd was organized, he found that Kevin had made himself at home on his bed. Seeing that the ravenette wasn't scurrying about the room, Kevin opened his arms and pouted.

Edd crawled into the cuddle and sighed. Kevin just pulled him closer and then dumped his fruit snacks on his chest. Edd plucked one away and popped it in his mouth, grinning at Kevin's protests.

"I bought these, so I can snack on them if I want," Edd smirked.

"I'm a guest!"

"But you're also my friend. You get the friend treatment."

Kevin made an honest pouty face, but Edd gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're my _favorite_ friend, though," he whispered.

 _"I better be."_

They snuggled and watched a bit of a Cheers rerun, until Edd stole the last Gusher. The look in Kevin's eyes was comical. Edd _never_ stole the last of the fruit snacks. And then the candy thief stuck the snack between the gap in his teeth. Using the tip of his tongue, he squished a bit of the liquid candy out and watching it drip down his tongue and lower lip was a turn on Kevin didn't know he had. Smashing their lips together, he sucked the candy into his own mouth before smooching whatever sweetness was left on Edd's.

"You are a bad, _bad_ man, Edd," Kevin said breathlessly.

"You have _no_ idea," Edd smirked.

But they both had a pretty good idea about how _naughty_ Double D could be. But there was still of _tiny bit_ of longing in Edd's eyes that he'd _always_ have reserved just for Kevin.

"Oh, _I think_ I do," Kevin grinned as he _gently_ kissed Edd, smirking as Edd's moan gave his _need_ away.

The tiny kisses were always Edd's undoing. He always wanted more. So he took it.

Kissing Kevin with more passion, he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and tossed Kevin's hat across the room so he could shove his fist into wild auburn locks. The redhead responded by hiking Edd's leg over his hip and running his hand up and down his thigh, while his other hand gently played in Edd's hair. The shift in his leg's position brought their groins together and Edd's hips moved of their own accord. When Kevin's hand slipped under Edd's shirt, Edd hid his face in the crook of Kevin's shoulder.

"Edd?"

"Hmm?"

"You ok?"

Edd whined and Kevin pulled him on top of him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm all yours, Edd," Kevin said quietly.

Edd wiggled out of his embrace and sat up to straddle his lap. The look in his eyes was _fiery._

 _"Really?,"_ Edd asked as his hand pulled at the collar of Kevin's shirt to reveal a recent hickey.

A bit of the color drained out of Kevin's face as his eyes went wide. He flinched when Edd poked the hickey and Edd's grin was _scaring the shit out of him._ When Edd pressed his mouth to the opposite pressure point the hickey he found was on, Kevin shuddered in slight fear, but much more anticipation. When Edd's teeth sank into his skin, Kevin moaned aloud.

When Edd sat up to admire his work, he smirked and said, _"Mine_ is better."

Kevin had to agree. Eddward pretty much _attacked_ him to _remind him_ not to be late for a dinner date ever again. Edd just wanted to touch him like he used to. And remind Kevin _and_ Eddward who was waiting in the wings.

* * *

And so began of a competition of sorts.

"Can he touch you like _this?"_

And a hand that Edd hasn't felt against his cock in _months_ , tugs against him. Edd won't lie, but he won't tell either. But his eyes give him away. And Kevin tugs against him again.

"Bet he can't ride you like I can," Edd whispers in his ear as his hips rock against Kevin's torso as the redhead kisses the sensitive spot underneath his navel.

And Kevin's response is to remind Edd that he doesn't have a gag reflex.

But Edd also knows that _he's_ the _only one_ who can _ride_ Kevin's face. And looking into those green eyes, the gold in the hazel outlining his irises _flaming_ in passion is such a turn on for Edd he doesn't know if he should cum or hold out for more. But Kevin pulls Edd off of him and Edd growls.

"Well, look who's getting feisty?"

"Says guy blowing off his regular for his ex."

"What can I say? You never forget your first."

Edd swallowed a _thousand_ emotions at Kevin's words. Kevin wasn't his first. There was Marie, which was a _disaster_ , then Mike from his overnight with the other legacies from one of his parents honor societies, Mitchell from Science Camp. Then. Came. _Kevin._ Everyone knew about the redhead and Nazz, but his heart _ran_ to Edd's. And Edd hasn't let go of it.

 _He never will._

But to be _Kevin's_ first was a bit nerve wracking. He taught him how to fuck him, and then Kevin taught him what love meant and what it didn't. And now they were back to Square One Point Five. They knew what they wanted, but were too afraid to go after it. For the moment, anyways. For now, they _do_ what they _want_.

And tonight, what they _want_ is each other.

"Can he bring you here like _this?_ ," Kevin purrs in Edd's ear as his middle finger _throttles_ Edd's prostate and he grips his cock _tight_.

Edd's so hard _it hurts_ and the pain is _fucking delicious._ Edd responds by biting his shoulder again. Kevin growls as he sits up fast and pulls his hand out of Edd's ass. The fire in his eyes lets Edd know that he's going to _pay_ for biting him and Edd will pay him _in full._

It takes _everything_ in Kevin not to just slam into Edd and pound his ass after he got the condom on. His shoulder was _on fire_ and it looked like there was blood on Edd's lips, but no telltale teeth marks from Edd biting his lips to quiet his moans.

"You're a fucking vampire now, man."

"Says the cockslut."

"Big words for the guy who loves to take it."

But Kevin was eating those words as he spoke them, because as he slid into Edd, the tightest heat he'd ever slide his cock in was slowly wrapping around him and dragging him down into it's heavenly _hell_ of warmth and _feelings_. The way Edd looked at him made his heart thunder in his chest. All _want_ and _love. He'd_ get to hold him close, make him _moan,_ make him _scream._ But in the back of his mind, what was happening would _never_ leave Franklin Hall, Room 203, Peach State University. It was just as well. They needed this to repair what was ripped apart because of fear and selfish feelings. It wouldn't ruin their friendship. But it sure as hell was going to change their _relationship_. _How_ was still up for debate, but right now neither cared.

"Is he as tight as me?," Edd asked as he rolled his hips and took more of Kevin inside.

Kevin's gripping the sheets so tight there'd be an imprint from the fabric in his hands for _two days._

Then the genius sat up and the moan that ripped from Kevin's chest as Edd arched his back was like nothing Edd had ever heard before.

"Bet he can't go as deep as me," Kevin panted as he tried not to faint from the _searing tightness_ and _heat._

Edd's red face and lower lip pinched between the gap in his front teeth gave him away. Kevin moved his hips just ever so slightly and Edd's moan filled the room. Kevin grabbed the remote and turned the volume up on the TV.

"Is he louder than me?," Edd groaned into Kevin's shoulder.

"No. _Hell_ no."

Edd grinned as he wrapped himself around Kevin and then whispered these words in his ear.

"Bet he can't love you like me."

"I could say the same," Kevin growled as he grabbed Edd's hips and moved him nearly all the way off his cock and then _slam_ him back down.

"No, no he can't," Edd cried as he hugged Kevin close.

Kevin kissed away his tears, but didn't stop moving his hips. But they were moving so fast and hard that the bed was starting to squeak. _Loudly._ So Kevin swooped Edd up, and pressed his back into the wall next to the bed.

"Bet he can't take you like I can."

Edd could only shake his head. But when he did find his words again, what he said was all Kevin needed to hear to make this night _epic_.

"Faster. Harder. _Move_ , Kevin."

And Kevin moved and Edd moved, too. Intense gazes were held. I love yous whispered. Mind numbing, soul cracking, heartbreakingly _good_ orgasms had. Edd's own ears are ringing from his scream. And his tears mix with Kevin's.

"Baby, don't go," Edd whispers.

"I can stay?"

 _"Please?"_

Kevin gently nipped his lower lip.

"I'll stay."

* * *

When they finally got back in the bed after a _long_ shower, out of habit they checked their phones. And two texts were seen and subsequently deleted.

KevinA: Just know that you'll always be worth more to me than him.

Big D: I hope he's worth it.

Setting the devices aside they didn't speak as they sweetly kissed each other goodnight. But they had the same thought because it was for each other.

 _Worth it._


	42. After All

**Author's Note: The review system here has crashed. _Again, naturally._ That said, OH MAH GAWD! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Your reviews are simply _The Best._ But yes, I'm kicking your feelings. Things are going to be happening and it won't be pretty in the sense that we hurt the ones we love the most, and mostly _ourselves_. Until I can answer you again directly in a PM from your review, read on. Hopefully your questions will be answered as the story moves along. At least until the review system is fixed again. As always, NO SPOILERS! **

When Kevin woke up the next morning, he wondered if he was still dreaming. They were in what should of been an awkward cuddle, but Kevin was so comfortable he didn't want to move. His fingers tingled from being tangled up in Edd's curls for hours on end, while his other arm was wrapped around his slim waist. Edd had both hands fisting Kevin's shirt, as if he was daring him to move. If he didn't have class, he wouldn't have.

Many times when they were dating in high school, he'd wake up with Edd's scent up his nose, but mostly from their last tangle in his sheets or because he was wearing a shirt that Edd washed for him or they had cuddled in. But on _this_ particular morning, he got a whiff of _Edd._ Looking down, he saw that the ravenette's face was in the crook of his neck, his quiet steady breathing a soft heat on Kevin's skin.

Making hazy eyes focus on the alarm clock on his desk, he saw that it was 830AM. Looking down at Edd again, he saw that his ex was _sound asleep,_ with _zero_ signs of stirring. But Kevin had class and he was sure that Edd did, too, as many times they'd have lunch together with their friends, he was coming from some class, messenger bag _heavy_ with all his study and class materials.

Readying himself for Edd's inevitable freak out from sleeping through his alarm, he gently rubbed Edd's back and said, "Edd, time to get up."

 _Nothing_

"Edd?"

Edd made a small sound, but didn't move.

Pulling him close, Kevin tried a new tactic. Running a hand through his hair, he kissed his temple and then whispered in his ear, "Double D, Baby? It's time to get up."

Edd gave an embarrassed groan and started to stretch. When Kevin moved to sit up, Edd pulled him back down and cuddled him again.

 _"Edd."_

A giggle.

"Don't you have class?!"

"Not till ten," Edd murmured into his collarbone.

Then he giggled as Kevin shuddered at his face being in such a sensitive spot. When he started laying kisses up and down his collarbone and neck, Kevin _whined_ as his grip around Edd tightened.

"Good morning, Kevin," he whispered in his ear, before giving his earlobe a kiss and a nibble. The teasing scholar outright laughed when Kevin's head fell back on the pillow with a soft _thud_.

Sitting up as he stretched, Edd said, "I'm hungry. You want something?"

* * *

Kevin had Pop Tarts while Edd zapped a Jimmy Dean's breakfast bowl in the microwave. They nommed on frozen strawberry-banana Gogurt while casually talking over coffee for Kevin and tea for Edd from Edd's Kurieg. Most people Kevin knew had the mini version of the fancy coffee pot, but Edd's dad got him the full sized version he was used to because, "You never know who's going to stop by and want what and the bigger the better."

Stretching a kink out of his back caused by Kevin's _bigger and better,_ he nodded his affirmative to Kevin's question about him coming to the Homecoming Pep Rally that night. But he cocked his head at Kevin's curious glance.

"Is that _my_ shirt?," Kevin asked in shock and mild amazement.

Edd looked down and _froze_. He was wearing one of Kevin's old over-sized tshirts from middle school. It'd never fit Kevin again, but on Edd, it was a pretty decent fit.

"Uhh..."

Edd's cheeks were on fire as the rest of his face _paled_. His blood ran cold as Kevin stood up and made a beeline for his dresser. Once he got his hand on one of the handles, Edd shot out off bed and pushed the taller out of the way.

"Kevin, I swear I can explain!," he giggled nervously as he put his hands up defensively.

 _"You know,"_ Kevin grinned, "I was wondering where my shirts were going. Nazz gave me all the ones she took back."

Edd squeaked at the _proud_ glint in Kevin's eyes.

"And _that one,"_ he said as he pointed at the shirt Edd was wearing, "was her _favorite_."

"Well, it's _really_ comfortable," Edd whined as he tugged on the Peach Creek Jr High Football tshirt.

Edd had played on the team, too, so no one had ever said anything to him about it. But Kevin recognized an old grass stain his mother could never get out on the shoulder and the trace of lipstick Nazz had gotten on it once on the collar.

Smiling fondly, he tugged off his Peach State Football hoodie and pulled it over Edd's head. It was _huge_ on the smaller male, but no one would really say anything as Edd liked to wear over sized sweatshirts and hoodies from time to time. With the temperature dropping before and after the pep rally, Edd would need it for warmth and it would be easier to deal with than a jacket.

"B-But...," Edd said softly as his cheeks went pink and his eyes got that gleam of joy in them from Kevin giving him _anything_.

Kevin shrugged as he went to his bag and pulled out another sweatshirt.

"I've got, like, a million of these," he said as he tugged it on.

Turning back to dig in his bag, he pulled out three more tshirts.

"Here," he said as he handed them to Edd. "They're _clean,"_ he grinned as Edd sniffed his new tshirts.

But he his teasing grin turned into a proud smile as Edd's blush deepened as he took a bigger whiff of Kevin's scent embedded in the cloth before putting them away. And Edd damn near turned purple at Kevin's snickering as he caught sight of so many of his old tshirts in Edd's drawer.

"I told you that you _always_ need to make sure you take your things back," Edd murmured embarrassedly as Kevin pulled him in for a hug.

"And I told you to _keep it."_

So many times Kevin would come visit Edd after practice in one shirt, and leave in another as a cuddle would turn into hot, sweaty sex and render the shirt unwearable. Considering he always kept a change or two of clean clothes in his the duffel bag he'd carry for practice, it wasn't that big of deal because he'd always have spare clothes to wear. A few he'd get back after Edd washed them, but Edd would nearly always head home in some tshirt of Kevin's under his sweater or jacket so he'd have _something_ to wear on his walk home. And those he _never_ got back. Only a few times, did he catch Edd wearing them again outside the house. And they were always the same shirts from jr high or high school where'd they participate in the same activity. They'd both quickly grow out of the shirts, but Edd could always wear Kevin's after he was done. And he would.

 _"Fine."_

Kevin snickered as he laid a kiss into the top of Edd's head.

"Good. Now let's go. I know you don't want to be late."

After washing up and Edd trading his sweat pants for jeans, they headed out of the door, but only after Edd had checked the hall first. For the most part, the building was quiet. Most of the honor students that resided there were already in class, and those that weren't, were being quiet in their rooms. So they got to walk hand in hand until they made it to the lobby.

When they reached the door that separated the rest of building from the hall's pristine lobby, Kevin tugged Edd back for a hug and kiss.

"I'll see you at the rally. You go on ahead," he said softly as he let him go.

Edd sighed and walked ahead, not turning back when he heard the door slam and slow, heavy footsteps behind him.

* * *

Kevin missed lunch with everyone as he had to head to the practice field early. Missing out on practice Thursday for Picture Day meant that from Noon until 5PM Friday evening, the football team would be practicing for their game on Saturday. The pep rally was at 7, but the team would be showering, getting ready and eating dinner together before heading to their dorms for a _lockdown_ til after the game on Saturday.

Considering that all the teams sat together for the pep rally, Ang and Jessie Anne wouldn't be with the rest of the crew. Sweethearts sat behind their team. Emily was sitting with Matteo and the rest of the foreign exchange student delegation. What remained of the rag tag group out of Peach Creek sat in the center of the home team's side of the stands in the gym. Amber made sure that Edd sat in the dead center of their group.

 _"I see you,"_ she told him as she sat him down. "And so will _he."_

His heart thundered in his chest as he looked at her with wide, apologetic eyes. _Nothing_ was getting past the Sandwich Queen.

"Just be careful, D," she said as she sat in his lap and gave him a hug.

He could only nod, but he knew that in the end, despite his carefulness and well intentions, things would only fall apart in the end. He just hoped the mess wouldn't be the death of what he and Kevin had; the best friendship either had ever truly known.

As the teams filed in, Eddward Rockwell saw something he didn't think he'd _ever_ see.

 _His ex._


	43. Pep In Your Step

Kevin Anderson's earplugs weren't doing anything to dull the headache the sheer energy in Peach State University's gym. He'd rather not have come, but his parents didn't give him any other option. It'd been a little odd for the distinguished alumni's son to not accompany them as they celebrated a reunion with their honor societies, his mother's sorority and his father's championship golf team. The golf team was going to be honored at the pep rally for their 30th anniversary win over their rivals at Berry State at a shoot out of a national tournament.

So here he was, head pounding, heart aching just a tiny bit and his back and ass stiff and numb from having to sit on the hard stadium seats in the gym. His heart did flutter a bit when the swim team was announced and it damn near stopped when Eddward caught his eye. The Shark looked stunned to see him but it was fleeting as looks from Eddward could be.

Diving for his phone as he always did when he had a close encounter with Eddward on campus, he went to text Double D, but stopped himself. He'd been texting him with no response for two months now. What was the point in doing it now? Casting his eyes back on the rest of the athletes as they walked in, he smiled upon seeing Sy and Rolf and then he caught Eddward's _furious_ gaze being directed into the center of the crowd of students in the middle of the stands. Looking up, he saw Double D, smiling, laughing, wearing a hoodie that _obviously_ wasn't his. And his heart sank. No wonder he hadn't been responding to his messages. He'd apparently _moved on_.

But when the football team walked in, Kevin's initial smile went in the direction of the other student athletes and _paused_ as he passed the swim team. Kevin snapped his head back to wear Double D was sitting and when he saw that he was _smirking_ , he's confusion was _papable._

"You okay, Son?," Jillian asked, concern that the loud event was wearing on her son's head injury.

"I-I'm okay," he replied with a small smile.

But he **wasn't** _okay._ He wasn't okay _at all._

* * *

As the rally got underway, there was the usual cheer and dance routines from the school's cheer and dance squads as well as a few skits from a few of the fraternities and sororities on campus. The Foreign Exchange Student Association did a mini parade of the dances for celebrations from their home countries and then the golf team was acknowledged. When Kevin stood with his mother, as well as the other families in attendance, _all_ of Double D's friends snapped their heads at him in shock. He just shrugged. Lance eyeballed Kevin who shrugged as well.

"By the look on his face, he didn't know," Kevin told his friend.

"Damn," Lance said. "How?"

"He's not talking to him. So if he did tell him, D either ignored the message or deleted it and forgot."

Lance just shook his head. It was senior year all over again. When Edd was done, he was _done._ And he was _done_ with Kevin Anderson.

 _For now..._

After the golf team's acknowledgement, the final candidates for Homecoming King and Queen were announced. Edd's mother was there to celebrate her own anniversary of winning her Homecoming Queen crown 25 years ago. Edd gave a small wave when they read her bio, Kevin Anderson wanted to wave back, but Kevin Barr just smirked and tossed his friend a wink. She wished the candidates good luck and then the football coach was brought to the mic. He pulled out his bullhorn and the crowd went wild.

There was the usual trash talk, the introduction of the starting line and admonishments to the students in attendance to be at the game or miss out on " _an experience of a lifetime."_ And to demonstrate, he had Kevin, who was the starting QB, toss a few footballs into the crowd. Those that were caught got to play catch with the guy who was going to guide their team to victory. Only a few people could hang and they were doing it by their fingernails. Frustrated, the coach tossed a ball into the dead center of the crowd to try to find _somebody_ who could actually give Kevin a run for his money.

And it was just Edd's luck that he caught the ball.

 _"Da fuck!?_ Kid, get your ass down here! **NOW!,"** Coach Brown bellowed.

Edd cocked a brow as he tossed the ball back. Francis Vincent was on her feet and about to let her old classmate have it. One glance at the tiny doctor who headed up Peach Creek Memorial Hospital's NICU, and made most Momma Bear's look like cubs, and the coach softened his stance.

"Uhh, sorry. I'm sorry, Francis!," Coach Brown said as sweetly as possible. "Eddward is it?"

Edd nodded.

"Care to play catch with Big Red here?"

Edd gave Kevin a _once over_ and shrugged.

"Why not?"

"WHAT?!," he friends screamed at him.

Standing, he shot them all _a look_.

"How hard can it be?"

Kevin only snickered.

And while the crowd cheered politely, his friends, a few classmates and honor society brothers and sisters were a bit more enthusiastic. His parents were pensive. They knew that Kevin and their son were friends, but didn't want their baby boy to be embarrassed by Kevin's skill.

But genius shocked them _all._ Meeting Kevin at center court, a deal was made. If Edd could catch and throw three solid catches, he'd get to keep the ball. It was a good deal and the two young men shook on it. Kevin ran back about ten feet and tossed the ball to Edd, who caught handily. But _he_ dropped back five feet before tossing the ball back. By the time Kevin caught Edd's last toss, there was 30 feet between them. This was nothing new to them, but the crowd was _hyped_. It was pretty exciting to see someone who looked like the King Of The Nerds hold his own with the school's hotshot QB.

But the two _friends_ , exchanged knowing looks and flirty smirks. It was like the crowd wasn't there. When they first started hanging out, they'd go to the junkyard to talk and play catch. Kevin would always play catch with his dad to bond and it made sense to do it with his new friend. Edd learned how to catch a ball and Kevin got to clear his head. And in the process, they both gave their hearts away to each other.

For fun, after he caught what was supposed to be Edd's final throw, Kevin ran under the lowered basketball hoop at the end of the court and toss Edd a _Hail Mary._ Edd caught it, and the crowd went wild. But Eddy caught the thoughtful look on his face.

"Oh, God," he said quietly.

"What's wrong, Eddy?," Big Ed asked.

"Double D is about to break Kevin's heart."

Edd had looked around him, and was muttering something to himself as the crowd cheered. Then looking at the distance between himself and the redhead, he ran under the lowered basketball hoop it at his end of the court.

Kevin made a sign of the cross and stood directly under the hoop as Edd _launched_ the ball in the air. The football went through the hoop and into Kevin's waiting palms. The crowd went _nuts_ and Double D throw his arms in the air as his hands made the _Rock On_ sign and he stuck his tongue out at a _stunned,_ blushing Kevin.

"SHOW OFF!," Kevin yelled at him.

"YOU LOVE ME!"

Kevin turned _purple_ and tossed the ball back to Edd and walked back to his team. Edd just took the ball with a giggle and handed it to his mother. She accepted it with all the pride a mother could muster, but the looks in the blue eyes of both his parents was the same.

 _Worry, so much worry._

"It's fine," Edd grinned and they nodded their acceptance.

Giving a wave to the crowd he went back to sit with his friends, but not before surveying the crowd and smirking at the looks on two particular faces.

 _Anger, rage, heartache and jealously._

Satisfied with the results of this _game_ of catch, he triumphantly went back to his seat.


	44. Anybody's Game

Saturday morning came and Edd was up with the sun, coffee in hand. Friday night, after the pep rally, he and his friends, sans Kevin, who was on lockdown, went out to the club to dance and revel in his kick ass right arm. He got his fair share of slaps on the back for being able to hold his own with Kevin, a few house party invites and about a dozen phone numbers from drunken coeds who didn't care he was gay or _very_ confident in their abilities to _change_ the way his swing swung. And he got way more offers in the bathroom from guys he had _zero_ interest in.

 _All_ the teams were in the parade, but the friends from Peach Creek saved their loudest cheers for the football, basketball and softball teams. Emily got to walk with the foreign exchange students and wanted to _kill_ her friends for singing a chorus of _That's Amore,_ when she walked past their spot on the sidewalk.

Eddy got slapped by Lee _and_ Double D when he gave a _high_ cat call whistle to Double D's mom when the '68 Mustang she was riding in with the parade's Grand Marshall rode past them.

"What? She's hot!," he protested.

As Edd got older, it became obvious that his cute looks were becoming _pretty for a guy_ , and he got it from his momma. Big blue eyes, clear skin, and ridiculously full and high cheekbones. She was blond where he was ebony haired, but he had that and his height to thank his dad for.

"She's also out of your league, Son," _Mr_ Vincent said as he came to stand behind the young man.

As their friends fell over in hysterical laughter, Edd filed his dad's quip away. That joke became one of the _many_ highlights of Edd's semester.

When the football team walked past, Darwin Vincent made a small sound of disapproval. Edd rolled his eyes. Before he went out with his friends Friday night, his parents wanted a quick chat with their son about his game of catch with Kevin. Meeting them at the diner a couple of blocks away from Peachburg's main party strip, he _finally_ told them the whole story. How they came together, how they broke up, and that they were doing their best to repair their friendship now. Shocked that their son had dealt with so much for so long, they wanted to give Kevin whatfor, but not before admonishing Edd for his own part in it. He assured them as best he could that things were okay between he and the redhead, but parents will _always_ worry. And his father sucking his teeth behind him let Edd know that the worry will probably take a long time to go, if it ever went at all.

 _"Father."_

"I know what you said, doesn't mean I like it."

"I'm just as much at fault here," Edd said defensively.

It took everything in Nat not to applaud Double D's words, but his happy sigh was enough.

Father looked at son and sighed.

"He's _still_ my _friend."_

"So you said."

"Father, _please."_

"Fine. For _you._ But you need to behave yourself, my boy. We raised you better than this."

The amused gazes from his friends was enough for Edd to never want to pursue another relationship. It wasn't worth the drama. But when he caught the icy cold glare of a certain swimmer, his resolve to keep what he could of Kevin in his hands deepened. As he played with his new hoodie's drawstrings, he grinned. And a shark bared his teeth. Edd just smirked and waved.

"One does not swim with sharks and expect to not get bit," Ang said as she looked up at her friend from where she was sitting on the curb.

"Sharks wouldn't be so endangered if they just stayed were they belonged," he retorted.

"But there's that issue of man creeping into _their_ territory."

"Not when it's never belonged to them."

The two friends had a stare down and nearly missed Sy walking by with the softball team.

 _"You need to be careful,"_ Ang said as she waved to her fiancee.

 _"So does he,"_ Edd said firmly before walking away to get a lemonade from the makeshift concession stand further up the street.

As he waited in line, he felt a tap to his shoulder. Turning around he saw shy green eyes and it _annoyed_ him.

"Hello, Kevin."

"Hi, Edd. Having fun?"

"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't. One lemonade, please," he told the one of the Girl Scouts manning the stand.

Kevin sighed. Seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with his ex, who seemed to be getting _everywhere_ with his, if that hoodie he was wearing was any indication of anything, _and it was,_ Kevin just _stared_ sadly into the back of Edd's head. Lemonade in hand, Edd walked away.

"Later, D."

"Uh huh."

* * *

After the parade, there was a tailgate party and each organization had set up their own BBQ tent. So children were paraded around in front of their parents old college friends, network opportunities made, and smoked meats eaten. At the game, Edd cheered for Kevin with the same enthusiasm as he did when they were high school, their senior year being the only exception. Edd worked the concession stand then with the other Mathletes and left after the halftime show and crowning of the Lance and Nazz as King and Queen. _Today,_ his high cheers didn't go unnoticed by two _very_ familiar faces in the crowd.

At halftime, Kevin Anderson braves the crowd and heads for the restroom. As he heads back to his seat, he nearly collides into Eddward on the steps on the way up to his section of the stands.

Annoyed blue met tired green, and Eddward stepped to the side.

"If you don't _fight_ for him, we _both_ lose," Eddward said as he walked past his ex.

"You just want to play with him and he'll be back after what's mine when you're done. How am I to fight _that?!_ ," Kevin spat back.

Eddward grinned. He always knew his _pumpkin_ had spunk. He just needed guidance on how to tap into it. Thing is, Kevin wasn't going to be back on campus until _next_ semester. But if Eddward played his cards right _now_ he'd be able to hand deliver Double D to Kevin on a fucking platter.

"Leave it to me. You get better. When you get back, things will be ready. Just be prepared to fight _like I've taught you."_

Giving the redhead an affectionate pat on the cheek, he walked away.

A few rows up, Jillian watched the exchange and said a silent prayer that Eddward would learn to leave other people well enough alone.

 _Thank God for **answered** prayers..._

* * *

After a near blow out of a win, the student body hit up Peachburg's downtown entertainment district to party. The big picture in the Sunday morning paper was of Kevin and Edd toasting the game. Caption: _Big Red and The Geek toast another great PSU win!_

But what the photographer didn't catch was of their plans after _Last Call..._

* * *

With a win in hand, the team was set free from their monitors, admonished to _behave_ and call a cab if things got out of hand. But for Kevin and Edd, a _long_ walk was in order, as downtown Peachburg was a good five miles from campus. Considering they weren't 21 yet, they were sober, but definitely hyped up on good vibes from the win, the music in the club and all the caffeine and sugar in their sodas. So their walk home was filled with lots of laughter, horseplay, hand holding and shoulders bumping playfully.

When they made it back to campus, tired and a bit sore from their walk, they took a moment to rest on a park bench on the quad. Edd sighed as he looked up at the night sky.

"'Sup?," Kevin asked curiously.

"While it's still fairly dark here compared to Peach Creek, but there's still too much artificial light. I want to see the stars."

"I can make you see stars," Kevin snickered.

A split second later, Edd was in his lap, hold his face in his hands, lips _mere millimeters_ apart.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Kevin," he whispered.

Kevin slid his hand under Edd's beanie and gently nipped his upper lip.

"I'm sorry if I did before, but I swear I can make it up to you now."

 _Needy blue met hungry green._

"I can be at your place in 15 minutes."

 _"Choice,"_ Kevin said and he gave him a _real_ kiss to _keep him_ until they saw each other again.

* * *

Edd was at Kevin's door in _10 minutes_.

"You said, 15," Kevin grinned when he opened the door.

"You're closer than I thought," Edd _wheezed_ as he leaned on the door frame.

 _"Uh huh."_

Kevin stepped aside and Edd shuffled into the room and collapsed on the bed. He snickered as he took Edd's duffle and shoes off of him. Edd than sat up and surveyed the room. It was clean and as neat as Kevin could keep a room. His jersey was tossed over his desk chair, which was closer to his bed than the desk. His textbooks and some papers were stacked neatly on the desk, but Edd knew there was no real organization to them. His closets were open and while nothing was falling out, the clothes were haphazardly hung and shoes just tossed inside. His spare closet was full of shelves that just had things piled on them haphazardly. And while his fingers tingled a bit at wanting to organize the space, he took a deep breath to calm the thought.

 _He was only staying the night._

 _No more, no less._

When the light snapped off, Edd _froze_. By memory, Kevin slid over to the bed, and tackled him into a cuddle.

"Oh, hush," Kevin said as Edd squeaked and tried to wiggle away.

When he finally drug him to the head of the bed and got him into a cuddle, he whispered, "Look up."

Edd looked up and laughed so hard his stomach hurt.

Kevin's ceiling was _covered_ in glow-in-the-dark stars, crescent moons and bad replicas of Saturn.

"You said you wanted to see the stars!"

"So I did," Edd giggled as he snuggled close. "Thank you," he whispered as he kissed Kevin's cheek.

"You are welcome," Kevin grinned. "Now tell me what's what."

And so began a few minutes of Edd making up constellations and pointing them out in their make believe sky.

"But we only see a _very tiny_ percentage of the night sky," Edd said.

"Is there life out there?," Kevin mused.

"I dunno."

Edd's voice sounded quiet and so small. He only got this way when he was seriously contemplating something. And it was adorable. Even in the dark, Kevin knew what he looked like. Blue eyes dark and questioning. Those full lips pursed into a bit of frowny pout. Perfect brows furrowed across his forehead. A slim index finger tapping his dainty chin.

Kissing his temple, Kevin said, "You'll find out someday."

"I'm going into _biochemistry,_ Kev."

"And you'll take it to space!"

"You're ridiculous."

"And you love me."

"I do," Edd whispered as he tugged on his shirt collar, bringing Kevin's face and hopefully his lips to his own. But he tugged too hard and their foreheads collided.

 _"Ow,_ why do you have to be _so hard headed?,"_ Edd whined.

"Why do _you_ have to be _so eager?,"_ Kevin snickered as he kissed Edd's forehead.

"Because...," Edd started to pout as Kevin laid teasing kisses down his nose.

"Because _what?,"_ Kevin whispered, lips grazing Edd's.

 _"I love you."_

Kevin smashed their lips together and Edd _moaned_ as his body arched into Kevin's. A moment later, his hat was gone and Kevin's hands were lost in his hair, the touch sending shivers down his spine. Hands roamed, groins touched, kisses got more frantic as clothing was shed. Marks were laid in prominent places and a few were well hidden, only to be seen by the giver and the wearer.

There was some fumbling as the room's only light was from the glow-in-the-dark stickers on the ceiling and the light from the lamppost on the corner. But Edd let Kevin take control as it was his room and he knew the space better. And between their _game_ last night and watching Kevin win today, Edd just wants his QB ex to _play with him_ and he's willing to lay there and let him have him to do it.

"Just relax, Babe," Kevin whispered as he pressed as slicked up finger against Edd and slowly eased it inside. Sure, it had been a couple of days, but Edd had a tendency to get _tight_ within a day or so between the last time they did this and now. The traces of resistance were faint as Edd relaxed, and pleasure washed over him like a flood.

 _"Oh, Kevin."_

And from the hallway, Eddward _seethed_. He had stopped by his teammate Josh's room, to pick him up for an afterparty at the house of a couple of the guys from the basketball team. Hearing _any_ voice come out Kevin's room sounding like _that_ was troubling _at best_ , but Eddward _knew_ that voice. He pounded on Josh's door in anger and when the freshman opened it, one look from Eddward told him to _move_.

"Let's go, Dude," Josh said as cheerfully as he could muster as he stepped out of the room and closed the door, considering the look on Eddward's face was scaring him into silence.

"I'm not your _dude,"_ the Shark said through clenched teeth as another low moan of Kevin's name came from the redhead's room.

"Man, I hope I can get like Kevin tonight," Josh snickered as they walked down the hall.

"One mustn't _ever_ settle in things like this," Eddward said firmly.

Josh figured Eddward could _settle_ for a good lay and maybe a drink, but decided that these thoughts were better kept to himself. And Eddward started to formulate plans to get Kevin to finally _settle_ for him.

* * *

But at the moment, Kevin was _settling_ into Edd.

 _"Oh, Baby,"_ Edd moaned in slight discomfort, as he waited for the pain to pass.

"I-It's o-okay," Kevin whispered as he leaned over and gently kissed Edd's nose.

Flicking blue eyes up to find the glint in the green ones he loved so much, Edd took another breath to relax his _entire body_. Then Kevin pressed his forehead to Edd's and Edd _felt_ the passion in Kevin's eyes on him.

 _"Move, Baby."_

Burying his face in Edd's shoulder so the nerd with a QB's arm could hold him close, Kevin eased out of Edd and did his best to steady his hips as he _fell_ back inside.

 _"Oh, God."_

To hear that sweet tenor voice in his room was music to Kevin's ears. Where Eddward's voice fed his _ego_ , Double D's fed his _soul._

"Oh, God. _Edd."_

"Yeah?"

"I love you, Baby."

"I love you, too."

And for the _first time,_ they _made love_. It was soft and slow. So deep. So passionate. Pleas for more were answered with the same intensity as they were requested in. And when Edd hit his climax, Kevin grabbed the headboard and held on, so he could watch the only person he loved _more than himself_ experience a pleasure that _only he could give him._

After a shower, they laid in what Edd always thought was their true afterglow. Relaxed and full of so many emotions, they could hold each other close, give sweet kisses and _just be_.

"What are you doing tomorrow?," Kevin asked with a wide yawn as he pulled Edd close.

"I have brunch with my parents and then I have a study session with Ed and Eddy before we do a mini monster movie marathon."

Kevin _whined._

"I'll be home by 6 because I know Ed has to be at work then," Edd said sweetly as gave Kevin another sweet kiss on the lips.

"Wanna do dinner?"

"That sounds reasonable," Edd giggled as Kevin scoffed at his practical answer.

* * *

The next morning, Edd was awakened by an alarm he set so he wouldn't miss brunch with his parents. Kevin whined, but when Edd reminded him that they still had a dinner date, he pouted instead.

"I'll see you tonight," Edd whispered as he kissed him goodbye and quickly left the room, Kevin barely moving to wave at him as he closed the door.

Where most of their romps in bed would leave Edd's body achy, he was _energized_ as he left the building. As he entered the lobby, Eddward was lugging a still drunk Josh into the building.

"Hey! Y-You're tha-that g-guy who ca-can pass like Red," Josh slurred when he saw Edd coming into the lobby.

"I am," Edd said as he played with the strings of his hoodie. "Have a good morning."

"I-It's gr-great!," Josh said happily and Eddward _growled_.

"You're on laundry duty _for a month,"_ he seethed to Josh.

 _"Noooope,"_ Josh replied. "I'm a freshie. I don't do laundry."

Then he puked all over Eddward's boots. And Edd's laughter as he left the building made Eddward's blood _boil._


	45. Double Devious Kevin

Their dinner date consisted of kisses and Chinese at Edd's, but the scholar sent Kevin home at 930. His Mondays started early and he'd need his sleep. But the kiss he gave Kevin goodbye kept the jock _up_ for _hours._ To the point he was in the front of Edd's building to walk him to class on Monday morning. It's become their Monday morning routine and the best way to start the week. Kevin would then squeeze in lunch with Eddward in an effort to distract him from the fact that he'd see Kevin on campus a good two hours before his own classes started. And Eddward is now Kevin's regular Monday night escort. Tuesday nights with Edd meant Wednesday nights with Eddward. On Thursdays he'd do his best to recover because he'd be up late on Fridays to study his playbook and their opposing teams videos in preparation for games on Saturdays. Saturday nights were spent with with his boys. Whoever got ahold of him first on Sunday, was his _all day._

With Edd, things were _intense_ , but in a good way. Like they were bonding again like they did when they first started dating. But this was on a deeper level. Edd wasn't shy and trying to cater to Kevin's every whim. He was confident about what he wanted and how to get it. He wasn't a worrywart about where Kevin was and what he was up to when they were apart. The focus when they were together was on _them_. He'd watch Edd on campus and was in awe as the man commanded the spaces he was in. He'd give room to others, but there was something about him that let you know when need be, he could be in charge and hold his own.

But with Eddward, things were _another level_ of intense. The swimmer would usually be quiet and brooding. He had a serious air about him that kept people at bay. But behind closed doors, he was _sweet_ , a cuddle bunny and a bit of a minx. Kevin didn't feel on eggshells around him, but he knew there were buttons you didn't push unless you wanted a _Shark_ on your hands. Sometimes it was fun, most of the time it was exasperating. The more time they spent together, the more Eddward's overall personality lightened up. And he could be _putty_ in Kevin's large, calloused hands.

For the most part, Kevin was living the best of both worlds. He had his heart back and they were working well together. Things were good. _So good._ And he had his _placeholder,_ but he could _never_ take his heart's place.

* * *

After homecoming came midterms. After midterms came Halloween. And Ang's SUV was in the shop. Halloween was on Thursday, so she and Sy bummed a ride off Edd for a candy run on Monday night. The university's sports teams were collecting candy to hand out to the kids at the basketball game on Halloween night as "safe alternative" to the typical door to door trick or treating that so many of the student-athletes were used to.

When they walked into Target, Edd's phone rang. More like, Jessica Rabbit's voice came through his speaker.

 _I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way._

 _I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way._

Edd quickly pulled his phone out of his hoodie's pocket and when he saw who was calling, he wanted to kick himself for being ok with pregamming at Nat's on his birthday.

 **CallerID:** _NathanG_

"Mr Goldburg, how can I help you?," he sighed as Sy and Ang giggled.

And two tall athletes heads popped up from the back end of the Dollar Deals section at the front of the store when they heard his voice. He arched a brow at them as he walked past.

 _"Heh. Hey, Edd. This is gonna be a crazy question, but have you seen Kevin?,"_ Nat asked sheepishly.

Edd gave a low, dark chuckle as he put the phone on mute, walked over to Kevin and said as sweetly as possible, "It's for _you._ I'll be in the snacks section." Then he walked away.

Sy and Ang were _floored._ Kevin was exasperated.

And Eddward. Was. **FURIOUS.**

"WHAT?!," he yelled as Kevin took the phone off mute and said, "Whaddya want, you asshole?!"

 _"Well, hello to you, too,"_ Nat said as he tried to sound hurt, but Kevin's scoffing at him made him drop his factitious tone. _"I was wondering if we were still on for Halloween. I need to know how much booze to get."_

"Yeah, I'll be there."

 _"And?"_

"And _I'll_ be there."

 _"Fiiiine, be like that. What are you doing anyways?! How's_ _ **Edd**_ _ **and**_ _that swimmer there?! Aren't they gonna **kill** each other over __**you?!"**_

"I'm stuck at Target," Kevin said as started to walk away from Eddward who was still muttering and cussing about how Edd had _better watch himself._ "Me and _Eddward_ came to get some candy for the game."

 _"TOGETHER?!"_

 _"Yes, together,"_ Kevin retorted.

 _ **"Dude,**_ _you have a_ _ **death wish.**_ _How the hell is Edd taking it?"_

"I have no idea," Kevin giggled. "And why are _you_ calling _Edd_ for _me?!"_

 _"I wouldn't have had to call him if you'd answer your damn phone."_

"And I'd answer my damn phone if you wouldn't fuck with my damn ringtones."

 _"You love me."_

"More than life. I gotta go."

 _"Yeah, see you."_

"Later."

Kevin found Edd with Ang and Sy at the specialty section the store had set up for the pagan, candy sweetened holiday at the back of the store and the girls were _furious._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!,"_ Sy _raged_ as she chucked two bags of Dum Dums into the basket Edd was hanging off the back of.

"Nat called for Kevin. I saw Kevin and gave him the phone. _You were there._ _You saw it!"_

 _"Why_ would _Nat_ be calling _you_ for _Kevin?!,_ " Ang said as she dropped off the apple juice Sy wanted into the cart.

"I dunno," Edd shrugged.

 _"Bullshit,"_ Sy said through clenched teeth as she dropped into her fighting stance.

Edd just gave her a sly grin and it only made her madder.

"Do you remember what happened _the last time_ you started messing with him?!," she asked as tears pricked her eyes and she threw a punch at him.

Edd hopped off the back of the cart to dodge her fist and pulled her into a hug.

"Look, I know I was a mess then, but we're fine now."

"You're a _terrible_ liar," Sy said as she wiggled out of his arms.

"So I've been told," Edd scoffed as the last time _someone_ said that to him replayed itself in his head.

Kevin then cleared his throat. He'd heard enough _and_ wanted to get out of the store as quickly as possible. He hadn't _seen_ Edd in nearly a week (despite them texting each other _all the time)_ and _finally_ was back on Eddward's good side. Even got him on the back of his bike. _This_ wasn't going to help keep him in his good graces.

Sy made a sound of frustration as she threw her arms in the air and stormed away. Ang's face was clouded over with worry as she glanced between her two friends and then went after her fiancee.

"Heeeey," Edd grinned as Kevin handed him his phone. "Thank you."

"You **are** _trouble,_ you know that?!," Kevin hissed at him as he pulled him into a hug.

Edd just giggled as he hugged him back.

"I'm a _terrible_ person," he sighed as he batted his lashes at his _friend._

 _"The worst,"_ Kevin said with a sly grin as he kissed his nose. "What are you doing Sunday?"

Edd cocked a brow. Kevin _never_ asked him what he was doing on Sundays.

"I was hoping we could hang or something," the redhead blushed as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I'd like that," Edd grinned as his cheeks went pink.

"Okay," Kevin whispered as he leaned in for a quick kiss that turned into Edd pulling him into a blind corner for a few more _quick kisses._

"Text me," Edd smiled as he waved his phone at Kevin once he walked away.

 _2AM couldn't come soon enough..._

* * *

"Why are your friends calling your _ex_ looking for _you?,"_ Eddward snapped at Kevin once Kevin found him in cleaning supplies section.

"He was looking for me," Kevin said calmly as he looked Eddward in the eye, his green eyes telling Eddward to _remain calm_. "Probably called everyone to do it, too."

Icy blue eyes flashed their rage into calm green, but Eddward wasn't standing down.

"Well, they need to find someone else to call if they can't find you," he snipped.

"You?"

Eddward shot him _a look_. But Kevin caught the hurt residing in the edges of his _deathly glare_.

Drawing him into a hug, he said, "Look, if you want them to call you, I can give them your number."

"No," Eddward said quietly.

"Well, then expect them to call Edd. This was only a coincidence, okay."

Eddward just nodded as he directed them to the front of the store.

* * *

When Edd, Sy and Ang came out of the store and headed to Edd's car, Kevin rode past them on his Harley, Eddward clinging to him.

When Edd started snickering, his two friends looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"What?," he grinned slyly. "We _all know_ I look better riding bitch than _he ever_ will."

Sy just threw her empty apple juice bottle from the Starbucks in the store at his head.


	46. You And Me And Him

Edd grabs the underside of the headboard and whines out a moan between clenched teeth. Kevin just looks him over through lidded admiring eyes.

"It's ok, Baby," Kevin says softly. "Let it go."

Edd squeezes his eyes tight and shakes his head, but another roll of Kevin's hips causes a low moan to escape his lips and he's flushed red with embarrassment. Kevin just snickers as he rolls his hips again and a fresh batch of tears fall out of Edd's eyes.

 _"Kevin?,"_ he sobs.

"Yeah?"

Blue eyes desperate for relief flash open and _stare_ into fiery green.

"Don't stop."

Kevin cracks his trademark _bad boy_ smirk, rolls his hips again and Edd's moan fills the room.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Edd's _delighted_. Thanks to midterms, he was swapped with lab work. He even spent a couple of nights on one of the couches in the lab's common area so he'd keep better track of his experiments. But every morning he'd get a blueberry muffin and Earl Grey tea delivered by Lance and Kevin would text him as soon as he woke up.

After running into Kevin at Target, he'd been looking forward to Sunday like a kid waiting for Christmas to _finally_ arrive. He caught a few glances of his rival for his ex's time on campus over the past week, and even the few times that Kevin was with him, the grin on Edd's face was unmovable. To _know_ that he had _guaranteed_ with the redhead was enough. Especially since Kevin _loved him_.

And right now, he was _showing and telling_ Edd just how he felt about him. They took Kevin's bike out for a ride and had brunch at a diner on the back end of town. There was an antique and oddities shop and Kevin had more fun watching Edd explore the place than anything else. They walked down to the cliffs that looked over the national park that Peachburg bordered on and seeing the ache to go explore in Edd's eyes made Kevin promise himself to take Edd out to do just that _someday._

They headed back to town in time for lunch. Pizza was delivered and shared. Literally. Edd sitting in his lap and feeding him mushrooms off his own slice was such a turn on that it took everything not to just cover Edd in the savory vegetable and eat it off of him. But Edd was hungry, so they just had lunch instead. And talked. And kissed. And then Edd said he wanted to see the stars.

Kevin had room darkening curtains in his room and with them drawn and the lights off, the glow-in-the-dark stars, moons and planets on his ceiling gave off a soft glow. Cuddled up next to Kevin, full and happy to have Kevin to himself for the day _and_ that it was suggested by the redhead himself, Edd couldn't help but to kiss his face. Right up until he had to go to the bathroom.

As he was washing his hands, he heard Kevin on his phone.

"Yeah?...I can't...Because I'm _busy...Yes, he is,_ would you like to speak to him?!...Then get off my back about it, D!...Stop it, _Eddward...Exactly...Uh huh_...We still on for lunch Monday?...Choice, I'll see you then... _Goodbye, Double D."_

As Edd turns off the water, he hears some _very_ indignant screaming coming from the other end of Kevin's phone as he ends the call and the redhead snickering. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror and snickered himself. He's cheeks stung a bit from all the smiling Kevin's phone call brought to his face. Eddward _Rockwell_ would just have to wait his turn.

He leaned on the doorframe as he nudged the bathroom door open with his foot.

"Everything okay, Kevin?," he asked smirk in place.

"Oh, _hey_ there, _trouble maker,"_ Kevin grinned at him as he put his phone back on his desk, making sure the phone's ringer was _off_.

"I've been called worst," Edd smiled as he came next to Kevin and wrapped him up in a hug.

"Who would call you worst?," Kevin asked, sheer shock on his face.

"The list of people who _don't_ think I'm a terrible person is _far shorter_ at the moment," Edd replied as he flipped Kevin's phone over so it was _face down_ on the desk.

Kevin eyed him curiously and when Edd shrugged, Edd's words hit him like a ton of bricks.

 _"Geeze."_

"It's _okay,_ Kevin," Edd said as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Positive,"_ Edd replied as he tugged Kevin down for a kiss.

* * *

One kiss led to another, and another, and another and soon Edd's shirtless, nips and bite marks littering his torso, his pants around his ankles and Kevin between his legs, sucking him off like that he was dessert from their pizza lunch.

 _Because he was._

But _now_ , he must be dying.

Once Kevin got inside of him, he didn't _move_ when Edd told him to. Instead, he steadied Edd's hips with both hands and simply rolled his own. And now, Edd's a mess. A moaning, _strung out on Kevin,_ in desperate need for _moar_ mess.

As he held on to the headboard, his hips finally got a chance to roll on their own and Kevin nearly fell over.

"Goddammit, Edd," he growled.

"I can't help it," Edd whined. "I _need you."_

 _"Fuck."_

Edd's now sitting his lap and neither has stopped moving. And a dream Edd had what now seems like a lifetime ago flashes in his head.

"Tell me you love me," he says desperately.

 _"I do love you."_

And Kevin's phone starts to buzz _incessantly_ as a _Shark_ lashes out to the line dangling in front of him but he can't seem to reach.

* * *

They spent the rest of Sunday cuddled up in bed. Kevin didn't even mind going to bed early if it meant he got a few extra hours with Edd in his arms, but Edd's up an hour earlier than normal because he needed to get back to his room to shower, change and get his bag ready for the day's classes. And Kevin's right beside him the whole way. When they made it to his first class, _Lance_ was at the door, blueberry muffin and tea in hand. Lance got a forehead kiss and hug for his trouble, and Kevin _pouted._

"Bring me breakfast and you might get a hug and kiss, too," Edd sassed as Lance walked away snickering.

"I prefer _dinner,"_ Kevin said as pulled Edd in for a hug, hands lingering on Edd's hips.

"Thursday?"

"Why not? I'll text you," Kevin said as he leaned in for his kiss goodbye.

And at the other end of the hall, a stalking _Shark_ looks at his _bait_ and realizes that his food has become his friend and he's _falling._

 _Again. Naturally._

* * *

Around noon, as Edd headed to the biology labs, he saw a tall, pale young man with a replica of his hat on his head standing in front of the science building and he seemed to be waiting for someone.

As he walked past, the taller Double D called out to him, "Vincent, _a word."_

Turning to face him, Edd said with a _wide_ grin, "Don't you have a lunch date to be getting ready for?"

Eddward flashed red with anger and his eyes grew dark in anger and _hurt_.

 _"Look, here..."_

But Edd raised his hand, effectively cutting him off.

"You don't want to keep him waiting. That would be _rude._ Go enjoy your lunch."

And then he walked away.


	47. Scouting Out The Lab Rats

_"Show me."_

Edd grinned as looked down and opened the drawer on his side of the lab table that held extra goggles. Pulling out a pair for his _assistant,_ he placed them on the redhead's face. Then he _smiled._

"What?," Kevin asked nervously.

"You just look so cute..."

"You think I'm cute?!"

Edd gave him an incredulous look.

"I wouldn't let you do what you did to me last night if I didn't," he smirked.

Kevin put his elbow on the table and propped his head in his hand.

"I can do a whole lot more than _that,_ you know?," he grinned.

"I _do_ ," Edd said as he blushed and did his best to concentrate on the experiment in front of him.

It was Monday night and Edd was stuck in the biology lab again. After their Thursday night date, which led to _epic_ Friday _morning_ loving in Edd's shower about a month ago, they had a new routine. Kevin would spend the whole weekend with Edd, at least, Kevin considered it a weekend. Anytime spent with Edd felt like the freedom that only the weekend could bring. But after walking him to class Tuesday morning, they wouldn't see each other again until Thursday night.

But after Thanksgiving (Kevin went to Georgia to visit family, while Edd stayed in Peach Creek to host his), Edd disappeared into the biology labs to prepare for finals. He needed an assistant desperately, but as a sophomore, he wouldn't get one. So Kevin came by as often as possible to help and to see him again.

"So what's on the agenda, professor?," Kevin asked and Edd would walk him through whatever he was trying to discover at the moment.

They'd walk out of the building together, nearly always hand in hand, back to Edd's dorm to have some snacks and crash. But on this particular Monday night, as Edd went through his mail, a letter from the dean of the science department was in the mix with junk, his cell phone bill and a late birthday card from his great aunt in Italy.

When Kevin looked up from getting their drinks out of the mini-fridge, the stunned look on Edd's face scared him.

"Edd?"

 _Silence_

"Babe?"

Edd looked up from the letter with wide eyes. Edd hardly ever answered to any variation of his name anymore when they were alone. It was endearing, but at the moment, the look on Edd's face wasn't one he was expecting. Usually he'd blush at the pet name, but this time, there was no blush and worry in those blue eyes.

"This is an offer to head up my own team next year"

"What? Edd's that great!"

"Yes, I suppose."

"C'mon, Edd, isn't this what you wanted?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Then take it."

"Well, I _can't_ just yet. It all depends upon the outcome of my projects _next_ semester."

"You know," Kevin said as he came over to where Edd was standing next to his desk and wrapped his arms around his waist, "I'm always there to help if you need me."

Edd looked up into those bright green eyes and blushed.

"We'll see."

But as they laid in bed that night, Edd contemplated the letter he received. He could pull off getting his own team with no problem. But that also meant actually having to lose his social life. Not completely, but he couldn't see Kevin like he had been. And that wouldn't be good. It wouldn't be good at all.

* * *

The week before finals, Edd's RA stopped him in the hall after he came in from another late night in the lab.

"Hey, I've got a request from Housing for you," Darrell said as he leaned on his door frame and handed the note to Edd.

Edd quickly opened the letter and saw that it was a request to re-room him with _Kevin Anderson_ in the spring semester.

"Tell them, 'no,'" Edd said as he balled up the letter and started to walk away.

"You know I need a reason," tall, black young man boomed after him. Darrell was usually cool as cucumber, but he was a stickler for protocol.

Edd walked back down the hall getting angrier with every step.

"He's my _ex,_ that's why," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Darrell sighed.

"I get it, I do. I'll let them know. But you know why I gotta ask. They don't want roommate issues with the next guy."

"As long as they don't fall in love with him and find out that he's been lying to them the entire time, I'm sure they'll be ok," Edd snipped as he walked away.

* * *

Christmas break was quiet. Kevin was dealing with his own accolades as this football season was his best on the university level. Scouts were calling to let him know that he was on the NFL's radar. When he confided his worries about it all in Edd, his ex just held him close and willed his heart not to break. If he could get out of the lab for any games at all, it'd be a miracle. The only weekends they were closed was Family Day and Homecoming. Only getting to go to two games out of the 16 played over the course of the season wouldn't sit well with the redhead.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," he'd say knowing the bridge was on fire and what lay on the other side could be the end of what they were.

 _For the moment..._

* * *

The spring semester dawned dark and cold. But Kevin Anderson was feeling _fantastic_. He was back at school, doing what he loved. Only thing would make this all _perfect;_ getting Edd back. He knew he fucked up. While he was recovering at home, he went to therapy. His dreams, while mostly induced by his medications, were too vivid and frequent to deny that _something_ in his subconscious was trying to tell him something. They all started and ended up on the same theme; he would battle Kevin Barr for Edd and win, but Eddward would walk in out of the mist and Edd would walk away. His therapist said that he had to deal with his lingering feelings for Eddward before he and Edd could pursue _anything._ But Eddward had let him go and needed his help to get Kevin out of Edd's clutches, which would free up the adorkable scholar for himself.

After a week on campus to figure out where his classes were and to figure out his exes and rival's schedules, he hunted Eddward down at the library's coffee shop before he had another tutoring session with the hotshot QB who'd be in Edd's lab as soon as study hall was over.

"Eddward, can we talk?," he asked as he approached the couch Eddward was sitting on, an economic textbook of all things in his hands.

"Of course," he smiled as he put the text book aside. Despite his issues with his student spending time with his ex, helping him with his studies was the kind of challenge he needed to keep from getting burnt out on his own work. But, he was more interested in what his ex needed at the moment. "What's on your mind?"

"How's it going getting Big Red away from Double D?"

Eddward's face clouded over in anger.

"It's _not."_

 _"Eddward! You said..."_

 _"I know what I said,_ Pumpkin," Eddward hissed at him. "But _your Double D_ has a pretty firm grip on the quarterback."

"What are we gonna do?," Kevin said as he hid his face in his hands.

Eddward was at a loss and it was pissing him off. Right until he saw Edd kiss Kevin goodbye at the side door he would walk him to before heading to the biology labs. He caught a flicker of melancholy in Edd's eyes and a light bulb went off.

"Listen close, Pumpkin," he said with a sly grin as he turned to the defeated redhead next to him. "I have an idea."


	48. Best Laid Plans

Eddward's plan was simple. Kevin would keep Edd occupied during study hall. Walk him home. Ease his way back in as best he could. Eddward would monopolize Big Red's time as best he could considering it was the spring semester and he had to deal with leading the swim team. Great plan. _On paper_. Because he wrote it down. _Execution_ was another problem.

Kevin would try to walk and talk to Edd whenever he could, but he'd always blow him off. If he ever managed to make it to the doors of the science building, Edd would always take the _Authorized Access For Students Only_ doors to the labs and let the door slam in Kevin's face. Once, he even waited for him to leave the building as it closed at 10PM. Edd didn't emerge from the building til _midnight,_ and he was walking hand in hand with Big Red himself, a stupid happy grin on his face and his rival looked as cocky as ever.

"It's not working, Eddward!," Kevin whined to his ex over lunch a couple days after Valentine's Day. Edd didn't sign for the gift he sent and he had on a new PSU Football hoodie the next day. On top of Edd barely speaking two words to him when he _did_ see him, Kevin's about to just _give up._

Eddward shot him an incredulous look.

 _"How,_ mon petite?"

Kevin looked at him in shock, but explained what was going on with he and Edd. Eddward took the information in and wanted to kick himself. Kevin had stopped wandering off for long during study breaks, if he left the room at all after their Monday lunch last semester that Edd just _insisted_ he keep. Study breaks now meant kisses in the corner behind the door. Kevin would take him out for tacos on Tuesday nights and he'd spend the night Wednesday night. But Eddward wouldn't see him after he walked him to class on Thursday morning. Which was just as well because his weekends were reserved for swim meets and he needed to focus. Come Monday, he'd have lunch with Kevin, but that was it until dinner time Tuesday. It was a nice little routine.

Except it was a routine that kept him on the back burner and he was _pissed_ that he was _just now_ seeing it.

"Ok, change of plans. After midterms is spring break. I'm going to need you to make sure you know what his plans are and then make sure you're around for _anything_ he's doing. Kevin's usually at work so you have _at least_ 8 hours a day for that _week_ to get his attention again."

"What are you going to do?," Kevin asked.

Eddward just gave him a small smile before he stood up and walked away.

* * *

"Open the fridge, would you please, Kevin?," Edd asked as he walked over to the mini fridge that the lab kept specimens in.

Kevin opened the door as requested, making a face at the petri dishes in Edd's hands.

"Come now, Kevin. This might lead to a break through in how diabetics take their insulin," Edd grinned.

"Still looks gross."

"Well, no one said science was pretty," Edd said as he stacked his specimens in the fridge and made a note on the door of what he had put away.

"You're pretty."

Edd blushed as he shot him a look.

"I bet you tell all the boys that," he smirked as he walked back to his lab table and started to clean up.

"Just the pretty ones."

Edd giggled as he cleaned up, Kevin doing his best to stay out of the way.

After a few minutes of silence, Kevin said, "I read that article Ang wrote up about how you won that Science Fair last week."

Edd turned and look at Kevin with wide eyes.

"You read my thing?"

"I always read your things."

 _"Really!?"_

 _"Really._ Is it true you're going to try to spend spring break at the hospital?"

"I wish. They're dealing with getting their residents ready for finals and I'm just a student intern so I'd be in the way," Edd sighed.

"Oh...Well, you've got a passport don't you?"

Edd eyed him quizzically as he swept the floor.

"Yes, why?"

"Get it by Friday. And be ready by three," Kevin said as Lance walked in.

Edd just nodded as he walked away.

* * *

On Friday, at 3PM on the dot, Kevin was at his door. Taking his rolling suitcase to the taxi, he waved off Edd's questions with, "You'll see when we get there."

But the airport gave him away.

They pulled up to the terminal marked, "Eastern Asia Destinations" and _all_ of Edd's alarm bells went off.

"Kevin."

 _Silence_

 _"Kev."_

Kevin flinched and Edd knew he was wearing him down.

 _"Baby?"_

And Kevin's head fell.

Taking a breath, he turned and said, "Chiba."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Some 12 hours later, they were in Chiba, _Japan._ Kevin had remembered Edd saying that he wanted to come explore the coastal city. After saving up his money from working at Eddy's dad's garage over the last two years, he could afford the trip. They needed the break to do _something_ about who they were. Why not go to the Land of the Rising Sun to do it?

Near Tokyo and the beach, Chiba was the best of both worlds, easy going beach life and big city lights. They explored the basic touristy spots, shrines and museums, the beach. But they'd also venture off the main roads to side streets filled with markets and tiny shops the residents used every day. Edd's Japanese was rusty as he was self taught, but between that and an app Nat had told Kevin to download, they made it through just fine.

And _every night_ was _magical_. _Never_ had they connected like this. Each kiss was sweeter than the last. Every hug was so warm and comforting that they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Even in their sleep if one would move, the other would just pull him closer. And the love that was made just laid another brick in the foundation of their relationship and the cement that held their entire friendship together.

But when they woke up on Saturday morning and headed to the airport, they both got emails that would make them _finally_ have to decide what _they_ were going to do next.


	49. One Plus One

When Kevin and Edd came back to campus, they were closer than ever, but there was a sadness about them that _everyone_ wanted to deal with, but the ravenette and the redhead weren't talking. To anyone but themselves, anyway. Gentle kisses sneaked at classroom and lab doors, so many _I'm sorrys_ were whispered and imploring looks from Kevin to Edd, but that was all.

Eddward had planned to blow off Kevin for spring break. It had become apparent that Kevin would only give him any sort of attention was when Edd's was occupied with school. So if was as busy as he made himself out to be in his science fair article, then Kevin would be free. But Eddward would make sure that _he_ wasn't. Kevin had his work cut out for him if he wanted his attention. But when Kevin told him that he heard from Eddy that their ex's were in _Japan,_ he pitched a fit. NO ONE had disregarded him so.

Still, Eddward was intent on getting his plan to _work._ But he and Kevin weren't any closer to figuring how to get their man back. As a matter of fact, the distance between them just grew. Edd had become a bit of an expert in avoid _everyone_ who knew anything about his personal life _and past_ on campus and Kevin got a new tutor.

Kevin decided that if things were headed down the path they seemed to be taking, he'd just wait it out.

The week before finals, the universe dropped a gift in the two young men's laps that _only Kevin_ would come to cherish for a _long_ time. The headlines in the Peach State Gazette ran as such.

 _Lions Quarterback Kevin Barr Headed To Summer Training Camps With The Philadelphia Eagles And New York Jets_

 _Sophomore Honors Scholar Eddward M Vincent To Lead Peach State's Biochemistry Research Dream Team_

All anyone had figured out up to this point was that Kevin and Edd were trying to figure _something_ out. But _life_ had apparently figured it out for them. In the meantime, Lance was called to take Kevin home from the biology labs nearly three times a week between spring break and finals. Edd would be seen leaving Kevin dorm at dawn and heading back to his second home in the biology labs, football hoodie on, Kevin's favorite travel mug in hand.

* * *

Eddward was keen on buying his lil _Pumpkin_ lunch after the headlines broke. This news was the best thing he had heard since Edd broke up with the little redhead. Edd would be too busy for Kevin's attention but Kevin _Anderson_ understood what such a rigorous schedule meant. He could easily slip in and empathize as he was on the schools robotic's team. Between classes and work in the robotic's labs, he understood what Edd was going through. Maybe they could catch lunch or dinner sometime. Study sessions, even!

"Just walk him to the damn bio lab," Eddward said. _"Stay by his side._ Do it enough and he'll have to acknowledge you, because Barr won't be around. He'll be too damn busy trying to deal with scouts and agents to make the effort anymore."

"And when he isn't?," Kevin asked. He needed _this_ plan to be _flawless._

Eddward gave him a sly grin.

"Who understands _his life_ more than I do?"

"I'll give you that," Kevin said with a nod. "But what about breaks? They're fucking neighbors, Edd!"

"If you _stay by his damn side,_ he'll be too busy with you again to give a fuck about him," he said firmly.

 _"Got it."_

"Good," Eddward said as the clock tower in the middle of the quad sounded off the next hour. "Now go be his fucking shadow. If we start _now,_ we'll have a decent summer for once."

* * *

Except Edd had a larger shadow that stuck by his side until classes ended. It was the Wednesday before finals, that Kevin Barr knew it was over. _Again, naturally._

 _Edd had his own assistant._

She was a freshman and on the _Dream Team_ with him. Edd had said that he would accept the position if he got an assistant and she was in the labs with him as often as she could be until the week before finals and then she was there everyday.

When Kevin walked him to the door and saw her setting everything up, it took everything in him _not_ to _rage_. They had just gotten _back to good_ and now things were falling apart again. Shaking his head, he started to walk away before Edd caught his arm.

"Kevin, _please."_

"What do you want me to do, Edd?," he said in a low whisper, but his voice cracked anyway as tears of frustration pricked his eyes.

 _"To walk me home."_

"Sorry, can't. Kinda don't know when _you're_ going to be free anymore."

"Says the man spending his entire summer on the eastern seaboard."

"And I told you that you could come see me!"

Dragging him away from the lab door and to the closet restroom, he turned on him after he shoved him inside.

"And I told you that I _couldn't."_

"More like, _wouldn't."_

 _"Kevin."_

"Damnit, Edd! All I want is to spend time with you and now you're telling me that we can't anymore! We _can_ do this if _you_ just _try,_ but I can't feel like _you_ don't _want_ to."

 _"Do. Not."_

 _"Why not?!"_

 _"This,"_ Edd seethed as he gestured between them, "is _all_ I've _ever_ wanted and more. _So much more_. But I have to think about _my_ future now and _you_ have to think about _yours."_

 _"I AM!"_

"Then _why_ are you doing this to me?!"

"Because _I want you_ in _my_ future, too."

And Edd burst into tears.

"What's wrong?," Kevin asked as he quickly wrapped him in a hug. He _hated_ to see Edd cry. Especially since _most_ of the time, _he_ was the cause of those tears.

"And what if I need _you_ in _mine?"_

And the gravity of their situation hit Kevin _hard_.

 _"Oh, God."_

 _"See?"_

 _"Oh, my God,_ Edd. _I'm sorry._ I'm _so_ sorry," Kevin murmured into the top of Edd's beanie.

And Edd just cried harder. Once he calmed down, Kevin walked him back to the lab and kissed him goodbye like he always did, but they both knew it'd be for the last time at _this_ door.

Once the redhead got out of the building, two figures that were hidden in plain sight in the handicap stall of the restroom the two young men were arguing in, emerged from their hiding place.

 _"Do not_ let _this_ sway you, mon cherie," Eddward told Kevin as he washed his hands.

Kevin just stormed out of the bathroom.

* * *

Their last free weekend before finals had _everyone_ holed up in their own rooms and in quiet corners of the library studying for tests that could make or break the end of the underclassmen careers.

 _But 2AM is still 2AM._

Kevin knew Edd's last final was on Thursday. He'd be spending half the day Friday moving out of the dorm and back to Peach Creek. Kevin would be leaving Thursday night for Philly. He wouldn't see any of his friends unless they came out to see him on the East Coast or Peachburg again until August. And the only person he hasn't say goodbye to was Edd.

Risking his scholarship and his _future_ , he snuck out of his dorm and headed across campus to Edd's.

Edd had spent the better part of the last four hours tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep. He knew Kevin was leaving later that evening and he hadn't said a word to him since last Wednesday. And while it bothered him, he couldn't bring himself to be mad. They both had their own paths that they needed to forge. Maybe, someday, they could make a _real_ effort to try again. But what he wouldn't give for a _proper_ goodbye. _Again, naturally._

At 2AM, he picked up his phone to text his ex lover, only to put it down. What could he say? It was over now. 10 minutes later, his dozing was shattered by his intercom buzzing. Wearily, he stood and pressed the button that would let _him_ in. His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for _him_ to climb the stairs knock on his door. And color Kevin shocked when Edd opened the door on the first knock.

"Do you know what _time_ it is, Mr Barr?," Edd _sniffled_ as he leaned on the doorframe.

Kevin took a step back and gave Edd a once over. His bedhead was messier than normal which meant he was tossing and turning, he had his usual dark circles under his eyes from studying more than eating and sleeping, but his eyes were bloodshot and his nose was red.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Edd," Kevin whispered as he wrapped him up in a hug.

And the tears came again. Kevin hurriedly picked him up and stepped inside, shutting the door with his butt. After kicking off his shoes, he walked over to the bed and laid them both down.

"You said you _loved_ me," Edd sobbed.

 _"So did you,"_ Kevin replied as he hid his own tear filled eyes in the most gorgeous head of hair he'd ever know.

 _"I do!_ Why does this hurt so much?"

"I dunno."

When Edd whined from his eye stinging from the tissues, his sleeves and hands and even Kevin's thumbs rubbing them raw, Kevin kissed them both and apologized again. And suddenly, he felt a bit better. It was like the healing kiss of a mother, only this was a healing balm to his broken heart and bruised soul. He might be losing Kevin _now_ , but he'd be okay eventually.

"You okay now?," Kevin asked gently as Edd had calmed down tremendously since he kissed him.

"Yeah."

Even in the darkness, Kevin could see his smile. It was in his _tone_.

"Thank God," the redhead sighed as he pulled him close.

As Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck, he whispered, "I'm going to miss you."

"I won't be gone long."

 _Lies..._

"Maybe, but I'll still miss you."

 _"I'm here now."_

 _"So you are,"_ Edd whispered as he tugged him in for a kiss, catching his lips _instantly._

Simple, gentle kisses grew deeper as hands clasped together for _one last time._ The need to _touch more_ grew stronger with each kiss and as each piece of clothing was shed, a _I love you_ was whispered. Hands groped strong muscles and soft curves. Hips jolted to create more of the friction that was slowly driving Edd apart, but bringing them _both ecstasy._ A slender back arched on a moan and strong hands ran gently through messy curls.

 _This_ _time,_ when the end came,the words Kevin whispered in Edd's ear, held the ravenette over for the better part of _fifteen years._

"I loved you first."


	50. Let Me Live

The next morning, Kevin walked Edd to his final. He never let go of his hand. In front of God, their ex's, friends and the whole the the Peach State University, they said goodbye.

When they got to the door of the massive hall that Edd's English 200 final was to take place in, Kevin said, "Go get 'em, Professor."

"You've got it, Hotshot. I love you."

"I love you, too."

One sweet kiss later and Kevin was _gone._

Edd held his head high as he retrieved his testing materials from his professor's TA and headed to his seat next to Sy.

"Hey, D. You ready?," she asked gently.

If the looks exchanged between her two friends meant anything, she knew it was over between them _again._ She wanted to be sure that he was ready to deal with the fallout once more.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

As Kevin made his way back across campus to finish packing, he was _shoulder checked_. When he caught sight of the beanie clad wanna be lineman, he snickered.

"Oh, I'm _sorry,"_ Eddward said snarkly. "Wouldn't want to hurt our hotshot before he gets a chance to really show his stuff."

"One," Kevin said as he pointed to his _left_ shoulder, "I'm right handed. And two, it's gonna take a lot more than _that_ to knock _me_ down."

Then he turned on his heel and walked away.

* * *

Thursday evening, Kevin Anderson went to check on Edd. He knew Kevin was gone and his ex would _finally_ be alone. Chinese food in hand, he knocked on the door of Edd's room.

And when the ravenette opened the door, he. was. _pissed._

 _"What do you want?!"_

"I was hoping to hang out and maybe help you pack. I brought food."

When the double doors at the end of the hall opened and revealed a pizza delivery girl, he pointed at her and said, "So did _she_. And _she_ won't be trying to make her way back into places _she_ doesn't belong."

Kevin stepped back as Edd paid for his meal, but he only got a door slam when the pizza was safe on the other side of the threshold.

* * *

Back in Peach Creek, the future biochemist threw himself into his internship at Peach Creek Memorial's biology labs during the day, would read up on his scientific journals and lab reports at night and hang out with his friends as much as he could on the weekends. Kevin Anderson made himself scarce. Edd's treatment of him was downright _mean_ at times and he had learned by now to not _push_ when someone else was _pulling_ away.

Eddward stayed in Peachburg and went to work at his own internship in the university hospital's radiology labs. And he made sure that all of his RSS feeds and ESPN tags kept him up to date on what Kevin Barr was doing. If he and Edd were indeed through, _again,_ he needed to make sure he was thoroughly prepared to inflate the redhead's ego on his return to school in August.

* * *

Except Edd was still avoiding everyone in public and Kevin kept to Nat, Rave, Rolf, Lance, Johnny and his teammates.

"You can't avoid him forever," Amber told him early one morning as they made their way to the university's farm.

She and Big Ed had a slew of tiny animals they had adopted and would take care of under Rolf's strict supervision. The agriculture major was as serious about farming at school as he was at home and the animals were monitored 24/7, but his two charges had their marching orders; take care of the animals lest Rolf _take care_ of _them._

So today, because Big Ed had an early morning class that would conflict with his usual "feed the chickens" duties, Edd volunteered to help. Plus, it kept Kevin Anderson from trying to walk him to class.

 _"Watch me,"_ Edd retorted. "I've done it once, I can do it again."

Amber sighed.

"Really, Edd, he's _trying_. The _least_ you can do is tell him that you accept his apology for the whole 'my _ex_ is my white knight' thing"

"But I don't," Edd shrugged.

"Well, expect him to be a bug a boo."

When Edd cocked a brow at her, she shrugged.

"Don't look at me like that! Destiny's Child is my shit and you know it."

 _"I guess."_

Once the animals were taken care, they headed to class. Since Edd would walk Amber to class to avoid his _bug a boo,_ he had the nice quiet walk he needed to _think_. A piece of himself was still holding on to his _first_ Kevin. He'd wear Kevin's hoodies nearly everywhere, the tshirts were his regular nightshirts. And the travel mug in the cup pocket of his messenger bag let him drink from the fountain of love they once had. But he knew he had to let go. And he would, in time. What was really making him dig his heels in was the fact that his _second_ Kevin was trying to take the first's place and _now_ just wasn't the time for that.

He wanted, no _needed_ to breathe. To breathe Kevin and what they had _out_ and _himself_ in. He had to establish who _he_ was. He was more than just _the smart Ed_ or Kevin's ex. But who was _he?_ What did _he_ want out of _life?_ Major career opportunities aside, it was time to go after a few things for _himself_ and he didn't want or need any distractions.

After class, he was usually the first one out the door. He learned as early in the semester as he could when it was obvious that the professor was winding the lecture down so he could start to pack up and then get out the door before _Kevin_ showed up. And when he couldn't, his friends would be there to make the little redhead go away or face another cold shoulder from Edd. A few classmates and buddies from his honor societies would step in from time to time and his assistant, Annalise, would often times _run_ from wherever she was to his classroom door and tell Kevin to _"beat it or else,"_ if she saw him. Her older cousin was on the robotic's team and wouldn't take too kindly to one of his team members harrassing another student.

But was it really harassment, some often wondered. And the answer was always a _resounding, YES!._ Edd didn't want to be bothered, so Kevin should leave him alone, right?

 _Right?!_

Well, of course! But Kevin was too damned scared of losing Edd _again,_ that he didn't want to give up when he _finally_ had a chance. Or did he _really_ have a chance? Just because Kevin was being swarmed by agents and scouted by the NFL and even a few independent foreign leagues didn't mean that with one snap of Edd's pretty fingers that he wouldn't be back in the scholar's arms.

So he pressed on.

Until _Eddy_ pressed back.


	51. I Get By With A Lil Help From My Friends

From what little Eddy had gotten out of Edd about his relationship with Kevin over the past few years, what started out as an innocent infatuation, coupled with some sheer curiosity about what a relationship with another _guy_ could be like on Kevin's part and a legit crush on Edd's, the two young men fell hard and fast. But because of Kevin's fear over what being _out_ would do to his reputation, even though he tried to get Edd back, because all the apologies, sweet words and gifts were given in the dark, Edd wasn't having it.

And even though this last _break up_ was tearing them both up inside, and they really needed each other more than anything, Kevin gave Edd space.

A known joke in their group about Edd was that despite so many theories that technology was putting a Grand Canyon sized distance between people, Edd could just as easily ignore you with a book as he could by scrolling through his Twitter feed. And if he was feeling _really_ sassy, he'd sit on you and pretend you were a chair. In short, if he wanted to be left alone, you left him well enough alone.

Too bad Kevin Anderson won't take the hint.

Lucky for Edd, today is Tuesday. Eddy doesn't have any morning classes on Tuesdays. Eddy would take Edd to lunch at the taco stand right off campus on nice days and they'd eat and catch up on one of the park benches outside the library. On cold days, they'd walk to the taco place around the corner from the taco stand. They were both owned by the same family, but on cold days, Edd would prefer their nacho soup to the tamales he usually got. Eddy would just be glad that his _best friend_ was taking a moment to _chill out._ All the secrecy in his past two significant relationships had worn him out and just made him distrustful of people and that wasn't like him. Waving a tamale and nacho soup white flag was Eddy's way of trying to help Double D get back to _himself._

Today is one of those 50/50 days, though. Eddy knows that Edd won't decide if he wants to eat out or in until they step outside and he's ok with that. What he is _not_ okay with, is that Kevin Anderson is now coming down the hallway and has the _gall_ to look _upset_ that Eddy is legit standing between himself and the object of his obsessive affections.

The building that housed Peach State University's massive English and History departments was the oldest building on campus. Built in 1906, the three story building was originally Peachburg's Peachburg Central High School, the town's first high school. In the evenings, during the early years of its inception, night classes were given in the basement to new immigrants to America's shores to learn basic English, American History and math. The top floor was dedicated to teaching those who wanted to become teachers themselves. "From the basement to the attic," was the building's unofficial motto. Some of the best students and teachers to walk the building's halls were young immigrants who went from studying in the basement to teaching those who would teach themselves on the top floor.

But because it was a former high school building, the two middle floors had lockers lining the walls. Kevin leaned on the one Eddy was sitting in front of right outside of Edd's classroom's door. The desk in the hall that Eddy was sitting in, just made the short Ed look like he got kicked out of class for causing trouble, a regular occurrence in school if the stories from his friends are to be believed, _and they are._

"You might want to make yourself scarce, Anderson," Eddy said as he tapped away on his phone, when the short redhead stopped and leaned on the locker next to him.

"Or what?!"

Eddy looked up at him with a cocked brow.

"Well, aren't we getting froggy. Even _Barr_ knows better than to do _that,_ but since you don't seem to _get it,_ I'll let you know what a _bad idea_ getting an attitude with _me_ is. I'm his _best friend._ All I have to do is say the word and he'll _never_ speak to you again."

"Like that worked so well with his ex," Kevin said sarcastically.

"I never told him to not see again. I had no reason to. But you're giving me _a lot of reasons to."_

"What reasons?!"

Eddy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Kevin _never_ kept him in the dark about who else was on his dance card. All D would have to do is tell him he wanted him back and Kevin would make sure that he never fucked up again. _You_ on the other hand strung him along because _you_ always wanted to be able to snap _your_ fingers and get that jackass ex of yours back. But he's still playing you. You're just too stuck on D's ass to figure it out. So how about you get lost before I make you a missing person's case."

Kevin was raging inside at Eddy's words and a strong tap on his shoulder made him _furious_.

Turning to see who had just jabbed his shoulder, he quickly cowered in front of the tall, tanned, toned, redheaded _hotshot_. His equally imposing black friend looked even more pissed than the hotshot did.

"Beat it, Twerp," Kevin said.

But Kevin Anderson is too angry to think straight.

"And if I don't?! It's a free country!"

"Harassment is gonna cost ya, though," Lance said as he drew to his full height, crossed his arms across his chest and looked down his nose at the smaller Kevin.

"I'm not...!"

"Parker, in that video we saw at the Convention right before school started," the hotshot asked as he turned to his friend," didn't they say that if one person keeps blowing off and doing _everything_ in their power to avoid someone, but that _someone_ won't leave them alone, that _that's_ harassment?"

 **"Yep,"** came Lance's _firm_ reply.

"And if _Eddy_ has to tell you to leave him alone, _you. leave. him. alone,"_ Kevin said firmly.

"No way. I _know_ what _this_ is. You're all just jealous that I have a chance with him now."

When the three other young men laughed in his face, Kevin was stunned. He did too have a chance with Edd now that he sent the hotshot quarterback away _again!_

 _Didn't he?!_

"Dude," Kevin said as he stood up straighter to catch his breath, "don't think so highly of yourself. You only have a chance if _he_ says so. And he ain't saying shit to you or anybody else for that matter so _let it go._ Desperation isn't a good look on you," Kevin finished as he booped his smaller doppelganger's nose. Turning to Eddy, he asked, "Got those study guides for me?"

If there was anything Eddy was good for in his post scamming days, it was getting his friends a leg up on their classmates by finding all the study guides and practice tests he could get his hands on. Everyone else as charged $1 a guide, $2 a test. Edd was just glad that the money was well spent by his classmates and money well earned by Eddy.

"Yeah," Eddy said as he pulled out a USB drive that was shaped like Captain America figurine. "I could only go back two semesters for the communications class, but you may get more from Ang because that's more her department than mine."

"Got it. Thanks," Kevin said with a nod as he pocketed the device.

Hearing the rustle of books being slammed shut, desks being pushed around and the professor's voice giving last minute instructions above the din, Kevin gave a head nod to Eddy who returned it before cocking his head to Lance who nodded and they both hurried down the hall. Eddy turned to the other Kevin who was still reeling from Eddy's threat and Kevin's read down and said two words.

 **"Get. Lost."**

Kevin sighed and turned and went back the way he came down the hall just as the classroom doors opened. But it took Edd another couple of minutes to appear as he had questions for his professor about what would be on the midterm. Once he stepped outside, he took a sigh of relief at only seeing Eddy in the hall waiting on him.

"Ready?," Eddy asked.

Edd took a deep breath and his heart nearly stopped at what scents his nose was telling his brain was in the air around him.

 _Axe body spray, Gain detergent, motor oil._

 _His Kevin_ _ **was**_ _here._

Frantically looking up and down the hallway for any sign of the tall redhead, his nerves calm themselves when he doesn't spot his taller ex, but his heart _ached._

Slowly letting out the breath he was holding, Edd nodded his head and said, "I want soup."


	52. Evening Up The Score

When Homecoming came, Edd _finally_ came to a football game. He missed the game on Family Day because he was crashed out in his room after morning and lunch receptions with his parent's for their honor society reunions because he'd been up until 2AM in the lab getting the preliminary work started on a new project. Kevin was hurt, but reality quickly set in. Edd couldn't be there for him anymore and between his own team captain's duties, class and being wined and dined by the pro football powers that be, he wouldn't be able to be there for Edd, either. But he read about ever little _thing_ Edd did. His mom made him a scrapbook after Ang told him that the school's student newspaper wouldn't host all the articles he had bookmarked on his computer for forever.

Two sets of parents, who'd been neighbor's for the better part of 15 years wondered how their two boys who loved each other deeply could walk away from the greatest love either had ever known. But every mother's prayer is for _someday._

 _Someday..._

 _Today,_ Edd is in the stands, football hoodie in place, smile on his beautiful face. And it breaks Kevin Anderson's heart. Eddward holds him in his usual contempt. But for _Kevin Barr_ , he's a Heaven sent good luck charm. He's been doing well, but the pressure is _murder._ Never one to disappoint Edd no matter how many times he actually did it, Kevin gave his all in that game and it showed! Scouts were _everywhere_ and they were liking what they were seeing. But they only saw it because for a couple of hours, Kevin could see Edd.

* * *

After a nap, Edd headed out to meet his friends at the club. Because he was _finally_ 21, Eddy and Big Ed bought him a beer and some whiskey cocktail. Edd preferred the whiskey cocktail. Kevin kept his distance. But his heart held on after a little conversation with Ang by the bar.

"How's he doing?," Kevin asked sheepishly.

 _"Here we go again,"_ the Peach State Gazette Features Editor thought to herself.

 _"He's fine._ The research team thing has him more stressed out than normal, but he keeps killing it so it's all good," she shrugged.

"He's gotten so skinny, though," Kevin whined.

Ang leveled a look at him.

"Of course, _you'd_ notice _that,"_ she teased as he blushed. "But really, he's been running again, so he's slimming down. Says it helps clear his head. Sy's been trying to get him in the gym to lift weights with her so he'd bulk a bit, but _oh no you don't!,"_ she exclaimed when she caught the lustful grin on his face.

"I'm just sayin', though!," he said as he gestured towards the dance floor where Edd was two stepping to _Hold Me Now_ by the Thompson Twins with Jessie. Imagining Edd's soft curves being a bit more _defined_ set _all_ of the redhead's motors on Mach 10 and it _showed_.

"Do. Not," Ang said as she shook a finger at him.

"I _won't,"_ he sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, he thinks you should try to get in with the Jets," she grinned.

After Kevin walked Edd to his English final last semester, Lance had to walk him to the coach's office because Eddward, who was being escorted back to his apartment by one of his teammates from the surgery theater in the university's on campus medical building, saw him and ratted the redhead out. His coach was _furious_ , but once he was told _who_ he was spending his final night with, he softened. Edd was one of the university's Golden Kids. It wasn't like he could do no wrong, but academically, he was a godsend to bringing the money that made the university do all sorts of cool things with, like upgrade the football stadium's locker rooms because a former alumni who played football there wanted them to look nice despite the fact that none of his children would ever step foot on campus. They bragged about their Ivy Leagues. He bragged about the smart kid from _his state school,_ that was putting their _Ivies_ to shame. It was a win-win the coach wasn't keen on losing. So instead of giving Kevin the write up and revocation of privileges (ie, suspending him from a few practices and games when the season started up again in the fall, snatching his team captain's title and making the whole thing public, thus making him lose out on his new found NFL prospects) that he so _richly deserved_ , he let him off with a warning. And a few words.

 _ **"Let him go.** If it's meant to be, it'll work itself out without you having to **make it work."**_

Kevin, who was still too heartbroken over losing Edd to deal with Eddward, especially since he ratted him out _and_ he knew about his _plans_ to make Kevin _his minnow,_ thanked the man by busting his ass in his summer training camps, sticking with his _friends_ and dealing with googly eyed tutors to keep his grades up. But the results of all that hard work meant that Kevin was getting a few of the kind of write ups in the school newspaper that Edd was getting. And to know that the scholar was checking up on _him_ as much as he was checking up on _his dork_ , did _things_ to Kevin that would get him through some very rough spots in his _friendship_ with Edd.

"I'll _think_ about it," he grinned to his friend which made her roll her eyes.

"I'll let my real estate broker keep an eye out on places for you," she smirked as she walked away.

"Make sure it has a _real big bedroom,"_ he called after her, eyes never leaving the only person he'd ever _want_ to share the space with.

* * *

It was midterms and Kevin's taking a walk to clear his head. His current tutor's boyfriend felt the need to sit on all of their sessions and make wisecracks about how the school's _hotshot_ couldn't understand _simple_ business ethics concepts. Kevin maintained a _poker face_ while she looked embarrassed, but not enough to shut the asshole up.

So he takes long walks to and from his study sessions. It would all be so much better if either Double D was there to help him, but one _couldn't_ because he was up to his elbows in petri dishes and the other was a wanna be manipulative asshole.

 _Minnow, indeed._

Speaking of manipulative assholes, even in the sun's setting light, Kevin can spot the Shark's long, purposeful stride. Where Edd was _graceful_ , Eddward was _determined_. But you'd know they'd got from Point A to Point B because of the way they carried themselves there. Nothing ever stood in their way. Which is perfect for Kevin, because Eddward was too engrossed in his phone conversation to miss Kevin's _shoulder check_.

Hearing him land _hard_ on that tight little ass of his, made Kevin snicker as he strode away, Eddward's cursing like music to his ears.

* * *

Eddward's _pissed._ Kevin's shoulder check bruised his left shoulder and his ass for a week. He's _always_ surrounded by his friends. He won't answer his texts or phone calls. And worst of all, the _hotshot_ has become _serious_ hot shit for the school and in his head, it's making him look bad in comparison. Not good.

No one really cares, but Eddward's feeling _some kind of way_ about it and it's high time he put an end to Kevin Barr's shenanigans.

He knew that Kevin's new tutor had a jealous boyfriend. He knew because that boyfriend was in his _Pumpkin's_ Computer System's Technology 300 class and the guy wouldn't shut up about how his girlfriend had to _tutor_ the quarterback. Making sure that _Pumpkin_ would gather what gossip he could from the guy, Eddward finally paid a visit to Kevin's room.

 _Time for Mohammad to go to the mountain..._

Knocking on the door, he steeled his nerves for what awaited him on the other side. Kevin _played_ him, but if he were honest with himself, he played Kevin, too. But the score must be settled in order for them to move forward. And he _needed_ to move _them_ forward.

 _For now..._

He heard Kevin shuffle to the door, but he must have cheeked the peephole because he didn't open it. Eddward wanted to knock again, but he knew it was futile at the moment. The redhead was as stubborn as he was, even more stubborn than _Pumpkin_ ever would be. But in order to get back in with the one he can't shake _at the moment,_ he _has_ to step his game up. So he takes a PostIt note out of his bag, folds it in half and writes a simple two word note on it before slipping it under the door. At least this way, he can say that he did something he never did before in situations like this.

 _Apologize._

Kevin sees the yellow slip of paper slip under his door, and he wants what's written on it to be the handwriting of another, but the _hard, neat_ penmanship is unmistakable. But the note itself is a pleasant surprise. Not that Kevin is going to _write home about it,_ but it was welcomed all the same. Maybe they could get somewhere. Or something. Maybe.

 _Naw!_

Kevin smiled a bit as he flicked the piece of sticky paper in the trash, watching the two words go where he truly felt they should go at the moment.

 _I'm sorry_


	53. Screaming Into The Ether

Kevin Anderson stands in the middle of the quad and shudders against the cold. He's hoping to catch a glimpse of Double D before he has to go to the robotics lab. Checking his watch, he sees he has ten minutes before he'll be _on time_ for the meeting _he_ set up with his classmates to test their end of the semester project. But he _knows_ that around this time, Edd and Annalise take a break from whatever it is they're working on in the bio lab for dinner. With it being Wednesday night, Annalise has a night class, so Edd will be heading home. He knew his ex could spare sometime for a bit of conversation, right?

 _Right?!_

Seeing him wave goodbye to Annalise and make his way down the hill that led to the center of the quad, Kevin lets out a sigh of relief. Instead of the football hoodies he usually wears when the temperature drops, Edd's bundled up in a long, black peacoat, blue scarf wrapped around his neck which just set off the blue in his aviators. If he wasn't so short, he'd be a dead ringer for Eddward. And even though he's wearing the sunglasses his more popular ex gave him in _high school,_ the view still stirs a fire in Kevin. When Edd catches sight of him standing underneath the clock tower in the center of the quad, he takes the path that goes _around_ the tower and continues along his way.

 _Fuck being on time._

 _"Goddamnit, Edd! Stop!,"_ Kevin yells as he jogs to catch up with Edd who hasn't slowed nor sped up his long graceful stride. "Please, Edd. Just talk to me," Kevin goes on once he catches up with him.

Edd doesn't say a word. And Kevin _snaps._

Grabbing him by the arm, he swings Edd around to _face him._ But Edd rips his arm away and walks on. Kevin runs ahead and blocks his path.

"Look, Kevin's _gone_ now and from what _I_ heard, _you_ broke up with _him._ Obviously it wasn't working, so why can't we!?," he asked breathlessly.

Edd stood up straight and Kevin knows that despite his aviators taking up a good chunk of his small, adorably cute face, that his blue eyes are staring _daggers_ into his soul.

"You _lied_ to me. _That's why,"_ Edd replied.

"So did you!"

"For which I apologized for. But I _did not_ keep someone in back pocket for our _entire_ relationship. Leaning on _the one person_ who has done _nothing_ but prove to you how _untrustworthy_ they are like your _love_ is going to make them treat you right is _insane_ , Kevin," Edd said cooly.

But his words were like _ice water_ in Kevin's veins. He unwillingly shuddered as Edd went on.

"And you must of hit your head harder than I thought if you think that just because you _apologized,_ and Kevin and I aren't seeing each other anymore, that _we_ are getting back together. I know better than to never say never, but I know when to say _no_ in the moment. Consider us, _this moment,_ and any other moment a big, fat _no."_

And he walked away. But the breeze his movements gave off as he walked past Kevin were colder than Siberia in January.

Kevin didn't know how long he stood there after Edd walked away. Distantly, he heard the clock in the clock tower chime a few times. It was his phone buzzing in his bag that brought him back to reality. Screaming into the dusk falling over the campus he quickly answered the phone, muttered his apologies and ran to the robotics lab, leaving the spot where his ex shattered his hopes _again_ behind him.

* * *

Kevin Barr was leaning back in the lounge chair in a quiet corner of the library's coffee shop, feet on the table in front of him, earbuds in his ears blasting Godsmack and the thoughts of Edd that tend to cloud his mind away, hat over his face as he dozed and waited on his tutor. When word reached his coach that her boyfriend was sitting in on their tutoring sessions, _somehow_ Kevin didn't see the guy anymore outside of crossing paths with him on campus and even then the guy was trying to size _him_ up and failing _miserably_. Even _Jonny_ told him to shove it.

When he feels a tap on his foot, he pulls his hat away and sees someone he'd like to actually _shove._

 _Eddward Rockwell._

But he looks... _pensive._ Apologetic, even.

"A word?," the swimmer asks quietly.

Kevin levels a look at him, leans back and places his hat back over his face again.

Eddward sighs and taps his foot again.

 _Why must redheads be so stubborn!?_

Kevin pulls his hat slowly down his face, until heated green meet pensive blue.

"Please, Kevin?"

Kevin rolls his eyes and sighs. He _knows_ that tone. Eddward really did want to talk. Might as well hear what he had to say before he turned into his usual moody self again.

Kevin places his hat on his head, takes his ear buds out of his ears, shooting a glance at Eddward to _kill_ the grimace the swimmer was wearing because he didn't approve of how loud Kevin had his music, pulls his phone out and says, "Speak," as he pauses the song.

"I just wanted to say sorry again."

 _"For?"_

"For over reacting when you were spending time with Vincent. But even you have to admit that it's kind of _awkward_ to see the person you're sleeping with treating their former _ex_ like a _partner,_ _while they're still sleeping with you."_

Kevin snickered as he smirked and it turned Edd on to see the badass look on his face. But it also _hurt_. That look to get him to do _all kinds of things._ Like lose control over his heart and mind and _fall_ for someone he had no business falling for. And then getting rejected.

"You always knew what we were, Edd," Kevin said flatly.

Eddward bristled at his words. But then Kevin lowered the boom.

"And according to what I've heard about you and me, what we were doing was apart of your little _plan_ all along. But when it didn't work, _you_ started acting like a drama king."

Eddward _froze_.

"I don't take too kindly to people trying to fuck me over because they're, _'bored and he's kinda cute,'"_ Kevin said as he mocked Eddward's tone when he was being flippant.

Eddward turned on him with wide eyes and quickly ducked his head as shame washed over his face at seeing the deadly serious and _pissed the entire fuck off_ look in Kevin's green eyes.

 _Stubborn ain't the word. Big Red is Everest and Eddward is just another climber knocked off the mountain._

"Who told you that?!," Eddward asked quietly.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. Just know that the next time you want to play games with people, don't pick someone who's _literally_ been playing games his entire life," Kevin said as he stood and walked away, greeting his tutor with a grin and a wave as he went.

When Kevin was gone, Eddward put his hands in his head and let out a _loud, frustrated_ sigh. Looking up, he sees his _ex_ staring at him from the coffee shop's door.

"What are we...?," Kevin started to ask as Eddward walked towards him.

His eyes flew open in shock as Eddward walked _past him_ , and not because he was walking _away,_ but because of what he _said,_ his _tears_ giving away his feelings over it all.

 _"Let him go."_

But Kevin Anderson is a redhead. He may not be Everest, but he'd make sure Eddward Vincent was making his home in his Swiss Alps chalet _soon._


	54. Second First Impressions

The semester ended with Kevin Anderson and The Shark on Double D's and Big Red's bad sides. But Kevin and Edd weren't speaking to each other, either. Nazz requested they both call a truce and come to her Christmas party. Except Double D couldn't come as he and his parents were taking the holiday in Quebec to see family and wouldn't be back until the day before school started up again. And even then, he was headed straight back to campus. He wanted to get as much of a head start as possible on the projects that needed to get done in the spring semester. He had a calendar year to make his mark before he graduated and would need all the time he could get to get things done and set himself up for grants and scholarships that would help pay for his master's degree. Nazz wished him a happy holiday season and prayed the poor genius wouldn't burn himself out.

Because Kevin Anderson, Eddward and Edd were in three of the same honor societies, the executive boards had their work cut out for them in keeping Kevin away from Edd and Eddward away from everyone. Especially Kevin. When he wasn't bugging Edd to give him the time of day, he was bugging Eddward to give him advice.

AnneMarie Chambers became the one to keep Kevin in check. Eddward was cold and scary. Anne-Marie was a quiet fury. And she took her positions in school and life seriously. But she had _one_ problem in Edd and Eddward's book.

She was a _homebody_.

She only left her room to go to class, meetings and study groups. Whenever there was a reception, she would come for about 30 minutes and leave. Only networking opportunities could get her to stay out longer. So, if there was _anything_ going on, Kevin would just wait til Anne-Marie left to show up. And Eddward and Edd would be stuck trying to figure out their futures or enjoy a night out with like minded classmates with _Kevin_ hoovering over them like a hummingbird and they were his God given nectar.

* * *

By spring break, Kevin figured out a pattern in his ex's behavior. Eddward would excuse himself as politely as possible depending upon the occasion and Edd would _drink_. When he went out with his friends, he'd limit himself to three. Didn't matter if it was wine, beer or a cocktail, he'd have three, if that, and be done. But most of the functions the honor societies threw were in hotels, restaurants within walking distance of campus or on campus. So he felt comfortable drinking more, as he would only need to walk home or to a hotel room. Plus, it helped to numb the seething anger that Kevin's actions brought out of him.

Eddward noticed the pattern, too. After one function at the Marriott in downtown Peachburg, he walked Edd to the front desk to get a key.

"Listen to me, Vincent. If you truly want to be rid of _our_ ex, you'll watch your alcohol intact."

"Oh, _maaaah_ god. Do you _care,_ _Big_ Double D?," Edd slurred as he _leaned_ on the front desk counter.

"I can't say that I _do,_ honestly," Eddward snipped. "But I _do know_ that you have every reason not to want to give him a second chance again. But if you want to _keep it up_ , you won't have him waiting on you like _that."_

Edd was trying to sign for his room key as Eddward was speaking, so he didn't register what he said until the next morning. Kevin was more than willing to be his errand boy and Edd milked it for all it was worth. If there was one thing he loved, it was the fact that redheads would wait on him hand and foot when given the chance. And while it was fun, he could see it back firing. Kevin didn't deserve him. Not after what he did.

Taking Eddward's warning to heart, he made sure to mind what he drank and how much and got his own food. But when the final reception happened during graduation weekend, Edd dropped his guard. He was excited. He had an internship offer after he graduated next year to go study and work in the biochemistry labs at Emory University in Atlanta. The Little Ivy in the capital city of the peachiest state in America was just the sort of place Edd felt like he could grow and thrive in. And if he played his cards right, he could get his doctorate there as well and just start his life there. And if Eddy had taught him how to play cards right, _and he did,_ he was _golden._

The sheer relief of it all had Edd in a happy mood. Many rounds were toasted to him. _Too many_. And Kevin _pounced._

"Hey, Edd."

"Kevin," Edd said with a bit of silliness to his voice.

The redhead took the greeting further than _sober_ Edd would have liked, but sober Edd left about an hour ago.

"Congrats on the offer."

"Thank you," Edd said kindly.

"So, I was wondering, if I could take you out to celebrate. Nothing more. Just a nice celebratory dinner between friends."

"When?"

Kevin was _stunned_. He didn't think he'd get this far.

"Uhh, how about Monday night? I'm not working the night shift this week, so I'll be free."

Edd considered it as he sipped his whiskey sour and then nodded.

"Monday night. 7. Papa Tony's. I want lasagna."

 _"Done,"_ Kevin said breathlessly. "Can I...?"

But Kevin was cut off by Anne-Marie who had a plate full of fruit for Edd and a fiery gaze for Kevin. Kevin just threw up his hands defensively and walked away with a _huge_ grin on his face. Eddward just facepalmed and fired off a text to one of his teammates to tell _someone_ in Kevin's group of Peach Creek friends who _wasn't_ Kevin what had happened. Hopefully, _someone_ could talk some sense into him in the next 24 hours.

* * *

Ang was _pissed_. The little redhead had gotten to Edd. And now Edd is going to go through with it.

"But _why, E?!,"_ she all but screamed into the phone the next evening when she _finally_ got ahold of Edd.

Edd moved out of his dorm on Thursday afternoon, but he and his parents came back to Peachburg Saturday afternoon to the honor society reception to celebrate his accomplishments on Sunday after the commencement ceremony. Since his father was his designated driver, he felt free to drink a bit more. But Monday morning was _hell_. He slept in the car on their way back to Peach Creek and then a few more hours after they got home.

And now Ang's yelling at him and his kicking himself for always wanting to honor his commitments, especially when they aren't going to hurt to go through.

 _ **"Edd,** he **hurt you** in ways I can't even being to imagine. At least you and Kevin put some distance between yourselves. This guy kept his ex in his back pocket, **literally,** until he got caught."_

"I _know that_ , Angie. But what kind of person would I be if I cancelled!?," Edd said as he got dressed for his _date_.

 _"Like someone with some damn sense!"_

"Look, how about I call him out? Nip this nonsense in the bud."

 _"And you better not order anything but water and soda to drink,"_ she snipped at him.

 _"Yes, mother."_

 _"I mean it, Eddward Marion! God, I just don't want to see you get hurt again."_

"I know. And I love you for it, but I gotta fix this thing myself, okay."

 _"Yeah, yeah. Call me when you get home and let me know how it went, you hear me?"_

"I will."

* * *

When they sat down to dinner, Kevin could tell that he had worn out his welcome. Drunk Edd was gone, and Sober Edd had returned and brought Civil and Cordial Edd with him. Kevin _knew_ he had to work fast and hard to make sure that this _date_ would end like the date he had intended and not Edd just _honoring his commitments._

"I'm _really_ glad you agreed to this, Edd," Kevin said as he sipped his beer.

Edd gave him a side eye.

"I don't _who_ you think agreed to this, but it wasn't _me,"_ Edd snipped as he sipped his _water._ A nice, _robust_ red wine would go better with his lasagna, but he was going to make sure he kept his wits about him. At least until he got home and could unwind and deconstruct this thing with sniffer of brandy and Ang.

"Fair enough," Kevin sighed. "But I do want to say I'm sorry about what I did to _you and us_ and I _really am_ happy about what _future you_ is going to be up to."

Edd just shrugged and eyeballed the open kitchen across from them. He wanted his lasagna and he wanted it _now_.

"So, what's going on with _you_ , Kevin? Oh nothing, Edd, just heading up the robotics team next year. Got an offer to intern and study at Georgia Tech. Wanna hang out sometime?"

"Do. Not," Edd said firmly as he shot his ex the meanest look Kevin had _ever_ seen.

"I figured that two people at dinner together should have a conversation," Kevin shrugged as he took a long drag on his beer bottle, rolling his eye at Edd's _angry_ blue eyes.

"So you're going to just talk to yourself?"

"Well, you're not saying much of anything."

Edd leveled a smirk at him.

"Okay, I'll talk. I'll talk about how _unworthy_ I felt because you _lied_ to me for our _entire_ relationship about how you _really_ felt about _your ex_ , but _loved_ to guilt trip me about mine. How about we talk about you _just. kept. running. to_ _him_ every time I wouldn't be bothered with you, only to be turned down by _him, too. He's not a white knight,_ Kevin. He's a _dark horse_. And even he warned me against you. But at least I'm getting good lasagna out of this."

Kevin was ready for Edd to talk about how angry he was about how things ended with them and how it must have looked to go and try to talk to Eddward after Edd had shot him down _again_ , but he _did not_ know that even _Eddward_ didn't want him to get back with Edd.

 _What the fuck?!_

"He _warned_ you against _me?,"_ Kevin said quietly as their meals came, lasagna for Edd, chicken Parmesan for Kevin.

"I let my guard down with you by dating you. I let my guard down again by agreeing to this dinner. But I know that man is on to something when even _he_ thinks I'd be a fool to do this. First time, shame on _you._ Second time, shame on _me._ The _third time will not_ be _the charm_ , Kevin. If you two were as involved as you say, then I'm going to take him at his word. I don't trust you. At all."

And _all_ of the wind went out of Kevin's sails. But he took a deep breath to get them back. _Eddward_ could be alone and miserable, _not him._

"Ever think that he only said that because he's hurting because the hotshot isn't seeing him anymore? Or that he wants me back?,"Kevin smirked.

"Or that he knows your desperate attempts to rebuild something _you_ destroyed are just going to end up hurting us both in the end and it's not worth it?," Edd snipped as he took a bite of his lasagna.

"I said I was sorry," Kevin hissed through clenched teeth.

"Damn straight you're sorry. Who the fuck does _that_ to someone they _love_ , Kevin?!," Edd hissed back.

 _"You..."_

But Edd cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Back pocket, Kevin. Back. Fucking. Pocket."

Then Kevin's phone buzzed in his back pocket and Edd sat back with a triumphant smirk on his face. Kevin sat back in his chair and rubbed his hands across his face in defeat.

Seeing the look of lost and defeat in his eyes, Edd said, "Do you _get it_ , now?"

"Yeah," Kevin sighed.

No matter what Edd did, nothing could compare to the pain of knowing that Eddward had always been in Kevin's back pocket. All the swimmer had to do was say the word, and Kevin would have given him a second chance. The day he told he told him that he would _never_ let him go, Kevin was afraid. Afraid of Eddward hurting him again. But more afraid of actually losing him. He was all he had known up until that point and it killed him to lose it. His parents pushed for the restraining order, but it didn't take Kevin long to miss his ex. _That's_ when he made him his emergency contact.

Eddward was always there to nurse him back to health. That day in the hospital in Peach City, and again in Baton Rouge, he saw Eddward at his most vulnerable. Kevin knew Eddward loved him, but didn't have it in him to show it properly because no one had ever really shown him _how._ When Edd came along and _did_ show him how, it filled so many holes in Kevin. To see him again on campus sent all kinds of emotions flowing through him. Fueled by Edd's love for _him_ and his hatred for his ex, Kevin longed to show Eddward went it meant to be loved. But that meant hurting Edd. It wasn't something he _wanted_ to do, so he pushed the thoughts of Eddward away as best he could, only to have to live with the fact that Edd and Kevin had something he _craved_ with _his_ ex.

And even if Edd wasn't faithful, he deserved better than being a _placeholder. And he knew it._

"Good," Edd said as he waved their waitress over and asked for a _to go_ box.

Box in hand, he boxed up his leftover, put a $20 on the table and left.

* * *

Later that night, as he went over the whole dinner with Ang and his father's best brandy, he had to think about where he stood with Kevin now. The air had been cleared, but where they went from here was anyone's guess. And Edd was so done with guessing games, but he didn't have the energy to solve this new riddle.

 _"Just keep doing what you've been doing,"_ Ang told him.

Edd scoffed out a laugh.

 _"And mind your drinks."_

"But lasagna!," Edd giggled.

 _"I'll send you to fucking Italy for the rest of your damn life if you want lasagna that damn bad, you idiot,"_ she giggled back. _"Just watch your back, okay."_

"I will."

But before Edd went bed that night, he sent a text.

Double D: Thank you for dinner. It was lovely.

KevinA: Glad you liked it. Maybe we can hang again. Just as friends.

Double D: Just friends.

But that summer would kick off so much _more_ for Kevin Anderson and Eddward Vincent. And over time, thanks to his old _new Kevin,_ Edd would learn more about _love_ and what he really wanted and _needed_ from it.


	55. A Second Chance Too Many

Eddward Vincent believed in second chances. He even treated Eddy's brother, Terry, with civility because after that bright summer day that bonded the cul-de-sac and the Kankers, he figured the man needed to be cut some slack. And Terry respected him _heaps_ for it.

Everyone knew that Double D was always this way. Why else would he have given Kevin Barr _another try?_ Sure they were never _official_ when they were seeing each sophomore year, but for all intents and purposes they were. Had their careers not come calling so soon, they'd be together.

Ang wanted to blame Edd's willingness to spend time with Kevin Anderson on the brandy he was drinking when they were deconstructing his lasagna date with the smol redhead. Edd may always been polite, cordial and/or civil with people, but alcohol loosened him up _too_ much in her opinion.

"If you need a drink to deal with the guy, _maybe_ you shouldn't be dealing with the guy," she told him over a late brunch one Sunday morning.

Edd had had another movie _date_ with his ex and Kevin was tap dancing on his _last_ nerve. _Eddy_ had _never_ bugged him so. So he had a drink when they went out for tapas after. And suddenly Kevin isn't so bad.

 _"I know,"_ Edd whined.

"So why are you even bothering with him?! You're apparently going to be too busy to be with the _one person_ we _all_ know you _should_ be with, so why bother dating at all?! You're not the _I'm so lonely_ type, Edd. What gives, dude?"

Edd just shrugged as he picked at his foie gras.

"Just because you cleared the air doesn't mean you _have_ to be friends. You have closure now, do you not?"

"Yeah," Edd said softly.

"Then _move on."_

* * *

Edd spent the summer keeping Kevin at arm's distance, but Kevin wouldn't give up. His rival was on the eastern seaboard again making his name known with Jets and the Patriots. _Prime time_ to get back in with Edd. But Edd's guard was back up. Way up.

It was up so far that when school started back up again in August, Kevin Barr had to cock a brow at him when Edd got snippy about the redhead being _too friendly_.

"I just said, 'hi,' Edd," he said as came to sit down on the table in front of the chair Edd was lounging in, tablet in hand, earbuds in his ears. All Edd had seen when Kevin's hand grazed his shoulder was a freckled hand and Edd just felt _rubbed the wrong way._

"I'm sorry, Kev," Edd said as he pulled his earbuds out of his ears and dragged his hands down his face.

"It's cool. What gives with you, though. You're usually not this stressed out this early in the year."

The concern in the redhead's green eyes was adorable and Edd softened back into his normal self. Sorta.

"My ex is bugging me, is all," he shrugged as he sat up and surveyed their space of the student union's common area. If he's talking to Kevin Barr _now,_ he knew that Kevin Anderson would be getting out of class soon as well and on the hunt for him as usual.

Kevin cocked a brow.

"We cleared the air this summer and...," Edd trailed off, but he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"He wants more."

Edd shuddered and Kevin laughed.

 _"'No'_ is a full sentence, Edd."

Edd leveled a look at him.

"Don't you think I know that?! He's stubborn and won't listen and argh!," he said as he tossed his head on the back of the chair he was sitting in.

"I can beat him up for you," Kevin grinned.

Edd smiled but quickly shook his head.

 _"No,_ Kevin. We both have too much going for us to take that risk. I'll deal with it. But thank you," he said sweetly and Kevin's heart swelled a bit. Lord, did he miss that smile and sweet tone.

"Here," Kevin said as he pulled a keychain out of pack. "I wanted you to be the first to know," he said as he handed Edd a heavy metal keychain with the New York Jets logo on it.

Edd gently took it with wide eyes and shaking hands.

 _"Really!?,"_ he _squeaked._

"Yeah," Kevin nodded with a wide smile. "The draft isn't til spring, and I have to get some contract stuff figured out first, but there it is."

Edd grinned as he looked at the keychain and then back to his _favorite_ ex.

"I am _so_ proud of you," he smiled as he patted Kevin on the knee.

He then giggled as Kevin slowly turned as red as his hair.

"Th-Thanks, D. That means _a lot_ actually," Kevin said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

 _"You're welcome._ I _mean it,_ though. I _am_ proud of you and I'm always down for a game of catch if you need to get some practice in," he grinned mischievously.

"Haha, Dork," Kevin deadpanned before _something_ caught his eye and he hurriedly gathered his things together. "Look, I gotta bounce, but _please_ don't tell anyone anything about _that_ ," he said as he pointed to the keychain in Edd's hand. "It's not _official,_ yet, soooo..."

"Your secret is safe with me," Edd smiled. "Good luck."

"You, too."

About thirty seconds after Kevin Barr disappeared into the crowd of students coming out of their late morning classes and pouring into the student union for lunch, a finger tapped on Edd's shoulder. Glancing back, he saw the only person that would run Kevin Barr off.

 _Kevin Anderson._

"Where'd you get that keychain, D?," he asked.

"From a friend," Edd said as he added it to his keychain.

Kevin sighed. As if the Peach State Football tshirt he was wearing wasn't enough, now Edd had _another_ reminder of his biggest worst kept secret on him. Time to stake another claim.

"Can I buy you lunch?," he asked gently.

Edd shook his head and opened his Amazon app on his tablet. With one hand he put his headphones back in. With the other, he made his wishlist public again. The other was _empty_ at this point. Time to refill his genie lamp.

"I'm not hungry."

* * *

By the time midterms rolled around, Kevin Anderson figured out _why_ Edd didn't make this _official_ with Kevin again. He was _busy_. He practically lived at the biology labs. Amber would bring him lunch, Ang would bring him dinner. At various points in the evening on any given day, Big Ed and Eddy would stop by for at least thirty minutes to watch a show on Big Ed's portable projector and Eddy's laptop to give the genius _a break._

His mother _insisted_ that he take his birthday weekend off to celebrate. He had done so well so far and deserved a break. And if he didn't, she threatened to come down and make sure he did. He believed her.

So they all went out for karaoke, and when Kevin Anderson caught wind of their plans as he was walking past the courtyard they would have lunch in on nice days in his daily lunchtime search for Edd, he decided to pull a Matteo and sing a song to Edd. Except, he couldn't sing. At least, that's what Eddward used to tell him. The swimmer would have been an accomplished singer in high school if the choir teacher "wasn't such a bore." Eddward even taught him a few basic tunes that he could hum pitch perfectly, but he always begged him not to sing.

He may not be an Italian heartthrob, but he was willing to risk it.

Until Ang heard him warming up outside one of the bathrooms. The Princess was an actual recording artist. She would write songs and even sing the hooks on a few popular rap songs. She has five Grammy's to prove that she has chops.

When he opened the door to exit the restroom and saw her leaning on the wall, all his confidence fled at her two words.

"Do. Not."

Her tone held a thousand warnings and while he bristled at it, he nodded as he went to the bar. Nursing a couple of beers throughout the night as he watched Edd nail the songs he would sing and shake his head in amazement at the talent that was the Ed Trio, he came up with a Plan B.

When Eddy came up to the bar to close out his tab at the end of the night, Kevin threw an arm around him and said, "I'm gonna ask your friend to go back out with me tonight and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Eddy shrugged off his arm and looked at him like he had lost his _damn mind_ because _clearly_ he had!

"Yeah, good luck with that, dumbass," he said as he signed the receipt and walked away.

* * *

Kevin was waiting for Edd at the front of his dorm building when his Uber dropped him off. Hoping for _drunk_ Edd, he was _thoroughly_ disappointed when _sober_ Edd showed up, but it was now or never. And he was tired of waiting.

"Hey, Edd. Happy birthday," he said brightly as Edd approached the building.

Edd cocked his head.

"What do you want, Mr Anderson?"

As sick as he found it in the front of his mind, Edd and Eddward's ability to get to the point and keep the main thing _the main thing,_ was a _huge_ turn on for the little redhead. He chalked it up to being a twisted little masochist.

"Just to say happy birthday. And to offer you one last chance."

"At what?!"

Kevin was taken aback at Edd's tone. But he had never met _I'm sober and tired_ Edd before.

 _"Me."_

"What?! Get to the point, man!"

"Look, I just want one more chance. You gave _him_ one, so why not me?"

He could see Edd's anger start to rise because of the way his blue eyes had started to flare an _ice blue fire._ Polar ice caps could melt under his gaze.

"If you say no, I'll _never_ bother you again."

Edd gave him an incredulous look.

 _"Liar."_

Kevin took a breath and forgot how well Edd could see through him.

"Everyone you know has gotten so many chances with you. _Why. Not. Me?"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Please,_ Edd. I will be _the most loyal..."_

"Shut up. I'm tired and don't have time for this. You want your chance? Fine. Tomorrow is Sunday and I want brunch in the Tea Room at Andre's."

Kevin gasped aloud as his eyes grew wide. Andre's was a high end French bistro with a _booked weeks in advance_ reservation list. To get into the Tea Room for _brunch_ was going to take a _miracle._ Good thing Kevin still believed in them.

"Fine. You're on. Be ready by ten. And bring your helmet..."

Edd cut him off with a wave of his hand.

 _"I'll drive,"_ he said as he walked past Kevin and into his building.

* * *

Kevin sent a text to his friend Leslie who was a waitress at Andre's and nearly sold his soul to get on the reservations list for Sunday brunch. He hoped that tutoring her and her sorority sisters for the rest of the semester would be worth it.

The next morning, Edd was face deep into a stack of red velvet waffles, applewood smoked bacon, eggs over easy, coffee and bottomless mimosas.

"I'm impressed, Kevin," Edd told him over his fourth mimosa. "Too bad you'll be too busy tutoring the girls at the Delta Omega house to have dinner with me Wednesday night."

"Whaaaa?"

Edd just stood and kissed his forehead.

"Don't. Fuck. This. Up," he said as he walked away.

 _But we all know how famous Double D is for his Last Words..._


	56. Trying Again

Kevin Anderson couldn't believe his luck. He _finally_ had Double D back. But the genius was still reserved. Not that Kevin could blame him, but that didn't stop the smol redhead from doing _everything_ he could think of to _stay_ in Edd's good graces. Amazon boxes showed up like they had always done, but Kevin would always find _another_ gift to go along with whatever the world's biggest shopping website would send Edd. He would walk Edd to class as regularly as he could. He bartered with Amber and Ang to bring Edd lunch or dinner. _Lance_ still brought him breakfast, though. And Nat was showing up with _fresh_ blueberries at lunch _just for Edd_.

So Kevin dug his heels in. Edd would still wear his football team gear, but Kevin would wash it himself whenever he got the chance. Edd could _wear_ Kevin Barr, but he'd _smell_ Kevin Anderson. When Big Ed and Eddy stopped by for study breaks, he'd suggest movies and quick card games for the longtime trio.

 _And he avoided his ex like the plague._

Not that Rockwell cared. After Barr _read him like a book_ and then hung him out to dry, he was _done_ with redheads. _Hell,_ he was _done_ with _dating._ Which was just as well as he had his own life and career to worry about. Olympic scouts were looking at him for Team USA. Columbia had a spot reserved for him in their medical program. He needed to keep his wits about himself and being bothered by an ex who couldn't seem to think for himself and a _former friend_ who _played_ him like a fiddle would only be in his way. He would only stop for his cat friend who was like the university's unofficial mascot. She fared well for herself between keeping the quad's squirrel and bird population under control and his bacon treats.

To make sure she _didn't fall in love_ , like he always warned her not to, he had her fixed and her right ear notched to identify her as fixed feral cat. When she was released back onto campus, she was _not_ happy to see him, despite his bacon gift.

Laying the gift down a good six inches from her, he whispered, _"Trust me,_ you're better off this way. Too many bleeding hearts will be broken if we didn't do this."

She just hissed at him. But she came back around in about a week and he wished there was a way for humanity to spare itself broken hearts, pain and loneliness or at least bounce back from it all with no harm done in a matter of days.

"There are no quick fixes in real life, mon petite," he told her one day. "But at least there's bacon."

* * *

By Thanksgiving, the Vincent's were having regular dinners with the Anderson's again whenever one or both young men came home for a weekend, despite the reservations from both sets of parents and Double D. Kevin was just a ball of _too much._ He pitched a fit when Edd told him that he wouldn't be home for the Thanksgiving holiday _and_ Christmas.

"But, Edd! It's _the holidays!"_

"And I'm spending it with _my family_. After I graduate, I don't know when I'll be able to do this again, so we're going to do as much as _a family_ as we can."

And Kevin started to make plans to make sure that _he_ was a _permanent_ part of Edd's family dynamic _as soon as possible._

* * *

When school started back up in January, Edd hunted down a _hotshot_.

Finding him studying in a quiet corner in the library one day, he gently tapped his shoulder and said, "A word?"

Kevin pulled out his earbuds and motioned for Edd to have a seat at table he was out, concern clouding his face as Edd bounced pensively in his seat.

"What's up, D?"

"I just wanted you to be the first to know that I started seeing Kevin again," he said pensively.

Kevin just shrugged.

"Y'all _been_ _seeing_ each other."

"No, we're going Facebook official again," Edd whispered.

"WHAT?!"

"Kevin, we're in the _library,"_ Edd hissed at him.

Kevin sat back in his seat and _groaned_ before leveling a look at his ex. As far as he was concerned, the smartest person he had ever met was about to do something _incredibly stupid_.

"Look, it's your life. Do what you want. But I don't like it. I don't like him and not just because of what he did to you, but because of how he's been acting _ever since._ And I _can't believe you'd_ be _dumb_ enough to _fall for it._ But just know that I _will_ kick his ass if he hurts you again."

 _"Noted._ Good talk," Edd said as he quickly stood up and walked away.

Once Edd was out of sight, he sent a text to Sy.

BigKev: Need to talk. NOW.

Sy: In the room

BigKev: I'll be there in 5

* * *

Kevin was halfway down the hall when he heard a scream and something being thrown _hard_ at a wall.

"GOODDAMNIT, SY! What the fuck?!"

Kevin ran down the hall and threw open the girls room door. Pieces of Sy's Otterbox case swept back when he opened the door, but miraculously her iPhone 6 was still intact.

Kevin eyeballed his blond friend from the doorway as she threw all the pillows off the bed. Ang was dodging pillows as she swept up the floor before tossing the phone back on the bed and looking in her _tech drawer_ in her rolling cabinent for another Otterbox for Sy's phone

"He posted it, didn't he?!," Kevin seethed as he slammed the door.

Ang yelped and Sy threw another pillow before turning her confused blue eyes on _Big Red._

"How'd you know?!," she asked.

"He found me in the library and told me."

"He _who_?"

"Edd," Kevin sighed.

"Anyone care to inform me as to _what in the entire blue hell_ is going on?!," Ang asked.

Kevin collapsed on the bed and Sy pulled the pouting redhead into a cuddle.

"Edd's _Facebook official_ with Little Kevin _again,"_ Sy said as she rubbed Kevin's head as soothingly as possible, but all he wanted to do was _cry._

 _"WHAT?!"_

Sy and Kevin nodded. Ang went to sit in her desk chair and put her palms in her hands.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Please don't," Kevin sniffled.

"You still love him, don't you?," she asked gently.

He squeezed his eyes shut tight but the tears came anyway. Ang crawled onto the other side of the bed and spooned her tall friend. After a moment, she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and left _the only_ comment on the status update that linked her friend with his _ex again._

 **Angela 'Princess' Jackson:** I hope you know what you're doing, **Vincent.**


	57. One Last Hurrah

Edd is _exhausted_. He's spent the better part of the semester keeping his friends from his boyfriend and avoiding his ex. Also, he has to deal with class and his research _projects_. So when Ang called a couple days after Valentine's Day (where Edd got a new telescope from Amazon that's always trained on a certain room across campus and dinner at Andre's with Kevin) with the offer to have him join her and Sy on a spring break trip to Ibiza with the rest of their friends, he _immediately_ accepted.

 _"Will your boy be free?,"_ she asked tentatively.

"FUCK!"

 _"Oh, my God, you **swore!,"**_ Ang laughed.

 _"Not funny, Ang._ Ugh. Oh, God. Will he be welcome? Is Kevin going to be there?"

 _"Ugh, look,"_ she sighed, _"he can come, but I'm not playing referee. I'll be nice and make sure Sy's nice, too, when she's in my line of sight. **Otherwise..."**_

"I know, I know," Edd groaned.

 _"Look, we all miss you. Kevin aside, I know that work has you swamped. You deserve a break. So you better not flake on me or I'm calling your momma!"_

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there," Edd said quickly and Ang giggled again because she knew his mother would make sure he came, even if it meant she had to come, too, to see to it that he did.

 _"Excellent. Get your passport and be ready to go Friday at 4. I'm getting a car to take us all to the airport and a van for our luggage. Nat's flying us out."_

"He's _okay_ with Kevin coming!?," Edd gasped.

 _ **"No,** but for **you** he'll behave. So your kid better be on his best damn behavior or **I'm** sending him back **cargo."**_

 _"Noted."_

* * *

"So what are you doing for spring break?," Kevin asked Edd over dinner in the biology lab's common area.

It was three weeks before the much needed break so Kevin figured he had time.

"Going to Ibiza with my friends," Edd said nonchalantly. "You're welcome to come, too."

"I _can't,_ Edd. I've got a conference in Nashville."

"Do you, Kevin? _Do you?,"_ Edd asked slyly.

 _"Yes!_ I'm presenting my thesis and we've got a Battle Royale to compete in. Plus all the panels, too!"

Edd looked at him in shock. He knew Kevin was busy, but this was the first time Kevin would _have_ to do something separate from Edd. Even the conference in Baton Rouge was on a volunteer basis. This would be his first chance to prove to his peers and superiors that he was _ready_ for a career in his chosen field.

"Oh," was all Edd could say.

"I wanted you to come with me, but apparently you have plans," Kevin pouted.

Edd leveled a look at him.

"Stop pouting. It doesn't suit you," he said exasperatedly.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I was _hoping_ you'd come support me," Kevin said as his pout deepened but he quickly pulled himself together under Edd's fiery gaze.

"I need a _break_ , Dear," Edd said as he ran a hand down his face. "And as much as I know how important this is to you and your career, I will _not_ be great company at such an event. And that's not good for either of us."

"I know," Kevin said quietly.

"Will there be telecom links?," Edd sighed.

There was no way in Hell he was canceling a vacation to Spain's premier vacation island, but the least he could do to support his boyfriend was to stay _connected._

 _"Yeah!,"_ Kevin said brightly.

"Send me the links and I'll tune in. Good?"

"Excellent," Kevin grinned.

* * *

Friday evening, Edd and his friends, sans his boyfriend headed to Ibiza for _one last hurrah_. Grad school loomed for Nat, Eddy, Sy and Double D. The NFL Draft would be beginning about two weeks after they all got back to school. This was their one last chance to relish in the freedom of young adulthood, but at their parent's expense.

They landed and went to Nat's vacation home to crash and get on Ibiza time. And then they got ready to _party_. They headed into town and took over the VIP section of a local dance club, and ended the night and started the next day with a bonfire on the beach. And so their vacation went. Up all night, sleeping all day, lazy late mornings and afternoons on a pristine, _private_ beachfront. They ate at the best restaurants, drank the best alcohol and danced the night away.

Kevin sent Edd the telecom links and Edd would spend a couple of hours each afternoon that week watching him lead or moderate a panel. When he presented his thesis on Friday, the quarterback caught a view of what Edd had been so engrossed in on his tablet that week, but the ravenette's face worried him. He seemed to be watching out of sheer obligation. There would be a few times he'd brighten up a bit, but his expression was the same he wore _in class_. And it broke Kevin's heart. Whenever he played and Edd could come to a game, the look on his face was one of _pride_. For a while, Kevin thought it was because he was putting all that Kevin taught him about football to use and general school pride at the team doing well, but he soon it was more about _him_ than anything else.

Edd was always proud to see someone do well at what they were good at. But there was a special look in his eyes that was just for Kevin on game day. A look that should of been in his eyes as he watched his boyfriend kickstart his career. But there was nothing more than the usual flicker of interest at learning something new and absorbing the information presented so no one could say he didn't know what was going on when called on. Only the Battle Royale where all the teams presented their robots into an obstacle course set up to see how well built and fine tuned their machines were got a bigger reaction. But _everyone_ loves a good round of _Rock 'Em, Sock 'Em Robots._

And as he always did when he was done watching, he opened his Amazon app and made a few new wishes.


	58. With Honors

At Peach State University's _main campus,_ legend has it if you met and fell in love with someone your freshman year, but broke up, that on the last day of finals of your senior year, you are to go to the clock tower at midnight to meet them again. If they showed up, too, then they were your soulmate. It happened with Double D's, _both Kevin's_ , and Eddy's parents.

 _Could lightening strike twice?_

The last day of finals, Ang walked into she and Sy's room and sighed. It looked so empty. They'd officially be all moved out by dinner time Sunday, but the place was already looking bare.

Hearing the shower shut off, she called out to her fiancee.

"Baby, I'm home!"

As she set down her Coach backpack for the last time, she heard a _sexy_ voice behind her.

 _"Hey, there."_

Jumping she turned and her jaw dropped.

Big Blondie was now _Red Hot._

 _"Whaaaaaa?,"_ Ang said as she slowly approached Sy, hand outstretched to gingerly touch her now _deep_ auburn locks.

"Figured I'd try something different to celebrate the _end of an era,"_ she shrugged, slightly mocking Ang's tone from the last month of her begrudgingly letting go of their college days.

"Oh, _we're_ gonna celebrate alright," Ang whispered as she ran her hands through Sy's _very red_ hair.

"So you like it?"

Ang gave Sy an incredulous look, but Sy's blue eyes looked so pensive.

 _"Mommy like,"_ Ang grinned as she ripped her towel off and shoved her onto the bed.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Sy was texting Kevin and trying to talk him out of waiting at the clock tower for a certain ravenette genius. One, they fell in love in _high school,_ two, they were _never official_ in college and three, _what if he didn't show?_ Edd may not have been living with his boyfriend, but the chances of him being preoccupied with plans with him or packing up his own dorm room were _high_. But Kevin wasn't having it. Nat had told him not to do it. So did Lance and Rolf. Jonny called him crazy. Nazz had all but _begged_ him not to go. Sy was usually more level headed about everything with he and Double D, but even she couldn't bear to see him get hurt again.

After they came back from their spring break trip, Kevin getting drafted in the first round by the Jets went without much incident but a whole lot of fanfare. Double D wasn't there when he got the call, but he did text his congratulations. The turmoil of emotions in Kevin's eyes when he got it made Eddy send his _best friend_ , a _very strongly worded_ Facebook message about how sometimes _the right thing_ , is so, so _wrong._ What Kevin Anderson thought was wrong was the _wardrobe_ of New York Jets gear. Sure, _everyone, but Kevin Anderson and Eddward_ got something. But Eddward did get a new Giants collar for his cat. It was a matter of principles and the fact that she was the only one who had been a constant in his life his entire college career. She deserved it. She preferred the roof he _finally_ put over her head.

Kevin Anderson didn't expect to get anything, but Double D got what would constitute the _entire_ men's selection on the Jet's official website and a few other more _personalized_ knickknacks. Seeing Edd walk around campus with a new Jet's tshirt, or hat, hell, seeing him sleep in his Jets yoga pants made the smol Kevin see _red_. The green in the team's colors did things to Edd's blue eyes that would make Kevin Anderson want to _do things_ to Edd. But it also made him _green with envy,_ because if _he_ could see it, couldn't Big Red?!

Big Kevin saw it. But he wanted to see _more._ _So much more._ So he was heading to the clock tower, friends reservations _be damned._

Sy looked down at the caramel beauty in her arms and kissed her sleeping beauty's forehead, grateful that she didn't have to go out in the dead of night to see if _true love_ existed.

The kiss stirred Ang who rolled over and said, "Edd's headed to the tower tonight. Tell Kevin to get a move on."

Sy quickly texted their friend what Ang said and Kevin _sprinted_ to the tower and found his ex sitting on a Jets stadium cushion, leaning against one the tower's columns as the clock started to chime it's midnight chime.

 _"Why_ are we _here,_ Kev?," Double D asked as Kevin drug him into the center of the tower and pulled him into a long awaited embrace.

 _He called him, 'Kev.'_

 _"Tradition._ You know I can't let _you_ go without a _proper_ goodbye," Kevin whispered into the top of Edd's Jets beanie.

"But the _legend...,"_ Edd whispered as he looked up into sad green eyes.

"Doesn't say anything _except_ that you'll get to meet your soulmate. I met _mine_ when I was _seven_. What about _you?"_

Edd bit his lip to hopefully stop the tears pricking his eyes.

 _It didn't work. Naturally._

 _"Same."_

"You're gonna _kill 'em_ at Emory," Kevin said thickly as he wiped Edd's tears away.

"Remember to keep your head _up_ and eyes on the _end_ of the field," Edd said as he stood on tiptoe and wrapped his arms around Kevin's shoulders in a _strong_ hug that the redhead returned with as much intensity as his breaking heart could muster.

"I love you, Kev," Edd murmured into the crook of Kevin's shoulder.

 _"I loved you first,"_ Kevin whispered as he drew Edd's face out of his shoulder and kissed him _goodbye._

 _Again._

 _Naturally._

* * *

Five minutes later, and _completely out of breath_ , Kevin Anderson was leaning on the same clock tower column his boyfriend had been sitting at. And a _rage_ filled him because Edd _wasn't_ there but the strong scent of motor oil and Axe body spray was mixed with a light blueberry and vanilla musk at the center of the tower. He tossed his head back and took a few _deep_ breaths to calm his shaking nerves as the scent of blueberry and lillies washes over him.

"You missed them by five minutes."

And as The Shark disappeared into the darkness, the sleeping dragon sat up and breathed in _a new day..._

* * *

Graduation Day came with its pomp and circumstance. Honors were given and cheers resounded. A high whistle rang in Edd's ears each time his name was called and _Lord_ did it make his smile shine like _the sun_. And the dragon within Kevin Anderson grew _two_ heads.

Friends said goodbye and made future plans at graduation parties all summer long.

In August, Kevin Barr hopped a plane to East Rutherford, New Jersey, his parents following in a UHaul and Eddward Vincent drove his own UHaul to Atlanta, Georgia. They prayed for fresh starts and new beginnings and _slowly_ started to let _home go._

 _For the moment..._

But back in Peach Creek, the mother to a Princess and an Experience had a wedding to plan...


	59. Hell's Bells

**Author's Note: Arvilla belongs to zookanini**

Melanie Jackson was on her second cup of coffee when her daughter trudged wearily into the kitchen.

"Mornin', Momma," she murmured as she collapsed into her chair at the kitchen table.

"Hey, Baby," her mother whispered as she brought her a cup of coffee. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Ang replied as she stretched her arms to the sky, he engagement ring catching the early morning suns rays which made it act as a disco ball, sending rainbows of color around the bright kitchen.

 _Today was Sylina and Angela's wedding day._

* * *

It took two years, but in that time, Sy got her Master's degree in adolescent psychology and could practice if she wanted. But she feel into an easier job of being Ang's _right hand_. When they got out of undergrad, Ang went to work in the PR department of her mom's fashion empire. Being a communications major helped her learn how to take the company's message to new people and the old fans in new and different ways. Her ultimate goal was to be _The Voice_ of the brand. Designing wasn't her thing, but she could look at design and construct a press release in a matter of minutes. Which was _perfect_ in the age of Instagram, Twitter, Facebook and Tumblr. The sooner the designs were out and _talked about_ , the faster they could get into people's consciousness and then their pocketbooks.

So while Ang ran the Queen of Spades fashion house's social media department, Sy was there to keep the high strung social media queen on an even keel. When an intern said something about Sy being a _kept woman,_ Sy's response was _classic._

 _"She may_ _ **keep**_ _me, but_ _ **I**_ _keep_ _ **her**_ _from killing_ _ **you.**_ _Now where's my coffee?"_

And as Ang brought the couture design house into the technology age, Melanie _planned_ the Party of the Year. She ended up designing Ang's dress, Sy's suit and the entire wedding party's wardrobe. And the event was to take place at the Jackson's ocean side estate on some _pristine, private_ Myrtle Beach beachfront.

Nat was officiating, Miles was in charge of flowers. Amber and Jessie helped plan the menu and the paparazzi was out in _droves_. The heir to a fashion empire was getting married and the Best Dude to the _other bride_ was a Superbowl winning champ. The Jets investment in wooing Kevin paid off in _spades_. Mrs Jackson was his _favorite_ designer. The news of the event was going to be talked about _all summer_.

* * *

As the world came to life that morning, Sy wanted nothing more than to sleep, kiss Ang's face and dance. But _apparently_ she had to get dressed, get her hair, makeup and nails done first. Sneaking past the room where she was to get ready, she came downstairs to her brother directing the florists and caterer with the zeal and ease of a planning professional. Then again, he had been living with Melanie for the last four years as she did her damndest to try to pull this wedding together without going insane.

When she headed into the kitchen, Daniel was making pancakes with _Edd._

 _"Double D!?"_

"Good morning, Sy!," he said brightly.

 _"Who else is here?"_

Sure, _Edd_ was _early._ That was his _thing._ But where Double D went, _many_ followed and it was only 9AM. Sy wasn't ready for the world just yet!

"Just me for now. Most everyone else will be here by lunch, but I couldn't sit still," the biochemist grinned.

After two years of working diligently on his Master's degree and then obtaining his dream job of researching juvenile diabetes at the Diabetes Research Center at Columbia University in New York, Edd was ready to relax and celebrate _just about anything._ _Today_ , it was going to be his two best gal pals getting _married._

"I bet," she said as she slid onto a bar stool at the kitchen island and she muttered her thanks when her future father in law slid her a cup of coffee.

"Pancakes?"

"Please?"

The breakfast woke up Ang's Ace Boon Coon up enough to get her back in bed for a cat nap as Melanie, Miles, Ang and Edd directed wedding traffic under Daniel's firm gaze. Daddy Jackson would have _zero tolerance_ for _shenanigans_ today.

* * *

By noon, the rest of the bridal party showed up, men would be in tan suits with lilac ties, ladies in peony pink wrap dresses with flower crowns of wild flowers to match their personalities. A rousing lunch was had and then a nap before they all started to prepare for the early evening ceremony. Ang wanted pictures at sunset. _Ang would get pictures at sunset._

Jessie Anne was helping Kevin with his tie when they heard the makeup artist _scream._

"NO. Nope. Not gonna!"

Running down the hall, Jessie Anne and Kevin found that Sy had the makeup chair pointed at the makeup artist, Arvilla, like she was a lion tamer and Arvilla was the lion who dared to come at her with a mascara wand.

"I'll get Ang," Jessie Anne said as Kevin nodded and headed into the lion's den.

"Put the chair _down,_ Sy," he said gently.

"I just wanted...," Arvilla whispered.

"I _know,"_ Kevin sighed.

"She tried to poke my eye out!"

"It's _mascara!,"_ Kevin said exasperatedly.

"I _hate_ mascara," Sy pouted.

All three young adults _froze_ when they heard quick, hard footsteps come down the hall.

Then an _aggravated_ sigh was heard.

"Oh, no," Sy whispered.

"SYLINA ROSE WILLIAMS-JACKSON!"

"Holy fuck, you're in trouble," Kevin hissed at her.

"Halp me!"

"Put on the damn mascara!"

"NO!"

"GODDAMMIT, SY!," Angela _roared_ as she stormed into the room and snatched the mascara wand from Arvilla.

Ang was dressed in a corset and personally made petticoat that would give the train of her mermaid style dress the right amount of poof and flair. But her feet were bare, and so was her face. And her hair was sopping wet.

"Kevin, _get her."_

Kevin tackled a _screaming, kicking_ Sy into a half Nelson and Ang hiked up her slip so she could straddle Sy comfortably.

"Is this _really necessary?,"_ Sy whimpered.

"Yes! Now _hold. still,"_ Ang said sternly as she gripped Sy's chin and tipped her head back which would force her to open her eyes up.

But Sy just squeezed her baby blues shut and shook her head.

"No, you lie! I'm already cute!"

"You're beautiful, now _hold. still. Goddammit!"_

Then Red Hot got an _idea._

"I'll wear makeup if Kevin wears make up."

"WHAT!?," Kevin roared.

"Kevin, PLEASE!," Ang begged.

Edd made his way across the house at the first sound of Arvilla's screaming. At this point, he made it to Sy's _get ready_ room and leaned on the doorframe.

"His eyebrows could use a touch up," he grinned.

Kevin groaned and threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine, but you know, for someone who's trying to be a girl, you're _really_ not acting the part."

 _"My Lady Card_ doesn't say I _have_ to wear makeup!," Sy said as she tried to wriggle away from Kevin's legs around her waist and Ang sitting in her lap.

 _"My Gay Card_ says otherwise," Kevin retorted.

"Then what's with your _eyebrows?"_

"QUIT TALKING ABOUT MY EYEBROWS!"

Edd just waggled his _perfect_ brows and walked away whistling Hold Me Now by The Thompson Twins. And Kevin wanted to _die_. But he didn't have the chance because Sy was still wiggling and Ang now had _needlepoint_ tweezers in her hand.

"WHHHHHY? It hurts!," Sy cried.

"Beauty is pain," Ang muttered. "Now hold still!"

"NO."

"I swear to God, if you want me to sit on your your face _ever again..."_

And _suddenly_ Sy was a statue. A statue that could cry, but a statue nonetheless. In a matter of minutes, with Arvilla playing nurse to Dr Angela's skillful make up application, she was made up to Ang's liking who gently kissed her so she wouldn't smudge her lip gloss. Sensing freedom, Sy made a mad dash for the bathroom to hide _and_ to check her _super cute_ face.

"Oh, no you don't!," Ang yelled as she chased her down with setting spray. "You will not run, smudge or crack today!"

Sy just whined as the stick spray hit her face like a hurricane. But she made sure to sit in Kevin's lap so Arvilla could do his eyebrows. No way she was going down this torture path _alone_ _today._

"Get her ready, Kev," Ang said as she walked out of the room, Arvilla following closely behind. "We've got an hour until sunset!"

* * *

As _Ave Marie_ was played by a string quartet, the bridal party made it's way down the aisle.

Then.

Came.

 _The Bride._

And she was a _vision._ A corset bodice led to a mermaid style train. _Stark white_ , but an applique of wild flowers started from the bottom of the corset and led to the bottom of the train. When unbustled, it looked like a garden on the back of her dress, but the bustle resembled her bouquet. Considering that peonies were Sy's favorite flower and lilies were Ang's, the two flowers and their colors were _everywhere_. But tiny accents of lilac abounded as well so that even in death, Margie Williams was there for her daughter.

 _"Jesus,"_ Kevin breathed.

 _"Indeed,"_ said Edd.

"You're both _gay_ ," Lance snickered.

"But I'm _not_ blind," Edd replied.

"I had six concussions last season and I _still_ can see she's _banging,"_ Kevin said.

"Guys, _please,"_ Sy pouted as she tried to keep it together.

After the father gave his daughter away with a kiss to her cheek and a bear hug for Sy, Nat began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to unite Angela Michelle Jackson to Sylina Rose Williams. If anyone has _just cause_ as to why these two shouldn't be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"I do," a voice _slurred_ from the back of the 350+ crowd.

"OH. HELL. NAW," Ang shouted as she turned in a _rage_ on who _dared_ to _crash her wedding._

 _Mr Williams._

 _Sy and Mile's dad._

 _What. The. Fuck?!_

Everyone was _stunned_ , but Ang had managed to pile her jewelry into Amber's waiting hand. The smol Sandwich Queen popped next to Ang as soon as Mr Williams dropped the first _I do_ of the night.

 _Then she took off her flower crown._

 _"Baby, hold my flower crown,"_ she _growled_ as she passed the ring of daisies to Sy.

"I've got your flower crown. Go kick his ass, baby!," Sy squealed.

Mr Williams swayed down the aisle with a drunken smirk on his face.

"I had _two sons_ ," he said. "This is an _abomination!"_

 _"Your face is an abomination,"_ Ang _seethed_ as her left fist introduced itself to the center of his face.

The man staggered, but didn't fall.

"You hit like a girl."

Hiking up her dress she round house kicked him in the head. With her six inch stilettos.

"I _kick_ like one, too," she said as she stood over his unconscious body.

After waving security over, she made her way back to the altar.

"Does _anyone else_ have anything to say?!," she asked as she put her jewelry back on and Sy put her flower crown back on her head.

 _Silence_

"Let's do this then!"

"As you two have decided to write your own vows, who's first?," Nat asked.

"Me," Sy said sheepishly.

Ang cocked her head. Her heart. Her soul. Her _Ace Boon Coon_ , was _faltering._ It wasn't that she was shy. But her nerves were getting the better of her. Marriage was _for life_ and she couldn't imagine a life without the crazy spitfire who just knocked her dad out. But what do you say to make sure that the one you love knows that you're in it for life? An engagement ring is a _promise._ The _vows_ seal it.

 _Here goes nothing._

"I love your crazy ass and I don't want to live without you. Thank you for being there for me even when you didn't know it. And I swear I'll be the best wifey ever. All I ask that that you be _gentle with my face!,"_ Sy said and Angela doubled over in laughter.

"That's it?," Nat asked as he made a face.

Sy nodded.

"Ang?"

"Sy, you are my heart and soul. My Ace Boon Coon. The ABC to my 123. I promise that I'll love and fight for us for forever. And I'll try to be gentle with your face, but for the love of God, it's _just mascara!"_

 _"IT HURTS!"_

"Beauty is pain, woman!"

"Fiiiiine!"

Shaking his head as he knew he wasn't going to get much else out the oddball twosome, Nat said, "Rings?"

Jessie Anne and Kevin handed over simple wedding bands. Both white gold. Plain (much to Daniel's chagrin) for Sy and Margie's wedding band of six princess cut diamonds embedded in the metal for Ang.

Rings in place he nodded and Sy swept Ang in her arms in her dipped her.

"Cake?"

"Cake."

Then she kissed her.

* * *

After pictures at sunset, the party got into full swing.

But toasts had to be made.

"I don't know much about love," Kevin said. "But I do know what it's like to be in it and want to keep it. And I'm so glad you two figured it out early so you can show the rest of us how it's done. Cheers!"

Ang and her dad danced to Luther Vandross' Dance With My Father, while Sy and Miles danced to Stand By Me by Ben E King. But for their first dance a slow dance to Little Wonders by Rob Thomas was just the ticket. The world melted away as they melted with each other and the girls were reminded of many an afternoon they'd walk into their _always open door_ and catch them in a slow dance. Sometimes there was music, sometimes not. But they'd dance and it was as if no one was there. Taking the moment to just _be_ was their _thing_ and always would be.

As the party got underway, Jessie and Edd did their usual two step to Hold Me Now by The Thompson Twins, but when Nat requested Hold Each Other by A Great Big World, things got a little crazy. And they'd _never_ be the same.

A Great Big World was the flamboyant couple's favorite band and _everyone_ knew it, but at the end of the song, Kevin Anderson spun Edd around and dropped to one knee, and put Edd on his still upright knee.

"Got a question for ya," the redhead said.

Edd cocked his head and Kevin went on.

"Look, it's been crazy the past couple of years, but like the song said, because of the break, I know what I have and don't want to let it go. So will you marry, Edd? Please?"

Edd looked at him in _shock_. Since moving to Atlanta, he had time to get his ex out of his system (but _never_ his _things)_ and give he and Kevin's new relationship the attention it deserved. But things seemed so fresh. This couldn't go well.

Or _maybe_ it could.

He was with someone who understood with _no effort_ what it was like to be him and to be with him when it came to his career. He could trust Kevin to be by his side no matter what because they were so like minded in so many aspects. Edd's mom called them _twins_ sometimes they were so alike. They complemented each other so well, it was perfect. Right?

 _Right?!_

 _"This could work,"_ Edd thought.

 _For once,_ things _seemed_ to be as _they should be_. There was no risk of lost because of an injury or a move or shake up or shake down. Edd wouldn't have to put anything on hold or have to wait as Kevin's world spun along side his own.

And as Sy _screamed_ in the distance for him to _not make the biggest mistake of his life_ as her father in law _carried_ her into the house, which was tough considering the grip she had on the doorframe, Edd nodded his head and said the word that changed he and his friends worlds _for forever._

 _"Yes."_


	60. Perpetual Student

Nat was _pissed_. Not only had the little redhead weaseled his way back into their inner circle via Edd, he _proposed_ to him on _Sy and Ang's Big Day_ to a new _favorite song_ by he and his boyfriend's _favorite band_.

As he stalked across the dance floor to give the little redhead a piece of his mind and quite possibly his fists, a blur of white rushed passed him.

"I'd like a _word_ with your friend, Eddward, if you'd please," Angela said calmly as she yanked him off Kevin's knee.

Her smile was _tense_ and so was her _tone._ Edd scurried from the dance floor because he knew she meant _business_ and when he looked around, his friends had _all_ disappeared and his mother looked at him with _disappointment_ in her blue eyes.

Looking down at the plain gold ring on his finger, _regret_ started to fill him. He slowly walked back to the head table and watched as Ang and Nat surrounded his _fiancee._

 _"I give zero fucks_ about your little stunt that you just pulled, Kevin, but so help me God I _will_ kick your ass if you think that using _my day_ as the time to wrap your insecure ass around my damn friend was a good idea," she _seethed._

 _"Me. First,"_ Nat said.

"Whoa! _Stunt?! NO! I LOVE HIM!_ I just got caught up in _the love_ you know?," Kevin said sheepishly as he threw up his hands defensively.

"REALLY!?," Ang screamed. "You wouldn't know love if it backhanded you upside the head!"

And right before she got a chance to backhand him, her mother grabbed _her_ arm as Nazz grabbed _Nat's._

"Sy _needs_ you, Babydoll," Melanie said wearily.

"And I can't find Kevin," Nazz said tearfully.

Ang and Nat looked at each other and then took off for the house.

* * *

Jessie Anne and Lance watched everything go down from a quiet corner of the dance floor.

"So, you wanna elope?," she asked her fiancee as they quickly followed Nat and Ang into the house.

"Vegas is nice this time of year," Lance replied as he looked at their synced Google Calendars and Expedia trips to the party city in the desert.

* * *

Kevin sighed with relief as he made his way to the head table. Edd was absently playing with a game on his phone, but his face was fraught with worry.

"It's ok, Edd," Kevin said cheerfully. But Edd couldn't meet his bright, _victorious_ eyes.

And distantly a loud _crash_ was heard.

* * *

As soon as Kevin saw what was going on between his ex and his boyfriend, he shot off the dance floor and into the house. Eddy caught the _furiously heartbroken_ look in his eyes and ran to grab his parents.

"I don't know what he's thinking but it can't be good," he panted once he found them sitting with Nazz's parents and Mrs Kanker.

The Barr's chased Kevin down to the driveway, but he had already peeled off by the time they caught up with him.

"How much has he had to drink?," Daniel asked once he got back to the kitchen after locking Sy in she and Ang's suite and heard that Kevin Barr had took off like a bat out of hell.

"I dunno," Nat muttered.

Distantly a crash was heard and _everyone_ ran out of the kitchen and headed for their cars. Ang had run to to she and Sy's suite as soon as her mother said that her wife _needed_ her and got to the room as the sound of the crash was heard.

"Where are my keys?," Ang asked frantically and Sy swiped them off her nightstand.

They ran for her SUV and pulled up on the accident about a minute after everyone else.

"SOMEBODY CALL 911!," Jack Barr hollered as his wife ran down into the ditch the rented _blue_ Corvette her son had been driving was lying _upside down_ in.

"Kevin, _Anthony,_ say something, Baby!," she screamed as she pounded on the driver's window.

And over the sounds of sirens in the distance getting louder as they approached, she heard him say, _"But I loved you first."_

* * *

About five minutes after his friends and the brides disappeared, Edd's mother approached the head table he was still sitting at, a _beaming_ Kevin Anderson by his side.

"Kevin's been in an accident," she said as she tapped away on her phone.

"What?!"

She sighed and his fiancee rolled his eyes. Edd's been a _zombie_ for a good seven minutes and the mere mention of Kevin Barr brings him back to life. _Naturally._

 _"You_ stay put. _Both of you._ I'm headed up the road to see how I can help. I'll keep you posted," she said as she walked away.

And Edd burst into tears.

* * *

The house was eerily quiet that night. Edd kept an eye on Miles and Kevin Anderson went and found a hotel room on Edd's _advice_. Everyone else was at the hospital. Considering the reception had wound down to family and close friends at that point, it wasn't like the drama caused by _both_ Kevin's interrupted anything. Edd and Miles made sure the wedding vendors got their tips and cleaned up and got off the estate safely and with the time frame they were supposed to leave. Edd cleaned up _all_ of the common areas of the house before collapsing in bed some time around 2AM.

True to her word, his mother kept him up to date on his ex's condition. Kevin had hit a patch of gravel on the road out of the estate and over corrected which made him flip into the ditch. He had his seat belt on thankfully and _wasn't_ drunk, but his left leg was broken, both wrists were sprained and his sternum was bruised. He had a concussion and a broken heart. He'd be in the hospital for at least a week and then head back to New York to heal and rehab and would be ready to go once the season started in August as long as he stayed on top of his physical therapy and didn't drive like a NASCAR driver on roads out of beachfront estates.

But Edd couldn't shake the feeling he had over the part that he knew he played in Kevin's accident. Unlike all the other times Kevin had ever been hurt, this time nearly _killed_ him and it was _all. his. fault._ All the other times were because he got tackled on the field. His accepting his fiancee's proposal had to _hurt_. He knew he'd be hurt if Kevin had proposed to someone else in front of him.

But they just couldn't be. Their lives were too vastly different. Didn't mean that this whole thing didn't hurt his ex, which was _the last thing_ Edd had _ever wanted to do._

Why, oh why, did Kevin have to propose to him like that?! In front of _all. those. people_ to boot.

In front of Kevin.

 _Kevin._

 _Kevin Anthony Barr._

 _A strong name to go with the strongest personality and love he had ever know._

He could still hear Sy's voice _screaming_ in his ear that this was _the biggest mistake of his life._ But the happy look on Kevin's face made it worth it. He had spent so much time hurting him when all he wanted was forgiveness. The same thing that Kevin had extended to him. It was only _fair._

 _But love isn't fair or logical._

Edd didn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

The next day, Edd left as soon as Ang's parents walked in the door. He couldn't bear to deal with the aftermath of the drama _he_ caused on their daughter's _biggest day._

It took _weeks_ to alleviate the guilt that consumed him. By throwing himself into work and planning his own wedding, he slowly managed to get back into a headspace he could live in comfortably. One where he wasn't hurting people because he couldn't love them like they needed and deserved to be loved when they _both_ needed it the most.

 _And the Amazon deliveries kept coming..._


	61. Healing Touch

The week Kevin spent in the hospital after his accident was a blur. He was heavily medicated for most of it as the pain of the accident _and why he got into it in the first place_ weighed heavy on his bruised chest. It _all_ hurt too much. The Corvette was his first car choice but when the only one on the lot was the _blue_ one, he had a feeling that nothing good could come from riding around in a fast car the same color as the eyes of the one who had not once, _but twice_ ripped his heart to shreds.

And once he got to the Jackson's beach house and laid eyes on the angel that was his _ex,_ he prayed he'd be able to hold it together for the weekend. Edd seemed so _happy_. He deserved to be happy after what Kevin had put him through in high school. He deserved to be happy in his chosen career field without worrying about Kevin and what the redhead would want and need out of their relationship.

But Kevin couldn't shake the feeling that his new fiancee wouldn't make him as happy as Kevin could. But now their _someday_ had turned into _never._

Kevin _had_ to get _away._ He didn't think it'd put him in the hospital, but there he was.

And so was _he._

 _He_ was David Andrews. He was Kevin's _favorite_ nurse while he was in the hospital and while Nat _swore_ it was the morphine talking, Kevin was in _something_. Tall, leggy, blond with sparkling blue eyes and a dimpled gap toothed smile. _Cute_ didn't describe _this_ guy. _Hawt_ did, though! And he was a hell of an ass kicker, which is what Kevin needed. You don't win a Superbowl your freshman and sophomore seasons and start as the AFC quarterback for the Pro Bowl by sitting on your ass. _And_ he was a Jets fan. Bred, born and raised. Kevin _loved_ what his green Jets scrubs did to his eyes. When David told him he got them from a company on Amazon that specialized in personalized medical uniforms, Kevin added the info to his now miles long Amazon backlog.

Kevin got the Jets to hire the guy on to the team's medical staff and had him as his personal nurse for about six weeks after he got out of the hospital. And that's when Kevin sobered up. Sorta.

He liked him well enough, but something wasn't _clicking_. Not like it did with Eddward. _Definitely not_ like it did with Edd.

David was the kind of gay Kevin's parents had been expecting all along. Nat couldn't stand him. Called him two faced. In private, if it was just he and Kevin, he was soft spoken, but firm. He didn't take any shit, which is why Kevin got as well as he did as quick as he did. But in _public_ , he was _Jack McFarland gay._ And to _Nat,_ it was annoying as fuck.

But Kevin liked the guy well enough to keep him around even after he didn't really need his help anymore. But he had to be _discreet_ about it because fraternizing with front office personnel, the cheerleaders and medical staff was against the team's rules and a few NFL rules, too. David, however didn't see what the issue was until Rave told him that his _career_ could be on the line if he tried to step his game up with the quarterback. So he backed down. He had _always_ wanted to be a nurse and despite what his heart and hormones currently wanted, he couldn't risk his _livelihood_ for a _chance_ that may or may not work out.

 _For two years,_ Kevin and David had so many of the same aspects Kevin's relationships with Edd and Eddward had, but none of the physical stuff. And it was just what Kevin needed for his heart to _finally_ heal. He could look at both relationships with clear eyes and a clear heart. He had cared _deeply_ for _both_ Double D's, but his _life_ of growing up with Edd had made _anything_ they had beyond _friendship_ so much deeper. They had shared and been through so much together. There was a bond there that _nothing_ could truly _break_. Even Death herself couldn't truly take them away from one another. Kevin would wait forever for Edd.

Eddward was there to tap into the _experiment and explore_ side of relationships and friendships that are so encouraged during those post high school years whether or not one goes to college, even if college is the breeding ground for such shenanigans. He had been challenged mentally and physically with them both, but Edd held a piece of him that _no one_ would ever get.

Not Nazz.

Not Eddward.

Not David.

 _Just Edd._

Kevin may not know much about love, but he knew that he loved Edd. Always had. Always will. And it was past high time to let him go. Love releases all of the old to make room for the new. It kicks out what hurts to bring healing.

So when he got an invitation to a wedding in Lake Cumo, Italy, he knew that he'd be okay. Love, _true love_ would rule the day.

* * *

Emily's friends descended upon Matteo's family's lakeside home in their usual fashion. Edd was the first to arrive. He was alone, but that wasn't all that unusual. Because he and his husband's sometimes conflicting schedules, it was common to see Edd before you saw Kevin.

But Emily needed to talk to her friend. After he got engaged, it was almost like _everyone_ turned their backs on him. Not that he could blame them. They didn't like Kevin, but he did so it was all that mattered, even if it hurt to not be able to have his friends _and_ his love by his side at the same time. So instead of a _wedding_ , he and Kevin went to the courthouse, changed their Facebook relationship status and went out to dinner with their parents.

To Emily it was the first of many _signs_. She wasn't a big believer in _signs and wonders,_ but knew one when she saw one. If she saw Edd at all, it was usually _just Edd_. Kevin would always be _busy_. On the _very rare_ occasion she saw them _together,_ Edd looked _stressed_ and Kevin would be acting like he'd rather be _anywhere else_ , _but_ where he was at the moment.

Since their engagement, things had been _tense_ between _them_ as well. Work nearly always devoured their lives. Edd would frequently go to Kevin's weekend conferences as his work made him travel more than Edd's. Because every minute was scheduled, they knew how much time they'd get together and take it for what it was worth. But it was merely a BandAid on a festering wound.

With the move to New York for Edd's job, they had to combine their household's again. But unlike freshman year, they wouldn't be going home to separate houses, they were stuck with each other and their _things_ for _forever._ Edd's office in their penthouse condo was _filled_ with relics from high school and college that had _Kevin Barr's_ imprint on them. And each _unannounced_ Amazon delivery made Kevin _crazy._ For a while it looked like Edd was going to finally put a stop to whatever was making Amazon boxes appear on their doorstep as nothing had just _appeared_ on the shelves for _weeks_ after their engagement, but then things started to show up again.

 _And the deliveries never stopped._

* * *

So the bride sat down with her friend. She didn't want any issues on _her Big Day_ if she could help it. _And she could help it._

"Hey, you! Thanks for coming!," she said brightly when he came outside on the terrace of the _Welcome Suite_ she set up for her friends for some fresh air after unpacking in his suite.

"Thanks for inviting us, but Kevin's not coming," he said with a wane smile.

Emily looked _shocked_ at this, but her eyes gave away her relief. At least Double D could relax and have fun with _all_ of his _friends_ like she wanted.

"Why not?," she asked curiously.

 _"Work._ There's a conference in Philly and he's going to recruit some new graduates and judge the Battle Royale," Edd shrugged.

Even though Kevin was in R&D at the robotics and engineering firm he worked for, he frequently would help HR with recruitment and would moderate panels or judge any competitions the conferences he was invited to would have. His expertise was highly sought after and it looked good on his resume, so off he'd go. Most times Edd would go, too, but, _this time_ he didn't.

 _"Edd."_

The biochemist just shook his head and sighed.

Taking a look at the calm, _blue_ lake, his nerves calmed themselves and he said, "Enough about me. How's the Bride-To-Be?"

And distantly, the revving engine of a _blue_ Alfa Romeo 4C Spider was heard as it climbed the hills to the Russo Family's lakeside retreat.


	62. That's Amore

Emily breathed a sigh of relief as the Priest spoke. So far, her friends had all behaved themselves. There were no gag gifts, no pranks, no scams. And Kevin and Edd were being _civil_ to one another. She couldn't ask for more.

But _the priest_ did have a question.

"We are gathered here today to join Emily Grace Leigh and Matteo Lorenzo Russo in holy matrimony. If any one has just cause that these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

And from the back of the church, an _"Ahem,"_ is heard.

 _Everyone's_ heads snap to the back of the church to see _Nat_ dressed in what looked like a _noodle suit._

"Oh, no," Emily _groaned_ as her _so called "friends"_ started to giggle.

"Edd, if you would please!," Nat called to his friend as he ran to the altar.

Edd nodded and stepped to the piano and _suddenly_ the curtains that had covered the choir stand were opened to reveal a _100 person Gospel Choir_ as Edd played the intro to _That's Amore._

 _"A Napoli, dove l'amore è sovrano_

 _Quando un ragazzo incontra una ragazza ecco cosa si dicono,"_ Edd sang in _perfect Italian_ and Kevin's taken back to Spring Break their junior year of high school.

They binged watched Dean Martin movies one day and when Kevin asked what _amore_ meant, Edd explained it, which lit a fire in the love struck redhead.

 _"Do you know That's Amore in Italian?,_ " Kevin had asked.

And as Edd sang, Kevin _fell head over heels._ Thing is, he didn't tell him he loved him til _after_ they broke up.

And _now_ , the silly song that stole Kevin's heart and kept it in _Edd's_ vault, is being sung by Nat dressed like a damn _noodle_ as he directeda Gospel Choir, _Edd_ on lead vocals and 250 of Emily and Matteo's closest friends and family to the _very red faced bride_ and her giggling groom.

When the song ended, Ang threw her fists up in air and yelled out, "Best. $10,000. I've. _Ever._ Spent!"

After Edd reassured the priest and _Emily_ that that was all and they could continue the ceremony, the rest of the wedding went off without a hitch.

* * *

At the reception, Edd got a phone call from his mother in law.

"Hello, Jillian!" he said cheerfully, "How are you?"

 _"I'm well, Eddward. Will you be coming home anytime soon? We're in town now and Kevin said you could let us in because he's still at the office."_

 _"What?_! I can't let you in! I'm in _Italy!,"_ Edd hissed through clenched teeth, _rage_ at his _husband lying_ to him filling him.

 _"What?! Why?!"_

"One of my friends is getting married here this weekend. _Today,_ actually. We're at the reception now."

 _"Why didn't Kevin come with you!?"_

"He said he had to work," Edd replied coldly as he tried his damnedest to find a quiet corner to have this conversation in.

 _"Oh,"_ was all the woman managed to say.

"Yes, so please excuse my absence during your trip," Edd sighed as he looked over the edge of the balcony and wanted nothing more than to push his husband over it.

 _"Yes, we understand. We'll talk to you soon, Eddward. Send our regards to the happy couple,"_ Jillian said before hanging up.

Edd sighed as he looked at the homescreen of his phone. Hidden behind a sea of icons to his favorite apps was a picture of he and Kevin at the courthouse. They were kissing and Edd remembered being _so happy_ in _that_ moment. He had what he always wanted. Someone to _love_ and someone who would _love him._ But _never_ had love been so _trying and tiring_. He knew that things wouldn't be easy. If you wanted roses, you have to deal with thorns. But his _thorn_ was his _husband._

Despite his friends and family slowly accepting that Edd was married to the man for two years, Kevin could never truly be bothered to try to be as congenital to Edd's friends as he used to be. It was as if he was to cut everything off with everyone and survive on his work relationships and his marriage alone. While Edd had learned to trust Kevin again, it was _obvious_ that Kevin didn't trust Edd. Every time they went back to Peach Creek, _despite living in the same city as both of their ex's,_ Kevin would beg off getting together with Edd's friends, but would grill him when he got home.

When Emily and Matteo's wedding invitation came in the mail, with Matteo's request that Edd be a groomsman, Kevin insisted that Edd go, _even if he had to work_. Edd was _one half_ of the reason the couple was together. He _had_ to be there.

But why would Kevin _lie?_

As he wracked his brain for any reason as to why his husband would _lie_ to him, Eddy found him.

"There you are, Sockhead! What's going on? Last time I saw someone run out of a reception you were saying yes to your _better half_."

Edd rolled his eyes.

"Some half."

"Whaaaa?," Eddy asked with a cocked brow as Ang and Sy came out on the balcony, too.

"What's going on?," Ang asked Edd stared _daggers_ into his homescreen.

"D's mad at his man," Eddy said as he lit a cigar.

"What'd he do now?," Sy asked with a _I will so totally kick his ass_ look on her face.

"He _lied_ to me," Edd whispered.

"Who lied to you?," Emily snapped.

The bride wanted fresh air and her friends were apparently congregating around the best spot to get it. But _someone_ lied to Edd and they _must_ be dealt with.

"Apparently, his _husband,"_ Ang said. "Edd, Hon? You ok?"

Edd just shook his head.

"Em, Matteo wants to...Hey, what's going on?," Kevin asked as he came out on the balcony.

He came to get Emily, but the look on Edd's face had him worried.

 _Then Edd's phone rang._

 _ **CallerID:** Hubby_

Emily snatched it from him and answered it.

 _"Hey, Mr Liar!_ Care to tell _me_ _what the hell_ do _you_ think _you're_ doing _lying_ to _my friend?!,"_ she screamed into the speaker as she put the device on _Speaker Phone._

 _"H-Hello? Is Edd there? I'd like to be speak to my **husband**_ **,** _please,"_ Kevin said coldly.

Barr cocked a brow. He knew the man had a snappy side, but _cold?_ After _lying_ to _Edd?_ Kevin's about to come through the phone and give him the beat down he'd been wanting to give him since the summer between freshman and sophomore year of college.

Edd shook his head as he did a slicing motion across his neck so Emily ended the call and turned the phone _off._ But she was shaking with so much anger she _screamed_ and went to throw the phone off the balcony. As everyone jumped to stop her, _her husband_ grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Mi amor, your aunties want some pictures," he said gently as he pried the device out of her hands and passed it to Angela.

Taking a breath to calm her nerves, she then nodded and said, "I'll be just a second. I promise."

He nodded in return and gently kissed her cheek before walking back inside the ballroom.

 _"Edd,"_ she said as she turned towards her friend who was putting the phone in his jacket pocket.

"Trust me, I can't think straight let alone _talk_ to him right now."

"Good deal," she said as she headed back inside.

For a moment it was quite on the balcony as Edd stared at his hands, more specifically, his _left_ hand. But when he looked up, only _Kevin_ remained. He was leaning over the balcony and staring at the lake.

Then he grabbed Edd's hand and said, "We're going for a ride."

* * *

Nothing was said as they tooled around Bellagio in Kevin's fast rental car. Occasionally, Edd would let out a scream as Kevin took a curve harder than what Edd thought was warranted, but the redhead would shoot him a wink, quickly shift gears and drive _even_ _faster._ Edd had all but convinced himself that his face felt so red because of the wind as they were driving with the top down.

It was nearly two hours later when they got back to the house, but the party was still in high gear.

"Feeling better?," Kevin asked as he locked the top of the car back into place.

Edd just shrugged.

"Tea?"

Edd turned in looked his ex in the eye. The last time Edd had tea with _this Kevin_ when the _other_ Kevin had upset him, they ended up having the greatest _I miss you so much sex_ Edd had _ever_ had.

"I'm _m-married,_ Kev."

 _He called him, 'Kev.'_

"It's _just tea_ , Edd," Kevin said gently.

Edd loved Kevin's tea. Of all the things he missed about his _hotshot_ it was that he made him his tea _just the way he liked it_. Shouldn't his _husband_ make that effort?! Hell, his _mother in law_ did!

"Let's go," Edd said as he lead the way to Kevin's suite.

* * *

Tea was taken on the terrace and like the view from Edd's room, it was spectacular. A full view of the lake so he could watch the sun rise _and set._ But at night, the sky was _full_ of stars you could actually _see_ as the area didn't have near the artificial light so many other place did.

Edd stared at the sky from the chaise lounge he was sitting on, a steaming mug of chamomile in his delicate hands.

"How's work?," Kevin asked.

Edd shrugged with a grin.

"A few new treatments are being accepted by some of the bigger insurance companies and we're making strides in making some of our treatments cheaper, so people are happy about that."

"Are you?"

"Work is satisfying, yes."

"But _life?_ "

"Sucks," Edd pouted. "Why would he _lie_ to me, Kev? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Sip up."

Edd's pout deepened as he did what he was told and Kevin kicked back his chair, propped his feet on the edge of the terrace wall and said, "Check your messages."

"What?!"

"It's been a few hours. He may have called to explain himself," Kevin shrugged.

Kevin was just as curious as to what the hell Edd's _husband_ had been thinking when he _lied_ to him about where he was going to be that weekend. Might as well find out.

Edd listened to a dozen voicemails and read just as many texts, but they all said the same thing.

 _I'm sorry. Call me as soon as you can._

"Anything?," Kevin asked as Edd shut his phone off again.

Edd shook his head and then a light bulb went off.

"We were supposed to meet in Atlanta for a vacation when I left here."

"When you leaving here?," Kevin asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Why?"

"I'll drive you."

"Oh _no,_ Kevin!," Edd said as he wagged a finger at his ex. "I'm not getting in that car with you _ever_ again.

Kevin just snorted.

"You _liked_ it! Now, scoot over," he said as he walked over to where Edd was sitting and plopped himself next to him.

Edd scooted over, Kevin pulled his friend into a cuddle and threw the blanket he had brought out for Edd over both of them.

As they leaned back and looked at the night sky, Kevin said, "Tell me what we're looking at."

Edd pointed out stars and constellations and spoke about myths the ancients told themselves to explain the planet they were on to themselves, but it wasn't long before the tea, warm breeze, weariness of the day and _jet lag_ caught up with them and they fell asleep.

* * *

When Edd woke up the next morning, he found himself wrapped up in his ex's arms and never wanting to let go. A strong arm was around his waist and the other arm was wrapped around his shoulders with the hand in his hair. It was _caring_ as Kevin's embrace _always_ was and Edd made a _decision._ He made a plan to tell his cuddle buddy all about it until Kevin's alarm went off and he remembered that he had a flight to catch.

"Kevin."

 _Nothing._

 _"Kev."_

"Five more minutes."

"You promised me a ride."

"I'll give you a ride, alright," Kevin grinned as he stretched.

Edd shot him an incredulous look and then he _smiled_.

"Later."

Kevin was up like _a shot!_

 _"Promise?"_

Edd laughed.

 _"Sure!"_

"You ass!"

When Edd opened his mouth to remind Kevin how much he used to _like_ his ass, Kevin was up and walking into the suite as he wagged a finger at his ex.

 _"Do. Not."_

Edd just shrugged and followed him inside.

An hour later, they were having a goodbye brunch with their friends and then it was time to go. Kevin didn't speed through town or take the curves too hard, but he only let go of Edd's hand to shift gears. Because they had different flights, and Edd's was the earlier flight, Kevin walked him to his gate. When Edd's seating group was announced he kissed Kevin's forehead and said, "I'll see you soon. Don't do anything crazy while I'm gone."

"Yes, Dear."

 _Famous. Last. Words._

* * *

When he got to Atlanta, he headed straight for the hotel Kevin had booked for them a month ago. The mini vacation was all the redhead's idea. A trip to the zoo, Coca Cola Factory, aquarium and even TBS Studios was all on the itinerary.

Then he _lied._

 _Again,_ if Edd had to _think_ about it.

 _Fool me once, shame on YOU. Fool me twice, shame on ME._

And Edd was _tired_ of being shamed for the decisions he made. Good, bad, indifferent, he was _done._ But he'd be dog on if a decision he made had the _audacity_ to play him for a fool.

Checking his watch, he saw that he had an hour before Kevin was due to arrive. Checking Expedia to make sure his last minute decisions were set, he hopped in the shower. He had just put his beanie on his head when there was a knock at the door.

Grabbing his suitcase, he walked to the door, opened it, but his wedding ring in the pocket of Kevin's blue Oxford and said, "Hello, Kevin. I want a divorce."


	63. The Great American Divorce

**Author's Note: Dr Shara belongs to Auntie Shara.**

America has done a lot of things in great fashion. Love, war, pizza. But rarely does she talk about the aftermath. The everyday of living with someone you can't live without can make you _crazy_. War leaves more _invisible scars_ than the visible ones. And pizza has the audacity to go straight to our thighs.

Edd wanted to _drown_ himself in pizza grease. A savory pie shell covered in grease meat was just what the doctor ordered. New York swore they had the best slices of the tasty treat, but the Chicago style deep dish he was devouring at the moment came close. He came to the Windy City to support Marie at her latest gallery showing. He needed to get out of New York and when Marie waved the ticket to her show in his face, he booked his flight right then.

"So how's it going, buddy," she asked gently.

He sighed and tore into his _sixth_ slice.

"That bad, huh?"

He just shook his head.

He and Kevin had been "getting divorced" for _two years_ now. When Edd _literally_ walked out on him in Atlanta, he called Ang for a lawyer recommendation. His feelings for his long time ex aside, his husband's jealousy was just too much. Edd was _done._

New York was a no fault state and they were both residents, but Kevin _insisted_ on dragging things on. First, he wanted a separation with marital counseling. After spending every Saturday morning for six months rehashing their entire relationship, _including all_ of the things Kevin _didn't_ know about, Kevin got a lawyer. It was over. All that was left to do was to sort out who they were and go their separate ways.

But Kevin's lawyer wanted to get Edd for his _everything._

While they didn't have a prenup, they did have each other named as the other's emergency contact and estate executor. They also had a joint checking and savings account as well as joint Roth IRAs and 401(k)s. Edd figured that they'd evenly divide their joint accounts and close them, cancel joint insurance policies and remove their names for any other paperwork that bound them together and go their separate ways. But Kevin's lawyer was trying to get _more_. Edd brought in more money, he could afford to not only give more than half on the joint accounts, he _should_ also keep any policies in place that took care of Kevin until Kevin could find one himself.

And there was talk of him paying _alimony_. And giving him the condo. So when Marie called, Edd told his lawyer to _handle it_ and took off for Chicago.

"It's been _two years,_ Marie! Why won't he let me go?," Edd whined as he took a long drag off his beer.

"Have you _met you?!,"_ she exclaimed as she gestured wildly at him.

He grinned at her antics but said, "I don't get it."

"Big Red has been doting on you since you were fucking 16! _I_ chased after you for _god knows how long!_ The only reason why I gave up is because I don't stand a chance anymore. But Big Red and Kevin are both holding out hope for whatever it is that makes you so damn special."

"You don't know?," Edd sassed.

She leveled a look at him.

"I get the sass and that you're all cute and super smart and shit, but everything else I'm at a loss on."

"Marie, _you_ got it, like, _six times."_

She just shrugged.

"Oh, my God. _Marie."_

"Hate to break it to you, buddy, but it wasn't anything to write home about," she smirked at him.

"Tell that Kevin... _and Kevin,"_ he retorted.

"Meh."

On the one hand, he wanted to be hurt, but the way that she flirted with their waitress let him know that those _six times_ weren't about either of them because if he were an honest man, _and Lord knows he was now,_ it wasn't that great for _him,_ either.

* * *

"So how's life?," Edd asked as he and Marie cuddled on her couch after her sold out show.

"I've got a sponsor out your way so I'll be moving to Brooklyn in a month or so."

"That's fantastic, Marie! Cheers to you!"

They clinked glasses and drank to the artist's good fortune, but her face clouded over. A nudge from Edd got her to speak.

"I just need a new therapist is all. I've still got some things to work out and don't want to fall off the wagon, you know?"

"Well, I'd recommend you talk to your _current_ therapist and see who they'd suggest. Sy may have some buddies, too, if you'd prefer to go that route."

"You don't have one?," she whined into her wine.

"No, but at the rate I'm going I just may need one before this is all over."

* * *

Marie took one of _Sy's_ recommendations when she got to the city and while she clicked with her therapist and her new city, _something_ was missing.

"You need to get back in the game, Marie," Dr Shara told her.

"What's the point? I only get hurt in the end," she sighed.

"Have you stopped to consider the fact that the people you pursued never matched your enthusiasm, not because of who _you_ were, but because of who _they_ were? You can't _make_ someone love you, Marie. You can, however, present your best self to the world and those that respond are usually worth the effort."

With these words in her head, Marie left Dr Shara's office after her appointed hour was up, and bumped into the next person walking in so hard, they dropped their things.

"I'm so, so, sorry!," Marie said as she stooped down to help whoever she ran into pick up their things.

"It's ok. I can understand how distracted someone can be coming out of here."

"Yeah," Marie sighed as she handed the person's things over.

Then apologetic violet met smiling brown.

"Thanks, uhhhh," the young black woman said as she took the handful of magazines Marie held out to her.

"Marie."

"Mya," Mya said as she held out a hand.

Marie grinned as she shook the outstretched hand and Mya noticed an all too familiar spark in the other's eyes.

"See ya around, Maria," Mya said as she approached the receptionist. "Is Dr Jones in?"

Marie just nodded sadly as she opened the door, only to run into a taller black woman who looked liked Mya's older twin.

"There's my sissy! Ready for lunch?"

"DevLynn! Let's go, I want sushi," Mya said as she skipped to her sister, took her arm and scampered away to the elevator, tossing a wink to the flabbergasted Kanker over her shoulder.

* * *

When Edd got back to New York, Kevin had _finally_ moved out of their apartment, but he took Mr Wigglebottom, _Edd's cat_ with him. Considering the calico tabby was a gift from Kevin to Edd, as he was doing with all of his other gifts, the cat went with him.

"I'm _not_ giving up Wiggle," Edd sobbed into his phone when he called his lawyer to tell her what happened.

"You're going to make Page Six with this, Edd," she sighed as she put in a motion to keep the pet with her _registered_ owner.

Edd sighed as he flipped to the notorious gossip column of the latest edition to the New York Post that his assistant had left in his office.

The top headline sent Edd's world _spiraling off_ its axis.

"HOW?!," he screamed as he dropped the phone, tears of disbelief filling his eyes.

 _Actress Lina Thomas Says She's Jets QB Kevin Barr's Baby Mama_


	64. 30 Minutes

**Author's Note: I** ** _think_** **the review system is acting screwy again. So you know what that means! I'll get to you when I can, but just read the updates for answers to your pressing questions. Please stop yelling at me and poking me with things and threatening my Kevin and Edd. Seriously! It'll be fine! Things are gonna work themselves out soon! Sooooooon. Soonish. Eventually. Things will work themselves out eventually. I love you!**

 _Thirty minutes..._

The drive from San Diego to Tijuana was thirty minutes. That much Kevin remembered. He had won his third Superbow ring and wanted to go celebrate. So with Nat, Rave and David in tow, they headed down from San Deigo where the game was played to the party city on the US-Mexican border.

Another thirty minutes later, they were checked into a hotel, showered, changed and headed out for a night on the town to celebrate. This was the first time since Emily's wedding that he had been out to celebrate anything. When he took Edd to the airport, despite the gold ring on his finger, Edd's hand didn't leave his unless he had to shift gears. The forehead kiss. The admonishment not to do anything _crazy_ while Edd was gone. It all meant _something._ And Kevin didn't _dare_ allow himself to think what it meant until Edd's Facebook _Relationship Status_ went from _married to_ Kevin Anderson to _separated from_ Kevin Anderson.

So he _waited_. But when Eddy told him that the smol redhead was dragging his feet about leaving Edd, Kevin hit a wall. And it showed. The Jets made the playoffs, but not the Superbowl. But when Rave told him that Edd was fighting him tooth and nail, he shook off the breath he had been holding and _lived_. And again, it showed. Another stellar season was had and the country bled Jets green.

So he rents a car and drives to Mexico to party.

But what happens in Mexico, doesn't always _stay_ in Mexico.

* * *

Her name was Lina Thomas. She was David's second cousin on his mom's side. Petite, mousy brown hair and David's smile. She was a B-List actress at best, scoring guest roles on CW shows, NBC soap operas and a whole list of Lifetime movies. But she got on some telenovela that filmed in Mexico City. David knew that any pictures that got posted that night via either the paparazzi or Nat would have his face in them and his mother would be _pissed_ if he went to Mexico and didn't invite his cousin along.

Thing is, David and Lina were like oil and water. But David was a Momma's Boy and thirty minutes after they got to their first bar of the night, Lina walks in the door. Her show was on a two week hiatus and she was in town to party with the locals and watch the Big Game. And she made a beeline for the quarterback in white.

The all white white look was Nat's idea and it sparked _wedding bells_ for the actress. She hung on Kevin all night and while the flirting was nice, she could tell that he wasn't feeling her as much as she thought he should.

It was at bar number three that David cornered the wanna be Oscar winner.

"Dude, Lina! _Chill!,"_ he hissed at her after Kevin brushed her off for the _umpteenth_ time.

"Why?! So _you_ can snag him?! I. Don't. Think. So," she snipped at him.

"Trust me, sweetheart. I have a _waaaaay_ better chance than you do."

"So why haven't you? Or did he shoot your dorky ass down?"

"I have my _career_ to think about and Kevin's a great _friend_ ," David sighed, still kicking himself for having more sense than the average gay man in the presence that was _Kevin Barr._

 _"Uh huh. Thought so. You're not his type_. Just like all the other guys you try to date."

"And you aren't his type, either! Just leave him alone. Desperation isn't a good look on you, Missy," he said as he booped her nose and walked away.

Aggravated and slightly more sober than she wanted to be, Lina headed to the bar and ordered a shot of tequilla, _with the worm_ , with an abysthine back. The bartender cocked a brow but lined the drinks up. When Kevin slid up to the bar to close out his tab, she ordered one more shot for him.

"For the road," she said.

"Aight. I'll have what she's having," the quarterback said as he signed his recepit and pulled out his wallet for the new line of drinks.

"Put your wallet away, Kevin," she said sweetly. "Your money is no good here. This one is on me."

Kevin shrugged and asked, "What are we toasting to?," when his shots showed up.

"Championships and new _friendships."_

* * *

When Kevin woke the next morning, the sun's rays were nothing compared to the searing noise that was his phone.

Falling out of the bed, through foggy eyes he managed to grab the screaming device out of his pants only to hear Nat screaming in his ear when he answered.

 ** _"KEVIN WHERE IN THE FUCK ARE YOU!?,"_** the peacock yelled into the phone.

"My room?," Kevin whispered but even that hurt his head.

"Da fuck you are! I'm in your room now and I don't see you!"

Kevin sat down and leaned against the side of the bed, and it was at that moment he realized that he was _naked._ But his ass didn't hurt, so there as some relief in that, but his dick felt weird. Crusted over. Like he blew a load and didn't clean up. There were a few times in high school when he and Edd would have quickie and he'd be stuck without a shower for a couple of hours, but Edd at least had baby wipes or tissues on hand. This felt like he had gone _all night_ without cleaning up.

 _Gross._

That said, who'd he fuck?!

Turning to the bed, he saw that it was empty, which was great because it meant that he could get out of this strange room he finally realized he was in. And then he realized that a shower was being cut _off._

Standing as quickly as he head would allow him, he pulled his clothes and and whispered in the phone, "I'll meet you in the lobby," before ending the call and getting the hell out of Dodge.

Once in the elevator, he called Nat back.

"Apparently, I'm at the Catina Hotel," he said once Nat answered.

"WHAT?!"

"Stop yelling, you asshole," he groaned as he leaned back against the corner of the small elevator and tried to will his queasy stomach into steady submission.

"Okay, we can come get in...thirty minutes."

"Fuck."

"I know, man. Just hide in the bar if they have one. I'll text you when we're pulling up."

"Got'cha."

Kevin hid in the bar and thirty minutes later Nat, Rave and David arrived and they spent the next thirty minutes explaining to him that somehow, he _and Lina_ both disappeared after he closed his tab at bar number three. Kevin just prayed he didn't do anything _too crazy_.

* * *

Three months later, Lina Thomas is the talk of _the country_ and Kevin, the New York Jets and the NFL are being named as defendants in a paternity suit.


	65. Maybe, Baby

"Lance, you've gotta help me, man," Kevin groaned.

Lance sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I'm _trying,_ dude, but it's gonna be a tight case and either way you don't look so good in the end."

Kevin let loose a growl of frustration and throw the same New York Post paper that Edd was sobbing in disbelief over across the conference room.

 _"She raped me!"_

"I KNOW! But one, you were _drunk in Mexico,_ two, you _didn't report it_ and three, the egos of men across the country are gonna fall to pieces if Kevin Fucking Barr says he was _raped_ by _Lina Thomas,"_ Lance retorted.

Since Lina dropped the biggest bomb in Hollywood, her star went sky high. Talk shows wanted to get her side of the story as Kevin wasn't talking, and while a judge soon shut her mouth with a gag order, that didn't stop the scripts from suddenly rolling in.

"WHHHHHYYYY?!," Kevin screamed.

 _"Because,"_ Jessie Anne said as she walked into the conference room a stack of files in her hands, _"I ain't saying_ she a gold digger, _buuuut..."_

"You've gotta be kidding me," Kevin said as he leveled a look at his lawyer's wife/secretary/right hand.

After an elopment in Vegas, the lawyer and business admnistration major opened their own law practice. Their friends were their biggest clients and they never ceased to keep the lights on with their drama.

"You're the only she's actually gotten her claws in," Jessie Anne said as she set the stack of files on the table in front of Kevin and her husband.

"Whaaaaa?"

"Turns out, that she's been _the other woman_ in about a dozen divorce cases in the last three years, and you know she was apart of that mess between Mark Lansing and Jennifer Jacobs, right?"

Kevin nodded. Rave wouldn't shut up about how David's whore cousin nearly destroyed a multimillion dollar Broadway production because she was an understudy for because she wouldn't stop trying to sleep with the _married_ director and made it a point to flirt with him in front of his Tony award winning long time girlfriend, who was leading the show.

"If she actually put all her damn skills into _acting_ and _not_ trying to snag taken men, she'd have an Oscar by now," Lance said as he looked over the file of the divorce between a MGM producer and his $30 million a picture actress wife.

Kevin cracked a grin.

"So with _me,_ she got _the one person_ she couldn't actually _get."_

Lance and Jessie Anne both snickered.

"There's always _that one_ female that thinks she can make a gay guy switch teams," Jessie Anne sighed. "So you've kinda got that going for you."

Kevin sighed.

"So what's _the plan?"_

* * *

Six months later, Anthony Thomas Barr made his debute. The head full of flaming red hair and Kevin's prominent chin let the world know who his daddy was with no real need for a DNA test, but David and Jessie Anne insisted.

The results were back in a week. There was 99.9% chance that Kevin was Anthony's father. And Kevin's mother wanted to burn that last .01% in hellfire and brimstone, but one look at Lil Anthony's sweet face calmed her Irish Flames. She may of hated his mother with a passion of a thousand African setting suns, but she loved her _grandson_ with a million more.

And _the plan_ was put into action. Even Eddy had to tip a glass to its _perfection._

Because it was obvious to the world that Lina could provide for _herself,_ Kevin took care of Anthony's medical care, provided 24 hour baby nurse care for the first six weeks and then nanny care for as long as the boy would need it. When the time came for him to start school, Lina and Kevin would agree on a home base where Anthony could go to the best schools. They split his daily living costs with each parent taking care of what needed to be taken care of in their own homes. And each would be the first point of contact whenever _anything_ would pop up.

But Lina had _one_ stipulation that she couldn't let go. Kevin _dating._ As in Kevin wasn't to bring _anyone_ he was dating around Anthony _ever_.

 _"Really,_ Lina?!," he asked her as they sat down with the moderator who was helping them put their custody agreement together.

"I don't want your _lifestyle_ around _my son,"_ she retorted.

"One, you _raped_ me to get _our son_ into the world and _two,_ anyone willing to go to such _desperate_ lengths only have it _blow all the way the fuck up_ in their face is _the last person one the damn planet_ to tell _anyone_ about what kind of _lifestyle_ to have."

Lina bristeled at his words but stood her ground.

And then the moderator stepped _all the way out_ of their lane, but _common sense_ needed to be brought back into this.

"Lina, Kevin's right," Justin said. "It's completely illogical for him to keep such a big part of himself private. Especially since _everyone_ knows who he is. And it's kind of disgusting to teach your child to hate such an important part of who their other parent is, because by requesting this, that's _exactly_ what you're doing. And that's not beneficial to anyone considering all the other heaps of issues he's going to have having to such famous people for parents."

"I'm calling my lawyer and I want a new moderator," Lina snapped as she took her cell phone out of her purse.

"Knock yourself out, Ms Thomas, but the judge is going to tell you that if _Kevin_ can't date, _neither can you,"_ Justin said as he leaned back in his desk chair.

Lina locked eyes with moderator who read her like a book and when he didn't waver, she put her phone back in her purse.

 _"Fine,_ bring your little _man whores_ around your kid and fuck up his whole _perspective_ of what a _man_ is _supposed_ to be," she snipped.

Justin snickered.

"Like all the _married_ producers and directors you keep finding yourself tangled up with?"

And Kevin outright laughed.

* * *

Lina, in an effort to save _some_ face in the midst of all the drama between she and Kevin made her home base in New York. Between the nanny's and Kevin's regualr schedule, it was easier for him to look after Anthony while she went on location to film or even out to Hollywood to pick up work. And it was a good thing, too, because Kevin was the first to notice _and care_ about something very _off_ about his son's health.

A dozen tests and many sleepless nights later he finally had a diagnosis.

Type 1 diabetes _and_ congential hypothyroidism.

Lina's response.

 _"Fix it."_

"It's not something that can be _fixed,_ Lina," Kevin told her. "He's going to need doctors, specialists and medications for the rest of his life to take care of him right."

Lina sighed.

"This is _your_ fault, you know," she spat at him.

"How?! And you better not say it's because I'm gay!"

"If the shoe fits...," she shrugged.

"Or maybe this is God telling _you_ to chill the heck out and focus on something besides trying to attached to some producer's bank account."

"At least I can get a date."

And across town, the only person Kevin would _love_ to _date_ is staring at an email from his lawyer saying that his estranged husband cancelled another court date for _work._


	66. Just What The Doctor Ordered

_"Only you_ would go back to school to _cope_ with a divorce, Sockhead," Edd drawled as he took a long puff on his ever ready cigar.

Edd snickered.

"Beats doing nothing."

They were sitting on Eddy's back porch in Peach Creek. The business management major had done for pretty well for himself. He had gotten on at the candy factory and ran the sales division with a firmly greased up palm. Years of scams made him the best salesman in the company. He was living his dream; big house, big car and Lee. Lee was a late addition to the dream, but she was one of the best additions so no one complained because she kept Eddy in check.

Edd, on the other hand, had gone back to school two years ago. He was stuck in _year four_ of his divorce from Kevin Anderson. It as just a cycle of madness as far as Edd was concerned. Two years ago, Kevin had suggested giving counseling another try. Edd said no and went back to school and got his doctorate in biochemistry and microbology. He would now head up the research labs at Columbia's Diabetes Research Center.

"So what's next?," Eddy asked.

Edd just shrugged.

"The usual. Work til I die. Toil my life away for The Man," Edd said as he leaned back and sipped his bourbon.

 _"I'm_ The Man, D," Eddy snickered.

"Can I have a vacation then?," Edd whined.

"Hell yeah."

Eddy felt for his smart friend. Kevin wasn't letting go and it was wearing on the genius something fierce. Edd gave Kevin the condo and moved to Brooklyn but the judge said no to alimony and said they needed to split the rest of their combined assets 50/50. And he still refused to give Mr Wigglebottom back. _Something_ would always come up when an arranged exchanged was scheduled. And after Anthony's birth, Kevin drug his feet on _everything, especially_ after Edd said no to counseling again. After unloading their relationship for six months the first time they tried counseling, the genius was _done_. Kevin not only lied to him, he did it to make him _look bad._

Surely The Anderson's wouldn't be too keen on their son in law attending a wedding _out of the country_ that his ex would also be present for? Jillian was _furious_ with her son. He had invited them out but then complained that Edd had ditched them all for a wedding. When she found out _where_ the wedding was and picked through her son's lies, she blew a gasket. Kevin and Edd were simply friends. Nothing more. To try to set him up like he did would only serve to make him look like a jealous freak and _no one_ likes that. Plus, she was missing the chance to have a spa day with her girlfriends to take the trip from Peach City to New York. All for a _set up?!_ To say that Momma Anderson was upset was the understatement of the year. Edd was so upset that he left. He just couldn't take Kevin's passive aggressive behavior anymore.

But then Kevin's _work_ would always get in the way of court dates or meetings with their lawyers. Considering that Edd wasn't supporting him and they only needed to split up their combined assets, Kevin was given leeway as his work was his only support now. But with technology, Eddy figured they could just do everything online. But according to Edd, Kevin wanted to be there in person to make sure that things were said and done as he felt they should be.

But Eddy suspected after being caught in the world's must fucked up lie, he was trying to hold on in order to redeem himself. But as far as Eddy was concerned, there was no more redemption after finding out that Kevin had _his_ ex on emergency stand by. And thankfully, Double D was _finally_ starting to see it, too.

Edd snorted.

"It'll have to wait. We're going into some new patient trials next week."

Eddy just shook his head. Considering that Type 1 diabetes was Edd's forte, he knew the doctor would be up to his eyeballs with parents hoping for a _cure_. Divorce was one thing, but making a living selling hope in a bottle to parents who only want their kids healthy was another.

"How long are these gonna last?," Eddy asked pensively.

"Two years."

Eddy sighed and Edd shrugged.

But then Eddy remembered that a certain gold digging baby mama was looking for that miracle cure. But between you, me and the tree, Eddy knew that _the father_ just wanted something that would help his son live the life he deserved. And Eddy agreed. So Eddy decided it was time for _one last scam_.

* * *

Kevin stood in front of the Diabetes Research Center and sighed.

David just patted his shoulder and said, "If anything, it'll help him stay healthy."

Anthony's pediatrician had told Lina about some new diabetes treatment trials at the Diabetes Research center. For the next two years, Anthony would be poked, prodded, and given medications that would help his pancreas do what it's supposed to do. _Hopefully._ Traditional methods had worked so far, but as he grew, there was a chance that things wouldn't work like they should as his body's maturing hormones would counteract the medications process and the idea of trial and error didn't sit well with Lina or Kevin. This new trial would make it easier for Anthony's usual medicinal routine to continue smoothly without a lot of ups and downs, thus decreasing the chances for error in his insulin intake, which would decrease his chances of a trip to the ER. Kevin had had enough of those the first six months of his life. The fewer the better.

But Kevin knew that this wasn't going to be a cure all. _Nothing_ would be. Thankfully, David was willing to be the person to explain to Lina that what she was looking for wasn't going to happen when this trial _failed_ by not giving her the cures she wanted. But then again, David hated the bitch so dropping bombs of disappointment wasn't hard for him. He'd have songs and dances to go along with whatever he had to tell her half the time. He still wasn't all that high on Nat's list of _Favorite People,_ but he had to give the man his props on how elegantly he'd break Lina's face.

"Alright, let's go."

The intake process was typical. Anthony was so used to it by now that when he walked into the exam room, he'd start taking off his clothes as long as he knew he had a blanket to wrap himself in because the exam rooms were usually very cold.

Except the room they were in was unusually warm for an exam room. When Kevin went to look at the thermostat, he saw that it was in a locked case and the temperature was on the digital pad was _locked in_ on 75 degrees. Kevin only knew of _one person_ who liked his rooms at _exactly_ 75 degrees. And while the thought nearly stopped his heart, Anthony doing his _naked dance_ on the exam table scared him more.

 _"Tony. Sit,"_ Kevin ordered after he caught the _personalized_ Peach Creek Kid tshirt that came to Kevin at the stadium via Amazon because Anthony _deserved it_ that the tot had tossed off and Anthony reluctantly sat down.

And then Kevin nearly had another heart attack when he took a deep breath to steady the nerves his son was tap dancing on.

The scent of _blueberry and vanilla_ hit him like a Mac Truck and he _reeled._

"You alright, man?," David asked.

Kevin just looked at him with wide eyes.

"Uhh..."

 _And then there was a knock at the door._

Kevin outright yelped and gave his son and friend a dark side eye at their giggling at his near terrified expression.

"Heeeeyoooo," Anthony called out.

"It's open,"Kevin sighed as he steeled his emotions.

When a nurse peeked her head in, Kevin took a sigh of relief.

After half an hour of getting Anthony's medical history and going through a general check up, the nurse sent them to the lab to get some blood work done.

"We should have the blood work results in about a week and then the doctor will look them over and make a determination from there if he qualifies for the trial," she told him as she helped Anthony get dressed and giggled at his _clothed dance._

"And if he qualifies?," Kevin asked.

"You'll sit down with one of the doctors to discuss the trial. He or she will go over what we're looking for the medication to do and for how long. They'll give you a full treatment plan you'll sign off on and he'll get his medications and we'll start the trial," the nurse replied as she danced with a happily squealing Anthony in her arms.

"Who are the doctors in charge of this trial?," David asked.

He knew Lina would want notes on this visit and to research the doctors in charge of the trial. She wasn't going to say no if Anthony qualified to participate, but he knew she'd prefer one type of doctor over another in regards to treatment. Basically, the easier she could order them around, the better.

"Uh, Dr Brooks, Dr Sparks and Dr Vincent. Dr Vincent is in charge of the trial overall, but he's only going to see patients if we get over 30 qualified participants. He doesn't want the other doctors overwhelmed. The smaller the patient load, the better because we want to make sure everyone gets the best care and flawless results."

Kevin was relieved to see Anthony responding well to the nurse, but he was _tense_ about the prospect of meeting the doctor who'd be monitoring Anthony's care. Lina would have to be there and he wasn't sure what he'd do if he had to share a room with his ex and his raping, gold digging baby mama.

David on the other hand had talked to Eddy and his plan was to make sure to talk up Edd to Lina. If she fought for him to be the doctor in charge of Anthony's care, Edd and Kevin would _finally_ have a chance to get back together, HIPPA and ethics be damned. But as nurse, David knew that this chance probably wouldn't be worth the risk because _if_ they _did_ get back together, Edd would have to remove himself from the trial and knowing Lina, she'd make it difficult for him to work at the research center because he over stepped his bounds with his patient's family.

Rave was right. Sometimes the risk in love isn't worth your _livelihood._

After they went to the lab to get Anthony's blood work started, David sent a text to Eddy.

 _Time for Plan B._


	67. World's Collide

**Author's Note: Gonna try to post as much as possible today because tomorrow I'll be celebrating my son's birthday. Sunday's his actual birth _date_ , but as you can tell by my writing, I don't do _anything_ small. So the next 48hrs will be light posting days as I will be partying with a SEVEN YEAR OLD! Trust me, it's gonna be AWESOME!**

Dr Sparks ended up being Anthony's doctor for the trial, much to Kevin's sad relief. He wasn't truly ready to see him again. Lina was still being a bitch about him bringing _dates_ around Anthony, even though he hung out with David all the time. He wasn't sure how Edd would take to him being a dad let alone how he got to be one. And would _Edd_ be ready to date again after what his ex put him through with the divorce? Kevin wasn't sure, but was more than willing to wait as long as possible to figure it all out. Because the next time he got Edd in his presence again, he was _never_ letting him go.

"David's your _friend,"_ she told him the day Kevin was going to represent the Jets at the Sugar Ball, a fund raiser that the research center would have to raise money for diabetes research at Columbia and NYU. She knew he'd need a date and was suggesting someone who he wouldn't be tempted to _try anything_ with.

"I have _a lot_ of friends, Lina," Kevin smirked at her.

She went pink at this. That damn smirk and the fact that Kevin's dating past was subject of amusement friends to his friends let her know that Kevin could be getting laid _tonight_ with _one phone call._ And it _pissed. her. off._

"Fine, go. Don't catch nothing," she sneered as she walked out of the house, the nanny quickly trailing behind her, Anthony in tow, even though he resembled a sack of potatoes by the way Isabel had to quickly grab him and run out the door.

Kevin rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Nat!"

"Yo," the peacock drawled as he stepped out from behind the corner he was hiding behind.

He _loved_ Anthony's drop offs and pick ups at Kevin's because Lina never ceased to amuse him with her crazy antics.

"Who's free tonight?"

* * *

Because of Kevin, Nat and Rave's high profile jobs (Nat was the VP of his dad's hotel empire, when he wasn't being Kevin's agent), they were ready faces to the LGBT community in New York. If Kevin needed a date for an event, Nat knew who to call that was out and was red carpet ready. It drove Lina nuts, but she had no dog in this fight because she had scandal every couple of weeks. Not to mention what she did to Kevin was so low down and dirty, it was a wonder she could keep her head above water in the cesspool she found herself living in.

When the story initially broke, the only reason Kevin didn't press charges was because she was pregnant. Between both of their inebriated states and her pregnancy, it just didn't feel right to put her in jail. Especially when in the _long run_ , there was _never_ a chance of them falling in bed again. Plus, Anthony needed his mommy. Even if it was only to see her for what she was. It was a lesson Kevin would rather he learn on his own, with Kevin being there to protect him from the fall out and guide him through it.

When Kevin and Eli Bass, a young designer who regularly would donate time and money to The Trevor Project, made it to the ball, Dr Sparks cornered Kevin for a chat.

"I know you were out of town playing the Eagles when we had our last scheduled meeting, but Lina didn't show or reschedule. Is there something going on? I'd like to get Anthony back in as soon as possible so we can make sure things are still going well."

And Kevin suddenly was contemplating _murder._ After six months of perfect visits and checkups, Lina dropped the ball. This wasn't the first time she blew off something in regards to Anthony. She'd regularly send him over unfed, unkempt and a mess. Kevin would never have Edd or Eddward's standards of cleanliness, but when it looked like the kid hadn't seen a baby wipe all day, it made Kevin wonder what else was going on. To date, Kevin had fired 4 nannies and David would do most of the drop offs and pick ups to make sure that Anthony was doing ok and not living in squalor. There were the missed doctor's appointments before this and the Walgreen's pharmacy Kevin used would just call _him_ to pick up any medications Anthony had.

And as much as he wanted to keep the woman involved, it was now painfully obvious that _he_ was the _only one_ that _cared._

"I'll look my schedule over and give you a call Monday," Kevin told the worried physician.

The doctor nodded in relief and went off to the bar to get a drink to shake her worries away.

Kevin and Eli spent the night schmoozing with New York's elite, making connections and raising money to help other kids like Anthony.

And as the night drew to a close, Kevin caught a flash of white mixed with ebony from across the ballroom as he and Eli walked out the door. When he stopped walking and made his eyes _focus_ to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

 _Twinkling blue met surprised green._

A flash of a gapped tooth smile.

A wave of the most beautiful hand Kevin's ever had the privilege to touch.

 _And then he was gone_.

Eli tapping his shoulder brought him back to earth and Kevin shuddered as his nerves were on fire.

"Dude, are you ok?," the designer asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Kevin's face had gone _white_ , but his cheeks were _red_ and they _hurt_ from how hard he was smiling.

"No," Kevin sighed happily. "Just an _angel."_

* * *

Two weeks later, Kevin met with Dr Sparks to discuss Anthony's progress. As David waited in the waiting room with Anthony, she poured over the results of a battery of tests that would measure where Anthony was and where they wanted him to be.

"We got lucky that it's only been a couple of weeks," the doctor said. "He's still on track. Provided that you guys stick with the treatment plan, we should be able to add these results in with the rest."

Kevin gave a relieved sigh.

"From here on in, just call my people, Doc. I'll get him here," Kevin said as he shook Dr Sparks hand before leaving.

When Kevin got back to the waiting room, David had a sad smile on his face.

"You _just_ missed him, but he thinks the little guy needed a friend."

Kevin eyeballed him curiously and when Anthony tugged on his pants and said, "Up!," Kevin saw what David was talking about.

As he picked up his son, he got a _strong_ whiff of blueberry and vanilla and in the boy's hands was a hand knitted cactus.

"He said it's name was...," David began.

 _"Jim,"_ Kevin snickered as he looked the little toy over. It was hand knitted and when Kevin turned it over, a small capital _J_ was stitched on the bottom of the _pot._ "I can't believe he kept it," Kevin muttered to himself.

Kevin had commissioned an Etsy vendor to make it for him for their one month anniversary in high school.

 _Now it was Anthony's._

"He also said that he _loved_ his shirt," David said as they walked out of the building.

Kevin outright laughed.

And Anthony held his head high in his _Daddy's Lil Hotshot_ tshirt.


	68. Army

The first year of Anthony's medical trial went without incident after Kevin was made the main point of contact. His mother quit her job as the manager of one of the local Family Dollar stores to keep her schedule open so if Kevin needed someone to deal with Anthony while he was working and Lina was filming, she could fly out. Between Nat, David, her, occasionally Rave and the two nannies Kevin could trust, Isabella and Amy, Kevin had a mini army of supporters to help him raise his son.

But there was way too many visits to the research center where he couldn't come and Edd was spotted. He'd always stop to speak and dote on his little boy. When Nat showed Kevin the video of Edd giving Anthony his _first jawbreaker,_ Kevin nearly cried. But he still kept his distance. Edd was _technically_ still married and even if he wasn't, he was heading up a huge medical trial Anthony was involved in. Neither Kevin or Edd could risk reconnecting now. There was just too much at stake.

Still, every picture and video of his ex and son playing together, every gift, usually a book or soft toy, was so treasured by Kevin that if he let himself just _not_ think about reality, it was as if they were _finally_ back together. And that bit of hope carried him far longer than it probably should have.

The second year of the trial was the most trying of Edd's _personal_ life. His estranged husband had all but drawn up a stalemate. And Edd's lawyer had finally had enough herself. She sent complaints to Kevin, his lawyer and the judge. This divorce had gone on nearly three times longer than the actual marriage and it was time to _sign the damn papers_.

But Kevin had to _work._

* * *

The day everyone got together to celebrate Matteo becoming a US citizen, Emily let a few choice words rip about how she felt about the whole situation. Eddy was in stitches. Sy wondered why she got a C in English in high school and college. A vocabulary like that needed to have the grades that reflected it. Ed took legit notes. This sort of thing had to be documented for prosperity's sake.

"What do you mean you're not single, yet?!," she yelled after Edd gave her a negative answer to her question about him bringing his divorce papers to use as kindling for the BBQ pit.

 _"I'm not._ He won't sign," Edd pouted.

"I swear if I had known he was going to be such a fuckboy, I'd never let him help me with my econ classes."

"You know I was there for you," Eddy shrugged as he lit up a stubby.

 _"No, you weren't!_ My econ classes always cut into your "down time," Emily retorted.

"Oh yeah," Eddy snickered as Lee gave him a beer and a kiss. _"That."_

"See! I was stuck learning about macroeconomics from THE BIGGEST BITCHGOBBLET OF ALL FUCKBOYS because _you_ wanted to get _laid!"_

"Sounds like a personal problem, Dear," Lee said with a grin as she slid into her husband's lap.

Groaning in frustration, Emily threw her wine cooler at the fire pit and stormed into the house.

"PARTY FOUL," Ed hollered as the bottle _exploded_ and sent the flames smoldering in the pit a good three feet high.

"KEVIN'S A PARTY FOUL," Emily screamed from the kitchen.

"Annnnnnnd she's getting stabby," Amber giggled as she scampered onto the deck where the rest of the gang was sitting.

"And you left her in there?!," Edd said as he rushed to the sliding glass door.

 _"Yes, and you will, too!_ I haven't seen her this riled up since the wedding," Amber said as she leaned back to look into the kitchen through the window over the sink. Emily was going to town on some poor cucumbers from Rolf's garden, but at least they'd be ready for the pasta salad.

Edd sighed as he remembered the event that kick started the mess he was in with his estranged husband. But it was really all Kevin's fault. If he hadn't lied or acted like jealous passive aggressive jerk, they would still be ok. Together even. But deep down in his heart, he knew it wouldn't have lasted long. His heart only beat for one Kevin and _Kevin Anderson wasn't it._

* * *

The trial was drawing to a close just in time for Anthony's fourth birthday. If the FDA accepted the paper Edd was going to submit along with their drugs after Thanksgiving, by spring next year insurance companies would be able to pay for the treatment and generic companies could get started on making a cheaper version of the drug. Kevin celebrated by taking his son out for _lite_ ice cream and an afternoon in Central Park.

A week later he was in Dallas playing in the 3 O'Clock Thanksgiving Day game. Edd watched with Marie, Mya, and Devlynn at Marie's studio in Brooklyn. About halfway through the third quarter, Kevin was sacked. _Hard._ So hard that he had to be carted off the field. Edd tried to not let it shake him, but when the commentators reported that Kevin was unconscious _and_ nonresponsive at the hospital, Edd started to have a bit of a meltdown.

As Marie did her best to comfort her friend, Mya dropped a bomb.

"I know a guy who _may_ be able to help," she said quietly as she came to sit on the couch next to Edd.

"Who-oo?," Edd sobbed.

"He's a great neurosurgeon. Name's Dr Eddward Rockwell."

 _ **"WHAT?!,"**_ Edd _and_ Marie screamed at her.

 _"Hey, now!_ No need to bite my head off! I was just suggesting...," she pouted.

Marie sighed.

"Okay, Babe, we're going to have a _long_ talk about how _you_ know him, but Edd," she said as she lifted her friend's downed head, "you know better than I do how great he is. We probably should call him."

Edd just whined. Marie and Mya were right, but the _last person_ Edd wanted to reach out to was the man who had hurt _both_ of his ex's. But he had also helped one. And he was one of the greatest neurosurgeons in the country. If Kevin was hurt, he'd surely want to help him, right?

 _Right?!_

As he tried to get his bearings together, his phone rang.

 _ **CallerID:** NathanG_

"Nathan!? How is he?," Edd asked as a fresh batch of tears fell down his face.

 _"It's **bad,** man. Do you happen to know Eddward's contact info? I don't want anyone else touching him," _ Nat said urgently.

Edd sighed. This was for Kevin and for _Kevin,_ he'd do _anything_.

"I'll call him right away."

 _"Thanks, D._ _He's at Baylor University Medical Center. Hurry, **please."**_

"You've got it," Edd said as he hung up the phone.

Gripping Marie's hand as hard as he could, he dialed the number of someone he'd never thought he'd ever call despite their network affiliations saying that he could.

He picked up on the first ring.

 _"This is Dr Rockwell."_

"I-It's Vincent," Edd said with a shaky sigh.

 _"Where is he?!"_

"Baylor University Medical Center."

 _"I'm on my way. He'll be ok. I've got this."_

Then Edd said something he'd never thought he'd say to someone who he thought was nothing more than hurtful, bothersome rival.

"Thank you, Eddward."

 _"You're welcome. I'll see you soon,"_ Eddward smiled into the phone before hanging up and making arrangements to spend the next few days _deep in the heart of Texas._

Hearing Eddward's words sparked a resolve in Edd that he hadn't tapped into since he allowed himself to _be_ with Kevin again sophomore year of college.

"So, y'all wanna go pick some yellow roses in Texas?," he asked his smiling company.

Marie just hugged him and gave a happy squeal.

* * *

Eddward landed in Dallas no more than six hours after he saw Kevin take hit to the head and drop on the field like a rag doll. While he had met Nat a few times, and considered him too over the top for his tastes, he knew that he'd be the best to go to in figuring out how to deal with getting Kevin help.

Finding the peacock in the ICU's waiting room, he found him looking like a man who had just lost his best friend because as far as it looked, _he did._

"Eddward, you made it," Nat said in shock when the tall neurosurgeon walked into the room.

 _"Dr Vincent_ called me. What's the prognosis?"

Nat smiled as he led Eddward out of the waiting room. He was going to send Edd flowers for getting Eddward there.

"I dunno, man. This is the twelfth hit he's taken this season. He's helmet is supposed to be rigged to tabulate his hits and what it's doing to his head, but he got hit so hard, the tech has been fried as best as we can tell. They're going off old info, but I think he needs a CAT Scan or an MRI to really see what's going on."

"But _anyone_ can do that," Eddward said incredulously.

 _"I know that._ But you're one of the best and you're not gonna bullshit us or try to sell us some diagnosis that's gonna make you famous," Nat replied with just a bit of an edge of snark in his tone.

Eddward had to give Nat that. He had always thought it was better to be direct and use any means necessary to help his patients than it was to promote his own agenda. And they both knew that Eddward's care for Kevin would make him work harder to figure out what was wrong and _wake him up_ , but not cloud his judgement to force the issue.

When they made it to Kevin's private room, only his parents were there. They blinked owlish at the man who could of been Double D's taller twin.

"This is Dr Eddward Rockwell," Nat explained. "One of the best neurosurgeons in the country. And we went to school with him. He's good people."

"Did you know Kevin?," Jack asked.

Eddward's blush gave him away.

"But he never...," Emily whispered.

"It's okay," Eddward said softly. "There isn't much to tell."

"But you're _here_ ," Jack said.

"Kevin was one the best friends I had in school," Eddward sighed. "And when a friend needs help, I'm there. Does anyone know I can talk to about what we know so far?"

As Eddward had a meeting with the doctors who had been looking after Kevin since he first arrived, Edd _ran_ into the ICU's waiting room.

"Down the hall, room 318," Sy said after he burst into the room, eyes brimming with tears.

As he took off down the hall, Ang rubbed her round belly and said a prayer that the playdates she and Kevin had been planning for the last five months would be able to take place.

* * *

The hit Kevin took caused some swelling that needed to be drained, but what Eddward wanted was the latest data from his helmet. It would be able to tell him what kind of treatment plan to draw up and whether or not Kevin could or even should continue to play. Looking the busted helmet over, he knew of _one person_ who would be able to fix the helmet _and_ save the data.

After quick look up of company personnel, he found that the person in question was at a conference in LA. Tapping into his reserve of intimidation _and charm_ , he called their hotel room. Rolling his eyes at their obsession of waiting til the _third ring_ to pick up, he smirked at the high tenor that answered the phone.

"It's me. You need to come to Dallas as soon as possible," Eddward ordered as much as he _said._

 _"Why?,"_ he asked annoyingly.

"Because it's the damn right thing to do, _Kevin._ If _I_ can be here, _so can you."_

 _"Why should I help the golden boy!?"_

"Because, _mon cheri, your_ company made his helmet and it's busted. _Come fix it._ Be the hero for once."

 _"A lot of good that'll do me,"_ Kevin said with an eye roll.

"I heard what you did to him and what you're doing now. Acting like a child won't get you what you want. Show him you can put your differences aside and do the right thing."

 _"And then what?!"_

"And then _let him go_. I told you that damn near ten years ago, Kevin. Don't let your pride get in the way of doing the right thing. Sometimes the things we lose aren't truly a lost. You tried. That's great. But it's time to move on. At least this way you can go out on top."

 _"Fine,"_ Kevin sighed. "I'll let my bosses know and see if I can't get on a red eye."

"Thank you, _Pumpkin."_

 _And the sleeping dragon woke the fuck up._

* * *

Overnight, Kevin had surgery to reduce the swelling in his head. Thanks to advances in technology at this point, the scar he would sport behind his left ear was barely half an inch long and barely a centimeter wide. It wouldn't stop the _hotshot_ from bragging about it, though.

By daybreak, Kevin Anderson had landed and was in the hospital looking over the helmet in question. In a spotless conference room (Edd and Eddward cleaned it themselves), he took the helmet apart, rewired a few components and brought it back online. And what they found out was so simple as to be ridiculous. Edd outright face palmed.

Because Kevin had had the helmet since he came on with the Jets some six years ago, it was so battered that it wasn't fitting properly anymore. While most of his teammates got a new helmet every season, Kevin wouldn't let his go. Something about suspicions and good luck charms. Edd would constantly fuss at him about making sure his motor cycle helmet always fit properly as his high school and college teams would just get him a new helmet whether he liked it or not. And now he had the evidence he needed to make sure Kevin always protected his head.

"I'm going to kill him," Edd said as he looked the data over.

"Not if I get to him first," Eddward snarled.

How Kevin could be so lax about his own safety, especially since he had _more_ than himself to think about now was beyond him.

Kevin Anderson just packed up his things and started to walk out of the room when Edd stopped him.

"Can I talk to you?," the ravenette asked.

Kevin sighed. He knew what the conversation was going to be about. And as much as he hated to have it, as he was on the plane flying to help the one person he thought he'd never help, he realized that Eddward was right. He tried and fucked up. It was time to cut his losses. At least this way he did come out smelling a bit more like Texas' Yellow Roses than the pile of shit he knew he had been smelling like for the past _six years._

"Sure, what's on your mind?," he asked as they stepped out of the conference room and Edd walked them down the hall a bit and into a small corner.

"Thank you for coming out and helping him."

"Hey, my people made that helmet so the least I can do is fix it when it fucks up."

 _"Still."_

Kevin shrugged.

"It's no big deal, D. He's a friend of yours so the least I can do is help him out."

Edd saw how much this whole ordeal was hurting his estranged husband and he knew a cure, but he knew that he wouldn't like it. But it was time.

"How about you help _us_ out and sign the damn papers."

"Because I don't want to lose you, Edd!," Kevin said in a loud whisper.

"Kevin," Edd said as he ran a hand down his tired face, "you lost me when you _lied_ to me _and about me_. I know I was wrong about a lot of things, but I have been _nothing but faithful_ to you _and only you_ since we got married and you _just. kept. hurting me!_ And when you hurt _me,_ you hurt _us_ and why would you do that?!"

"Hurt people, hurt people, I guess," Kevin sighed.

"Then go get help, but _let me go. Please."_

One look into those pleading blue eyes and Kevin's done for.

 _It was time._

"I'll call my lawyer Monday."

 _"Thank you,"_ Edd said as tears of relief ran down his cheeks.

"You're welcome," Kevin replied as he drew Edd into one final hug _goodbye_ and then he was gone.

* * *

Around Noon on Sunday, Kevin Barr woke up. The faint scents of blueberry, vanilla and lilac whipped around him as he slowly came out of his stupor. His mother was at his side as soon as he stirred.

"Anthony? Baby? Mommy's here," she cooed to her baby boy.

As Kevin's eyes focused on the room he realized someone _very important_ was missing.

"Ma?," he whispered, voice hoarse from not being used for a couple of days and the last time he was using it, it was to bark play calls down the field.

"Yeah, Baby?"

 _"Where's_ _my Tony?"_


	69. Resolve

**Author's Note: Dr Shara belongs to Auntie Shara.**

Mya paced angrily in front of the couch her _girlfriend_ was sitting on between _both_ of her ex boyfriends. She only knew of _one_. But the _other?!_ She couldn't figure out who to be more angry at. Her _friend_ for not telling her he had dated a girl, even though she _knew_ he was gay since he was eight years old or her _girlfriend_ for not telling her that _two boys_ broke her heart. One on purpose and the other because he _knew_ it just _wasn't right_ for them to be together.

 _Still..._

"Mya...," Marie began.

Mya placed a hand on her hip and held the other up to silence Marie. Eddward just shook his head.

 _"Mya, please,"_ Eddward said with a look that begged her to use some damn common sense.

But this only set the nurse _aflame._

"And _you!_ What the ever loving hell, Edd!?"

"Not my finest moment to be sure, mon cheri," Eddward said as he stood, arms up defensively before crossing in front of her and crossing his arms as he looked down at her. "But it was a long time ago. We've _all_ moved past it _obviously."_

"So I'm just supposed to be okay with it all!?," she asked indignantly as she mimicked his stance. "Not to mention we're _all_ here to help her _prom date_..."

 _"Nothing happened, Babe!,"_ Marie protested as she interrupted her, but Mya just plowed on.

"How am I supposed to react knowing that _my girlfriend_ has been with _three_ of the most well known _men_ in America!?"

"One, I was _never_ intimate with her beyond the typical teenage necking, despite _her_ urgency to do otherwise," Eddward said with a smirk as Marie groaned and Edd facepalmed. "And two, Kevin's a friend. When a friend needs help..."

 _"We're there,"_ Mya hissed through clenched teeth, finishing the quote her grandmother taught her, her sister, and Eddward when they were kids.

 _"Exactly._ _You_ have her now. Be happy with that, darling," Eddward smiled as he drew his long time friend into a hug.

Mya sighed but leaned into his hug all the same. He was right. It was only a month after she and her sister left to have lunch the first time she met Marie that she figured out Marie's counseling schedule. Every Wednesday at 11AM. By the time she got out of her sessions with Dr Shara, it would be time for lunch. But Devlynn was a therapist in the same office. So they'd flirt. Well, she'd flirt and Marie would blush and try to make small talk and fail, sighing with sad relief when Devlynn showed up for her sister lunch date. But three months later, Devlynn finally had her own office. And Mya _pounced_. Still, Marie would try to play her off. So she backed down and got to know the indigo haired artist as a _friend_.

In that time, Dr Shara finally got Marie to admit to herself that her _man eater_ ways were just a cover for how she _really_ felt about relationships. She _really_ wanted to hold Nazz's hand most of jr high, but _couldn't_. Such actions were looked kindly upon in her family. So she chased Edd down and eventually wore him down. He was the easiest Ed boy to grab. He wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do. But it all just fell apart because as the social pressures of high school raised their ugly head, she and Edd failed to reach them like they _should have._ Edd just gave up and gave into his heart. She tried again with Eddward, but his heart had been elsewhere the whole time. And the hurt of being rejected in love couldn't compare to _fear_ of being rejected by _home_. Still, _love_ would have to _pay_.

If it wasn't for Nazz, who told her to get help and even would set up, and subsequently have to cancel her first few appointments before _dragging_ her to Dr Shara, who knows where Marie would be?!

Mya loved Nazz and Edd for being there for Marie despite only wanting to maintain a friendship with her. Marie didn't even tell Nazz her young heart's feelings until _after_ she started dating Mya and Nazz asked her how and why she came to feel how she did about _herself,_ love, and relationships. When Marie told her, she embraced her like she always did, as a _girl friend_ and threatened Mya within inches of her life if she broke her heart. Many fear the Kanker Sisters, _Mya_ knows better.

All of this, however, didn't explain _Eddward's_ actions.

"You still suck for what you did to her,you jackass," she said as she pulled back and popped her friend on the back of his head.

"Ow, woman! I KNOW!," Edd scowled as he rubbed his head. Turning to Marie, he said, "I'm sorry, Marie. I was being selfish and shouldn't have dragged you down into my mess."

"It's cool," Marie smiled. "I'm fine now."

"SEE?!," Eddward said as he gestured wildly between his ex and his old friend.

Mya just rolled her eyes. But Marie quickly took her in her arms.

"I love you, Baby. _Just you."_

Edd nodded in agreement and Mya looked into bright violet eyes. For the better part of a year she's looked into those eyes and saw as the walls in front of them fell and let her in. And the bright light of the future burned in them with a passion she had never seen before. She never wanted to lose it but sometimes, when _the past_ is staring you in the face, that light can seem so, so dim.

 _"Just me?"_

 _"Just you."_

"Okay," Mya sighed as she threw her arms around Marie's neck and buried her face in the crook of her shoulder and both Edd's breathed a sigh of relief.

As their friends canoodled in the middle of the ICU waiting room, Eddward turned to Edd and asked, "How'd it go with Kevin?"

Eddward knew they had gotten married, but he also knew of rumors that they had separated and Kevin was dragging his feet on ending everything. The gossip was fierce, but he _knew_ Kevin had to have done something _incredibly stupid_ to make _Dr Eddward Vincent-Anderson_ walk away. _Life_ blew Kevin and Edd apart in college. Only a person's _actions_ could blew a marriage apart. To find Edd in New York and Kevin in LA was proof positive that it was _over. Still,_ this whole _help the hotshot_ had to burn, but Kevin came. Eddward felt a little guilty for using his _influence_ on him to get him to come, but the _hotshot needed help_ and _damnit_ _all_ if Eddward wasn't going to make sure he got it.

Kevin changed his life for the better in so many ways. Despite the rollercoaster that was their relationship, he cared for the man who did nothing but care for him. Kevin showed him what it meant to _love_ unconditionally, even if the one he loved, _truly_ _loved,_ was someone else. Kevin showed him that it was okay to let people in. _All the way in_. And he taught him that _people_ aren't expendable. From the get go, Eddward had set out to destroy _them_ because _he_ had been destroyed, and while his ex tried to pick up the pieces until Eddward pushed him _all the way out_ , Kevin picked up the pieces and then _left_ because only Eddward could put them back himself.

On his own, he faced his demons, fought them and won. He walked away from his _parents_ and lived his life as he saw fit. He could come to Dallas with a clear conscience and request the presence of others to put things _right_. All because Kevin Barr had been his _friend_.

Still, his smaller _self_ was separating from what most considered the pinnacle of _love_. The exchanges between the two men during Kevin's repairs of the helmet were short, curt. Damn near business like, which Eddward couldn't help but feel _un_ comfortable about considering how _in love_ they had been before. Even after they got back together, there was a fondness there, despite Edd hanging on to the _hotshot's_ heart. But now...

"They went well," Edd smiled. "He says he's going to sign the papers."

As Eddward digested _the truth_ to all the gossip he had heard through the _medical grapevine,_ Marie turned to Edd with wide eyes.

"Are you _sure,_ D?!," she asked as she slid out of Mya's arms and to Edd's side.

"I'm sure," Edd nodded.

 _"Thank God!,"_ she breathed out as she drew him into a hug.

A split second later, Emily Barr flung open the ICU waiting room's door.

"Where's David!?," she asked frantically.


	70. Daddy's Lil Prince

Edd immediately pulled out his phone and looked up Kevin's information. Over the years, he added information as he needed it. Kevin's birth date, his parents address, dorm rooms and the phone numbers associated with them. When Anthony came along, he added his birth date, too. And then the contact information he'd need just in case he or his team would need to contact Kevin or Lina when it came to anything about Anthony's care when he was involved in the clinical trial Edd was heading up. It became very apparent that _David_ was the best person to go to when it came to getting ahold of Lina. When Edd found out how David was involved in Kevin's life after they met in the waiting room at the research center, he was grateful that his ex had such a great friend. He was even more grateful that David could pick up the balls that Lina was _constantly_ dropping.

Over last couple of days, as they all held their breath over Kevin's condition, Edd got to know David a bit more. And while it amazed him that David and Kevin never dated in the traditional sense, David's presence in Kevin's life was what he needed to get his heart where it needed to be.

 _Waiting for Edd._

But, would it be worth it? Until his estranged husband signed their divorce papers, Edd wouldn't know.

Dialing David's number, he prayed the man could come through for the Barr family.

 _*Ring, Ring*_

 _"This is David Andrews."_

"David, it's Dr Vincent-Anderson. Kevin's mother is looking for you. Can you speak to her, please?," Edd asked as he handed the phone over to the frantic woman.

"David?! Where are you!? He's awake and asking for Tony!"

At those words, Edd and Eddward shot out of the waiting room and down the hall to Kevin's room.

* * *

Kevin was pouting. _Never_ had he been in _so much_ trouble before.

"I said I was sorry!," he protested.

 _"Kevin_ , who holds on to a helmet that damn long?!" Edd all but screamed at him.

"Says the man who still carries his practice duffel," Kevin retorted as he eyeballed _the bag_ on the couch next to the window.

Edd shot him a glare and Kevin went _red_ and snapped his mouth shut.

"A helmet and a bag can't compare, mon cheri," Eddward said gently as he came to sit by Kevin's side, only to pull out his penlight and check the redhead's eyes.

"When was the last time you replaced your motorcycle helmet?," Edd asked as he paced at the end of Kevin's bed.

 _Silence_

"I'd slap you if you hadn't just come out of a coma," Eddward said angrily.

Kevin winced, but Eddward grabbed Kevin's hand into his own, gave it a reassuring squeeze before popping it as hard as he could.

"OW!," Kevin yelled as he yanked his hand back.

"You better be glad that your _hand_ is the only thing he's slapping," Edd hissed at him.

 _"I know,"_ Kevin said quietly.

"Look, we've all played sports, too, Kevin," Eddward said, as he gently rubbed the spot on Kevin's hand that he had just popped with his thumb. _"We get it._ But you have _so much more_ to think about now. We just want you to take care of yourself."

"I will buy you a rabbit's foot and sew it into your gameday pants myself, if you give me _your word_ , that you'll get a new helmet _as soon as possible,"_ Edd pleaded as he came to sit on the opposite side of the bed that Eddward was on.

"You've got it, Professor," Kevin grinned.

And Eddward's heart skipped a beat _for them_. The love that was still between the jock and dork was bubbling to the surface again and Eddward hoped that they would get to tap into and hold on to it like they should have all along.

Edd gasped at Kevin's words and looked at the clock above his bed.

"I've gotta go. Love you, Hotshot," he whispered as he laid a gentle kiss on Kevin's forehead, before scurrying to the couch for his bag.

"I loved you first," Kevin said with a _wide_ smile.

Edd looked like he was going to _explode_ with _happiness_ but he quickly composed himself and pointed a finger at Eddward and said, "Take care of him, Rockwell."

"I will. Good luck with the FDA."

"Thank you."

Running back to Kevin's side, he kissed him deeply and said, "I'll see you soon."

 _"Promise?,"_ Kevin asked urgently.

Kevin knew Edd's kisses well, but he still needed a little reassuring.

 _"I promise,"_ Edd whispered before kissing him again, leaving a piece of his heart in the sweetest gesture between loved ones on Kevin's lips.

Then he was gone.

* * *

Three hours after David got off the phone with Kevin's mother, he pulls up in front of Lina's LA mansion. He leans on his rented Dodge Dart, looked sadly at the empty carseat in the middle of the backseat and waited on the LA County sheriff's deputy. _This_ Thanksgiving was supposed to be Anthony's Thanksgiving with Kevin. As soon as Kevin was admitted into the hospital, she ordered Isabella to bring Anthony to her in LA in _direct violation_ of she and Kevin's custody order as there were stipulations in the agreement that if either she or Kevin became incapacitated, that their representatives would act in their stead to keep things as normal as possible for Anthony despite his very abnormal life.

But Isabella took off with Anthony and no one figured out what happened until the only person who cared _woke up_.

So David is in LA with the custody order in hand, ready to go to war with his _cousin_ for his _friend._

"You...David Andrews?," the deputy asks after he pulls up behind David and checks his warrant to pick up Anthony and serve Lina with Obstruction of Visitation papers.

"Yes, Officer, I am," David sighed as he hands the custody order to the deputy.

After he read the highlighted portions over (Jessie Anne broke three highlighters as she marked the paperwork David would need to get Anthony back to his father), he nodded and said, "Stay here."

David returned the nod and watched the deputy get back into his patrol car and pull into the driveway, press the bell on the call box right outside the gate, and a moment later he slowly drove inside the property that held Kevin's pride and joy.

It took _twenty minutes_ before the deputy returned and Anthony jumped into his cousin's arms.

"I go back to Daddy now?," the preschooler asked, green eyes curious about what the rest of his day entailed.

"Yep," David grinned.

"YEAH!"

Even the deputy had a chuckle at Anthony's cheer at going back to his dad's. He was very worried about him after seeing him get hurt at the game, and his mother wasn't being forthcoming about information _at all_.

After the deputy was assured that Anthony would be traveling safely, they took off for the airport, where Nat's private jet would bring them back to Dallas.

* * *

It was dinner time in Dallas when David and Anthony pulled in front of the hospital. Texting Nat of their impending arrival, Rave met them downstairs to direct them to Kevin's new private room at the hospital's Neuroscience Center.

"Davey, I hungee," Anthony pouted as he tugged on his cousin's hand while they rode the elevator up to Kevin's floor.

"Your Uncle Nat has pizza for all of us," Rave told him as the elevator doors opened.

"Yes!," Anthony said, mimicking his dad's tone of voice and fist pump.

David and Rave just snickered as they made their way to Kevin's room.

Once there, Anthony ran into his father's open arms.

"DADDY!"

And despite the raging headache coursing through his skull, Kevin squeezed the boy as tight as he could.

But then Anthony noticed _him._

"Hi! You look like the dieuhbeetees doctor I know," Anthony said as he crawled out of his dad's arms and stood next to the tall neurosurgeon checking Kevin's chart that was hanging off the end of his bed.

"Oh, really?," Eddward grinned at him.

"Yeah. What do you do?"

"I'm a brain doctor," Eddward said simply.

"Is my dad's brain gonna be ok?," Anthony asked pensively.

 _"As long as he takes care of it,_ it will," Eddward said firmly.

Kevin just rolled his eyes.

"You better take care of your brain, Dad!," Anthony fussed, arms crossed, lips pursed into an adorable pout, and it took _everything_ in Kevin not to laugh in the kid's face.

"Yeah, yeah."

The reunion between father and son was as joyously uproarious as one could expect. Many hugs and high fives were exchanged as Jessie Anne took notes on Anthony's versions of events after Isabella took off from the hospital on Thursday night. With no word on what was going on with his father, he hopped on a plane to LA to be with his mom, only for her to feed him a lukewarm Happy Meal and send him to bed. He didn't even see her again until Sunday morning, but she took off after he asked about breakfast. Fortunately, Isabella made him pancakes and bacon. Then the sheriff and David showed up and brought him back to his dad.

Kevin's parents were furious and Lance logged reminders into his digital calendar to get Kevin and Lina back in court to revisit their custody arrangement.

But for the moment, Kevin didn't care. Even though the doctors and nurses checking on him every couple of hours meant he didn't get sleep like he wanted to, having Anthony back in his arms, Jim in Anthony's and under Eddward's _expert_ care, with Edd's _promise_ in his ears, Kevin knew that things would be alright.


	71. Holding Court

Kevin was in the hospital for another three days and then off the field for the rest of the season. When Eddward told him that he'd need a good six weeks to _fully_ recover, he bit the bullet and took off his jersey until next season. The Jets took two play off games, but were knocked out by the Bills, which was just as well as Kevin had a court date to prepare for. Right after the Pro Bowl.

When they got to Hawaii, Kevin and Anthony would take walks on the private beach at the beach house Nat bought as a wedding present for Rave. All the best seashells were cleaned and sent to a certain office at the Diabetes Research Center in New York.

Kevin's role in the Pro Bowl was _honorary_ this go round so he got to _watch_ the game he loved so much with his son by his side. It was moments like this that made Anthony's presence worth all the pain his creation had initially caused. Definitely worth the shenanigans Lina put him through on a regular basis.

Edd spent January testifying before the FDA about his clinical trials, Lina made her presence known at the committee meetings and sessions Edd was testifying at. _Even during her visitation time with Anthony._ Which led some to wonder if the mother of one of the most famous kids in America was really advocating for her son or just trying to get a positive swing at the spotlight for once as she had _never_ done _anything_ publicly to his benefit before. She was rarely seen in public with him. Which would have been fine, had she not been seen with in public with so many people she had no business being seen with _period._

Kevin declined testifying on advice from his attorney considering the child custody court date that was looming. Lina did, too, but made sure to be seen by all the cameras in the congressional chamber the sessions were held in, not to mention those on the Capital steps. She and Kevin released a joint statement about how beneficial the trial had been for Anthony and wished to extend the same benefits to other families.

Kevin watched the sessions when he could and while Nat wanted to tease him about it, he just couldn't. Edd had made Anthony's quality of life better and if that wasn't something worth cheering for, what was? And watching the doctor hold court at the nation's capital for other family's was pretty enthralling. The dork could hold his own. And if what he had done could help other families then Nat was going to see these sessions through to the end, just like his friend.

* * *

When March came, the friends were all _busy._ Spring brought out the friskiness in _everyone_. Eddy and Lee went to Paris, Ed and May to San Diego. Rolf was planting and Jonny sent postcards from Prague. Sarah and Jimmy took a cruise to the Bahamas, Amber opened her _first of many_ delis in Peach Creek, Emily and Matteo went back to Italy to visit his family. And Jessie helped Angela _nest_. Sy was at her wits end. The baby was coming _soon_ and Ang, who was _always_ particular about just about _everything,_ was on roll with getting the house and nursery in order.

But then _Shanghai_ called. Specifically, Melanie called for her daughter's help with making sure her fashion house's social media updates were accessible to the Chinese government and market.

So Ang called her pilot and hopped on her plane to China, a protesting Sy in tow.

And Kevin and Edd went to _court_.

* * *

Kevin was leaning on the wall outside of the court room assigned to he and Lina's case when he saw _him_. The beanie was missing as it was _inappropriate_ for _court,_ but his hair was just as wildly beautiful. He had the _audacity_ to wear _khakis_ , which always hugged his curvy hips and it _did things_ to Kevin. He wore a white Oxford with a blue tie and a blue sweater. All that _blue_ brought out the blue in his eyes and Lord did they _sparkle._ But, his brow was creased with _worry_ and his full lips set in a pensive line as he looked at his cell phone and then up and down the hall until he found the door he was looking for and went to sit down on the bench across from it.

"Kevin?"

Kevin's head snapped in Lance's direction and Kevin's stomach twisted into knots at the look on his long time friend and lawyer's face.

"What now?," the redhead whined.

"We have a bit of a problem," Lance sighed.

"More like the biggest conflict of interest _ever,"_ Jessie Anne retorted.

Kevin looked between his two friends and Lance took that as a sign to explain.

"Turns out Judge Madison's nephew's estranged wife has named Lina as _the other woman_ in her divorce petition."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Kevin hissed between clenched teeth.

The Parker's shook their heads and Kevin facepalmed. Of the ten judges in their division of Family Court, Lina had been involved in other cases before _nine_ of them, so they all had to recuse themselves as not to show bias to Lina and Kevin's case. But now they didn't have a judge because Lina couldn't stop screwing around.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do now?!," Kevin asked in a hard whisper.

Jessie Anne pursed her lips in thought.

"Let me talk to her lawyer. Woman to woman. Maybe we can get her to settle for the new arrangement."

Kevin cocked a brow.

The new arrangement would be that _Kevin_ would get _full primary_ custody. Lina would have _supervised_ visitation until Anthony was eight years old and then they would revisit the issue. Anthony was four now, so this gave Lina time to get her act together or destroy her relationship with her son. Her choice. But at least Kevin would be there to help guide and protect his son through it all.

 _"Woman to woman,"_ Jessie Anne smiled.

Kevin snickered and Lance looked at his wife with wide eyes.

"Go kick some ass, Baby Girl," he said as kissed her temple and she walked over to the bench Lina and her lawyer were sitting on to have a _chat_ with the two women.

Kevin kicked off the wall and headed to Edd.

"Hey, man! Where you going?," Lance called after him.

"Dork. Three O'Clock," Kevin grinned as he pointed with his thumb towards _Edd._

"Go get 'em, Hotshot!"

* * *

When he got about a foot away from Edd, he saw that he had his earbuds in this ears. Tapping him on the shoulder, he held his breath.

 _Surprised blue met pensive green._

The ravenette took a breath and blinked in disbelief. The redhead just shrugged.

"May I?"

The other nodded.

The redhead couldn't shake the thoughts that had been consuming his head since senior year of high school.

 _How did they get here?_

 _Weren't they friends?_

Kevin sighed and sat down next to the one person who should of been his everything. Well, he was his everything. Kevin just had fucked up way of showing it.

"Hey, Edd."

"Hello, Kevin."

"Long time no see."

Edd gave a small, bitter laugh.

"Indeed."

It had only been about four months, but it might as well have been a lifetime. After Edd left Kevin in the hospital, he had to rush back to New York to get ready to testify before the FDA. There were meetings with his colleagues, his fellow researchers involved in the clinical trial, putting the final touches on _his_ paper and then helping to fine tune the one he, Dr Brooks and Dr Sparks wrote together. His parents came for Christmas as he couldn't get away because of all the work he was putting into making sure that his testimony before the FDA in January was _flawless._

 _And then Lina showed up._

She smiled in his face, but her answers to his questions about Anthony were met with cool detachment and she couldn't look Edd in the eye. But she was always making sure that she was in every camera shot she could be in. The woman didn't have a bad angle, but Edd couldn't help to think that all the angles she was using to get her face out there were _terrible._ And Edd knew terrible. He had been a terrible person before. But he cleaned up his act and held on to what he was _supposed_ to hold on to for as long as he could, then he cut his losses. Better to be alone than in a loveless twosome.

And now, the ties that bonded him are to be _officially_ severed.

At least, that was his hope. He had come to this courthouse many a time over the last six years, only to have the proceedings cancelled because Kevin couldn't be bothered to let him _go._ Kevin had promised to sign the papers, but there was the matter of Mr Wigglebottom. The judge wanted to see the papers _and_ the cat to be sure that things were on the up and up.

"What are you doing here, D?," Kevin asked gently.

"Getting my cat back," Edd smiled.

"Whaaa?"

"When he left, he took my cat," Edd said sadly. "Since I'm the registered owner, the judge said I had a right to keep him, so here I am."

The look of rage that crossed Kevin's face was so cute Edd nearly kissed him.

"It's okay, Kev. It'll work out," Edd said as he patted his knee.

 _He called him, 'Kev.'_

"It better."

"It _will,"_ Edd smiled and Kevin's flames simmered down.

"What are _you_ doing here?," Edd asked curiously. He couldn't think of any reason as to why Kevin would need to be in Family Court.

"Lina. Custody. Just trying to help my kid," Kevin sighed as he ran hand down his Adonis like face.

Edd blinked owlish at him. He had heard and read the same gossip that was in the papers and on all the entertainment news shows. He even got confirmation from their friends on a few things. But to hear it from _Kevin_ was astounding.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Kev. Anything I can do?"

Kevin just smiled at him and Edd's heart skipped _all_ the beats.

"Naw. Jessie Anne's got it," he grinned as he pointed his thumb down the hall.

When Edd leaned forward to see what he was talking about, he bit back a chuckle as Jessie Anne stood over Lina and her lawyer, scowl on her face as Lina signed a some paperwork, her lawyer shaking her head in disappointment.

 _"Meow."_

Edd snapped his head back around and nearly burst into tears.

 _"Wiggles!,"_ the genius squealed.

Edd's lawyer set the cat carrier in his lap along with a backpack that Kevin assumed had the cat's treats, food and toys in it.

"And here are your divorce papers, signed, sealed and delivered," Christie said.

 _"Thank you,"_ Edd said as relieved tears fell down his face.

"Ahem."

Kevin, Edd and Christie snapped their heads in the direction of the bass voice that drew them away from the mewling cat in Edd's lap.

"Hey, Boss Man," Christie said.

"Hey," Lance said with a nod. Turning to Edd, he asked, "We good?"

 _"So good,"_ Edd grinned as he waved his divorce papers at the head of the law firm that had been trying to set him free from Kevin Anderson for the the past six years.

 _"Excellent._ We gotta go though, Kev. We'll be seeing ya, Edd," Lance called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Kevin followed slowly after him but when he glanced back over his shoulder, pensive blue eyes met his own and he gave Edd a small smile.

"Love you," he mouthed to him.

"Love you, too," was mouthed back.

* * *

Lina accepted Kevin's agreement, but the court said that the current agreement would stay in place for two weeks to get Kevin a chance to make sure his house and life was in order before his son moved in _permanently_. It took Kevin two days to get things in order. Kevin fired Isabella and David was brought on as her replacement. Anthony was already in preschool, but because of his late birthday, Kevin had a year to find him an elementary school. Then there was the issue of who would be on Anthony's emergency contact list. With huge reservations towards what he was doing, as the woman was the child's mother, Kevin took Lina off of _everything_ , David was added along with Amy and when Kevin's dad retired and his mother _insist_ that they move to New York to be closer and help Kevin, they were added to the emergency contact list, too.

Since Kevin already took care of his medical care, Kevin put out feelers for a good school for the boy. Private schools were on the top of the list, and despite their faith, shallow as it was, the host of Catholic schools available were nixed. Kevin didn't want to deal with the headaches that came with _religious_ people looking down on him for his _lifestyle._ In a day, Rave found a school and Anthony was pre-enrolled before the close of business.

"Money talks and bullshit walks," Nat said when Kevin's parents complained about the cost.

"They better teach him how to become a damn rocket scientist then," Jack retorted.

And the face of the one person Kevin knew who could teach Anthony how to do that flashed across Kevin's conscience. And at 2 _PM_ , for the first time since sophomore year of college, Kevin sent a text.

BigRed: Hi

And the response was _immediate._

LilD: Hello.

Kevin mulled over his thoughts. He _needed_ to talk to Edd. But what about?

BigRed: You free?

LilD: I get off at 6. How's dinner sound?

BigRed: Pizza?

LilD: Brooklyn?

BigRed: Antony's?

LilD: 8?

BigRed: I'll see you there.

* * *

On a March _Tuesday_ at 8PM, Kevin Barr sat across from Eddward Vincent, a supreme deluxe _pizza_ between them.

"I missed you," Kevin sighed.

"Sorry I was gone for so long," Edd whispered.

"It's okay," Kevin grinned. "You're here _now."_

 _"So I am,"_ Edd smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I still love you," Edd whispered when the kiss broke a part.

"I loved you first."

* * *

And in _Shanghai_ , a Princess _screamed_ when she got an alert from her favorite gossip site's app about a _kiss_ between two of her _favorite_ _friends._


	72. Lay Me Down

Dinner was _nice_. They were back to the easy going flow they had sophomore year of college. Soon the pizza was gone, but they didn't want to leave each other.

"Wanna a ride?," Kevin asked after he paid for their dinner.

Edd cocked a brow.

"I can _walk_ home, Kevin."

Kevin gave him a smirk.

"I _know._ But I asked if you wanted a _ride."_

That smirk. That low tone. And suddenly Edd's 16 again and a million thoughts are careening through his brilliant mind and _only one_ makes sense.

"Yes."

* * *

Kevin led him out the back of the restaurant to his bike. Edd had wondered how he got to the pizza parlor, because one minute he was looking out the window for the redhead and the next Kevin had pulled his beanie over his eyes and kissed his nose. Upon seeing the Harley, Edd sighed. Kevin's status in New York, around the country, and quite possibly _the world_ meant that walking around in public wasn't without some drama. Sneaking in and out of events, having _people_ handle his basic necessities, and _handlers_ for himself and Anthony had become his way of life. And Edd couldn't help but think that it was junior year of high school all over again.

But the bike was parked under a security camera, so if anyone saw them, it'd be all over the eleven o'clock news. And when Kevin put his _new_ spare helmet on Edd's head, he _kissed_ him. It was just like the kisses he got sophomore year of college. Kevin didn't care who saw them and his sheer _presence_ made anyone who _wanted_ to say something _shut the fuck up._

After Kevin helped him on the back of the bike, he donned his own _new_ helmet.

"Nice helmet," Edd smirked.

"Thanks. Got it for Christmas," Kevin grinned. "Anthony's got one, too. Matches mine."

"Santa must of thought you two had been _very_ good last year."

 _"Uh huh."_

* * *

They took a ride around the city and down to the Hudson River to watch a few of the stars that could get past the city's artificial light come out to play.

"What do you see?," Kevin asked as Edd gazed at the sky.

"Mars, Venus and I _think_ Saturn," Edd said as pointed to three different points in the sky.

"Those are _planets,_ D," Kevin pouted. "I was hoping for stars."

"In _this_ city?," Edd giggled. "What you may think are stars are just space junk and satellites."

"Booooo," Kevin murmured into the top of Edd's beanie.

"Peachburg always had the best night sky views," Edd said quietly.

Kevin grinned as he came to stand behind Edd and wrapped his arms around Edd's waist.

"I can show you stars."

And they both laughed. After a few more moments of content silence as they gazed at the moon, Mars, Venus, space junk, satellites and _maybe Saturn_ , Edd turned around and said, "Walk me home."

* * *

When Kevin pulled up to Edd's townhouse, the ravenette was torn. Did he send Kevin home or let him _stay the night?_ But one look into those emerald orbs made up his mind.

As he hopped off the bike, he said, "Stay right here, I'll be right back." Then he ran to the garage, flipped open the panel on the wall just to the side of the garage door, punched in the code and as the garage opened, he pulled off his helmet _and_ his beanie. And as he ran a shaky hand through his hair, Kevin revved the Harley's engine.

 _Smoldering blue met fiery green and sparks flew._

After Kevin parked his bike next to Edd's _classic_ 1968 baby blue VW Bug, Edd led them to the kitchen for tea and a long over due talk.

Except they didn't talk. In the silence as the tea brewed, hands were grasped and small kisses were shared. And instead of talking on the couch that Edd led them to in the den off the kitchen, they cuddled and Edd nearly fell asleep in Kevin's arms.

"C'mon, D," Kevin said softly as he shook a dozing Edd's shoulder for the fifth time in ten minutes. "Let's get you to bed."

And suddenly Edd's _awake._

"Are you going to...?," he asks, flicking pleading blue eyes up to soft green.

"Only if you want me to."

"I do," Edd whispered.

"Lead the way."

There was always something about Edd's bedroom that brought out a need to be as close as possible to the genius in Kevin. Just like the rest of his living space, it was _spotless_ , but maybe it was because it was the one place where Edd's walls _fell_ , where he was at his most vulnerable. It smelled like him, blueberry, vanilla and something soft and warm, earthy but slightly spicy like a nice chai tea. Kevin loved the feeling he got when he was in this space and being without it for so long brought out a yearning he had forgotten he had.

A step into the room, his lips are once again against those of the one who for _twenty years_ had turned his world around, upside down, shaken it to it's very foundation, stirred his soul and set him on fire. But the way he kissed him back, was so deep, but searching, as if he was trying to get back something he lost.

Something _they_ lost.

But they never truly lost it. Just buried it deep in their souls where only they could find it, but only the other could bring it out. And as their shirts were shed, they started to find it.

 _But then Edd's house phone rang._

"Who the fuck is calling you at 11 at night," Kevin asked as he snatched the phone on the nightstand off it's base and answered it.

"Eddward Vincent's House of Love. Kevin Barr speaking. How may I direct your call?," Kevin said facetiously as Edd turned about ten shades of red and pulled his pillow over his face.

 _"OH MY GAWD! KEVIN ANSWERED EDD'S PHONE!,"_ Emily screamed to some people in the background.

Looking at the Caller ID, Kevin saw that _Ang_ had called but the commotion in the background let him know that this was a meeting of the SisterWives and there was a good chance that he and Edd were in _serious trouble_ with their girlfriends.

"Who is it?," Edd whispered as he peeked out from under his pillow.

"Ang, but Em is screaming about me answering your phone," Kevin said sheepishly.

Edd held his hand out for his phone but put his other hand on Kevin's hip to him on his lap.

"Ang?"

 _"GODDAMMIT, BARR!,"_ Sy screamed into the phone that Edd had to hold a good foot away from his ear.

Kevin's eyes went wide as he dug his phone out of his back pocket and saw that he had missed a good dozen texts from Sy and even more missed phone calls from Nat.

 _"Sylina Rose."_

 _"Sorry, Edd,"_ she said sheepishly. _"But, oh my God, am I gonna **kill** your boyfriend."_

"Why?!"

 _"So you admit he's your boyfriend again?,"_ Emily giggled into the receiver as Sy tried to shoo her away.

 _"I..._ Goodness. _..Just...Why are you calling me so late?,"_ Edd asked exasperatedly.

 _"Now he texts me back. Tell him I said he's an asshole,"_ Sy sighed.

"I will do no such thing," Edd retorted.

 _"No big, I'll just text it to him myself. Ugh. **Anyways,** Ang needs you to look into seeing if we can get a flight out of Shanghai because their internet is harder than the Great Wall to get through and I need to get her home."_

"Why? Is something wrong with the baby?!"

 _"No. I think. I hope not. As long as you two aren't kissing in public again and having TMZ update it every five seconds I'm sure she'll be fine."_

"Whaaaa?"

 _"TMZ caught your little date today and Ang has been going over each little detail with a fine tooth comb for the last hour."_

 _"OH MAH GAWD! THEY WENT STARGAZING!,"_ Ang screamed in the background.

 _"Look, she's got a doctor's appointment in twenty four hours and because of union stuff, her pilot can't fly her back now. Can you just book us a flight? Please?,"_ Sy pleaded. _"I swear if she doesn't calm down, my kid is gonna be a third black, a third white and a third Chinese."_

And Edd laughed so loud and long Kevin had to give him a _look_ as he was only hearing Edd's side of the conversation at the moment and he thought that the initial urgency of the call shouldn't have Edd in stitches.

"Okay, okay. I'll book you something and email you the details," Edd sighed after he calmed down.

 _"Thank you. And for the love of all that is holy, can you keep the PDA to a minimum til we get back? I swear she's gonna go nuts,"_ Sy said.

"Eh? No."

And he hung up the phone and gave Kevin's ass a pat to get him to move so he could go to his laptop and book a flight for his friends.

"What's going on?," Kevin asked as he came to sit _on_ Edd's desk.

"The girls need a ride home," Edd replied as he quickly booked a flight, emailed the itinerary to Sy and looked up at _Kevin._

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, but because of the union rules, their pilot can't fly them back, so I book a flight for them when stuff like this pops up," Edd said simply.

Kevin nodded as he turned his phone off. He'd deal with the paparazzi fall out in the morning.

He was mid-stride back to the bed, when Edd said, "Ang knows."

The red head turned to face Edd and saw him looking down at his hands.

"What does she know?," Kevin asked as he walked back to Edd at his desk.

Edd still couldn't meet his gaze, but he said, "TMZ caught us."

 _"And?"_

Edd bit his lip as he tried to think of a response but Kevin squatted down in front of him and said, "I said I'd stay only if you wanted me to. What TMZ _thinks_ they _see_ or what Ang _thinks_ she _knows_ doesn't mean a damn thing to me. _You do. You_ _always did_. We've both fucked up, _but I swear to God,_ I will do _anything_ to make it work this time. I can't let you go again."

And as Edd gazed into those green eyes that he loved so, _so much,_ the only thing he could do was open his arms and cling to _the man_ his heart held on to for so long. For _twenty years_ he held on. He never truly wanted to walk away but his ego and dignity made him run away to lick his wounds, to make him play games in an effort to save face as he searched for what he _really_ wanted, and to make _logical_ decisions in matters where _nothing_ is _logical._

 _"Don't let me go."_

Kevin breathed as sigh of relief as Edd fell into his arms and _clung_ tight to him.

 _"I won't,"_ Kevin whispered in his ear as he carried him back to the bed.

 _Deep, passionate kisses._

 _Soft, teasing touches._

 _Sweet adoration's honestly spoken and love gently whispered._

And when it came time for the main event, a look flashed in Kevin's eyes that Edd had only seen _once_ before. They were playing catch in the junk yard and after a couple of impressive catches and throws, Kevin got this _look_ in his eyes. When Edd handed him the football, their fingers brushed against one another and Kevin _blushed_. Two days later, Kevin kissed him. And from that kiss, _they_ began.

 _Now,_ Edd knows what that look means. Kevin had fallen in love and now he was falling all over again. It took Edd a bit longer, and while his sweet words warmed Edd's soul, to see that love was starting over for the one he had wanted for so long, sent Edd's heart _soaring._

And as Kevin eased himself inside Edd, the ravenette whispered those three little words that Kevin knew were just as well _spoken_ as they were _shown._

"I love you."

"I loved you first."

And for the first time in some fifteen years, they _made love._ And from this moment, they knew that _they_ were back where they belonged.

 _With each other._

 _A leg draped over his shoulder._

 _An arched back._

 _A hip roll._

 _A moan._

 _"Kevin, please,"_ Edd pleaded as he leaned up and reached for _his man._

Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd and pulled him close.

 _"Edd?"_

 _Loving sapphire met passionate emerald._

 _"Tell me you love me."_

 _"With all my heart."_

One _strong_ thrust later and Edd's _screaming_ the name of the only _Kevin_ for him. Kevin just held him tight and moaned as Edd made him see _so many stars._

In the afterglow, Edd just wanted to pass out. Pouring out _all_ of your feelings that you've kept cooped up for _two decades_ on to the one you _love_ is bound to make one a bit sleepy. But Kevin wasn't quite done yet. After he cleaned them up and drug Edd to the shower he had a question as he washed Edd's hair.

"You free next Friday?"

Edd forced his brain from it's post orgasmic bliss to check his mental calendar and said, "I think so. Why?"

"Be at my place at 6," Kevin grinned.

Edd just shrugged as he leaned into Kevin's chest.

* * *

Like he always did when he slept with Kevin, Edd slept like a rock. It took Kevin waving a cup of coffee under his nose as he kissed his forehead to get him up.

"Sip up. I'm going to make us some pancakes. Can I leave my bike here? I've got stuff to do in the city and Nat's going to come get me," Kevin said once Edd sat up and sipped his coffee.

"I don't mind. I'll give you the code before you go," Edd replied as he leaned in for a good morning kiss.

Nat came by with more coffee and long johns from the bakery down the street. Kevin and Edd stuck to their pancakes.


	73. Ink Runs Dry

Kevin looked at his buzzing phone and whined. He was in _so_ much trouble.

Sy: Are you sure you know what you're doing?

Sy: Are you guys ready for THIS?! Bc there ain't no way in THIS LIFETIME I'm dealing with you guys breaking up again!

Sy: Ang is mad there won't be a divorce party now.

Sy: KEVIN ANSWER ME!

Setting his phone to _Silent,_ he put it in the pocket of his hoodie and hid himself in an arm fort. It wasn't his fault he saw Edd in the courthouse that day. And there wasn't any way that he'd miss out on a chance to talk to Edd. He had enough of that in high school and college. He was an adult now and would talk to whomever he damn well pleased.

But there is something to be said for _waiting_. The same day Edd got a divorce, he became a full time dad. Every other weekend, holidays, birthdays and the occasional extra weekend or even midweek overnight was _nothing_ compared to doing it _24/7._ He probably should have waited til the ink was dry on Edd's divorce papers. He probably should of waited until he and Anthony had some semblance of a schedule and their own _life routine_. But he couldn't risk losing Edd again. Not that he would have, but that _sliver_ of a chance was too great.

So he _pounced._ It really was his dad's fault. _Rocket scientist,_ indeed. Edd's built his fair share. Jack knew that! Anthony's soon to be _new school_ may not ever teach him how, but if his dad wanted his grandson to be a rocket scientist, Kevin was going to make sure the best person to teach him how would be there for him.

And so far, Edd's been taking _them_ in stride. Despite the paparazzi, they had been meeting everyday for lunch or dinner and Kevin's spent the night three nights thus far. Edd said he'd come over Friday and that's in four days. Kevin couldn't wait.

But what he wouldn't give for his _friends_ to have some faith in them. When Ang, Sy and Emily made it back to Peach Creek, Sy had been blowing up his phone. She was scared to death that they were moving too fast. Rumor had it that Lina pitched an entire bitch fit about Kevin dating the head researcher for the clinical trial that put their son on the best health track available to his young life on one of her _friend's_ reality show. PFLAG, the ACLU and even Edd's _ex husband_ had all released statements concerning the yet to be aired fit.

Each statement addressed Lina's past _bad acts_ , the principal being her _date raping_ Kevin, the fact that the two lovers had been friends _for years_ , as they had grown up together and had dated each other before. Edd made sure that he had no involvement in Anthony's treatment during the clinical trial and treated him as equally and fairly as he did the other children he came into contact with during the trial when he did see him. And then there was the fact that she was hardly ever _there_ for her son. She could hardly claim to be more morally upstanding than her _baby daddy_ , when she couldn't keep her panties out of the beds of married men.

Still everyone was wary that Lina would find some conservatively minded elected official who would favor her story and figure out a way to rip Anthony from Kevin and destroy years of Edd's dedicated work to helping people with Type 1 diabetes. Plus, _equality_ meant that a woman sleeping around was no different from a man doing the same thing. Right?

 _Right?!_

Sure, but most people frown upon _both_ sexes doing such things. Such selfish actions tend to hurt in the long run than anything else. Edd knew that better than anyone. Still, the prospect of Lina finding a way to destroy what Kevin had been waiting nearly half his life to get back _for good_ , hung heavily in the air. It didn't scare Kevin as much as Edd backing out because he wouldn't have _anything_ if she decided to attack him, even if he helped her kid. So, a little faith in what he and Edd had would be nice, thanks!

"Penny for your thoughts?"

And Kevin comes out of his arm fort to see the most faithful man he'd ever known. Even when he was fucking up, Edd was a good friend.

"Sy's driving me nuts," Kevin sighed, knowing he couldn't keep what was bothering him from Edd. He'd always been pretty terrible at it, so there was no sense in trying when he knew it wouldn't help what they were trying to build now.

Edd quirked a brow.

"Why?"

Kevin bit his lip, but couldn't bite back his blush.

"She thinks we're moving too fast, but I can't help it," Kevin whined as he went back into his arm fort.

Edd rolled his eyes and when their waitress approached their table with the appetizers Kevin had requested be brought to the table when Edd walked in, he poked Kevin until he came out of his hiding spot.

"Okay, okay. Geeze, Dork. Anyone tell you that you have bony ass fingers?," Kevin fussed as he batted Edd's hands away.

"You weren't complaining about them last night," Edd whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek and taking the seat across a _very red_ faced Kevin.

"Can I interest you in bottle of wine from our cellar?," their waitress, Tiffany asked.

"I'll have a glass of your best Pinot Grigio and Big Red will have a Guinness," Edd told her as Kevin had gone back into his arm fort.

"Talk to me, Kev," Edd said as he plated their appetizers and shoved the plate into Kevin's arms until he sat up again.

Kevin pulled out his phone, unlocked it, and pulled up the texts Sy was sending him. Handing the phone to Edd, he was kind of shocked at Edd's grin.

"She's so sweet," he grinned.

"Sweet?! I swear the next time I see her, she's gonna hurt me," Kevin whined.

"I highly doubt that Kevin. At the moment, Ang is _four days overdue_. The next time we see them, she'll be too wrapped up in that baby to worry about what _we're_ doing."

Edd's confidence had always been enthralling, and while his words eased Kevin's mind, the barrage of texts was a bit unnerving. He and Edd were good. They were always better together, and now that they were back together... _wait_... _were they back together!?_ Considering they never had a _State of the Union_ discussion, Kevin's now even more worried.

"So what _are_ we doing?," he asked seriously.

Edd's wide eyed look of _I thought YOU knew_ was too damn cute, but he needed to _hear_ Edd's confirmation. Not a wide eyed stare. No snarky comments. Just _the truth_.

Edd bit his lip as a thousand thoughts on how to handle this situation danced in his head. All the papers and entertainment shows were saying that they were together. And since their first night together in _years_ , _he thought_ they were _together._ But Kevin had his own life and issues that came with it. He would need something concrete going forward.

"Besides each other? I thought we were doing the whole being in love and dating thing," Edd smirked before his face and tone softened. Reaching across the table, he grasped the jock's calloused hand into his own. "Kevin, you wanna go out with me?"

It was such a simple question. But coming from _Edd_ of all people, it sounded a bit ridiculous. And also incredibly sweet.

And as Kevin leaned across the table to kiss him, he knew he'd never have to ask for anything ever again.

 _"Absofuckinglutely."_

 _"Language,_ Kevin."

"That's not what you said last night."

And it was Edd's turn to hide in an arm fort as Tiffany brought their drinks so they could _officially_ toast to them being _official_ again.


	74. Baby Love

_545PM EST_

Kevin's pacing in front of his front door of his East Rutherford, New Jersey mansion. But he can't worry about himself, because he's got a friend half a country away who's got her own burdens that she's unloading on his strong shoulders.

 _"What am I gonna do, Kev?! I can't lose them!,"_ Sy sobbed into the phone.

This morning, Ang woke up, sneezed, lost a packet of water and got her first _real_ contraction a good two hours later. But then the baby flipped and turned itself sideways. And despite the being in the _perfect_ position to get a gander at the secret between the child's legs, when the doctor checked the baby's status via ultrasound, the child showed that she had her Momma's Sy's modest disposition. But the baby was also in distress and had to come out **_NOW_** **.**

So Sy's about to be dressed into scrubs, scrubbed down and meet the child conceived in so much love that she and Ang had waited on for so long. Maybe.

"Look, have you talked to Edd? I've got nothing but sympathy for you, Hon," Kevin sighed as he checked the CCTV screen on the wall next to the door.

 _The driveway was still empty_.

 _"Yeah, but he was driving so he couldn't talk long. But the only thing he said was that this was par for the course. I don't play golf, Kev! What's he mean!?"_

"He means that this is _normal."_

 _"HOW?!"_

"These things happen, Sy. That's what C-Sections are for," Kevin said as a slight sigh of relief escaped his lips when Edd's Bug came into view. Never had he been more grateful for Edd's tendency to be _early_.

He quickly pushed the button that opened the gate that secured his expansive estate.

 _"You sound like him,"_ Sy sighed bitterly.

"Well, you know what they say about long time couples," Kevin grinned.

 _"Yeah,"_ Sy sobbed. She and Ang had only been _married_ for nine years, but they'd been together since Ang was 15 and Sy was 16. She'd spent _half her life_ with the Princess. They were as tight as Edd and Kevin. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost her _or_ the baby she had yet to meet.

"It's gonna be okay. She's in the best hands in Peach Creek, but you need to go hold _hers,"_ Kevin said as he opened his front door as Edd exited his car.

 _"Okay. Okay. I've got this. Tell Edd I said hi, asshole,"_ Sy said bitterly as she hung up the phone

"Hey!," Kevin retorted into a _dial tone_.

Edd cocked his head at him.

 _"Sylina."_

Edd nodded sympathetically as Kevin led the way inside.

"What's the plan, my man?," Edd asked as Kevin poured him a glass of his favorite blueberry and honey infused water that he had made just for _this_ occasion.

"Got somebody I want you to meet," Kevin said as he picked up the house phone that was ringing. "You'll see," he said flatly to the person on the other end of the line before hanging up the phone and hitting another button on the receiver. "Ready?," he asked Edd as he extended his hand to him from the kitchen doorway.

"I guess," Edd said with a shrug as he hopped off the barstool he was sitting on and walked to Kevin.

By the time they got to the door, the bell was ringing _incessantly_.

And when Kevin opened the door, and Edd saw who was on the other side, his heart nearly stopped beating.

 _Anthony and Lina_

"DADDY!"

"Hey, Buddy!," Kevin grinned as he swooped his son up in his arms.

"Dr Vincent, funny seeing you here," Lina said, icy venom dripping with every word.

"No, it's not, Mommy," Anthony said. "I like seeing Dr DD!"

"And I like seeing you, too, Anthony," Edd grinned at the boy who was the _spitting_ image of Kevin at the same age.

"Cool. Why are you here, Dr DD?," Anthony asked as he came inside. Seeing that Edd wasn't wearing shoes, he took his off, too, and set them next to Edd's by the door.

"Well, your dad invited me over," Edd said simply.

"Oh, okay. Wanna see my room?"

"Don't mind if I do," Edd said as he extended his hand to the child and let him drag him to his room.

* * *

When they reached the room, Anthony announced that he had to go potty, but told Edd to stay and play with his Legos. Sitting on the floor in the middle of the room with the Legos, Edd got to get a good look at the space he was in. The room was decorated in typical preschooler fashion. A toddler bed painted in bright primary colors. A bookshelf that held more toys than books, most of them as old as _Kevin._ When Edd looked closer, he saw that they _were_ Kevin's toys as he had a few of the same toys as a child. Most of the books were higher up, but coloring books and cardboard books were on the lower shelves that Anthony could reach. The toy box in the corner was overflowing. The desk next to it had a smattering of crayons and drawings all over it. The walls were painted to make the whole room look like a jungle. But a small space between the toy box and the desk was painted with chalkboard paint and Edd recognized Kevin's usual drawing of a motorcycle and a football in one corner and what was probably a house in the other. It was a very primitive drawing of a building to be sure and on closer inspection, Edd saw a simple, "by T" signature next to it. On the table next to the bed was a recent picture of Kevin and Anthony on the beach as well as a smaller photo of Lina's headshot. On the wall next to the bed, was a over two dozen framed pictures of Anthony from his first ultrasound to a picture Edd could of sworn he had seen in some "Cute Kids of the Stars" pictorial in one of the weekly gossip magazines in the office. He knew Ang had her favorite paparazzo's, so he figured Kevin had his favorites, too. The ones that respected your space and took the time to get the story right were the easiest to work with. He hadn't met any that Kevin liked that, but knew it was only a matter of time.

"Dr DD!," Anthony called from the en suite bathroom.

"Yes, Anthony?," Edd said as he scrambled to the door.

"Can you get me my stepstool, please?"

Edd looked around the room and saw the stepstool in question next to the bookshelf.

"Here you go," he said as he knocked on the bathroom door, stepstool in hand.

"Thanks. Don't tell dad, please! I'm supposed to keep it in here," Anthony said sheepishly as he took the small stool from Edd.

"Don't tell me what?," a stern baritone said from the middle of the room.

Anthony and Edd snapped their heads up at the voice at the same time.

 _Kevin_

Edd could tell that despite his intimidating cross armed stance, with the _this kid_ glint in his eye, that although Anthony had been busted, that he wasn't going to give the kid the third degree for it, because the bookshelf in question was anchored to the wall. But the kid was still in trouble.

"Uhh," the boy said as his green eyes darted around looking _everywhere but_ at his father.

"What did I say about taking the stool out of the bathroom?," Kevin asked firmly.

"Not to."

"Why?"

"Because I could get hurt."

"Exactly. Now you got Edd in trouble, too," Kevin said sadly.

"What?!," Anthony _and Edd_ protested.

"I was going to have him stay for dinner after we talk with your mom, but I guess he has to go home now," Kevin shrugged as he started to walk out the door.

Edd looked at him in _utter confusion_ , but understood his reasoning. Kevin was _the parent_ and therefore, _in charge._ Despite the affection that Edd had for the boy, he had to follow Kevin's lead.

"I'm sorry, Anthony, but I have to go," Edd said sadly.

Anthony threw himself in the floor and _wailed._

 _"NO! I don't Dr DD to go!"_

Kevin grinned and Edd gave him a _look_.

"Then what are you gonna do?," Kevin asked as he leaned on the doorframe to the bedroom.

"K-Keep the st-stool in he-here," Anthony sniffled as he drug his stepstool into the bathroom and washed his hands.

Kevin cocked his head at Edd to get him to follow him out of the bedroom and Edd _immediately_ tore into him for throwing him under the bus _like that_.

"Look, I'm sorry, Edd, but he's gotta get it in his head that I mean what I say. Trust me, you aren't the first to get _thrown under the bus._ Nat gets thrown under there all the time," Kevin said with snicker.

"That's because Nat has the personality of a six year old," Edd quipped as they walked into the kitchen.

"Well, _that much_ we do agree on, Dr Vincent _-Anderson,"_ Lina said from her spot on what Edd had dubbed _his barstool._

"It's just Dr _Vincent_ now, Ms Thomas," Edd snipped.

Lina had _the nerve_ to give him a _once over_.

"Oh, yes. I forgot. You _finally_ got a divorce. Kudos. Your lawyer must suck, though, for it to take so long."

And Edd's blood started to boil.

"Oh, you would know _plenty_ about divorces wouldn't you? Shame you've never had one of your own, otherwise you'd know how they _really_ work," Edd said sweetly.

Lina gasped as she sat up and Kevin finally jumped between the two of them.

"Okay, I need you both to be civil," he said as he held up the _timeout signal_ as he stood between them.

Edd pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and Lina's famous _devious grin_ crossed her face.

"You _do_ realize that I can move to Jersey, too, Kev," she said with an air of confidence Edd had only seen with teenage girls.

Kevin shot her a look.

"Sure you can, but I have it on good authority that the last director you messed with is the _son_ of the Clerk of Family Court here. So try again."

"Try what again?," a small voice asked from the kitchen doorway.

The three adults sighed and looked at the reason they were all in the same room in the first place.

 _Anthony_

"Mommy is going to try to auditions for some parts again," the actress and _near expert liar_ told her son.

"Cool. I hope you get it," the boy said as he went to give her a hug.

And Edd's heart went out to her as he saw the sad look in her eyes as she hugged him back. This would be the last she'd see of him in two weeks and the next time would only be for an afternoon in Central Park, with David and a court appointed social worker in tow. But this was her bed and she had to lay in it.

"Thank you, Munchkin. Can you give us a minute?," she asked as she ran a hand through the same unruly bangs Kevin sported since he was the same age.

"Sure. Daddy can Dr DD stay for dinner?," he asked with bright, puppy dog eyes.

"I dunno..."

"Please, oh please, oh please," Anthony _begged_ on his knees as he tugged on Kevin's jeans.

Kevin looked at Edd and Edd went to the fridge. Opening it and looking inside, he then closed it and shot Kevin a glare. The fridge had plenty of food and Edd could whip up a kid friendly meal in no time, but he had to get back on Anthony's good side.

"I'm ordering pizza," the ravenette said decidedly as he went to _his seat_ as Lina had stood up to give her son a hug and lost the chance to park her conniving ass back in it.

And Anthony cheered.

* * *

Anthony was sent to his room to play _quietly_ while they waited on the pizza to be delivered. Which meant Kevin had 45 minutes to get his boyfriend and his baby mama on the same page.

"What are you going to tell him?," Lina hissed in a hard whisper when Anthony left the room.

"The truth, Lina," Kevin sighed.

"What?!"

"Oh, calm down. He's a smart kid," Edd retorted from the counter where he was making his famous chef's Cesar salad. "He's seen plenty of relationships like ours."

"All he knows is that mommy and daddy couldn't get along and that's why they aren't together."

Kevin facepalmed but Edd's jaw _dropped._

"You ' _couldn't get along?,'''_ Edd asked as he made _air quotes_ around Lina's words. "You _raped_ him and acted like a baby was going to make him stay with you!"

Lina just rolled her eyes. She had heard the same thing from everyone from _her mother_ to late night talk show hosts making jokes about whatever new scandal she was involved in in their monologues.

"Roll your eyes at me if you want to, but just know that _one day,_ he _will_ know what you did. _Really did_. And then what are you going to do? What are you going to tell _your son_ when he asks about how _you_ couldn't be bothered to respect the personal space of _his father_ , when you try to tell him that he should do it for others, because as long as _I'm_ around, you _will_ tell him to respect other people's space."

"Like _you_ have? I've _heard_ about your college days, Dr Vincent. You were just as bad as you think I am."

And Edd _and Kevin_ laughed in her face.

"Dude, Lina, Edd may not have been an angel back then, but trust me when I say that I _never_ minded him being in my space," Kevin snickered at her.

"And besides, I have more than enough respect for _myself_ to not step into situations that I have no business being in," Edd said with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Don't you dare call me a whore," Lina whispered as tears sprang to her eyes.

"I _never_ said that," Edd said angrily. "You _will not_ put words in _my mouth_. You can live your life however you want, but when you have a child you _must_ take into consideration how that life you're living is going to affect them _now_ and in the future. Your selfishness has caused you to lose custody of your son. Don't let it ruin your future with him."

"I would _never,"_ Lina seethed.

"You sure about that?," Kevin asked with a cocked brow.

"Yes, Kevin, _I am,"_ Lina said bitterly. "I'd be even more sure of it if you hadn't taken him from me."

It was Edd's turn to facepalm as Kevin's jaw dropped.

"You were the one that violated our custody agreement, Lina. _Not me,"_ Kevin snipped at her.

"We wouldn't have to have one if you just let things be!"

 _"Be what?_ Because all the things you've ever let _be_ have turned into Page Six news for _weeks_ on end as you turn other people's lives upside down just so you can _be_ the next Mrs Whoever. I _will not_ let _my son_ just _be,"_ Kevin said in a tone Edd hadn't heard since _Jr High._ The redhead was _done_.

"But you'll let him just _be_ another outcast?," Lina asked as Mother's Tears ran down her face.

But Kevin and Edd gaped at her.

 _"How?,"_ the two men asked her.

"You guys remember what it was like to be _out_ as kids. David got all kinds of _Hell_ growing up because he was gay. How do you think things are going to work out for Tony having a _gay dad_ and all his little _boyfriends_ running around?"

 _"First of all,_ _Edd's_ the _only_ boyfriend I've _ever_ had," Kevin said as he held up one finger. "And second of all," he continued as he held up a second finger, "Dude, we've all been _out_ for a good 20 years _._ The issues people have with people like _us_ now are light weight political fodder for conservatives who need a scapegoat and some scare tactics to rile up their brain dead base."

"In other words," Edd added, "it won't be an issue. _Especially if you don't make it one._ And you won't because _I won't_ have him coming home all mixed up because his mother didn't get what she wanted out of his father."

"And how are you going to stop me?," she asked viciously. "I'm his _mother_ and I _will_ teach my child _the truth_ about what kind of _lifestyle_ his father leads."

Edd quickly came to Kevin's _seething_ side.

"You _do_ realize that _I_ can have charges of medical abuse and neglect pressed against you?," he asked simply as he gave her a _look_ to _really reconsider_ what she had just said. "A good mother takes care of the lifestyle of her children before judging others."

"I was _busy,"_ she snipped.

"The paparazzi pictures _and_ video say otherwise," Edd smiled.

And the color drained from her face as desperation flashed in her eyes. But as Kevin leaned back on the stool he was sitting on, she saw everything she had ever truly wanted slip away. And it was all her fault.

"Look, Lina," Kevin said as he checked the time on his phone, "just do us _all_ a favor and keep your nose clean for Tony's sake. Edd's not going anywhere and I'd rather not keep my kid from his _mom_ because she can't keep her private business _private."_

 _"Fine. For Tony._ And the doctor here had better be worth it," she said as she all but stormed out of the front door.

"Always was," Kevin said as he drew a weary Edd into a hug.

"Your baby mama is crazy," Edd sighed as he leaned his head on Kevin's shoulder.

"And my _baby daddy_ isn't?," Kevin smirked at him.

"Whaaa?"

On the one hand, Edd was flattered that Kevin thought of him as second father to Anthony and not just his boyfriend who liked his kid. On the other hand, he couldn't believe that the redhead had the audacity to imply that he was as crazy as _Lina Thomas_ was.

"Dude, you threatened her with _child abuse._ Right after you basically called her a whore. You are _dark,_ man," Kevin snickered as the pizza man rang the bell at the security gate.

"I do have a darkside," Edd shrugged. "Welcome to it."

Then his phone buzzed. Opening a new picture message from Sy, he thought of the best way possible to explain to Anthony how _Love Wins._

* * *

Over pizza and a salad, Kevin and Edd told Anthony that his _favorite_ doctor was now his dad's _love._

"Love? How?," the child asked.

"Like Uncle Nat and Uncle Rave," Kevin shrugged.

When Anthony's eyes went wide in shock and near horror as his uncle's relationship was _full_ of shenanigans, mostly at Nat's hand and they _always_ brought out _Rave's darkside,_ Edd pulled out his phone.

"More like _this_ ," he said as he brought up a picture of Sy wrapping Ang in a hug as they both looked loving at the _wailing_ baby in Ang's arms.

"Is that...? HEY! DAD!," Anthony protested as Kevin snatched Edd's phone out of his hands.

"Kevin!"

But the redhead ignored them both. His eyes were focused on Sy's hand that was laced in Ang's. Her knuckles were _white_ , but he knew she didn't let go.

* * *

A week later, on the front page of the Queen of Spades website, a photo of a Princess and an Experience with their _heir_ in her Momma Sy's arms welcomed fans, returning customers and lookyloos alike. And like the clean lines of the Melanie's Summer Collection, the caption was simple.

 _Angela Michelle and Sylina Rose present The Duchess: Emma Rayne_


	75. Synergy

_"Oh, God."_

 _"Breathe,_ Babe," Kevin said as he tried to catch his own.

Edd just whined as he arched his back and thrust back into Kevin's thrusts as hard as he could.

 _"Fuck,"_ Kevin grunted as he grabbed Edd's hips and started pounding the ravenette into the mattress. _Hard._

 _"Yes, yes! Oh God, yaaaaassss!,"_ Edd screamed as he held onto the underside of his headboard.

It was a nice, early summer Saturday afternoon and Kevin met Edd at Amber's first New York deli for lunch. They hadn't seen each other in three days because Edd had to work and Kevin was being the World's Best Dad. Anthony was with Kevin's parents at the Central Park Zoo and the plan was to meet them at Chuck E Cheese for dinner. In the meantime, the couple, who had been dating for about three months now, took the afternoon to catch up and just _be_.

When Kevin offered him a ride home, the seductive glint in Edd's baby blues let Kevin know what kind of _ride_ Edd _really_ wanted, so here they were, scaring Edd's cat (Wiggles had a tendency to hide in the laundry room whenever Kevin came over), and thanking God Edd's townhouse was a stand alone building with no neighbors.

In the afterglow as Edd lazily ran his hand through Kevin's unruly bangs, Kevin remembered something.

"Hey, you free tomorrow?," he asked as he tried to move his head so his eyes could catch Edd's own.

"Hmm?," Edd muttered as he cracked a hazy blue eye.

"Tony wants to go to Dylan's to see what new sugar free candy they have and he wants you to come with," Kevin said as he adjusted his head so he could listen to Edd's heartbeat which sped up all of a sudden, but Edd's happy giggle eased his confused mind.

"I love that kid," the doctor said as he pulled Kevin closer.

"Enough to tolerate him all afternoon at the candy store?"

"He's not _that_ bad," Edd snickered.

Kevin cocked a brow at him.

"And I thought Nat had short term memory loss," the redhead scoffed.

"I remember _plenty_ , Kevin. I just choose to keep the good ones at the forefront of my mind where they belong. The bad can go into the Sea of Forgetfulness with everything else I'd rather not deal with ever again," Edd sighed.

"I'm sorry, Babe," Kevin said gently.

Since they officially started dating (Nat confirmed it to People Magazine and the rest of the entertainment news industry ran with it), Edd's been hounded by the paparazzi. The naturally shy to strangers researcher didn't know what to do with the cameras and rude questions in his face. The only time they'd back off is if he's with Kevin, Anthony, Nat, Rave, Ang or Sy. Two weeks ago a cameraman followed him _all the way_ from Brooklyn to Kevin's place in New Jersey, taking off when they say that he pulled up to the _very private_ quarterback's driveway.

"You're lucky I love you," Edd yawned at him.

"Yes, I am," Kevin said softly as he kissed his nose.

* * *

It was in mid-August that Kevin decided to make things _as they should_ be between he and Edd.

The forecast called for rain well into the night, the heaviest of the rainfall between 2 and 4AM. Anthony wanted Edd to come over for a pizza slumber party and he couldn't say no. Anthony crashed around 10 and Edd wasn't too far behind. It wasn't until Kevin pulled Edd close out of habit to comfort him during a _jump scare_ in the zombie movie they were watching, that he realized that he was the only one awake.

 _"Edd,"_ he whispered as he kissed his cheek.

"I'm awake," Edd muttered as he snuggled closer to Kevin, never once opening his eyes.

 _"Uh huh._ But Tony's _not."_

Edd slowly sat up and stretched as he gazed at the soon to be kindergartner passed out on the floor.

"I'll get him. You clean up," he said with a wide yawn before moving slowly to pick up Anthony off the floor and walk him to his room.

And Kevin just _stared_. Edd was still half asleep himself, but he managed to swoop up Anthony and walk down the hall on steady feet, Anthony clinging _tightly_ to him.

"I'm not sleep," Anthony muttered as Edd made his way down the hall.

"I know. Me, either," Edd replied with a yawn.

Two minutes later, Kevin heard Anthony say, "Goodnight, Papa Edd," and Edd reply with, "Goodnight, Tony," before making his way back down the hall.

Anthony had taken to calling Edd Papa like one of the kids he went to school with called one of her dads. She said that when you have two men to take care of you and love you and love each other, too, one can be daddy and the other can be papa. So Edd was _Papa._ Edd _rarely_ called Anthony and Nat by their nicknames and would call Ang 'Angie' or 'Princess' before calling her Ang like everyone else. It was just his way. But Anthony was always wished good nights and good mornings by the moniker his dad bestowed on him at birth.

As Kevin looked around the rec room, it was like all his wishes had come true. Ever since Anthony was born and came to his home for the first time, he wished Edd was there. Between the two of them, Edd was the more level headed one and as a _doctor_ and natural nurturer, he trusted his expertise in handling anything parenthood would throw Kevin's way. He knew he could do it, but doing it _alone_ sucked. Hewanted so many movie nights, or just a simple evening cuddled up on the couch because it would be the only way he could keep Edd _close_ and stop him from trying to pick up after Anthony as he played in the floor. Of course _now_ he got why Edd would follow after him with a dust rag in hand. The place was a mess. Blankets, popcorn bags and candy wrappers were _everywhere._ Soda cans littered the coffee table. And all he saw when he looked at the two pizza boxes in the floor was _ants_. Because if he left them there, they'd get ants.

"Need some help?," a soft tenor said from the hallway.

"No, no. I've got it. Go to bed," Kevin smiled at him.

"Are you...?"

 _"Yes._ Go."

Edd just shrugged as he shuffled off to Kevin's bedroom. Kevin was grateful that Edd was too tired to make an excuse to go home. The day they told Anthony that they were dating and that he was living with Kevin from now on, Anthony was the most surprised of all that Edd wasn't staying the night. Auntie and Sy stayed together. Uncle Nat and Uncle Rave stayed together. Why not Daddy and Dr DD? Edd's excuse was usually his cat, _but tonight,_ he was either too tired to care about Anthony seeing he and Kevin in such an intimate position (Kevin had an open door policy when Anthony was home) or remembered that the cat could pretty much take care of himself and Marie and Mya lived two blocks away and could walk over to feed and water the shy feline.

After Kevin got the rec room picked up, he went to his room to find Edd cuddled up in the middle of the bed with _his_ pillow, hair wild, his birthmark patch looking eerily _white_ under the soft light on the nightstand and _snoring._ Which he always would _swear_ he'd never do as he was a gentleman and gentlemen _do not_ snore. Eddy and Kevin beg to differ.

But something was still missing. Too tired to think much about it, however, he crawled into bed and pulled Edd close.

* * *

Sometime around 3AM, a crack of thunder shook Kevin awake. Between the storm raging outside and his heart pounding in his ears, he had to strain his ears to figure out where the whimpering and comforting whispers were coming from.

Turning to Edd to tell him that he was going to go check on Anthony, he saw his son clinging to Edd who was whispering words of comfort as he nuzzled the top of his head.

"S'okay. Just a lil mild precipitation," Edd murmured as Anthony whined into his chest.

A couple of heartbeats later and the storm calmed down and Anthony and Edd went back to sleep.

If there was a way to fall even more in love with ravenette, Kevin found it. Despite his unexpected introduction into Kevin's life, the redhead wouldn't trade his son for _anything_. To see Edd welcome and love him with open arms was more than Kevin could ever ask for. Thing is, he _never_ had to ask. Edd loved Kevin and since Anthony was apart of who _Kevin_ was, he loved him, too. Kevin had to figure out a way to thank Edd for loving them both and staying despite nearly everyone and everything telling him to _RUN._ And then he noticed Edd's left hand. Even though he was a rightie, Edd always used his left hand when he ran his hand through Kevin's bangs. At the moment, his left hand was in Anthony's bangs, holding them off his face as the child laid in the crook of Edd's right arm, his own right hand holding on to the wrist of Edd's left hand. Just like Kevin would do when he laid in Edd's arms.

 _Like father, like son._

The tan line from the ring he got from his ex disappeared _years_ ago, but Kevin wanted it _back_ but only because _he_ put it there.

But wasn't it _too soon?!_ They hadn't even been dating six months yet!

While he could hear Sy fussing at him to _be careful_ and _take things slow_ , he could also hear the words his grandmother told him when he told her he was gay.

 _"The heart wants what it wants."_

A simple quote to be sure, but damn if it didn't ring true when it came to he and Edd. When he first fell in love with him, it was because he was so easy to get along with and talk to, despite his mysophobic ways and Webster's Dictionary sized vocabulary. Sure he was _cute_ , but there was something about him that drew Kevin in. He was a _friend_ _first_ and that made him so easy to _love._ He wanted to keep him, but _stuff and things_ just kept happening to them and he couldn't stay latched on for long.

But now he _could_. Well, time to make it for _forever_.

So he sent a quick email to Ang's dad to talk about a new ring design just in time for the next year's spring collection. Because if he played his cards right, and as a three time Celebrity Poker Champion, he could _play_ and he played to _win, that ring_ would be the envy of his Superbowl Rings because it was the hardest one he had ever had to earn.


	76. Forgiveness

Kevin Anderson looked at the picture in the dead center of the People Magazine in the waiting room he was sitting in and felt his heart _crack_. He had been spending the better part of the last six months working on a new surgical arm and was on a tour around the country to show some of the most highly sought doctors in the fields of neurology, cardiology and oncology what the finely tuned instrument could do for them in the OR. It would help make surgeries less evasive but still highly effective. He was rather excited about it. But every waiting room had the same gossip rags and for the last six months his heart would _ache_ with each one he saw.

This particular week it was a picture of his ex husband walking hand in hand with his _new old_ boyfriend out of that boyfriend's son's school, with the kid on his proud Daddy's shoulders. The child had just finished his first full week of elementary school and the paparazzi had been there every day as they had with other celebrity's kids to mark all the _back to school_ goings on around the country. The boy's mother was there the first day, under a wig, hat, giant sunglasses and a pound of makeup. No one had seen much of her recently after she took up with a shadow producer for MGM studios. The man gave her a litany of promises of roles in movies and TV shows and even a few runs on Broadway, but had yet to make good on anything, much to Rave's relief.

She still made her supervised visits in the same odd get up of wig, hat, sunglasses and make up, but because of her hermit like behavior and lifestyle, Edd would be there to drop off or pick Anthony up from school, and occasionally was seen helping him with his bike and skateboard at local skate parks. David and Amy would take him to his Pee Wee football practices and his grandfather coached his T-Ball team, but Kevin and Edd were now side by side for every game.

On the one hand, Kevin _knew_ that this was going to happen. He couldn't expect Edd to stay single when _Kevin Barr_ was single, too. He also couldn't expect Edd to stay after _he_ stopped trying. Edd had forgiven him and he figured everything was good. But when even his _mother_ told him to calm his jealousy over Edd's relationship with his ex, he knew he was on the losing end of what he and Edd had. He tried to keep them together, but he couldn't get past Edd's past with such great friends and all the _love_ he got from Amazon on a monthly basis, twice a month for his birthday, Christmas, Valentine's Day and what Kevin thought was an obscure day in the middle of August.

 _"Because you deserve it,"_ was on the card for every gift.

Sure, Edd deserved the best of _everything._ But Kevin couldn't get past how the quarterback had treated Edd for so long. But when he saw how Edd couldn't get past what _he_ had done, he did his best to rectify things. But there was still something about what Edd and his ex had that Kevin couldn't compete with.

Then Edd decided to stop the game.

And when Kevin _begged_ him to give them another chance, his world was destroyed by what Edd said he did. And he knew he was telling the truth because he was a _terrible_ liar and a _vicious_ truth teller. And so he filed for a divorce, but in his effort to lick his wounds and be petty, he drug his feet. He thought he had a chance again when Anthony was born, but Edd wouldn't budge. And now he was helping Kevin budge Anthony into the world.

And damnit all if he wasn't jealous. He never really wanted kids. _Edd did._ His compromise was Mr Wigglebottom. The cat didn't need much looking after and their super could feed and water him when he and Edd went away. But he couldn't stand the thought of his rival being the one to take care of _his gift_ , so he took him with him when he left. But he forgot how much of a fighter Edd was. And also how practical he was. Edd had Wiggles shots, registration and neutering done within two weeks of getting him. And a month later, the nicest cat bed Kevin had _ever_ seen showed up from Amazon. Wiggles preferred the box. Kevin left _both_ when he took Wiggles the day he moved out.

 _And the cat never forgave him._

For six years, he'd whine and cry at the front door of the apartment he moved into for three months, and then the condo that he got in the divorce, at the same time of day, which was about the time Edd would come home from work.

He saw Christie give Wiggles back to Edd the day he delivered the papers and the cat to the court and the quarterback was by Edd's side. It was just too fucking perfect. And now he and the quarterback were a happy couple and he was another doting adult in Anthony's life.

 _"He deserves it,"_ he thought somewhat bitterly. He meant it, but it doesn't mean that _seeing_ it didn't _sting._

"Mr Anderson?," the receptionist called to him. "Please follow me to Conference Room Four."

Kevin followed the petite Asian woman down the hall to the conference room in question. They made some small talk but his comment about the weather died on his lips when he saw who all was present for his presentation.

Six neurosurgeons, four cardiologist and an children's oncologist from St Jude. And seated in the dead center of the group was someone he hadn't seen since he graduated from undergrad.

 _Eddward Rockwell_

* * *

Eddward was somewhat surprised that Kevin's company had sent _Kevin_ to do the presentation that the team of doctors he sat as the head of was sitting in on. But as the short redhead gave his presentation, he could see why they sent him. Kevin's work on the surgical arm was phenomenal, and while Eddward wouldn't have expected anything less, he thought that doing the work of trying to sell the thing was beneath him. But knowing Kevin, he wasn't about to leave any of his pet projects in the hands of some intern or middle management underling.

And even though he saw the surprise of seeing him in the room dance in his green eyes, Eddward was proud that the redhead had come into his own. He answered all of the team's questions with ease and even Eddward's _very pressing_ ones. His work required a delicate and steady hand. If he was to have _any_ hospital he worked in buy the thing, he wanted to be sure it lived up to his expectations.

"We'll do a test run on the arm in two weeks, Mr Anderson," Eddward said as Kevin closed the presentation. "But if you could stay, I have a few more questions."

Kevin nodded and thanked everyone for coming as the rest of the team left. He understood that he had to talk to the head of the team of doctors he was presenting to after every presentation. The team leader would be the one to make the final decision on buying the device or not and they needed a hard sell. This was normal.

What wasn't normal was that he had to make that hard sell to his _ex_. The last time he did that, they were in freaking _high school_ and he ripped Kevin's RC car he built from the ground up apart. Kevin didn't get it right til _an hour before_ they were due to present it. So he knew he had his work cut out for him in this conversation.

Eddward walked to the other end of the conference table and pulled the surgical arm towards himself. Looking the device over, he knew he needed it and that the other doctors would, too. But he also needed to _talk_ to Kevin.

He hadn't seen him since graduation. And to say he was upset when he saw him at the clock tower was an understatement. When Kevin Barr read him like a book, Eddward was forced to _look at himself._ His feelings for his ex were always simmering beneath the surface. He was willing to put them away for the quarterback, until he called him out on his bullshit. And man, did it _burn_. But alone with his thoughts and feelings, he realized that he had to let the QB go. He got played because _he_ was playing around and the amount of hurt people he left in his wake was one too many. Especially since he knew what it was like to be hurt by others selfishness.

So that night, he _knew_ Kevin and Edd would be meeting there. Seeing them on campus together after spring break sophomore year was just the nail in the coffin of what he and Kevin had. _They_ belonged together. Fucking soulmates, even. He and Kevin were just a fling. Mere placeholders and lessons to learn. What burned him the most though was that _his Kevin_ , was still holding on to someone who would never truly be his no matter how hard he tried. But he waited for him all the same in the hopes that Kevin wouldn't be searching for Edd, but for _Eddward_. But he was so wrong. So very, _very_ wrong.

So he left. But that didn't mean that he didn't wonder. But now, some ten years later, he was hoping that he didn't have to wonder anymore.

"I like what you've done here and I'm going to recommend that we put in an order for these at all the specialty centers and hospitals," he told Kevin after he looked up from the device.

The look of relief in the redhead's eyes was so endearing as to be _cute_. Sure, they were grown ass men at this point, but damnit if the redhead wasn't still _adorkable_ with those inquisitive eyes and freckled cheeks.

"How are _you,_ though, Kevin?"

The concern in those ice blue eyes was genuine and Kevin was torn between unloading and lying to save face. Nearly every time he turned around his ex's happy existence was in his face, but before him was the man that he first fell in love with and would still roar for if given the chance.

 _But did he want to take it?_

"I'm doing alright. Been busy with this thing," Kevin replied as he played with the remote to the surgical arm.

"I can imagine. It's a wonderful piece of technology and I can't wait to use it," Eddward said with a smile.

"Really?!"

To say Kevin was _shocked_ at Eddward's words was a bit of an understatement. Eddward be the hardest to convince to buy the surgical arm as his work required a steady, delicate hand and technology has a tendency to _not_ do that.

"Yes, _really,"_ Eddward said with a laugh. "This just may save me countless of repeat surgeries because it'll be able to get in and fix things that my hands can't do _the first time_. I know that Dr Meadows is looking forward to using it. The number of lives he could save would be astounding with this."

And Kevin let loose a sound of relief. If he could get the famous St Jude physician on board with using it, he'd be set for _years._

"You sell yourself too short, _Pumpkin,"_ Eddward said gently. "You've done good work here and you should be proud."

 _He called him, 'Pumpkin.'_

"This coming from my biggest critic? Fuck yeah, I'm proud," Kevin grinned.

 _"Language, Pumpkin."_

Eddward was stern but his eyes smiled at Kevin's mocking him for admonishing his swearing.

"I'll be honest with you, Kevin, I wasn't sure at first, but now I am. This is great work and I do look forward to seeing what else your firm has in store for us."

"Th-Thanks, Edd. That means a lot," Kevin sighed.

"You're welcome," the surgeon nodded.

Kevin caught a gleam in Eddward's eyes that meant that he wanted to say more but didn't know how. But Kevin did. He knew Eddward as well as he knew himself. And while he didn't know what was on the man's mind, he didn't mind helping him sort it out.

"Anything else?"

A simple question, but it had always kickstarted their deepest conversations. And if that's what Eddward needed now, Kevin was more than willing to help him have it.

"Yes," Eddward said quietly as he looked down at his hands. They were _shaking. Damn his nerves._ "I'm sorry."

Kevin eyeballed him curiously. What the hell did _Eddward Rockwell_ have to be sorry for?!

 _"For?"_

"Hurting you. Us. Just... _everything._ I'm sorry," Eddward whispered.

"D, it's okay," Kevin said with a smile as he clasped his wider, but still smaller hand into Eddward's own and the touch immediately calmed the surgeon's nerves.

 _Pensive, sky blue eyes met...forgiving green._

"It is?!"

"Yes," Kevin said with a small laugh. And seeing the shocked look in Eddward's eyes made him smile wider. "It has been for quite sometime actually."

"Really?"

Eddward's usual confidence was waning and his voice sounded so small.

 _"Really._ Just took me a while to realize it."

 _"I'll say,"_ Eddward retorted with a scowl that deepened into a pout when Kevin laughed.

 _"Oh, Double D."_

Eddward bit his lip as a blush started to creep across his pale cheeks. Only _Kevin Anderson_ could take that name and make it sound as _precious_ as his _mother_ always did. When he was _Kevin Anderson's Double D_ he felt like he could do anything and that who he was _perfect_ and what he had been through made him as strong as people said it should have.

Then Kevin's phone buzzed. When he went to check it, he rolled his eyes and it made Eddward smile. It could of been a text from his mother reminding him to buy oranges, but when _they_ were in the middle of something, _any_ interruption was met with Kevin's own quiet brand of disdain. And it was so cute. It always made Eddward feel warm and fuzzy inside because it meant that Kevin would rather be with _him_ than anywhere else. And after spending a good chunk of his life with people who only tolerated his presence out of obligation, to be _wanted_ felt _good._ And when he lost it, he grasped at straws to get it back in the worst ways possible.

But maybe _now_ he could get it _and_ keep it. He just had to treat the situation with the delicacy it deserved.

"I know you're busy, but I will be in touch to get my hands on this," Eddward said with a smile as he stood and tapped the arm of the device in question.

"Oh, absolutely," Kevin said quickly as he put his phone away. Getting out a business card, he scrawled a number on the back. As he handed it to Eddward, he said, "Just leave a message if I'm not on the office."

"And _this_ number?," Edd asked as he flashed the back of the card at Kevin.

"First ring."

Eddward _stared_. Then looking at the number again he saw that it was one of a handful of phone numbers that he actually had memorized. Kevin would _always_ pick up his _cell phone_ on _the first ring_ when Eddward called.

"Thank you, Kevin," Edd said with a grin. "I'll be in touch."

 _That grin, tho_.

"Yes. Yes, you will," Kevin said with a wink as he gathered the finely tuned device that would piece them back together and walked out the door.


	77. Forever

_October, Edd's birthday_

As the early fall sunlight broke across Kevin's face, he went to shift and get more comfortable, but quickly realized that he _couldn't._ As a matter of fact, he couldn't move at all. When he looked down, he couldn't help but smile. Edd was cuddled into the crook of his arm and Anthony was cuddled into Edd's chest.

As he blinked the sleep away and ran a hand through Edd's hair, he realized that for _the first time_ , he _didn't_ have _the dream_. Even their sophomore year of college, he had the dream and woke up to Edd in his arms. But now, _nothing_. Just a restful night's sleep. But then he remembered something that Nazz told him after he told her about their first date after he got custody of Anthony and Edd got his divorce.

 _"You're gonna be living the dream, Dude!"_

He didn't need the dream anymore to remind him of what he had. He had it in his arms. _And this time,_ he got to _keep it._

Edd started to stir under his touch and then those beautiful blue eyes opened, and though they were still hazy with sleep, Kevin smiled at the twinkle in them that only _he_ got to see.

"Happy birthday, Babe," he whispered.

"Thank you," Edd whispered back as he grinned and tried to bite back a blush and failed. Miserably.

Kevin just snickered before cocking his head at his sleeping son.

 _"How?,"_ he mouthed to Edd who rolled his eyes and just shrugged but cuddled the child closer.

Looking around the room as best he could considering that he still couldn't move, he contemplated his plans for the day. They had spent the night at Edd's. Anthony was supposed to be on the sleeper bed in the living room. At least that's where Kevin left him before taking Edd in the shower. He wanted to wash his hair, but Edd's conditioner needed to _sit_ to get it to make his curls their silkiest and Kevin couldn't help but think that they _really_ needed a damn good reason to wash the dirt of the day away while they waited. But as was typical whenever Kevin and Edd shared a bed since they started dating again, Anthony ended up in Edd's arms. Nat mused that the kid was making up for lost time. Kevin was _not_ looking forward to a ten year old in his bed if this kept up. But it was one of the best ways to wake up, so he never complained.

Even when the kid rolled over and hit him in the face. Edd just snickered before he started singing.

 _"Good morning to you..."_

"Nooooo, Papa," Anthony whined.

 _"Good morning to you..."_

"Daaaaad, make him stop," Anthony pouted as he turned to cuddle his father.

But Edd just snatched him back and held him close. If Anthony was making up for lost time, _so was Edd._

 _"We're all in our places with bright, shining faces..."_

"Whhhhhhyyyyy?!," Anthony whined as he tossed his head back and groaned.

 _"Good morning to yoooooou!"_

And then he kissed his forehead. Anthony made a face but Kevin's heart _swelled._

"Good morning, Tony," Edd giggled.

"Good morning, Papa," Anthony grumbled.

"And I thought your father was Grumpy Gus in the morning," Edd snorted.

"Not since you showed up, Papa!," Anthony said in all seriousness.

Kevin went red, but Edd looked wide eyed at the boy.

"What?"

"That's what Uncle Nat said!"

And Edd laughed so hard he cried.

* * *

Because it was a Saturday, they went to the Farmer's Market near Edd's house to get ingredients for dinner after Kevin and Anthony made birthday blueberry pancakes for Edd to take in bed. The only thing that kept him _in_ bed was Kevin.

"It's your _birthday_ , Babe. You need to relax."

"Kevin, _this_ is how we get ants!"

"Like _you'd_ make a mess in bed _with food."_

 _"KEVIN!"_

And Kevin just laughed as he kissed the syrup off his face.

When they got back to Edd's after their Farmer's Market run, Edd put everything in the CrockPot and then they went to the Bronx to go to the Zoo. One of Ang's paparazzi pictures _ever_ is from that zoo trip. Edd was on Kevin's shoulders and Anthony was clinging to Edd's side as the doctor pointed out a giraffe that he wanted Anthony to see. The whole thing looked ridiculous, but _oh so_ charmingly sweet.

They spent the rest of the day at Edd's. Video games, movies, Edd's favorite bread bowl stew, sugar free junk food for Anthony, blueberries for Edd and Twizzlers for Kevin, when Edd was snatching the ends he had hanging out of his mouth away. As a birthday present to Edd and a knowing gift to the two lovers, Kevin's parents came by to pick up their grandson for an overnight.

And Edd and Kevin ended up crashed out on the couch.

Two hours later, Edd woke up cuddled closer than he had been to Kevin in a couple of days because Anthony wasn't between them. But Wiggles was curled up next to Kevin's head. It was a sneaky thing that he did whenever Kevin ended up napping on the couch. Stretching to work out the kinks from being on the couch and to get his bearings, they _both_ fell on the floor when Kevin jumped and grabbed him which only startled Edd off the couch, taking Kevin with him.

Wiggles just looked down on them with his usual _I'm a cat and you humans are weird_ disdain.

"I swear, he hates me," Kevin pouted as he helped Edd off the floor.

"No, he doesn't," Edd grinned as he picked the cat up and Kevin frowned as Wiggles cuddled close to Edd. "You don't hate Kev, do you, Wiggles?"

"Meow," was all Wiggles said as he laid his face in his daddy's neck.

"See!?," Edd exclaimed as he turned Wiggles towards Kevin.

Kevin made a face, but scratched his head and was rewarded with a pleasant purr.

"Told you so," Edd grinned as he walked to the kitchen to get a snack for them and the cat.

"Whatever, Dork."

* * *

They went out to Edd's favorite lounge to listen to a jazz band he had just heard about and grab birthday drinks with Nat and Rave. And for _the first time,_ Kevin and Edd got a slow dance _in public._ And while there were the usual twinges of regret, Kevin was grateful to celebrate _starting over_ with Edd as much as he was the genius' birthday.

Lina wanted to release the photos and video of her one night out with Kevin, but _somehow, some way,_ she couldn't find them. Not even TMZ could find them and the people at Perez Hilton's website could only say, _"Lina who?"_

And Anthony's first gander at the tabloids was of his dad and his papa in a _very happy_ embrace.

That night, they laid cuddled up in Kevin's California King bed and made plans for _Anthony's_ birthday.

"What do you think of a therapy dog?," Edd asked as he traced a series of circles on the freckles on Kevin's arm.

"For what?," Kevin asked curiously.

For the most part Anthony's medical care was very manageable with no big surprises. Highs and lows with his diabetes happened occasionally, but _everyone_ knew what to do, so Kevin couldn't fathom what a therapy dog could do for the boy. And he honestly didn't want to have to imagine it.

"Well, the past couple of night's he's had some pretty bad lows. Wiggles is always the one to wake me up when you guys stay over, but you don't have anything like that here outside of the baby monitor. A dog would sense it faster than anyone would. Even me," Edd said simply.

Kevin frowned. Edd had seemingly brushed aside Anthony's lows as another part of growing up. As he grew older, he'd need to adjust his medications and diet, but he'd been going through a bit of a growth spurt, so some changes had to happen _now_. But a _dog?_ Kevin's knowledge of animals only went as far as Rolf and even then he didn't understand him half the time. Amber explained some things to him when they were in college, but when it came to _therapy_ dogs he always thought they were for people who had experienced great trauma in their lives or were born with way more issues than his son.

"So that's how he ends up in bed with us," Kevin mused with a smirk.

"Don't look at me like that! It's for his own good."

"Uh huh. I guess it's something we can look into," he shrugged.

 _He said, 'we.'_

And Edd squeezed him close and squealed.

Right before they fell asleep, Kevin got an email from Mr Jackson's assistant. Looking over the details of the ring's design and the ring itself, he then looked at Edd's hand that was splayed across his chest.

He quickly tapped out his reply.

"It's perfect. Just like him. Ship it as soon as it's ready."

* * *

 _November, Anthony's_ _birthday_

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Kevin said as he leaned back in the straight back chair in the waiting room of Wiggle's vet's office.

"What? Like it was hard?," Edd giggled.

"Haha. Are you sure this will work, Babe?," Kevin asked apprehensively.

"Absolutely."

A moment later, the vet tech, Max, came out with a yellow lab.

"Oh, who is _this?,"_ Edd squealed.

"This is Roxy," Max said as he handed the leash over to Edd, who patted his knees but Roxy just sat down and used a hind leg to scratch her ear.

"As long as the vest is on, she's _working_ , Dr Vincent," Max said matter of factly.

"Yes, of course," Edd said with a small smile.

"So now what?," Kevin asked.

"You can take her now, but this weekend, one of the trainers from the ADA will be by to train Anthony," Max said as he picked up a clipboard from the receptionist desk.

 _"Train Anthony?,"_ Kevin asked as he eyeballed Max.

"I get it, Mr Barr," Max said as he put his hands up defensively, "but Roxy is trained to detect highs and lows _in general_. Maddie will train him how to let Roxy here know when he needs help."

Kevin nodded as Edd signed the paperwork Max had handed him. Edd's work at the Diabetes Research Center and his own vet helped them get a dog quickly, but Kevin knew that his own celebrity would be used as _the excuse_ as to why Anthony got a dog. But he didn't care. If it helped his son, he was doing it.

* * *

Anthony's birthday party was simple. All their friends were in town for the event. Even Edd's parents came! The paparazzi camped out as close to the neighborhood as they could get and Francis wondered how her son handled all the attention. He was fine if it was for his own hard work, but this was _new_. But seeing him interact with Anthony she saw why he'd put up with it. He loved the boy like he was his own and he might as well have been. Lina's interactions with her son were so limited, and by her own choosing to boot, that Edd fell into the role of the second parent the boy needed desperately so naturally that most people had to be reminded that the boy did indeed have a mother that was still somewhat involved in his life.

When Roxy was presented, _Edd_ got _all_ the _thank you_ hugs.

"What am I?! Chopped liver?!," Kevin protested.

"Chopped liver is actually pretty good, Kev," Big Ed said as he snuck another slice of cake.

"With gravy?," Kevin asked sarcastically as he crossed his arms across his chest and eyeballed the lovable oaf.

Ed just gave him an incredulous look in return.

"Duh."

Kevin just facepalmed before turning to his son and boyfriend as Edd gave Anthony a few instructions on how to handle the dog and and a bit about what they'd be doing with her in the future.

"I've got it, Papa!," Anthony said impatiently before running off to show Mya and Marie his new pet.

 _"Papa?,"_ Francis asked.

Edd looked at his mother curiously before shyly nodding.

 _"Kevin?"_

Kevin just threw his head back with a frustrated groan.

"Kitchen?," he asked the small doctor with a small shy smile of his own.

"Lead the way," she said before yelling at her husband to follow. **NOW.**

Edd knew that this conversation had to happen. His parents had the same conversation with his ex-husband before they moved to Atlanta. That seemed like a lifetime ago, and to be back in this same place between protectiveness and _love_ was a bit nerve wracking, but he had a peace about it that he had never known before.

"They're not gonna hurt him, are they?," Sy asked as she bounced Emma on her hip.

"No," Edd said with a smile as he reached out for the caramel toned baby with her Momma Sy's blue eyes, but Ang's wild hair and nose.

Emma threw her hands up with a squeal and Sy rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky he's already taken, Missy," she said as she booped her daughter's perfect nose.

Edd cocked a brow.

"She's a _flirt,"_ Sy shrugged.

"Wonder where she got that from?," Edd smirked.

"Do. Not. Vincent," she said warningly before going to find another beer and her wife. She was gonna need a hug to deal with losing her baby girl to _Double D_. Ang just rolled her eyes before going to find Anthony and Roxy.

"Hey! I'm sad here!," Sy protested.

"You're gonna be _really sad_ in about 15 years, Dear," Ang called over her shoulder.

"HELL NO!"

 _"Language,_ Sy," Edd said with a frown as he covered one of Emma's ears.

Sy got _two_ beers.

* * *

After his _chat_ with his boyfriend's _very_ protective parents, the bell to the security gate buzzed. Seeing the UPS truck in driveway, Kevin opened the gate and prayed Edd would soon open his heart to _forever_ again.


	78. Give Thanks

Because the Jets weren't playing in either of the Thanksgiving games, Kevin, his parents, Edd, Anthony, David, Nat and Rave headed back to Peach Creek. It was David's first trip to the boys hometown and he was as excited as Anthony about the trip.

"To see where all of you _began?!,"_ he squealed when Kevin asked if he was okay with coming with them. _"Absofuckinglutely."_

 _"Language,_ David!," Anthony admonished as he walked through the kitchen with Edd who just cocked a knowing brow.

"You _sure,_ man?," Kevin asked again. David had his own family, plus, _four days_ with _all_ of his family and friends. He didn't want to overwhelm the guy.

 _"Absoutely."_

Anthony and Edd just nodded with a smug grins and went back to the playroom to finish their current Lego project of _the biggest Lego city ever._

* * *

They landed in Peach Creek Tuesday night and Edd's mother had tacos ready for dinner. They'd all be heading to Ang and Sy's for dinner, but Wednesday found Edd on a blueberry baking spree. Two cakes, four dozen cupcakes, and three pies. And Kevin still isn't sick of the blue fruit.

Because dinner was going to be later in the day, Big Ed invited everyone over for a hearty brunch. And that's all he did. The Kankers took over the kitchen and made a feast.

"YOU CAN COOK!?," Mya asked her girlfriend exasperatedly.

The Eds looked at her, then back to Marie and then back to Mya again.

"Dude, Marie. That's _cold_ ," Ed said as he stole a slice of bacon and slid past May with a kiss on the cheek as she fussed at him about ruining his appetite.

Double D just shook his head before grinning slyly.

"Ask her to make you a burger," he giggled before ducking out of the _hot_ kitchen and away from Marie's flaming angry eyes.

Eddy just walked through the hottest room in the house, grabbed a cup of coffee and headed out back to puff on his cigar, but not before tossing a quip over his shoulder about how _good women_ know how to cook to keep their _men or women._

"I am _never_ cooking again," Mya said as she jabbed a finger in her girlfriend's chest before storming out of the kitchen.

"I love you!," Marie called after her.

"I WANT WAFFLES!," was all she got back in response.

* * *

With all their girlfriends at Sy and Ang's to help with the last minute preparations for dinner, the guys settled down for poker, the early game and naps. Well, Anthony took a nap in Edd's lap. After he was sure the boy was for sure asleep, Edd channel surfed away from Cartoon Network. Seeing his former rival for _both_ of his Kevin's hearts sitting down with the resident medical advisor of the news conglomerate on CNN, he quickly switched backed to the news station to see what his _colleague_ was up to.

"Its revolutionized the way we do surgeries now," the tall neurosurgeon was saying.

"I'll say! I've used it myself," Dr Lornestead said. "But you know the creator pretty well. Anything new coming out of that genius little mine of his."

And _Eddward Rockwell blushed_ on _international_ television.

"Well, as of _now_ , he's working on updating the batting helmets the pros use. His firm has found some very good results with the updates they've done for Little League and minor league teams, so he wants to expand that to the pros. I'm sure when they see what he's done, they'll jump right on it," Eddward _beamed_.

Kevin, who was sitting at the poker table, popped his head to the _very familiar_ voice coming out of the surround speakers. When the sound drew his attention to the TV, his eyes went _wide_. Eddward was _beaming,_ which meant he was _proud_ of someone. When a picture of Eddward and his boyfriend's _ex husband_ hand in hand popped on screen from an event put on by a support group of those who've experienced severe head trauma, he laughed, which made Edd turn his head back to him.

"Who'd thunk, huh?," Kevin shrugged.

Edd just smiled and shook his head.

"Ah, _fate,"_ he sighed. "She's a funny one."

"I like her," Kevin replied.

Loving looks were exchanged until Eddy told them to get a room. Kevin shot the shortest Ed a look.

"We're _in_ _a room,_ Skipper."

"And there's _children_ about," Eddy said as he feigned something akin to a mixture of admonishment and disappointment. Rolf just flicked a poker chip at his head and told him to deal the cards.

* * *

At dinner, Kevin was a _ball of nerves_.

Sy pulled him into the wine cellar with her to _help_ her carry up a couple of bottles of Edd's mother's favorite red and Ang's favorite Mascato. And to tell him to pull it together.

"What gives, Barr?"

Kevin was doing something that looked like the _potty dance_ , but he was 38 years old and should know better at this point.

He dug a small blue ring box out his pocket and all the color drained from Sy's face but her eyes were _sparkling_.

"NO!"

"Yes! Hopefully. Maybe. Think he'll say yes?," Kevin asked anxiously.

"If he doesn't, I'll kill him myself."

"You will do no such thing," Kevin told her firmly as he pocketed the box again.

"Good Lord, you two belong together," she said with a shake of her auburn and blond highlighted head and a smirk.

Kevin just squealed.

* * *

As the desserts were passed around, Edd cornered Kevin at the breakfast nook.

"Are you okay?," he asked the still jittery redhead.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"There's still pie left, Kev," Edd said with a small smile.

Kevin ran a hand down his face.

 _Was he ready?_

 _Was Edd?_

"I'm gonna tell my Papa on you!," Anthony yelled at Nat who was teasing him by holding the ice cream he wanted over his head _just out of reach._

Edd sighed before turning to face his long time friend.

 _"Nathan."_

Stern blue eyes met playful amber.

"What?," Nat giggled.

"Do not make me come over there," Edd said as he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned on the kitchen table.

"You're no fun," the peacock pouted as he handed Anthony the ice cream carton.

Kevin tugged Edd into his lap and said, "I think he's _plenty_ fun."

"You're only saying that so you can get laid later," Nat said in hard whisper before storming out of the kitchen.

"You mad or nah?," Edd called after him.

"I HATE YOU GUYS!," Nat screamed back at them.

"Yeah, yeah," Kevin and Edd called back to him.

Edd cuddled close and yawned. Kevin was always so warm and comfortable and despite the ups and downs their relationship, he always felt a sense of peace and safety in Kevin's arms.

"Hey."

 _Curious blue met anxious green._

"Sooooo, I was wondering if I could ask you something," Kevin said shyly as he scratched the back of his neck.

Edd just grinned and nodded at him to continue. He always thought the tough boy looked so _cute_ when he was being nervous and shy.

"Well, I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I was wondering if you could move in with Anthony and me?"

Edd's eyes went wide and the apples of his cheeks were _red_ but that grin that had melted Kevin's heart for the better part of _twenty years_ was _firmly_ in place.

 _"Really?!,"_ Edd _squeaked._

Kevin nodded.

"Even _Wiggles?"_

Kevin nodded and laughed as he put his face in his hand.

"Yeah, even that darn cat."

"You like _that darn cat,_ Sir!"

"You can prove _nothing_ ,"Kevin smirked at him

"Uh huh," Edd said as he leaned for a kiss, but Kevin stopped him with a finger to his lips and his heart _pounding_ in his chest.

"G-Got an-another qu-question," he said nervously as he dug the ring box out of his pocket and placed it in Edd's hands.

Then he placed his hands over Edd's and they opened the box together.

Nestled in the white satin was a platinum band encrusted with six emerald cut blue diamonds. Edd _immediately_ recognized it as _The Bluest Eye_ ring from Daniel Jackson's The Queen's Jewels men's wedding band spring collection for the following year.

He then turned his _blue_ eyes on Kevin.

"I may not have been the first, but I want to be _the last_ because _you_ are _my first_ and _my last,"_ Kevin said softly. "You've been my _only_ honestly. I can't live without you and I can't do this whole dad thing by myself. Tony _loves_ you and I _know_ you've loved him since he got here. I want to tell _our grandkids_ embarrassing stories about him and how I fell in love with you. I want the paparazzi to call us _KevEdd_ and not do it so damn ironically. And I know _for a fact_ that with _your_ name attached to _mine,_ they'll stop fucking with you, because..."

"Nobody fucks with the Barr's unless they want to see them," Edd said with a happy sigh as he tried to wipe the tears that were raining out of his eyes away.

"Heh. You swore," Kevin grinned as he kissed Edd's red, wet cheek.

 _"Oh, Kevin."_

"So yeah. I want to marry you, D. Do you wanna marry me?"

Edd's eyes grew wide and he looked at Kevin like he was crazy.

"Do I...?! OF COURSE I DO!"

The cacophony of noise in the living and dining rooms _ceased_ at Edd's _loud_ words and Sy said, "Just as long as you clean up after yourselves! OW!"

"REALLY!?," her wife asked as she smacked her arm again.

"Well, duh! It'll be cleaner, too, because Edd's doing it."

"Oh, my god, I cannot with you, Woman," Ang muttered as she went to put Emma to bed.

"Yes, you can! You love me!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ang muttered as she stomped up the stairs.

And as the conversations picked up again, a redheaded tough boy looked an ebony haired dork in the eye.

"You do?"

 _"Yes, I do."_

Kevin's head fell into Edd's shoulder on a weary sigh.

 _"Thank God,"_ the redhead breathed out as he put the ring on Edd's finger and honestly it looked better on his hand than he thought it would.

"I love you, Kevin," Edd said as he wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed their foreheads together.

"I loved you first," was Kevin's ready reply.

And the kiss that sealed the deal was so simple and sweet. The _pain_ of years apart melted away, the heartbreak of _trying_ in darkness and dim light was finally healed, and the light that guided each loving step to this point in their lives grew noontime bright. The embrace that followed bonded their souls and when Anthony bounded into the kitchen to ask for more ice cream, Roxy on his heels, Sy snuck a picture of their group hug.

She remembered she and Ang's first _family portrait_ and had to do it for her boys. Edd had it printed off and it still hangs over the mantel in _their_ New Jersey home.


	79. A Nice Day

**Author's Note: For JuGgUIAtOR413, who worries too much. :)**

"Aw, c'mon Edd," Nat sighed exasperatedly into the phone.

 _"You_ _ **went**_ _to that party, Nathan. You saw what the place was like. And if the paparazzi pictures are any indication of anything, plus what_ _ **your husband**_ _told me, there's_ _ **no way**_ _I'm getting married there,"_ Edd replied.

Nat whined and started to pitch a bit of a tantrum on his bed because he knew Double D was _right._

The event in question was the engagement party for some colleagues of Rave's in the basement reception room of a high end Italian restaurant in Long Island. But the basement had no real ambiance of it's own _and it_ _showed_. Most of the people there said it looked like they were at a high school basement party. Not the _engagement party_ of two of Broadway's rising actors.

But what kept the place booked was the _food_. The family owned restaurant had been in Long Island for _at least_ 100 years. _All_ the recipes were from the Old Country and there was a garden in the back so all the produce was always fresh and in season. They got the meat from an organic farm that was only 50 miles away and the wine came from Italy. To say Kevin and Edd _loved_ the place was an understatement.

But it wasn't good enough for their _wedding._

They only wanted their friends and family there, so the guest list was running at about 100 people. Small venues were at the top of the list but so many places were getting nixed because Kevin, Edd or _both of them_ didn't like it. But they wanted a June wedding, and it was almost Christmas, so the time to book a place was _now_.

"You know our place in Maui is always available," Nat laughed.

Edd just scoffed at him.

 _"A gay wedding in Hawaii is_ _ **so**_ _cliche,"_ Edd sighed.

"Hey!"

 _"To get married_ _ **at your own**_ _home is nice, buuuuut..."_

"I get it, Double Dude, but y'all need to figure it out and _quick,"_ Nat said firmly.

 _"Yes, yes. I know,"_ Edd sighed.

And in the background Anthony's cheery welcome was heard.

 _"Oh, Tony's home!,"_ Edd said happily. _"I must be going. If you guys go to Francine's for anything over the holidays, please let me know how it was."_

"You've got it Double Delish!"

 _"Goodbye, Nathan,"_ Edd sighed.

 _Some things never change. But that's what good_ _ **friends**_ _are for._

As Nat hung up the phone, he threw his pillow over his face and sighed. A moment later he felt the bed shift.

"Suicide or am I gonna kill you?"

Peeking out from his hiding place, he looked into curious chestnut eyes.

"Are we going to Francine's for anything over the holidays?"

Rave made a face.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Well, Mario's is out of the running, soooo..."

Rave snickered.

"Told ya so."

"Yeah, yeah," Nat said as he went back under his pillow.

His own damn wedding wasn't this dramatic. Well, it was, but not like this. Edd came without his now ex husband and seemed pretty happy. He and Kevin avoided each other like the plague, but Nat caught the forlorn looks in both their eyes and sad gazes when they thought no one was looking. And between what he got out of Ang and Eddy, Edd was _faking_ his happiness to the point that Rave was tempted to give him one of his Tony's. Sy legit went outside and screamed before chugging a good third of a bottle of Jack Daniels. And Ang's wine glasses stayed _full_.

He got his _Rave_ , but he also got a migraine.

Now he's getting a migraine for a completely different reason. He'd take it, but since it's still a migraine...

"Goddamnit, Goldburg! I don't know how many times I have to tell you to keep your grimy little fingers off this picture frame!"

Peeking out from his pillow again, he saw Rave gingerly holding the small picture frame that held a picture that the actor took of him in his noodle suit at Emily and Matteo's wedding. As the actor cleaned the frame for quite possibly the millionth time that week, Nat looked into their walk in closet across the room and saw his noodle suit hanging in the back next to his letterman jacket and graduation robes. Then he looked at his husband. He was one of the few people that got to see Rave's sweet, loving side. And it always made him feel like an idiot. It was one thing to act like one. That was his _thing_. But to get the response he wanted out of the actor because of his antics caused all sorts of silly feelings to bubble up.

But now he feels downright _stupid_ because it's taken him damn near ten years to figure out that Rave has his own _thing_ and it included him in that damn noodle suit. As he sat the picture frame back down on the nightstand, Nat crawled over to him and tackled him back into the bed. Rave groaned because even though Nat was a running back in their high school days, the man had a damn good tackle when he needed to use one.

"Goddamnit, Nathan! Let me go!"

"Nope," the peacock grinned.

As Rave grumbled and tried to squirm away, Nat asked, "Do I need to get _the suit?"_

Rave _froze._

"I'll take that as a _yes."_

Rave turned his red face on his husband, and while his eyes sparkled, his mouth was sit in a firm line.

"No."

"You sure about that?," Nat asked as he waggled his eyebrows and he out right laughed as Rave groaned again but _relaxed_ into his hold.

"A fucking noodle suit, man?"

"Shut it, Goldburg."

"Heh," Nat snickered. "Best $50 I've _ever_ spent."

With that he flew off the bed and into the closet. Rave knew that of all their friends, he and Nat's relationship was probably seen as the most _dysfunctional._ But in that dysfunction was _fun_ and love. _So much love_. Warm and filling. Like good pasta.

* * *

When _Sports Illustrated_ released their Superbowl issue, seeing her _baby daddy_ on the cover wrapped up in a hug with his _gay fiance_ and _their son_ on that fiance's slim, but strong and capable shoulders, on the 50 yard line of the Superdome in New Orleans, Mardi Gras beads around their necks, Lina _pitched. a. fit._ Her current _benefactor_ snickered slyly.

"Do not be upset, my dear," he said. "These things happen. You have moved on to bigger and better things and he has...well, _moved on_. It's better this way, is not?," he asked as he drew her closer, his touch feeling slimy and _wrong_.

"That _doctor_ has no business around _my son,"_ she retorted as she squirmed away.

The man's laugh was _dark._

"Says the woman who has _never_ been truly around her own flesh and blood. You need to let him _go_ and focus on your _future_."

Lina shuddered at his dark tone. At the moment, her future was to _take care_ of the man. He was _very wealthy,_ and his family's gains, _i_ _ll gotten and otherwise,_ kept her from bit parts in Made For TV movies, a washed up _guest star_ on new sitcoms and an occasional background extra for whatever movie Hollywood was shoving into the theaters or Netflix that week. But she hadn't seen a camera in the better part of a year.

"I _am_ focused on my future," she said firmly.

He waved an empty coffee cup at her.

"Be sure _you_ make it properly this time. The staff knows _their place. Learn yours."_

With tears streaming down her _weathered_ face, she trudged to the kitchen to fulfill her duty. When she returned, he took a sip and smiled. Patting his knee, he smiled again, _all teeth_ that were brown from years of smoking, drinking coffee and _dark red wine_. At least that was what he told her was in his _special_ decanter that no one but his butler, Aiden, was to touch. As she sat on his knee, he drew her into a hug.

"You will see him regularly. You are his _mother_ and Kevin has been kind enough to extended the courtesy of visitation to you considering what you've done to _him_. But I will _not_ have anymore talk of _them_ beyond that. _Do your part_ and I'll see about getting you one. _Understand?"_

"Yes, Dear," she sighed as she blinked back tears.

"Good girl. Go tell Aiden to put some feelers out. I've heard of a few new blends that are well worth the _work_ needed to get them."

Nodding, she went to find the creepy butler and relay the message his boss wanted delivered then retired to _their_ room, Edd's words from their first _and_ last conversation ringing in her ears.

As she curled up in the bed, she received an email alert from her lawyer on her phone. A new set of dates for visitation needed to be approved. Checking the dates against the availability of her makeup team, she sent her schedule back. And then she fell into her usual fitful, restless sleep as images of her son being _happy_ with _him_ dancing in her head.

* * *

As a Valentine's Day gift to Edd, Kevin retired. And Eddward Rockwell poured himself a highball. He _never_ wanted to see Kevin the way he did the last time he saw him _ever_ again. At least this way, the tall surgeon could watch Jets games without wondering if Kevin's recklessness was going to give him an ulcer.

But the dork and the jock weren't any closer than they were at Christmas at planning their wedding. Sure there were pictures of them leaving cake tastings, rumors of tux fittings at Melanie Jackson's New York studio, but because she was their regular formal designer, those rumors weren't ever taken seriously as those fittings were usually for some charity event they had been invited to.

When they went to Hawaii for Anthony's spring break, seeing Kevin leave The Queen's Jewels jewelry store near Nat and Rave's Maui beach house, set off a whole new set of rumors, but when the high energy couple was seen sporting _new_ matching watches after a dinner double date with Kevin and Edd, TMZ sent them a request for an interview to _explain themselves_. Edd shredded the letter and took Anthony out for ice cream.

Then the _unimaginable_ happened.

After a regular visit with Anthony at a park near Kevin and Edd's New Jersey estate, a gas line burst _right under Lina's_ car as she waited in traffic to head back to her SoHo condo. The ensuing explosion destroyed four other cars and injured a dozen people.

 _But Lina was never found_.

A rumor that she was seen being tugged from her car into _the sewer_ of all places was quickly squashed as the sewer where the explosion happened was found to be empty of _anything._ And the estate in LA that she was rumored to be staying in went up for sale two days later.

Edd didn't go to the memorial service, but it took _weeks_ for Anthony to go back to sleeping alone. Every morning that they woke up with the heartbroken child between them hurt their hearts, but made their bond stronger. Lina or not, they were in it _together_.

In May, Kevin got an email from Daniel Jackson's assistant.

The designs were _perfect._

* * *

In June, they flew out to Peach Creek to celebrate the first day of summer as was their _friendly_ tradition. Sy and Ang had built a dozen cabins that all connected to one another via the backyards on a more secluded branch of the creek that ran through the area effectively separating Peach Creek from Lemon Brook.

They were only going to be there for just the week, and the weather was dreary the first few days. Edd was heard saying something about the unpredictability of summer showers every day until Saturday when the skies finally cleared up.

As they stood on the back porch, their sunglasses in place, Kevin turned to Edd and said, "Nice day, huh?"

Edd cocked his head and then snickered.

"Yeah, for a BBQ."

Nat _screamed_ as he stormed up to them.

"ARE YOU TWO NUTS!?"

Kevin and Edd just looked at him like _he_ was.

 _"Let it go_ and come help me with the cooler, you idiot," Rave yelled at his husband from their back porch.

As Edd walked over to the center of the shared yard to help Amber set up the condiment table for their lunch, singing a song from an old Disney movie about a _Queen_ who didn't let a damn thing go, Nat went off about how he was _not_ letting _anything_ go today.

Kevin just followed after Edd and knew that _today_ , he wasn't going to let anything go, either.

* * *

As lunch wound down, Kevin pulled two ring boxes out of his pocket.

"Take a look and tell me what you think," he said as he pushed the boxes towards Edd.

Edd wiped his hand off and opened the boxes in front of him. He knew Kevin had designed matching wedding bands with princess cut diamonds set in platinum. But Kevin's engagement ring was giving the doctor fits. _Nothing_ met up to his expectations. Daniel took it in stride. Bridezilla, _Groomzilla_ , it was all the same to him.

He grinned at the matching wedding bands, but Kevin's ring took his breath away. Emerald cut emeralds sparkled in the noontime sunshine as green as the Emerald Isle that gave Kevin his _green_ eyes.

"It's _perfect!,"_ he squealed.

"THANK GOD," Nat said as he came around the table to stand in front of his two friends. "Amber, if you would, please."

Amber walked over, tablet in hand and handed it to Edd.

"Sign here, please," she grinned.

Edd cocked a brow.

"Why am I signing for your next bread delivery?"

"GODDAMNIT, KRISSY!," she screamed in frustration and clicked on the screen she really needed at the moment as the strawberry blond giggled into her ribs.

"LOVE YOU!"

"Yeah, yeah," Amber sighed as she handed Edd the tablet again.

Staring at Edd was a digital Marriage License from the great state of New Jersey.

"Sign, date, and for the love of God just get married already!," Nat cried as he threw his hands in the air in _sheer exasperation._

"How is _this legal?,"_ Kevin asked.

 _"Oh, shiiiiiiiittttt,"_ Ang breathed and Nat grinned _wide._

"The peacock here is an ordained minister," Sy snickered as she cracked open another beer.

Kevin and Edd snapped their heads towards each other as they and their parents and friends held their collective breaths.

"You wanna?," Kevin asked.

But before Edd could answer, Jessie Anne ran over with her own tablet.

"Your prenup," she panted as she handed the tablet to Kevin, leaned on Amber and rubbed her _very_ round baby. Baby Number Three was gonna make her pay for running across the expansive yard.

Kevin looked over the information in front of him before handing it to Edd. The ravenette read through it all and signed his name on the digitized dotted line and handed it back to Kevin who signed his own name.

"NOW, you can get married," Jessie Anne said as she waddled away.

Nat squealed as he snatched the rings off the table.

"These are _nice._ Not as nice as mine, but there's no accounting for taste," he said as he looked the sparkling jewelry over.

 _"I_ designed your rings!," Daniel Jackson retorted.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's do this. Edd?," he said as he handed the emerald encrusted ring to the dork.

Taking the ring from the prancing peacock, he looked at Kevin and said, "I _love_ you."

"I loved you first."

The collective _Awww_ from their family and friends caused the birds in the trees to take flight.

"I don't want to _ever_ see these leave your fingers unless Edd is scrubbing them, do you hear me?," Nat said _seriously_ as he handed them their wedding bands.

The redhead and ravenette nodded as the rings were exchanged. And then they looked at Nat for confirmation.

As the bell of the ice cream man rang through the park near the cabins, Nat said, "Welcome to club. Let's kiss on it and go get ice cream!"

As Ed, with a _squealing_ Anthony on his shoulders ran to the front of the cabins to the sidewalk that led to the park, a jock and dork came _full circle_.

Kevin pulled Edd into his lap and kissed him with all he had, but Edd _took over_ that kiss and Sy took a picture that would show the world that two _friends_ , who became lovers, lost themselves _in each other_ and then found each other again, _finally_ got it _right._

When they came up for air, and the _cheers_ for them _finally_ died down, Lance handed them Jessie Anne's tablet again.

"One more thing," he grinned as Kevin looked at what was on the screen over and grinned wide himself.

When Kevin handed the tablet to Edd, what he saw caused him to burst into tears.

 _Concerning The Adoption of One Anthony Thomas Barr_

When his teary eyed gaze met Kevin's soft green, the redhead shrugged.

"You've been his _Papa_ for _how long now?!"_

Edd's mother then grabbed his shoulders.

"Make me a _Nanu_ or so help me...," she said _firmly._

"WHERE DO I SIGN?!," Edd _squealed_.

Lance scrolled to the bottom of the page of Anthony's adoption papers and Kevin watched with baited breath as his _husband_ became _a dad._

From the back gate, an impatient six year old shouted, "LET'S GO!"

And hand in hand, the friends all went out for ice cream.


End file.
